The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: Me, Erik, and Erik Jr. have decided to continue what we started with our litle countdown! Be sure to stick around, because there's ALWAYS something interesting or unusual going on, or both!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok guys, I finally got this up

Erik: About time

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Me: Yes, well sorry if I've been busy!

Erik: I have too!

Me: Sleeping on my couch and eating all my junk food doesn't really count as being busy...

Erik: I think it does!

Erik Jr.: Masquerade! Paper faces on Parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!

Me: Shut Up Erik Jr.!

Erik: HEY! You can't talk to Erik Jr. that way!

Me: He's a TOY!

Erik: *Gasps!* Now look! You made him upset!

Erik Jr.: The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside your mind!

Me: Well whatever. I'm tired

Erik: I thought we were gonna go somewhere?

Me: Well where do you wanna go? Walmart?

*20 minutes later*

Me: I can't believe you drove us to Walmart

Erik: Well, I just wanted to know what was so special about this place

Me: Nothing is special about it!

*We go in*

Erik: Woah

Me: What?

Erik: Why are there so many, Fat People?

Me: Haha! That's the same thing my parents said last time they came to America for a visit

Erik: Really? Where are your grandparents?

Me: They live in Argentina, along with all my cousins

Erik: Have you ever met them?

Me: Nope. Ok, well since we're here, we might as well get some things

Erik: Like what?

Me: I got a list

Erik: Oh wonderful!

Me: Shopping isn't so bad!

Erik: Except when it's with you...

Me: Shut up! Here, let's see what's on the list *Looks and then hides the list quickly and blushes*

Erik: What?

Me: Uh, nothing

Erik: What's on the list

Me: What list? I don't know what your talking about!

Erik: Let me see that *Grabs the list and looks at it, he hands the list back and clears his throat* Bad time of the month?

Me: Not quite yet, soon though

Erik: So why are you getting these, items, now?

Me: Always good to be prepared

Erik: I see...

Me: Well, how about we get those things, last?

Erik: I'm frightened now

Me: Why?

Erik: Well you see, women tend to get...

Me: TEND TO GET WHAT?

Erik: *Shrinks down* Nothing

Me: Good. Ok, let's go!

*We get everything on the list, and finally come to the... last item*

Erik: I really don't wannt stick around

Me: If you're going to be an immatire sissy about it, stand outside the isle, and I'll go get it

Erik: Sounds good

Me: Wow, way to be *Goes into the isle, grabs what I need, and comes back* let's check out and go

Erik: All your feminine needs satisfied?

Me: Mhmmmm. Actually, ya know? They aren't

Erik: Oh? What more could you possibly need?

Me: Oh nothing

*We check out*

Me: Well that was fun

Erik: That was horrible

Me: You're just mad cause I had to get pads

Erik: I don't wanna hear about it!

Me: Geez, a little squimish are we?

Erik: No! I just don't want to hear about your girl problems

Me: But I have to sit around and listen to YOUR problems all the time

Erik: No!

Me: Calm down I'm only kidding...

Erik: I'm suddenly frightened. You said that time of the month would be soon?

Me: Mhmmm

Erik: Do you get like, grumpy?

Me: Aren't I usually grumpy anyway?

Erik: Good point

Me: I don't think the Phans wanna hear about this anymore

Erik: For once I agree with them. So, what ELSE did we get?

Me: Waffles, Pancakes, Maple Syrup...

Erik: Breakfast foods?

Me: Yea! And I restocked all my junk food, which I will make sure to hide from you!

Erik: Nobody hides anything from the Opera Ghost. He knows everything

Me: Not in my house!

Erik: What do you think I do when you're at school?

Me: Sleep on the couch and eat all my junk food...

Erik: Well yes... actually yea, that is pretty much all I do

Me: Whatever, I'm tired

Erik: Aw man, I'm I gonna have to carry you again?

Me: No, but I want you to sleep in my bed tonight

Erik: WHAT?

Me: Well sorry, my mom is being utterly rediculous and never has the heat on in this house and it's always freezing in our room, so I need something warm in my bed *Smiles big*

Erik: Fine...

Me: HEY! I just got an idea!

Erik: What?

Me: To celebrate for the new year, and he continuation of our little thing. We should have a SLEEPOVER PARTY!

Erik: With all my Phans?

Me: YEA! And we can share body heat while we have a good time!

Erik: I don't know...

Me: Do you want frostbite while you sleep?

Erik: I love the idea let's do it!

Me: That's what I thought...

_I'm back guys! Did you miss us? Anyway, yea, Imma gonna throw a slumber party this weekend! So, anyone who wants to come message me or review and tell me if you wanna, and what you'll bring, and/or what you wanna do. And yea, it seriously IS freezing in our house, it really sucks! My mom says it's because she's hot at night, but she's the only one! Especially since I live in New York, and if you haven't heard, we've got quite a bit of snow in this state right now! So, yay for conserving body heat!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This was supposed to be yesterday's chapter but I'm trying to save my camera and I got distracted. The sleepover will be posted tonight. SO make sure to leave a review or message me on what you wanna do!

* * *

**

Erik: Can you believe this Erik Jr.?

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Erik: Hey guys, well I guess I'm doing this all by myself today. Gabby got very irritable today, and went into her room and fell asleep, and I haven't seen or heard from her since.

Erik Jr.: Masquerade! Paper faces on Parade! Masquerade! Hide you face so the world, will never find you

Erik: So, what should I do today Erik Jr.?

Erik Jr.: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE YOUR MIND!

Hannah: Ew, no it's not

Erik: Oh, it's you

Hannah: Yea it is. What are you doing?

Erik: Nothing, your sister hates me

Hannah: *Thinks for a minute* Yep! She totally does!

Erik: *Gets sad* Oh...

Hannah: I'm only kidding! She loves you! IN FACT! She like, obsesses over you ever night and never stops talking about you!

Erik: Really?

Hannah: Yea, it's really annoying

Erik: Ok, well, would you like to um, go do something with me?

Hannah: Sure

Erik: Ok, well what do you like to do?

Hannah: I like drawing things

Erik: I like drawing things, let's draw then

*They draw for about an hour*

Erik: Mine's done, what about you?

Hannah: Yep, what's yours?

Erik: A pony. What the heck is yours?

Hannah: It's Gabby getting crushed by a chandelier?

Erik: Why does she have a tail?

Hannah: I only draw cats

Erik: And why is she standing there smiling and waving while everybody else is running?

Hannah: Because she's dumb!

Erik: This is a terrible drawing

Hannah: Well, then so is yours!

Erik: Fine! Nobody asked you!

Hannah: Good!

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Hannah: Shut up Erik Jr.!

Erik: Whatever, I'm going to take a nap, my head hurts now

Hannah: Good!

_Well, it sounds like they had a wonderful time didn't they? Yea, you can probably guess why I'm irritable, but if you haven't guess, well, let's just say it's a good thing we went to Walmart the other day so I was 'prepared'. Well, tune in next time when we're going to have a sleepover of crazy awesomeness!_


	3. Chapter 3

Erik: *Runs from crazy Phangirls* HELP ME!

Me: *Sits on my bed reading a book* Nah, I'm good.

Erik: *Trips and gets tacles by all the Phans* AHHHH!

Little Luxa: Come on Erik! We just wanted to play a game!

EriksNewLove: Yea! It'll be fun!

*Dog starts barking*

Me: That's probably Neverland Child

Erik: Which one is she? Is she the one who's not totally insane?

Me: Honey, we're all totally insane

Erik: Darn

*Neverland Child and her sister walk up to the door*

Neverland Child: Come on! It's not going to be that bad!

Fire Vein: I don't wanna go! He's SCARY!

Neverland Child: Hey! I didn't fly all the way out from California just to go back *Drags Fire Vein into the house*

Me: Hey guys, there's currently trying to convince Erik to play a game

Fire Vein: What kind of game? Probably something involving killing things with his lasso or whatever?

Me: I don't know, that hasn't been determinded

*We walk into the room, Erik is tied to a chair and the Phans are taking turns kissing him*

Little Luxa: OH! HI Neverland Child! We're playing spin the bottle! Whoever it lands on, get's to kiss Erik!

Neverland Child: YAY!

Fire Vein: At least he's tied up...

Erik: HEY!

Me: Sits down and starts watching a movie with popcorn

Erik: ERIK JR.! HELP ME!

Erik Jr.: ...

Me: *Looks back at Erik* He says he's busy watching the movie and not to bother him

Celtic Authoress: I think he broke some of the ropes

Elsabear99: Here! I foudn some more

*They tie more ropes onto Erik*

Erik: Some sleepover THIS tuend out to be!

Me: Ha, the night's just starting!

*After we play the new version of spin the bottle, Erik decides to play hide and go seek. Or more like, he breaks out of the ropes and hides, and we have to find him*

Celtic Authoress: Why does your hosue have to be so dang big?

Me: I don't know. Here, how about we split up. EriksNewLove, Neverland Child, and Celtic Authoress will search upstairs, Little Luxa, Fire Vein, and Elsabear99 can search downstairs. I'll go down in the basement

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Me: Ok good, let's go!

*We search, suddenly there's a lot of screaming coming from upstair*

Me: *Calls up* Fire Vein find him?

Neverland Child: Yea, she did. haha

Me: Ok, I'll be up in a second, I think I found something *Turns on a light* Raoul?

Raoul: Please, Please help me!

Me: Oh My God! What the heck happened to you?

Raoul: I don't know... Please let me go!

Me: *Unties Raoul* I know I'm supposed to hate you, and in a way I do. But I also kinda like you, so, you're coming upstairs with me, to be harassed just like Erik

Raoul: Oh come on! My hair's almost grown back from the last time you cut it!

Me: Exactly *Helps Raoul upstairs and puts him in the chair Erik had just been tied to* ERIK!

*Erik and all the Phangirls come into the room*

Neverland Child: Ew, what's he doing here.

Little Luxa: More like, what's his HAIR doing here?

Me: He grew it back! Can you believe it?

Elsabear99: Somehow I can...

Me: Well, we're gonna have to fix that won't we?

Phangirls: Yep!

*We begin madly cutting as Raouls hair as he cries. Phantom watches, slightly amused, but gives him Erik Jr. to comfort him*

Erik: As much as I hate you, I must admit these girls are just plain brutal

Raoul: *Hugs Erik Jr.* Make them stop!

Erik: How much of his hair you gonna cut?

Neverland Child: ALL OF IT!

Raoul & Erik: NO!

Celtic Authoress: But Erik, I thought you hated Raoul?

Little Luxa: Yea, don't you want us to cut all his hair off?

Erik: He would suffer, yes, but do you honestly think it would solve anything? Personally, I think he'd look a LOT worse bald

Me: Really, his head would be all shiny!

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Raoul: By the way Erik, I think Christine was in the basement somewhere... Might want to go get her

Erik: MY DARLING CHRISTINE'S LOST IN A BASEMENT! I'LL SAVE HER! *Runs down to the basement and falls down the stairs*

Me: Wow, this is crazy

EriksNewLove: Aw man, now he's gonna be all over her the rest of the night

Raoul: I'll try to keep her at bay, but I can only do that if I have some hair on my head

Little Luxa: Yea, Guess your right. Who would want a bald fop?

Phangirls: *All murmer in agreement*

Celtic Authoress: Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S CUT SOME HAIR!

*They begin cutting again*

Christine: Hello Everybody

Erik: *Crying* I fell down the stairs and scraped my knee!

Phangirls: AWWWWWW *All run over to kiss him and give him hugs*

Christine: Raoul? What happened to your hair?

Raoul: THEY happened to it!

Christine: *Giggles* It looks, better, now

Raoul: Yea right

Me: Ok guys, now that we're all here, how about a movie?

Fire Vein: Anything but Phantom of the Opera

Phangirls: *GASP*

Erik: Wow. HEY! Gabby you see that? *Points at Fire Vein* Someone who's not totally insane!

Me: Fine Fine, you win!

Raoul: How about Up? Me and Christine liked that movie

Elsabear99: You watch Disney Movies?

Little Luxa: Figures...

EriksNewLove: Ok, well let's watch it then!

*We all sit in front of my tv and begin watching up, 15 minutes later*

Erik: *Tries not to sob* Beautiful...

Phangirls: *Snuggle up to Erik and cry*

Christine: *Cries on Raoul*

Raoul: *Cries and holds onto Erik Jr.*

Me: Wow, you guys are *Sniffle* wimps!

Fire Vein: *Cries* I'm in the same room as the Phantom of the Opera!

*The part where they're flyign with the house*

Erik: Ok, this movie is impossible! You cannot fly a house with balloons!

Raoul: Dude, it's a cartoon!

Christine: I like the little boy, he's cute

Phangirls: Not as cute as Erik!

Fire Vein: He's not cute, he's scary!

Christine: I have to agree with the 'not insane' person

Me: I'm not totally insane either in case you haven't noticed...

*The part with the bird*

Raoul: I want one of those things, then it can eat Erik

Christine: HEY! I'll have no stupid birds eating my angel of music!

Phangirls: YAY! Christine isn't TOTALLY stupid!

Christine: HEY!

Me: Wow, you guys are really loud, will you just shut up and watch the movie?

*We're quiet for a long time until the old guys are fighting on top of a blimp*

Erik: Wow, that guy has really gone 'past the point of no return'

Phangirls: *Laugh* Wow! He used a line from Phantom!

Me: I think this whole movie's gone past the point of no return. I mean, who could possibly have that many dogs? Where do you get dogfood in the middle of the jungle? And are there any girl dogs? He's been there a while, so obviously he 'bred' these dogs

Raoul: *Falls asleep and hold onto Erik Jr., then starts snoring loudly*

Christine: Really Raoul?

*The End of the Movie*

Christine: *Shakes Raoul* Wake up! The movie's over

Raoul: *Wakes up* I wanted 2 pancakes...

Me: Is he always like that?

Christine: Yea, he always does that when he wakes up from a movie

Erik: I'm very sorry for you Christine

Little Luxa: Well, it's 2 in the morning so we better get to bed

Fire Vein: *Stands and stretches, but accidently his the Phantom with a pillow*

*Everyone gasps*

Christine: *Chucks a pillow at Fire Vein* You can't hit my Angel of Music!

Neverland Child: *Thorws pillow at Christine* Hey! You can't throw things at my sister!

Raoul: *Picks up a pillow and throws it at Neverland Child, but misses and hits EriksNewLove* Uh Oh...

EriksNewLove: Oh, your dead now fop! *Picks up a pillow and starts chasing Raoul around the house*

*A massive pillow fight breaks out*

Me: *Throws a pillow at Erik* That's for all the times you've woken me up when I was busy!

Erik: *Hits me over the head with a pillow* And that's for dragging me into walmart for your 'girl needs'

Me: *Angrily tackles Erik and begins hitting him with a pillow, Christine begins hitting me over the head with a pillow*

*Suddenly the fight ends when someone throws a piece of firewood and knocks out Erik and Raoul*

Me: Awwww That's just not fair

Phangirls: *Hang their heads sadly since the two guys of the party are passed out on the floor*

Christine: Aw girls, you're thinking too innocently *Takes out a makeup kit and grins really big* They're more fun when they're sleeping

*We all give Erik and Raoul a 'Makeover' while they sleep and takes lots of pictures*

Fire Vein: I guess he's not so scary now...

Me: Oh Crap!

Neverland Child: What?

Me: *Points at Erik* Who drew THAT on his mask?

*Everyone stares at a, rather dirty picture, that was draw on Erik's mask*

Me: Guys, he's gonna be pissed

EriksNewLove: Is that sharpie?

Little Luxa: Wait! Doesn't he have more than one mask?

Me: No!

Elsabear99: OH WAIT! I got an idea! What if we painted over it? In white?

Celtic Authoress: But we don't have any white paint!

Me: I do! There's some in the closet *Opens a cleset full of art supplies* My dad went to collage and painted and stuff like that for a while, I borrow this stuff all the time

*We try to paint the white mask white again, but it turns out to be an off white, then some of the other colors get mixed in and the result is a very messed up looking mask*

Little Luxa: It doesn't look... SO bad

EriksNewLove: Are you kidding? It's HORRIBLE!

Celtic Authoress: I think the bad picture that was on it looks innocent now

Me: *Redraws the picture that had been on the mask before* There, now it doesn't look like we did anything

Fire Vein: Crap! He's gonna kill us all! I told you it was a bad idea coming out here!

Neverland Child: It's not my fault! Who drew the picture in the first place?

*Suddenly the room goes silent*

Me: Who DID draw the original?

*Everyone turns and stares as Erik Jr., who has an open sharpie in his paw*

Celtic Authoress: Well... now what?

Me: Let's all just go to bed

Christine: WAIT! I just went on your laptop and foudn out how to erase sharpie. First, you have to wash off all the paint

*We scrub the paint off and do as Christine says, eventually the mask looks exactly the way it did before it was drawn on*

Me: *Sighs* There, all better

*About an hour later, it's morning, and nobody slept, besides Raoul and Erik*

Raoul: *Wakes up* Christine?

Christine: Good morning, how are you feeling?

Raoul: Like I got wacked in the head with a board

Erik: *Wakes and sits up, rubbing his head* That's because you did, stupid fop

Me: Well that was fun right?

Christine: Oh yes, it was!

Phangirls: We gotta have another sleepover!

Me: We will, how about like, at the end of every month we have one?

*Everybody nods in agreement*

Neverland Child: See Fire Vein? Wasn't so bad...

Fire Vein: I'm not coming back foro next months...

Erik: You'd better, or I'll come punjab you in your sleep

Fire Vein: I'll be here!

Erik: Good

_And so, there's what happened at our crazy messed up sleepover. Yea, that really was pretty messed up right? haha. Anyway, please review, and yes, we really will have a gathering/sleepover of some kind at least once a month. So, please review as I said before, and I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'The adventure of Erik and Erik Jr.' be sure to tune in next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello. Sorry we haven't updated in a while, we've been busy *Glares at Raoul and Erik*

Raoul: *Cries* Why am I hated so much?

Erik: *Hands Raoul a tissue* How long do you think he can keep this up?

Me: I don't know, how long has it been?

Raoul: *Sniffle* Almost a week

Erik: Come on you pansy! Be a man!

Raoul: *Sobs* That's just it! How can I be a man if everybody keeps calling me a girl and a pansy and all sorts of names!

Me: I don't call you that stuff, I only call you a fop on occation and Mr. Swishy, but it's not Mr. Swishy anymore cause we cut off your hair!

Raoul: *Sobs Harder* WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME? I ONLY WANTED A GIRLFRIEND!

Erik: Yea, but you picked the same girl as me, and since everybody likes me more than you, they side with me and hate you because you stole my girl

Raoul: But what if I lost?

Me: That IS an interesting question

Erik: I'm sure the muscial would have been as boring as hell then, and a whole lot shorter

Raoul: Yea...

Me: Come on Raoul, we're trying to run a show here, we can't have you distracting us with all your crying

Raoul: EVEN CHRISTINE HATES ME NOW!

Erik: *Smiles brightly* Really?

Raoul: I don't know, she doesn't hesitate to hate me in all these stories I read on your website

Me: First of all, we don't own fanfiction, so it's not 'our' website. Second, people who hate you made up those stories, Christine doesn't really hate you

Raoul: *Smiles slightly* That makes it kinda better

Erik: It better... *Starts taking out punjab lasso*

Me: ERIK! Put that away!

Erik: *Puts it back*

Me: Well now what?

Erik: How about we work on you auditioning for the muscial

Me: Haha, funny story about that

Erik: What?

Me: I'm not auditioning

Erik: *Starts crying* WHY?

Me: Bad grades, it's ok

*Erik and Raoul start crying together*

Me: Ya know, the both of you are pansies

Erik and Raoul: SHUT UP!

Me: Whatever!

Christine: What happened to them?

Me: Well, Raoul is sad because everybody hates him.

Christine: What about Erik?

Me: *Whispers in her ear*

Christine: Oh, yea...

Me: Wanna go get some ice cream or something?

Christine: Sure!

*We leave Erik and Raoul crying on the couch*

Christine: What is with 19th century men?

Me: I KNOW! You're actually lucky though, you don't get em emotional like that anymore

*Stares at a hot guy who walks past*

Christine: Yea, but where I'm from we don't get em like THAT *Begins following the hot guy*

Me: Wow...

_Yea, sorry we sorta went missing for a while. I'll try to update more often. But me and my friend Allison are going to be starting a new show on youtube called 'Q&A with Gabby'. Tomorrow we'll be making a Q&A about Phantom of the Opera and it's gonna be HILARIOUS! I'll put up the link on my profile when the video is up! So, as always thanks for reading and REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

Erik Jr.: THE PHAAAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE YOUR MIND!

Me: Ugh, Shut Up Erik Jr. I have a head ache!

Raoul: Seriously, I don't wanna get in trouble? Here's some advil!

Me: No! I'm not taking any advil. Where the heck is that dump Phantom and Christine?

Raoul: They went to the mall with Allison remember?

Me: Great...

*Suddenly my bedroom door opens, revealing my menacing 11 year old brother holding a very large icicle*

Me: What Alex?

Alex: Where's Hannah?

Me: How the hell should I know? Besides, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you because you'd just bully her to play with you

Alex: NO! We were playing a game!

Me: Obviously she didn't want to play with you!

Alex: Gabby...

Me: Woman Abuser

Alex: SHUT UP! *Hits me with the icicle*

Me: OWW!

Raoul: *Takes out his sword* HEY! You can't hit a lady!

Alex: I'm not afraid of you!

Raoul: Swings his sword and breaks the icicle in his hand even more

Alex: *Gets more mad* HEY! *Tackles Raoul and begins pulling his hair*

Me: *Tackles my brother* STOP IT! *Begins pounding him*

Alex: *Throws me off and begins kicking me and pulling my hair*

*Erik and Christine walk in*

Christine: Oh my god...

Me: *Jumps on my bed and assumes defensive position*

Raoul: *Cries* Christine! He pulled my hair!

Christine: Awww my poor Raoul. Why did you fight?

Raoul: *Points to Alex* He hit her!

Erik: He WHAT? *Takes out punjab lasso*

Alex: *Takes out plasic lightsaber* I'm not afraid of you either!

Erik: *Puts the lasso around his neck and starts choking him* You're not in charge, your sister is your elder and a lady and you WILL be respectful

Me: Erik STOP!

Erik: Why?

Me: Because... You have to

Erik: I'll let you off with a warning this time boy, but if I EVER catch you hurting one of your sisters again, you will pay with your life

Alex: *Nods and runs out of the room crying*

Raoul: That kid is almost as bad as the Phantom

Me: He's worse...

Christine: Yea, at least Erik doesn't beat up people, he kills them nice and quickly

Raoul: That doesn't really make it better

Erik: Are you two alright?

Raoul: *Nods, sniffling*

Me: *Lies down and faces the wall* Yea, my head hurts worse though

Erik: I'm sorry...

Me: It's ok, hanging out with Raoul was fun. We had some popcorn, watched some videos on youtube. When my family got home though I got a headache from all their screaming

Raoul: I'm sorry you two are stuck here

Erik: *Rolls eyes* Tell me about it

Christine: How is it that an 11 year old is stronger than you?

Me: Our strength is equal, I take him down all the time when we fight. But if he gets angry boy, his strength increases ten fold! Kinda like Erik...

Erik: Yea, that does sound like me

Me: *Sigh* Whatever, at least he's gone now, my sister will have to thank you later

Raoul: How long's he been like that?

Me: Since we got back into school, he's always sorta angry though.

Christine: *Tosses me a bottle of Advil* Well at least he's gone now

Me: Aw, I'm gonna have a big bruise on my lef where he hit me. *Takes Advil and goes to sleep*

Erik: Kids these days...

Christine: Tell me about it!

Raoul: Agreed!

_Yea, my brother really does beat me and my sister up like that, and I really do have a headache tonight. One of these days I'm gonna have to find the strength to put my brother in his place, though he's been unusually angry and demanding lately. He's like a mini Phantom of the Opera, and the funny thing is I showed him that movie yesterday and he LIKED IT! That's right, my 11 year old brother sat through the 2004 movie, the whole thing, and he actually told me and my sister to shut up at some parts cause he was watching it. I think his favorite scene was the 'Devil's Child' and the Sword Fight. But he seemed to like Raoul strung up at the end too. I asked him who his favorite character was and he says he doesn't have one. Well, that's all for now. Tune in next time! _

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Ok, me and my friend Allison have filmed the Q&A video, and it will be uploaded very soon I hope. Right now the camera isn't wanting up upload on the computer so it may be a while, but I'm still trying! Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Raoul: So, what did you two do in the mall? Did you have fun?_

_Christine: Oh we had a WONDERFUL time, that is until a certain ERIK got us thrown out!_

_Erik: Hey, I didn't do nothing, those people all overreacted!_

*Earlier that day*

Allison: Ok guys, I'm gonna take you around the mall shopping at all the interesting stores

Erik: Yay! I love this place!

Christine: Isn't it wonderful? So many different people and places to go!

Allison: Ok, well first we're going to Hollister

Christine: What's a Hollister?

Erik: Does it hurt?

Allison: No, it's a clothing store!

Christine: Oh ok. Where are all the dresses?

Allison: This is the 21st Century hun, girls wear jeans

Christine: Like, Pants? That's nice I suppose, but aren't these a little low cut?

Erik: I'm starting to like this store already!

Allison: Ok, now we're going to FYE

Erik: What does that stand for?

Christine: Maybe it stands for 'For Your Erik'

Erik: Really? *Puffs out his chest proudly* I'm glad someone had the sense to make a store just for me. What do they sell?

Allison: Music and dvds...

Erik: They know me so well!

Christine: OH LOOK! It's our dvd! And here's all our recordings!

Erik: I know! Let's sign all this stuff so the people who buy it know we were here!

*They sign every Phantom of the Opera movie and cd*

Allison: We better go, I don't think the manager was too happy about you two idiots signing stuff

Erik: Who you calling idiot!

*They run into the Food Court*

Allison: I'm hungry, let's get some subway

Christine: We're going to eat trains?

Erik: Don't be silly! We must be eating ON a train!

Christine: Maybe!

Allison: THEY SELL SANDWICHES!

Christine: Well I don't want to eat any witches either, that's canibalism

Erik: Actually my dear I believe the witches are made of sand

Allison: I know! Let's skip food and head to Victoria's Secret

Christine: Who's Victoria?

Erik: Is she a friend of yours?

Christine: *Whispers to Allison* What's her secret?

Erik: Don't tell HER the secret! TELL ME!

Allison: THERE IS NO SECRET! It's an underwear store!

Both: ... Oh

*They go in, Erik picks up a black lacy bra*

Erik: Hey Christine! I think you'd look awesome in this!

Christine: *Slaps him* ERIK!

Allison: Let's go somewhere else!

*They run across the mall to Yankee Candle Company*

Erik: FINALLY! A lifetime supply of candles for my lair! *Smells* And they're Pine Scented!

Christine: Hm, I rather like the Tropical smelling ones

Allison: Just Pick one!

*They buys all the candles they can carry*

Allison: I can't carry all these bags, let's stop in the dollar store and rest a minute

Erik: OH MY GOD LOOK! *Runs and picks up a pinwheel* I GOTTA HAVE IT! PLEEEEEEEEEASE?

Allison: No! You have enough already!

Erik: *Starts throwing a temper tanrum* BUT I WANNA HAVE IT!

Christine: We'd better go somewhere else

Allison: Ok, here we are at Best Buy

Erik: What IS the best buy in best buy?

Christine: I don't know, we should find out!

Erik: YES! *They spend 2 hours looking for the best buy, but never find it*

Christine: Darn, I'm thirsty

Allison: Well there's a Starbucks next door

Erik: We're drinking stars and money? Sounds expensive

Christine: OH! I wanna drink stars!

Allison: No, it's a coffee shop *Pauses and looks at Erik* Ok Nevermind the coffee, let's go to Macys

*They go in*

Allison: Ok, here's an outfit Mr. Phantom, go and see if we can make you look not stupid!

Erik: *Stares at the clothes* Ok... *Goes into the dressing room*

*10 minutes later*

Christine: What's taking him so long?

Allison: I don't know

Erik: *Walks out in nothing but his underwear* Allison? What's this? And how do I put it on!

Christine: OH MY GOD ERIK! YOUR HOT!

*Everybody stares at him, all the girls faint at his awesomeness, the guys all call security*

Allison: Hun, I think you better go change back into what you were wearing

Erik: Oh, ok *Goes back and changes, then Erik, Christine, and Allison are thrown out of the mall by security*

Allison: Nice going Erik!

Christine: Well at least we have lots of nice smelling candles!

Erik: Yep!

_Well, sounds like those guys had a LOT of fun at the mall! Me and my friend Allison have actually been talking about this for the past hour because we thought it'd be funny. And I didn't wanna forget any of it because I was on a role, so I updated it now! Hope you enjoyed it, and WOW, Christine and Erik are real goof balls together, better keep them apart more often! Anyway, please review and tune in next time for the next installment of 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Aw Man, what are we supposed to do today?

Christine: I don't know, but I'm glad I didn't eat that shrimp last night

Me: Me too! Poor Erik and Raoul

Erik: Christine! I need you!

Christine: What is it Angel?

Erik: I missed the bucket and threw up on the floor...

Me: The floor or the carpet?

Erik: Both!

Me: Oh no, that's gonna stink FOREVER!

Christine: I'll get the mop...

Raoul: Christine!

Christine: Yes?

Raoul: Can you hold my hair back, Please?

Christine: *Holds Raouls hair while he throws up into the toilet*

Me: This sucks

Christine: Raoul your burning up!

Raoul: No, I think Erik is hot!

Erik: Raoul's hair is on fire!

Me: I think you both need to go to sleep now...

Erik: *Throws up into a bucket* I can't, I have stuff to do

Christine: What kind of stuff

Erik: I was gonna watch Twilight

Me: NO! No you are not going to watch that!

Raoul: But I wanna marry the tree!

Erik: I wanna marry the tree! Look I wrote a poem for the tree! I want Christine to read it!

Christine: *Takes his poem*

Me: What's it say?

Christine: Look at the tree, torn asunder, by the hand of cosmic blunder. Standing amid the pouring rain, I'm soaked by mine own tears of pain. A branch that shaded children many, breaks loose to spread woe willy nilly. From angel of heaven, to agents of hell, we all can convert under nature's cruel spell. Look at the tree, look, at the tree. Dude, oh my god, Look, at, the tree

Raoul: *Sniffles* That was beautiful

Me: Wow...

Erik: Do you like it Christine my angel?

Christine: ... Yes Erik, it's ah, wonderful. How about you and Raoul go to sleep now

Erik: I think Raoul's already asleep *Looks over at Raoul who's sleeping with Erik Jr.*

Me: Ok, well bye Erik and Raoul *We leave the room*

Christine: About time! I didn't know how much more of those two I could take!

Me: I feel your pain sister... Wanna go watch hot guys play laser tag in the mall?

Christine: I'm right behind you!

_Poor Raoul and Erik, sick with the flu. Probably from the bad shrimp they ate from dinner. This chapter is especially dedicated to my mom, because she actually DID eat some bad shrimp last night and is puking her brains out across the hall as I write this. She thinks it's the flu, but I know better! And the poem is not mine, I found it on youtube. Look it up, it's under 'Tornado Poem'. Anyway, thanks for reading, and tune in next time, where we will be doing something totally random!_


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Ok guys, we're gonna be going on a bit of a field trip today

Christine: Oh wonderful! Where are we going?

Me: We're going to the Phantom's favorite place

Erik: My favorite place... Oh wait no. Don't tell me, we're not going to?

Me: We totally ARE going there.

Raoul: Suddenly I'm very frightened

Erik: Be quiet, everything scares you. But I'll cut you some slack because this place she's gonna take us is truely HORRIFYING!

Me: WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!

Christine: YAY!

Erik and Raoul: NO!

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

*I hand them their plane tickets as Erik drives us to the airprort*

Me: Ok, so I've got all the things we're gonna do planned out right here

Raoul: What kinds of things?

Christine: *Grabs the list and begins reading* Ok, we're going to

_1. Ride all three mountains in the Magic Kingdom_

_2. Get a group photo with Mickey and Minnie Mouse_

_3. Eat Mickey Mouse shaped Ice Creams_

_4. Go horseback riding_

_5. Dress Christine up as Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast'_

_6. Take Erik into the 'Haunted Mansion'_

_7. Go to both water parks_

_8. Ride the 'Tower of Terror'_

_9. Go to the Animal Kingdom and dare Raoul to pet a Giraffe on Safari_

_10. Eat at Fancy Resturant_

_11. Go shoppinpg_

_12. Ride 'Expedition Everest'_

_13. Ride 'Soarin' and 'Test Track' in Epcot_

_14. Ride pretty much every single ride in the Magic Kingdom_

_15. Watch the Fireworks and Parade at least once_

_16. See 'Fantasmic'_

_17. Challenge Erik to 'Toy Story Mania'_

_18. Go to Disney Quest_

_19. Have Christine have a 'Sing off' against a Disney Singer such as Hannah Montana or Demi Lavato_

_20. Have an Awesome time!_

Erik: That sure is a lot to do. How many days are we staying?

Me: I believe until Sunday

Raoul: I'm petting a giraffe?

Christine: What's Expedition Everest?

Erik: Well I know what the three mountains are. And I am NOT riding Spash Mountain again!

Me: Yes you are!

*We check into the airport and get on the plane*

Raoul: Are you sure this thing flies?

Me: Positive. Me and Erik already flew in a plane right?

Erik: *Hold onto Erik Jr. in a death grip* I'm too ugly to die!

Raoul: *Starts crying* I'm too pretty to die!

Christine: Those guys are whimps *Pulls out a Magazine and starts reading*

*We fly to Disney and get to our hotel*

Me: Ok, well this is where me and my family always stay when we come here. Home sweet home!

Christine: It's wonderful!

Erik: We're all staying in THAT?

Me: Yep. It's a Cabin, and it has plenty of room for all of us!

*We enter*

Me: See? It's like a little house!

Erik: But there's only 1 bedroom!

Me: Yea, with a queen bed for Raoul and Christine, and a bunk bed for me and Mr. Phantom. I CALL TOP BUNK!

Erik: Well fine...

Raoul: Ok, well where are we going first?

Me: Well, I suppose I'll take you to the magic kingdom first. Best place to go on our first night

Christine: A magic Kingdom? With like, a castle?

Me: Yep

Raoul: I don't really know what to say...

Erik: There's plenty of hot princesses Raoul. Give me Christine and you can have them all!

Raoul: NO WAY! Christine's MINE!

Me: Hey! Come on let's go now!

Christine: Wait! Can I change first? It's really hot!

Raoul: Me too!

Erik: I'm not changing...

Me: Fine, you two go change, me and Erik have to go rent a gold cart anyway

Erik: Gold cart?

Me: It's the easiest way to get around

Erik: Well alright...

*We walk to the rent place and get a golf cart, when we get back Christine and Raoul are waiting for us*

Me: WOW! I'm impressed, you look like regular tourists!

Christine: Yea, shorts and t-shirts are surprisingly comfortable!

Raoul: Yep. They sure are!

Erik: Come on, I'm driving. Where am I driving to?

Me: The docks, we'll take the boat there

*We drive the golf cart to the dock and part it, then get on the boat and go to the Magic Kingdom*

Raoul: Wow...

Christine: It's amazing

Erik: I didn't really see the magic last time I was here

Me: I missed this place...

Raoul: Well, what are we going to do tonight?

Me: I think tonight we'll go on all three mountains, they see the fireworks and parade.

Erik: Whatever works, let's go

Christine: WAIT! I'm scared...

Me: We'll go on an easy one first then, let's start with Thunder Mountain

Raoul: What's thunder mountain

Me: A roller coaster

Raoul: What's a 'roller coaster'?

Me: Only the most fun invention EVER!

Erik: It's not...

Me: Is to!

*We get on the rollercoaster and it starts going up the first hill. I'm sitting with Christine, Erik and Raoul are sitting together*

Christine: This isn't so bad

Me: Right?

Christine: Weee!

Me: Weee!

Erik: AHHHHHH!

Raoul: *Crying* MOMMY!

Christine: They don't sound like they're having fun...

Me: Well who cares about them right now!

*Finally the ride is over*

Christine: Raoul darling, it's alright

Raoul: Please, don't make me go on another

Me: Next up is...

Christine: Is what?

Me: Splash Mountain...

Erik: Oh no

Christine: Well I have an idea. How about I go with Raoul, and you go with Erik. That way they'll each have someone brave with them

Me: Good idea I suppose

Erik: NO! I want Christine with me!

Christine: Raoul, can I ride with Erik and you ride with Gabby?

Raoul: *Starts clinging to my shirt and nodding like a scared little kid*

*We get on the ride*

Christine: Hey look Erik! Look at all the cute little bunnies and animals!

Erik: This music is dreadful

Raoul: Awww! I love this ride!

Me: Don't be fooled guys!

*We go down the first drop*

Me: *Starts taking deep breaths*

Raoul: Are you ok Gabby?

Me: Yea... Just give me some time to calm down

Erik: We don't have much time Gabby, next drop coming up

Christine: You guys are such wimps! WEE!

*We go down the second drop*

Me: Ok I've really had enough now

Raoul: Me too!

Erik: Me three!

Christine: Um... What is that?

Raoul: Did it just get dark in here?

Me: *Starts crying after the third drop, we begin heading up for the final drop* I'm too young to die I'm too young to die

Erik: *Hold onto Christine's arm in a death grip and cries* Christine make it stop!

Christine: How much higher does this go?

Me: *Clings onto Raoul sobbing and laughing at the same time* 52 1/2 feet

Raoul: *Clings to me* I really don't like the cuddly animals anymore

Me: It's ok... I don't either

*We look over the top of the drop*

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Raoul: *Cries* MMMOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!

Erik: *Screams like a girl* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Christine: *Throws her hands in the air, well only part of the one because Erik is still hanging onto her arm* WOOO!

*We get off the ride*

Raoul: *Holding Christine's hand and shaking* That was terrible

Erik: *Practically carrying me* I'm never riding that thing EVER again

Me: At least I kept my word and rode it once

Christine: What? You guys are babies! I'm going on that thing again!

Me: Not tonight! We still have to go to the last Mountain, and then the parade and fireworks!

Raoul: Yay! Fireworks! Pretty colors!

Me: Ok Erik, put me down, me and Raoul will hold each other up

Erik: *Puts me down* Well, you two have something in common. You both can't stand the same ride

Raoul: You didn't seem to like it so much yourself!

Christine: Here we are! Space Mountain!

Erik: What is this?

Me: You'll love this one Erik, I know I do. It's a rollercoaster, bigger than Thunder, but not as big a drop like in Splash. And the entire ride is in the pitch black so you don't know where you're going

Christine: Sounds awesome!

Raoul: Sounds Scary

Erik: Sounds like my kind of ride! Let's go!

*We get on the ride*

Me: I call the front

*We get in. I'm in front, Erik's behind me, Raoul's behind him, Christine is in the back*

Me: Ok, here we go!

Raoul: I'm scared of the dark!

Christine: It's ok Raoul, I'll get you some ice cream after this

Raoul: *Sniffles* ok

Me: *Throws hands up as we reach the top* WOOOOOO!

Erik: Woo?

Christine: Yea Erik! Come on let it all out!

Erik: WOO HOO!

Raoul: This actually isn't so bad!

Christine: WEEEEEE!

Me: YEA!

Raoul: Woo!

*We get to the end of the ride*

Everybody: Awwwwwww!

Me: Wanna go again?

Everybody: YAY!

*We ride one more time*

Me: Oh! We better go! The parade starts any minute!

Raoul: YAY! I love a parade!

Christine: Here's your ice cream Raoul!

Raoul: Mmmmm! Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough! My Favorite!

Me: Hey! I love Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough too!

Christine: I'm more of a just plain Chocolate person

Erik: I like all ice cream!

*We find a spot on the parade route and watch*

Erik: The music isn't... so bad?

Raoul: It's actually kinda catchy

Me: Yea, I'll warn you, after night after night of seeing this, the song gets stuck in your head

Christine: *Sings* On this magic NiiiIIIght a million stars will play beside us, cast a spell of light! Glimmering Shimmering Carousel-ling. Round the world toniiiIIIIght a symphony it's spectromagic. Pure enchantment Lights Our Wayyy!

Erik: It sounds good when you sing it my darling!

Raoul: OOhhhHH! Look it's starting!

Erik: Woah, lots of colorful lights!

Me: Oh no. Erik dear, remember the Christmas lights?

Erik: *Eyes get Big* So Many Colors

Raoul: *Eyes get big* Mickey Mouse...

Christine: *Eats Ice Cream* It's so magical!

Me: WOO! HI MICKEY MOUSE!

Mickey: *Waves*

Christine: Hey look it's the fairy god mothers from Sleeping Beauty!

Erik: PETER PAN!

Me: Ah, Peter Pan... Reminds me of the business me and my sister planned on opening up last time we came here?

Raoul: What business?

Me: Peter Pan Pizza. Get is? Pan Pizza? That's what we would have served. Anyway, looks like we're nearing the end of the parade

Christine: That was wonderful

Erik: My favorite float was the bat demon thing that had the horses in front of it

Me: Yea, that's my favorite too

Erik: I also liked the instruments. Goofy on the timpani and Chip and Dale on the piano

Raoul: Look! FIREWORKS!

Christine: OOOoo! New Song! I sing it now!

Me: But you just heard it!

Christine: Do you know the lyrics?

Me: Well yea but

Christine: Good! We both sing!

Me: Well ok then!

Me and Christine: Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish, I wish tonight. We'll make a wish, and do as dreamers do. And all our wishes, will come true!

Erik and Raoul: *Claps* Yay!

Raoul: Look at the pretty colors! HEY LOOK IT'S TINKERBELL!

Christine: That looks like a fun job!

Me: I know right!

Erik: I wouldn't do it!

Me: Well you wouldn't do it anyway, your a guy

Raoul: How are you not hot? You're wearing your whole cloak and everything!

Me: It's actually... cooler out

Christine: Yea, I'm slightly cold

Erik: You can have my cloak darling!

Christine: No thanks. I don't wanna sweat to death

Erik: You might not want it anyway. Got kinda wet on splash mountain

Raoul: I'm surprised they let you on the ride with that cape on at all

Me: Whatever. Can't we just enjoy the fireworks

Erik: We are! They're very pretty!

Christine: Yea! They should have fireworks like these for the Masquerade balls!

Raoul: I know! They kinda get lazy. 4 fireworks?

Erik: Actually, they have more

Christine: No they don't!

Erik: Well they don't launch the other ones because I steal them!

Me: What did you plan to do with all the fireworks?

Erik: Well when Christine married me I was gonna launch them over Paris so everybody knew!

Me: Did you forget the Paris Opera was burning?

Erik: Exactly! They would have needed fireworks to cheer up!

*Fireworks end*

Me: Ok, let's catch the boat and head home. I'm exhausted

Raoul: Me too

Christine: *Leans against Phantom* Carry me?

Erik: I would my dear but there's too many people around

Me: Yep. Oh hey Christine! See that shop right there?

Christine: Yea. Well kinda, there's a lot of people in the way

Me: Well, that's where we're going to get your princess dress

Raoul: Oh hey! We got 2 things done today!

Me: Yea, that was pretty eventful

Christine: Can I add something to the list?

Me: Sure anything

Christine: I want Erik in shorts and a t-shirt like a normal person!

Me: I second it!

Raoul: Don't worry, it's not so bad.

Erik: Yea whatever

*We wait in line for the boat*

Employee Guy: Ok, I'm here to entertain you. I can do anything, flip into the water, sing songs. Any suggestions?

Erik: I got one!

Employee Guy: What do you want me to do?

Erik: Well, I have myself here a punjab lasso. Would you be brave enough for me to lasso you?

Employee Guy: Uh, sure?

Erik: Awesome. My skills are a little rusty so, please forgive me *Throws the lasso over the guys neck and tightens it*

Employee Guy: WHAT THE HECK?

Erik: Ok, now I want you to dance like a monkey and sing the Phantom of the Opera song, but in OOooo's, Eeeeee's and Ahhhh's. Ok ready go!

Employee Guy: *Starts dancing like a Monkey and Singing the Phantom of the Opera song* Oooo Eeeeeee OOoooooo Ahhhh O E. Oooo Eeeee O Ahhhh. Oooo Eeeee Ooooo Ah, Ooooo Eeeee, Oooo Eeeee Ooooo Ah. Oooo Eeeee Ooo Eeeee ah ah. Oooooo EEEEEe OOOO Ahhhhh. OooooO EEEEEEE Ooooo Ah Oooo E OOOO ahhh Ooo eeee. Ooooo Eeeeee OOooo Ahhhhh.

*Everybody claps and Erik pulls the punjab lasso off his neck*

Employee Guy: Ok the boat's here! Everybody have a nice night! *Walks off rubbing his neck*

*We get back to the dock and find our golf cart. We drive back to our cabin*

Christine: What is this place called

Me: Fort Wilderness

Raoul: You remember where our cabin is right?

Me: Me? I thought you remembered where it was

Christine: Does Erik know

Erik: *Grumbles* Yes, I knew you'd all forget

*We get back*

Raoul: *Flops into bed* Uuhhhhhhh. I'm tired

Erik: *Goes into the bottom bunk and falls asleep*

Me: *Goes into the bathroom and changes into Pjs* Ok, well everybody sleep well

Christine: Indeed. Where are we going tomorrow?

Me: I don't know yet. We'll see

Christine: *Changes into her nightgown* Come on Raoul, go get changed like a good boy. Erik you too!

Both: *Groan and get up, Erik changes in the bathroom first, then Raoul*

Erik: I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up PLEASE *Grabs Erik Jr. and falls back asleep on the bottom bunk

Me: *Grabs my stuffed bunny and falls asleep on the top bunk*

Christine and Raoul: *Climb into bed and fall asleep*

Me: Good Night All!

Everybody: *Moan*

_Yea, my boring little town was just, boring. So now I'm gonna start having these guys travel. As you can tell, we've come to Disney World for the rest of the week. Why? Because I know Disney World like the back of my hand! Hope you enjoyed these guys, I know I did. Who knew Christine was such a dare devil? Raoul never seemed like the Roller Coaster type to me, neither did Erik. But I'm sure some of the rides I have in store for these guys will please him. Thanks for reading. Any ideas on other things we should do in Disney World (This is the One in Florida)? If you have any feel free to tell us! And we'll do it! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_ANNOUNCEMENT! OMG I just felt like telling you guys because it's just so AMAZING! I just got a replica of the Ring the Phantom gives Christine in the movie! I'm wearing it on a chain around my neck right now and it's soooooooo AMAZING! Just felt like sharing. Haha, I'm gonna call it as the Ring Phantom gave me when we were 'married' before New Years. It's so SPARKLY! And you can all have your own rings too! They're on Ebay! Expensive, but kinda worth it =)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Ok guys, we have a lot to do today!

Christine: Where are we off to?

Me: Well first, let's wait for Erik and Raoul to get their lazy butts out here!

Raoul: *Comes out* Christine, you nailed me in the shin last night!

Christine: Oops! Sorry Raoul, you know I kick sometimes

Raoul: Yea, well it may be funny to you, but I have a huge bruise there now so thanks!

Christine: No problems! Hey, what's taking Erik so long?

Raoul: He's afraid to come out

Me: Why?

Raoul: Because I managed to get him in shorts and a t-shirt and he's embarrassed

Me: I'll get him *Goes into the cabin* Come on Erik, we gotta go!

Erik: I'm not going out in front of Christine looking like this!

Me: You're lucky we're not going to the water park today, where you WILL take your shirt off!

Erik: *Steps out*

Me: Aw honey you look perfect! Why you so ashamed?

Erik: Do you think people will stare at my mask?

Me: Heck no! This is Orlando, plenty of crazy phans come here for vacation! Seeing Phantom Masks is like seeing clouds in the sky! There's always at least 1 somewhere!

Erik: Well ok...

*We all get into the golf cart*

Erik: Where off to today?

Me: Back to the docks! But instead of the boat we'll be taking a bus to our next destination

Christine: Which is?

Me: Disney's Animal Kingdom

Raoul: OOooo Yay! Cute cuddly animals!

Erik: Great...

Me: We'll get a TON of our list done there today!

*We park the golf cart and get on the bus*

Raoul: So what do you plan to do in the Animal Kingdom?

Me: Well, we're going to eat Mickey Ice Creams and get the group photo with Mickey and Minnie. We will also be going on Expedition Everest and the Safari. And even though it's not on the list, I'm taking you on the river rapids

Raoul: River Rapids?

Erik: Oh come on! Not another ride where I get wet!

Christine: At least you don't have your cloak to get ruined!

Erik: I suppose you're right

*We get to the park and go in*

Christine: Where are we off to first?

Me: I think we should get on the Safari first. I got my camera right here to catch Raoul on film with the Giraffe

Raoul: How do you know I'm going to meet a Giraffe?

Erik: *Smirks* Just a feeling *Sneekily drops some Giraffe food in Raoul's pocket*

Christine: Ok Let's go!

*We go and get on the ride*

Christine: OH Look! Lions!

Erik: Hippos!

Raoul: Hey look there's a giraffe! And guess what? I don't see it coming anywhere near me?

*Suddenly the giraffe smells the food in Raoul's pocket and comes right up to the ride and sticks his head right by Raoul*

Me: Ok Raoul, go ahead and pet him

Raoul: I'm scared

Me: *Strokes the Giraffe's head* Look see? Nothing to be afraid of!

Raoul: *Nervously pets the giraffe's nose. Then gets more relaxed and is more friendly with the giraffe*

Christine: Awww Raoul! You made a friend!

Erik: Better give him the food now!

Raoul: What food?

Erik: The food in your pocket!

Raoul: *Reaches into his pocket and pulls out the giraffe food. The giraffe snatches it then runs away* GIRAFFE! COME BACK!

Christine: Awwww, It's ok Raoul!

*The ride ends and we begin to plan for the next activity*

Me: Ok, I think it's time for ice cream!

Christine: YAY!

Raoul: *Sniffles* The giraffe only liked me for the food!

Erik: *Pats his back* It's ok. Now you know how I felt when Christine left me...

Christine: Awww Erik *Hugs him* I'll always love you!

Erik: Yea, unlike that giraffe, who will never ever love Raoul ever again

Raoul: *Cries*

Me: *Hands everybody a Mickey Mouse Ice Cream* Ok guys, here you go!

Erik: ICE CREAM! *Happily eats it*

Christine: *Bites it, then eats the rest of it quickly* OMG THIS IS AWESOME!

Raoul: *Licks the ice cream like a scared little kid* I like ice cream...

*We finish our ice cream then head off to get our pictures taken with Mickey and Minnie Mouse*

Me: Hey I just thought of something else!

Erik: What?

Me: Dinosaur!

Raoul: Dinosaur?

Me: Dinosaur!

Christine: What's Dinosaur?

Me: A really scary ride. I was too scared to ride it last time I was here, but this time I'm ready!

Erik: Sounds alright.

*We go up to Mickey and Minnie Mouse*

Me: Hey Guys!

Christine: OOooooo! I love your shoes Minnie!

Raoul: OMG MICKEY!

Erik: Greetings!

Me: Ok, everybody smile for the picture!

*We get our picture taken. Raoul is standing next to Mickey Mouse, Christine is standing next to Minnie Mouse, I'm standing in the middle, and Erik is in the back with his punjab lasso trying to get it over Mickey's mouse ears*

Me: *Looks at the picture* Now that's a keeper!

Christine: Erik! Did you really try to strangle that poor mouse?

Erik: My lasso wouldn't fit over his giant head! Mostly the ears...

Raoul: I like that mouse

Me: Yes well, we have more to do now, so come on!

*I lead them up to 'Expedition Everest'*

Raoul: I'm not going on this

Me: Yes you are

Christine: Ok, who's sitting with who?

Me: I think this time Christine and Raoul should sit together, and I'll sit with Erik

Erik: Fine. I got to sit with Christine for Spalsh Mountain, and I think that's the scariest ride this place has to offer

Me: *Grumbles* Well then you ain't seen nothing yet

*We get on the ride, Me and Erik are in the front, Raoul and Christine are behind us*

Raoul: Well this is actually kinda relaxing

Christine: Yea, what a nice little ride

Erik: Now we're going up

Raoul: We're going pretty high

Christine: Oohhhhh! Look at the view from up here!

Erik: What's with the scary music?

Christine: Look at the pretty pictures!

Raoul: Hey we're at the top now

Erik: It appears we've reached a dead end

Raoul: I don't think this ride is very safe...

Christine: Did you guys hear something

Me: Crap...

*The ride goes backwards into a dark cave*

Everybody: !

*The ride stops in a cave, a shadow is cast on the wall of a yeti tearing the tracks off the ride*

Raoul: We're gonna die!

Christine: Ok I'll admit this ride is scaring me a bit

Erik: Gabby help!

Me: ... *Grips onto Erik for dear life*

*The rollercoaster goes forward and goes down a drop*

Erik: *Crying* I really hate this ride!

Raoul: Me too!

Christine: It's... ok?

Me: ... *Still too busy holding on for dear life to care*

Christine: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! A YETI!

Raoul: Hide me Christine!

Erik: Hey! Can you teach me how to cast those shadows on the wall?

*We pass by*

Erik: I guess not...

*Finally the ride stops and we get off. They sit me on a bench and give me some water*

Christine: Deep breaths Gabby, Deep beaths

Erik: Maybe it's just the heat

Raoul: No, I think it was the rollercoaster. Look how she's shaking!

Erik: I think we're about done for the day...

Me: No! I'll be... fine.

Christine: You know what'll cheer you up?

Me: What?

Christine: Our picture from the ride!

Raoul: OooO! I wanna see!

*We look at the picture. I am looking truely petrified white holding onto Erik's arm in a death grip, Erik is screaming his head off, Raoul's covering his eyes and is crying, and Christine's clinging onto his arm, screaming and looking a bit scared*

Me: Yea... That's a keeper too

Erik: You think you're alright now?

Me: Yea. It's ok, we only have 1 ride left for today

Raoul: What's that?

Me: The kali river rapids of course!

Christine: Yay! Water!

*We quickly get on the ride*

Erik: This one isn't so bad

Raoul: Actually kinda relaxing

Me: Don't be so sure

*Eventually the river flows into a burned down forest with lots of fire*

Christine: Hey, where'd the boat in front of us go?

Erik: What do you mean?

Christine: I mean, there was another boat in front of us! I was watching!

Raoul: Uh Oh...

Me: Weee! It's like a fun slide!

*We go down the 'drop'*

Raoul: Wow, that was actually kinda a let down

Christine: I thought it was fun!

Erik: Me too! Just enough excitement!

Me: Yea well, I'm done for the day

Raoul: But what about the Magic Kingdom for tonight?

Me: I don't have it in me. But we'll go to the magic kingdom tomorrow night after the daily parks

Christine: I suppose that's fair enough

*We get back to the golf cart and begin heading back to the cabin*

Raoul: You're still shaking a little

Me: I know. Something about this place gives me the jitters sometimes

Erik: I think that 'Expedition Everest' was just a bit too much for you

Me: I don't know, I've been on bigger roller coasters than that

Christine: Backwards?

Me: Well no...

Raoul: Were you attacked by giant yeti's?

Me: Nope

Erik: Well that settles it then

Me: Whatever you say...

_Ok, well there's today's day in Disney. We got a LOT done off the list. Tomorrow I'm thinking Epcot and MGM Studios. And maybe the day after that, WATER PARKS! Woo, that should be fun! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed our little adventure in Disney World today. If you're curious about any of these rides and how they are, just look them up on youtube! There's plenty of 'Ride Through' videos out there of them. Well, that's all for now. Tune in next time and PLEASE REVIEW! I think you guys are sorta getting lazy on that. Come on now, REVIEW! Thank You!_


	10. Chapter 10

Erik: Where we off to today?

Me: Back to the Animal Kingdom!

Raoul: What? Why? We were just there!

Me: I know! But we forgot to ride something!

Christine: Is it on the list?

Me: Well, no

Christine: Well if it's not on the list, then we'll have to do it some other time

Me: Fine then, we're visiting 2 parks today. Epcot and MGM

Erik: I take it that we're going on the bus?

Raoul: Just drive us there!

Christine: I love this golf cart!

Me: Yea, but I noticed some strange markings on it this morning

*All three of them swallow nervously and get wide eyed*

Raoul: Strange?

Me: Yea, a couple little scratches, a bit of a dent on the corner here...

Erik: We don't know what you're talking about

Christine: Yea! It's not like we took it for a spin last night or anything

Raoul: *Elbows Christine* Shut up...

Erik: Ok, well we're here. So this place we're going to is Epcot?

Me: Yep, but we're taking our time getting there

Christine: Why are we getting on the boat. This goes back to the Magic Kingdom

Me: Yea, we're going there first. Not into it, but the train station that is there

Raoul: OOoooo Yay! I love trains!

*We take the boat over to the Magic Kingdom, and go up to the monorail station*

Christine: Ooooo Pretty!

Me: Yep, we'll be taking the monorail straight to Epcot. It's the funnest way to get there

Erik: Really? I'll admit, I've never really been on a train before

Raoul: I've never been on a train that was in the sky before!

*The monorail pulls up and we get inside*

Voice: Please stand clear of the doors, blah blah blah blah blah*

Raoul: Where's that voice coming from?

Christine: It's the angel's of Disney World!

Me: Wow...

Erik: *Pats my back* It'll be fine

Me: I have a feeling today's gonna be a long day

*We get to the park and go inside*

Me: Alright. This park is gonna be rather quick. I only have 2 rides we need to go on here, and I think I'm gonna take you through the different countries quickly, then we have to go to MGM

Christine: We're going to a different country

Raoul: But I forgot my passport!

Me: No! Ugh, just follow me!

*We arrive in front of the first ride*

Me: This is Test Track

*All three watch in horror as a car zooms past full of screaming people*

Raoul: I'm gonna skip this one

Me: OH NO YOUR NOT!

Erik: yea Raoul, if me and Christine have to go through this torture, so do you!

Raoul: *Starts crying* But I'm scared!

Christine: I'm actually a bit nervous too, that car looked like it was going pretty fast

Me: It's fine. Actually, I'll tell you now it's one of the fastest, and longest rides in all of Disney World

Christine: Wonderful

Erik: Yes, it is

*We get on*

Me: This isn't so bad

Erik: Nope

Raoul: *Covering his eyes* Is it done yet?

Christine: It's alright Raoul dear!

*Since I've never actually been on this ride, and I'm too tired/lazy to write out what happens, I'm just gonna leave you with this, It went BADLY*

Erik: Christine, stop crying my angel!

Raoul: *Holding Christine* It'll be alright love!

Christine: *Sobbing* My life flashed before my eyes!

Me: Well, I guess she won't be gong on anymore awesome rides

Christine: *Sniffles* No, I'll still go. It's just that I got a vision of the events of Phantom. And I really am a moron like everyone says *Starts crying harder*

Erik: *Stroking her hair* Aw, no angel it's alright! You didn't do anything wrong!

Christine: *Sobs* Yes I did! I left you all alone for no reason!*

Raoul: No dear, it wasn't your fault, it was that Andrew Lloyd Webber guy, he lied to you

Christine: Really Raoul?

Raoul: Yea, Do you honestly think I'd do the things I did in that movie? It was terrible!

Erik: I have to agree with the fop on this one. They made my character look like a sissy

Me: Ok, now that we're all cheered up! Next ride!

*I drag them onto Soarin*

Erik: We're just sitting here. Is this is?

Me: Nope, wait for it

*Suddenly the seats are lifted up and we're 'flying' over pretty landscape*

Raoul: *Starts crying* I'm scared of heights!

Christine: Awww Look! It's so pretty!

Me: It feels like we're really flying right?

Erik: *Covering his eyes* We done yet?

Me: *Rolls Eyes* Nope

Erik: Ok, just tell me when

Me: We're done

Erik: *Opens eyes* Really! *See's we're not really done and starts bawling like a baby* YOU LIED!

Christine: *Rubbing Erik's back* Calm down Angel, it's fun. See look! There's some pretty mountains! And some water!

Erik: Yea, I guess it's alright

*Finally the ride's over*

Me: WOAH! All that crying brought us behind! We'll have to visit the other countries some other time!

Raoul: Well that's fine, because I don't have my passport on me

Me: Whatever, come on, we gotta catch a bus

Erik: We're going to MGM now?

Christine: Yea, what's there?

Me: Well, we're going to do a couple things. 1. I'm challenging Erik to 'Toy Story Mania'. And 2. We're gonna have a little contest with Christine and Hannah Montana

Christine: Singing?

Me: Yea

Christine: I'll kick her butt!

Erik: Christine!

Christine: We'll it's true!

Erik: Yea it is...

*We get to the park and go in* Ok, first stop is 'THE TOWER OF TERROR'

Raoul: Why the big scary letters?

Me: Because it's a big scary ride

*We get in line*

Me: You know what, I'm not really feeling this I'm just gonna go...

*Erik and Raoul each grab one of my arms and drag me into the ride elevator*

Raoul: Oh no you don't!

Erik: You're going to suffer horrible torture just like us!

*The ride starts*

Raoul: Um, Erik? Christine?

Chrisine & Erik: What?

Raoul: I don't think bringing Gabby on this was a good idea

Erik: Oh my...

Christine: Gabby, we haven't even started the ride yet! We're just going up!

Me: *Starts hyperventilating* What goes up, must come down

Erik: Down?

Me: *Nods*

*Suddenly the elevator drops 13 stories, then shoots up, then drops again*

Raoul: Weeeeeee!

Erik: *Gripping onto the chair* God help me!

Christine: Woo! This is actually fun, besides the fact that Gabby and Erik will probably be dead by the end of this!

*The ride FINALLY ends. Raoul has to carry me off and Christine helps Erik*

Raoul: We're just gonna sit down for a minute

Christine: Good idea

Erik: I'm never going on that thing again

Me: *Shaking a lot* W... we s... still have a a a l... lot to d... do

Raoul: How about a break

*Suddenly Hannah Montana walks by*

Christine: HEY! It's you!

Hannah Montana: Oh great, another crazy girl.

Christine: I'm not crazy! I want a sing off!

Hannah Montana: Say what?

Christine: Don't 'Say What' me you country dumpkin! I'M GONNA SING BETTER THAN YOU!

Hannah Montana: BRING IT ON!

*They have a singing contest, after several songs, several punches, and lots of crazy screaming people, Christine comes out victorious*

Christine: OH YEA!

Hannah Montana: Well then... *Walks off followed by reporters*

Raoul: They're still shaking? You believe that?

*I'm huddled against Erik, trying not to cry, Erik is staring at Christine and shaking*

Erik: You were so good my darling!

Christine: Why thank you Erik!

Me: There's three things left for us to do

Raoul: What?

Me: We gotta ride the rollercoaster that's right there, then Me and Erik are gonna play 'Toy Story Mania', then we're going to watch Fantasmic

Raoul: Alright *Helps me stand up*

Me: You can sit this one out, me and Christine can go by ourselves if you're too afraid

Raoul & Erik: NO!

Erik: We're coming! Right Fop!

Raoul: *Nods*

*We go into the Rock N Rollercoaster*

Erik: What is that horrible music?

Me: I don't know, rock and roll? Seeing as this is the 'Rock N Rollercoaster?'

Erik: Turn on the Phantom of the Opera!

*Suddenly the song changes to a rock and roll version of 'The Phantom of the Opera'

Erik: Better!

*We go through the ride quickly, literally since it goes over 60 mph*

Me: To the next activity!

Raoul: You in a hurry?

Me: Yea, the show starts soon and I'm starting to get tired

Christine: We can stop if you want

Erik: We don't want you to hurt yourself

Me: It's fine! Let's go!

*We get to toy story mania, and I totally kick Erik's butt!*

Erik: WHAT? REMATCH! You cheated!

Me: How did I cheat?

Erik: You made me loose concentration with this dumb ride spinning!

Me: I didn't do it! The ride does it by itself!

Erik: I still blame you

Me: I beat you by a point!

Erik: A point that should have been mine!

Me: Well then! What would Erik Jr. think of your behaviour right now?

Erik: Nothing! He'd say 'I'm so Cuddly I love you!'

Me: Yea, you're right

*We go see Fantasmic, it's almost midnight, and I've never seen this show either so, I'm rushing a bit*

Christine: Well that was fun!

Me: Yea, I'm still shaking a little from the Tower of Terror though

Raoul: Why'd it scare you so bad?

Me: I don't like anything with a drop in it. It just scared me

Erik: We could tell

*We get back to the cabin, Erik has to carry me cause I'm too tired*

Me: I'm going to bed, good night all

Everybody: Good Night

Me: Oh, and before I go to sleep, I just want to make it clear, NO TAKING THE GOLF CART FOR A 'SPIN'

Everybody: *Nods and runs to the other room to watch TV*

_Sorry, I'm just EXHAUSTED! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Tomorrow is Water Park Day! We'll all get to enjoy Erik with his shirt off. Wow, those rides were intense today, good thing I had Raoul around, I guess the fop isn't so much of a pansy after all, and he comes in handy! Awesome! Well anyway, please review and hope you enjoyed today's episode of 'The Adventure of Erik and Erik Jr.' with a severe lack of Erik Jr.!_

**_NOTE! I am going down to broadway in Febuary, this is when I'll take the Phantom and Gang down to see those shows, so be patient, I WILL be taking them to NY soon! Not only to see shows, but for some sight seeing as well. Did you know there's a Toy R Us in Times Square with a FERRIS WHEEL INSIDE! Yea, a 3 story tall Ferris Wheel! It's one of my favorite things to do in NYC. So, stick around for THAT excitement!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Raoul: I really don't feel comfortable doing this

Erik: Speak for yourself! At least you aren't a hidious monster!

Christine: You're not a hidious monster Erik!

Me: We're here!

Erik: Remind us what this place is again

Me: It's a waterpark

Christine: Water Park?

Me: Yes, it's where you swim, and go down waterslides, and all sorts of fun things

Raoul: Doesn't sound very fun if I have to walk around in nothing but my boxers

Me: They're not boxers! They're swim trunks! Or whatever you wanna call them! But they're for swimming!

Christine: What is the meaning of this bathing suit? It's in two pieces!

Me: Yes Christine, it's called a 'two piece bathing suit' or 'bikini'

Erik: That sounds hot...

Me & Christine: ERIK!

Me: Don't make me take out, THE movie

Erik: You wouldn't

Me: Damn right I would! Watership Down, the Bunny Bloodbath!

Raoul: Be good Erik! That movie gave me nightmares! All those poor innocent bunnies being slaughtered by each other!

Christine: In a cartoon!

Me: You guys are a bunch of babies. But I will say, that movie gave ME a nightmare or two

Erik: Such a shame, since your such an avid dreamer

Me: Whatever, alright boys, you go into the mens room to change, me and Christine are going into the girls room, we'll meet you by our locker

*We all go and change*

Me: Erik, why are you wrapped in that towl

Erik: I have some, scars I'm not really comfortable with

Me: You know, you'll have to leave your mask here

Erik: *Covers his mask protectively* WHY?

Me: Because, it says on the sign right there 'No Face Masks'

Christine: Take it off Erik! I don't want to watch those scary bunnies again!

Raoul: At least I did it right

Me: They're on backwards...

Raoul: Oh *Goes back in to change*

Erik: I'm not giving you my mask!

Me: *Rips it off his face then locks it in the locker* There, now it's gone

Erik: *Covers the bare half of his face, letting the towel covering the top half of his body fall*

Christine: *Covers her Mouth* Erik!

Me: *Stares wide eyed* What are you trying to hide? You're HOT!

*A couple girls walk past at him and giggle while shooting flirty glances at him*

Erik: *Blushes but keeps his hand on his face* I don't know...

Raoul: *Comes back* Better?

Me: You don't look half bad either Raoul

Raoul: Why thank you!

Me: Erik's still got more muscle than you

Raoul: Oh...

Me: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Christine: Yep. Wait, hold on a minute...

Erik: What's the matter Christine?

Raoul: Yea?

Christine: I want you walking in front of us

Erik: No! Cause Gabby has to lead the way!

Chrisine: Why? So you can stare at her butt?

Raoul & Erik: What? No!

Christine: Yea right!

Me: Guys, let's not argue. And Christine, I think they're staring at your butt more than mine

Erik: Does it matter who's butt we stare at?

Me & Christine: YES!

Raoul: Can we go now?

Me: First stop, the wave pool!

Raoul: Wave pool?

Me: Yep, like the ocean!

Christine: Oh! I love the ocean! Raoul, do you remember when you saved my scarf from the waves?

Raoul: Yes Christine, I remember

Erik: I do too, it's because of that stupid scarf that you two ran away from me together

Christine: It's not like that!

Raoul: *Mumbles* Yea it was...

Erik: *Shoves Raoul into the deepest part of the wavepool as a GIANT wave comes and knocks everybody over*

Me: Oh my god! Raoul!

Raoul: *Crawls out coughing water and crying* Why did you do that?

Erik: You said bad things!

Me: Waterslide time!

Christine: Yay! Rides!

Me: Ok, well I think it's in everybody's best interest if the girls stick together, and the guys stick together

Erik: But I don't wanna have to ride with him...

Raoul: I have to agree

Me: Fine, Christine and Raoul will go together, and I'll go with Erik

Erik: Why does he get her?

Me: Because they're married if you haven't forgotten...

Erik: Oh...

Me: Toughen up. I'm not so bad!

Erik: Yea sure

Me: Fine! Let's go

Christine: What's this ride called?

Me: Crush N Gusher

Raoul: Crush?

Erik: And Gush?

Christine: Sounds painful

Me: It's not! It's a water coaster!

Erik: What's a water coaster? I thought it was a slide!

Me: It is! But on a water coaster there's parts where it goes back up, like a rollercoaster

Raoul: I suppose that makes a little sense

Me: *Grabs tubes and hands one to Raoul & Christine* Alright, we'll see you guys at the bottom?

Christine: Or maybe at the end of the day? Who knows!

Me: Right. Well, later guys! *I drag Erik to the top of the Crush N Gusher*

Erik: I really don't know about this

Me: Get your hand off your face! Nobody cares!

Erik: Your sure?

Me: If anything, they'll think your cool looking!

Erik: Really?

Me: Yep!

Erik: *Takes his hand away*

Me: See? Not so bad

Erik: I suppose...

Guy in front of us: Hey! Nice!

Erik: Thanks!

Guy in front of us: You must be a fan of Phantom of the Opera?

Me: Yep, he's really into it!

Erik: More than you know!

Guy in front of us: Oh yea! I saw that muscial a few months ago. It was pretty good! My girlfriend really liked it, joined one of those 'Phangirl' mobs after the show and nearly tore down the stage door after the show

Me: Sounds fun! I've always wanted to go stage dooring!

*We talk with the guy until we get to the top of the slide. I sit in the front, Erik behind me*

Me: *Laughs* This is SO akward!

Erik: Speak for yourself!

Me: But don't worry too much about the scars on your back or on your face. See? I have a scar on my back too!

Erik: Yea...

Me: Keep your eyes up

Erik: Sorry

Me: Here we go!

*We go down the slide*

Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Erik: Wow! I officially like water slides now!

Me: Yay! Let's go again!

*We go five more times before heading to the Lazy River*

Erik: We need to find more slides!

Me: Yea I know! I'm looking through the map!

Erik: So... Where did you get that scar on your back from

Me: Hm?

Erik: You're scar? It goes down your entire back

Me: Riding accident

Erik: Accident?

Me: Yep

Erik: That's all your gonna tell me?

Me: Yep! Besides, I found more slides, so we can go now!

*We ditch the lazy river and head to the storm slides*

Me: Looks like only 1 person at a time! See ya at the bottom! *Jumps into the slide*

Erik: Way to ditch me!

Random Person: HEY! Nice Sunburn!

Erik: It's not a sunburn!

Random Person: Oh... Well it looks cool!

Erik: Well, thank you *Jumps into the slide to get away from Random Person*

*Several Slides later*

Me: Alright, we've done just about all of them, can we go do something else?

Erik: How about lunch? I'm starving!

Me: The Phantom of the Opera starving? That's a first

Erik: Yea, well walking around with no shirt, no shoes, and no mask in a public amusement park is also a first

Me: Good point. Let's eat!

*We get hot dogs then run into Christine and Raoul*

Me: Where have you been?

Christine: The lazy river, because we're too lazy to do anything else

Raoul: I wanted to go back in the wave pool

Christine: After you almost drowned? No sir!

Raoul: I didn't almost drown! I know how to swim!

Christine: Whatever. Where have you been?

Me: Riding all the water slides

Christine: How much time do we have

Me: A couple hours, 2 or 3 at most

Raoul: Then we'd best go! Come on Christine!

Erik: Bye Christine...

Christine: Bye Erik! Have fun!

Erik: I'll try... It's hard with a crazy person

Me: I'm not crazy!

Erik: Sure you're not...

Me: Well I'm tired, I'm going to chill in the Lazy River for a little while

Erik: I'm stuck coming...

*Gets into a tube, Phantom stubbornly walks next to it through the water*

Me: Don't be like this, we're on Vacation! Relax, unwind!

Erik: I don't think I can do that

Me: Why don't you just swim instead of wading through the water making yourself look like a fool?

Erik: *Starts swimming* Better?

Me: Slightly. You're working too hard

Erik: So?

Me: Try to relax!

Erik: How can I relax, every place you take me to has some sort of horrific ride of scary thing about it! You're still shaking slightly from the Tower of Terrer from yesterday!

Me: It's not my fault! You dragged me on it!

Erik: Yea, because we wanted you to suffer, just like us!

Me: And did I?

Erik: ... Yes

Me: Good, now get on a tube and shut up!

Erik: *Jumps on a nereby empty tube* Happy?

Me: Sure!

Erik: So, how many pictures have you taken for the Phangirls?

Me: None, I'm gonna throw a pool party at the next sleepover!

Erik: In the middle of winter?

Me: HA! No, this is Fanfiction my friend, we can go where ever we want. We'll let them decide. Maybe California?

Erik: Why?

Me: Well, Neverland Child is there and plus there's a Disneyland

Erik: Just what we need...

Me: Admit it! You're starting to like it here!

Erik: I suppose it's alright...

*We talk for the rest of the time before we meet up with Raoul and Christine and head back*

Raoul: That was wonderful!

Christine: Yay! I liked swimming with the stingrays and the little sharks!

Raoul: Yea! I still don't know how they managed to put the ocean into a pool like that

Me: That's called 'Disney Magic'

Erik: Now what?

Me: I'm going to bed, you guys can do whatever you want

Erik: Ok

*I go to bed, they go into the living room and begin to watch tv. Suddenly I hear a lot of screaming and crying*

Me: *Runs in holding Erik Jr. up like a weapon* WHAT?

Erik: You left that stupid Watership Down video in and it scared us!

Me: *Rolls eyes and takes out the video* You guys are babies

Christine: They tore the rabbit's ears off, then later they brutally murdered him!

Raoul: That one bunny reminds me of Hitler

Erik: No Raoul, that bunny couldn't have been Hitler, it was missing the mustache

Me: Let's not bring that up here!

Christine: What's even on here?

Me: *Sits on the couch in between Erik and Raoul* I don't know, just change it to Disney Channel, since there's nothing better on

*They change to it, and 'Phinias and Ferb' is on*

Christine: Look Erik! They build things just like you!

Erik: Yes Christine, but I don't think I'd built any rollercoasters like THAT

Raoul: I don't even know how those kids aren't dead, a rollercoaster like that, physically cannot withstand that kind of thing.

Erik: This whole thing seems unrealistic!

Christine: It's a children's cartoon!

Erik: And do you see any kids?

Christine: There's Gabby?

Raoul: She's 15!

Erik: And she's not even awake!

Raoul: What do you...? Oh..

Me: *Snuggles closer to Erik sleeping peacefully*

Christine: *Leans on Raoul* I'm tired

Raoul: I think we're all tired

Erik: Well since there's nothing else on tv, why don't we all go get some rest?

Christine: We could always watch Watership Down? *Shudders*

Raoul: That was a bloody mess! I don't know if I could watch that again

Erik: I have to agree, even a bit violent for my taste

Raoul: Well, we're going to sleep for now. Good Night Erik

Christine: *Kisses Erik's cheek* Good Night Erik

Erik: Good Night Christine, Raoul

*They go into the bedroom and go to bed*

Erik: *Shakes me* Gabby? Wake up

Me: Mmmm?

Erik: I can't lift you into the top bunk.

Me: *Mumbles* I don't care, just take mem to the ladder*

Erik: *Picks me up* Fine. But you owe me

Me: Mhmmm

Erik: *Brings me to the ladder* Good Night now

Me: *Kisses him* Night *Climbs up the ladder and collapses in an exhausted heap on the bed*

Erik: Well, I think today went well... *Goes to bed*

_Yes, I just saw Watership Down today, and WOW is that thing a major bloodbath. And it's a CARTOON! A kids movie! There's a part with a dog the violently slaughters the bunnies and one point 2 of them get hit by a train. It's just nothing but gore and bunnies. So yea, if you haven't seen it, watch at your own risk. As for the Water Park, couldn't really think of anything for it. Plus it's 1 in the morning, so, that probably didn't help. Tomorrow is an entire day devoted to the Magic Kingdom! So say tuned!_


	12. Chapter 12

Raoul: This is just great!

Christine: Shhh! You'll wake her up!

Raoul: Dang right I will! She's the authoress! She needs to get up and write the next part of this thing!

Erik: She's been pulling late nights, leave her alone!

Raoul: Will you quit cradling her! If you're gonna hold her like that why don't you wake her up

Christine: RAOUL! Why are you so cranky?

Raoul: It's unreasonable that we don't get the next chapter for today because she's too 'tired'

Erik: You realize she was up until nearly 1 in the morning writing about YOU!

Raoul: Well... Yes

Christine: I think we could all use a break, after all, all this traveling around park to park is exhausting

Raoul: But I thought we had to leave tomorrow

Erik: No, Gabby booked us a few more days, since she didn't think we'd finish the list in 2 days time. And she was right

Raoul: Well I don't think we should just sit here

Christine: We could watch a movie?

Erik: But all we have is Disney Movies!

Christine: But I like Disney Movies! Besides, the only 2 non Disney movies we have are 'Phantom of the Opera' and 'Watership Down'

Raoul: We'll watch Disney!

Erik: I second I suppose!

Christine: Good, let's go with 'Lady and the Tramp'

Erik: Why? I don't wanna watch any romantic movies

Raoul: All Disney movies have some element of romance

Erik: What about Bambi?

Christine: Um, when he grows up he gets together with Faline and has 2 kids. Besides, I don't wanna watch the mother get shot in that, it's too sad

Raoul: *Throws his hands up* This is ridiculous! We wouldn't even have this problem if you'd just wake up Gabby instead of cuddling her!

Erik: I'm not cuddling her! I simply thought it would be better if she were in the room since you know, she's the Authoress! If you don't want me to hold her YOU hold her!

Raoul: I had to carry her off the Tower of Terror in MGM! It's your turn to carry her!

Erik: I was with her all day yesterday!

Christine: Admit it that you like her!

Erik: No! She's just a friend!

Christine: Now look what you two idiots did! She's waking up!

Me: *Opens eyes* What are we doing?

Everybody: Nothing

Raoul: Nothing at all

Christine: You feeling less tired

Me: No. I feel even more tired, and I have a slight headache.

Erik: Why don't you just go back to sleep?

Me: But we have things *Yawn* to do today

Raoul: Not if you are walking around like a zombie

Christine: RAOUL! Don't talk about those things! You know I hate Zombies!

Raoul: You shouldn't have been playing Call of Duty

Christine: I wasn't playing it! YOU were!

Raoul: And I was surprisingly good at it

Erik: I think she fell asleep again

Christine: Why don't you put her back in her own bed

Erik: Because, this room is freezing and she's warm

Raoul: Why don't you use your cloak?

Erik: Because Christine is using it right now

Christine: It's so soft and warm

Raoul: We could always go outside if your cold, it's like a million degrees outside

Erik: No, because then we'd have to abandon the Authoress

Christine: Besides, what are we gonna do outside? We can't go to any of the parks or anything

Me: *Opens an eyes* Will you guys please stop bickering. I'm trying to sleep!

Erik: *Holds a little tighter* Sorry Gabby, you can go to sleep now

Me: *Snuggles up to the Phantom's chest* Why is it so cold in this room?

Raoul: It's that stupid air conditioner!

Me: *Closes eyes again* Well just stay quiet, watch some TV or something

Erik: Good Night Gabby

Me: Mmmmm

Raoul: Well, what's on TV Christine?

Christine: *Turns it on* A movie it looks like

Erik: What movie?

Christine: Um, looks like 'Beauty and the Beast'

Erik: Good, let's watch

Raoul: I thought you said you didn't want a romance?

Erik: I know, but this is my favorite movie

Christine: Aw! Erik! I love this movie too!

Raoul: It's alright

Erik: Well, I think we should just watch this now. Wanna wrap up?

Christine: Nah, I'm busy. Raoul?

Raoul: Erik just do it, we've never closed it off before!

Erik: Fine Fine *Begins writing sign off*

_Sorry Guys, Gabby was too tired to write up today's chapter, but don't worry because she'll hopefully put the next chapter in our Disney Adventure up very soon. And for the record, I'm holding her because 1. She's our Authoress and she should at least be in the same room as us 2. This room is freezing and I need a blanket and 3. Because she's much better when she's asleep, not dangerous and demanding. So, that's why. Tune in tomorrow I suppose for the next chapter in 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.' even though Erik Jr. hasn't really been around. What HAS he been doing? I'll have to ask him next time I see him_


	13. Chapter 13

Erik: We're back!

Christine: Is she still crying?

Raoul: I've been holding her for over an hour and she won't stop!

Erik: Well did she tell you anything?

Raoul: No! I almost got her to calm down but she asked where you were and I told her you went to the store with Christine and she started right back up again!

Christine: Gabby! Look we brought you chocolate! You're favorite!

Erik: And me and Christine got the princess dress at your request, Christine'll wear it to dinner just like you asked

Raoul: *Craddling me and rubbing my back* Please stop crying, what has you so worked up?

Me: *Sobs* It's stupid school!

Erik: What about school?

Me: I hate everybody there!

Christine: You don't hate Allison though, or Mr. Pracher or Mrs. Gould do you?

Me: *Sniffles* No, but everybody else, they're just unbearable!

Erik: But you've always been able to fight

Me: Yea! Until dumb Pracher exposed me for being a softy!

Christine: Exposed you? Who'd he tell?

Me: Nobody! But the fact he knows is terrible *Starts crying again*

Erik: *Picks me up off of Raoul's lap and puts me in his* What else? Surely that's not all

Me: I know! *Starts crying harder* People just don't know what they've taken a joke too far

Erik: What do you mean?

Me: *Clutches Phantom's chest and cries* It all started as a joke in global. Some of my friends drew a horrible picture of a stick person and a giraffe. And they said the person was me, and since then they keep making sexual jokes about me doing things to animals, and it's been going on for over 2 months, and I want it to stop but they won't they keep going even worse! *Sobs hystarically*

Raoul: They obviously aren't you're friends

Christine: Really, why even talk to them. Just ignore them!

Me: *Shakes* I can't! We have assigned seats, I HAVE to sit next to them no matter what! And there's more people. Like the stupid girl who comes into the band room and bosses me around. And everybody thinks I'll just do whatever they ask of me, even my best friends! And I DO whatever they want, no matter how horrible. And all I get in return is them complaining to me about their own lives and harrassing me!

Erik: *Strokes my hair and hushes me* You'll be alright, I'll punjab them for you!

Me: No! Don't do that! Some of them really are my friends, they just don't know how I feel because I always keep so quiet about it. I try to be tolerant, and in order to not lose my temper I have to stay quiet.

Christine: They're not your friends if they keep teasing you. Look what it's doing to you!

Raoul: You're falling apart!

Me: I know... They don't mean any real harm, they don't know it bothers me. It just started as a joke, and went much too far, and now it's too far gone to end it.

Erik: So school's not good for you?

Me: No

Erik: Are you gonna be alright now?

Me: I don't know...

Raoul: *Hands me a Chocolate Bar* We'll help you! Erik will scare them a bit and I can beat up a few people

Me: *Smiles* No you can't. You're too soft! The only thing you're good for is cuddling

Raoul: Well, at least I'm considered good at SOMETHING

Erik: I'm a better cuddler than you

Raoul: No! I'm better!

Christine: Oh no...

Me: *Giggles* Well I need some cheering up. My bet's on Erik

Christine: I'm gonna have to go with Erik too

Raoul: CHRISTINE!

Erik: *Puts me down next to Christine and tackles Raoul to the floor of the cabin* I'M BETTER!

Raoul: NO! I'm Better!

Me: I think we'll go out to eat tomorrow

Christine: Right after the Magic Kingdom? Sounds good...

_So, this chapter was Half Authors Note, Half Chapter. Basically, the reason I haven't updated this in a while is because I'm going through a very rough time at school right now, dealing with people among other things. And because of this, I find it very hard to come home and write a long, funny thing like this, and plus I'm exhausted, and writing the chapter with the ENTIRE Magic Kingdom will take a lot of research for ride throughs and where certain things are. And that's going to take a bit of time and a lot of strength, and I haven't the energy for it right now because of everything. _

_And this is also why my Chapters in Abastor have been so depressing, my writing sometimes reflects how I feel if I'm miserable enough. And looking at all the terrible things that have happened over in THAT fic, you can tell I'm been pretty down lately. Me and Mr. Pracher are going to be having a bit of a chat on Monday so, hopefully I'll be in better spirits by then. Until then, this will be updated SLOWLY, sorry for the inconvinience. But I just don't have the strength or the spirit to write this right now..._


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Alright guys, we're going to have a CIVILIZED dinner tonight

Raoul: Yes, Civilized, ERIK!

Erik: I'm not the one who acts like a child!

Raoul: Are to!

Erik: Are Not!

Raoul: ARE TO!

Erik: ARE NOT!

Christine: BOTH OF YOU ACT LIKE CHILDREN!

Me: Wow, we haven't even gotten there yet and you're both acting like morons

Christine: You see, this is why I had such a tough choice in the movie! I had to choose between two complete idiots. And I HAD to pick one because that stupid director said so, so I picked Raoul cause it woulda made it go by faster.

Erik: Well that explains a lot. The movie woulda gone on AT LEAST another hour had you picked me

Christine: Totally! Anyway, Gabby I must say this dress is beautiful!

Me: Yea, that's Belle's costume from 'Beauty and the Beast'

Erik: I love it, gold is a good color on you my dear Christine

Raoul: What's this place called?

Me: Jiko, it's African

Christine: Ooooo Authentic!

*We get taken to our table*

Me: Erik, stop trying to stab Raoul with your fork. Raoul, stop trying to kick Erik under the table

Raoul & Erik: Yes Gabby...

Christine: Why did you pick this place?

Me: The food is very good, and plus this is where me and my sister came up with 'Peter Pan Pizza'

Christine: Really?

Me: Yep, we drew on the kiddy menus. We had Peter Pan, Saucy the Horse, everything

Raoul: Pizza is pretty amazing stuff

Erik: I've never had pizza before

*Everyone in the whole resturant gasps*

Christine: ERIK! You've never had pizza?

Me: Never once?

Erik: Uh, no? Is that bad?

Raoul: WAITRESS

Waitress: Yes?

Raoul: You got pizza here?

Waitress: On our kids menu...

Raoul: Excellent, get us 4 pizzas!

Waitress: *Goes and gets Pizzas*

Me: So much for eating fancy, we've been reduced to eating pizza for dinner

Christine: Well there's nothing, wrong, with pizza

Me: Yea you're right. But it's still expensive

Erik: *Takes a sip of wine* This pizza better be good or Raoul will get punjabbed back at the hotel

Christine: Can't we all just get along for once?

Erik & Raoul: NO!

Me: Hey, you guys wanna play a game?

Erik: A game?

Me: Yea

Raoul: What kind of game?

Me: Um, an alphabet game

Christine: Aw, those games are boring!

Me: No! Here, we played this when we were coming home on the bus from seeing Phantom of the Opera. You say a sentence that starts with A, and then the next person adds onto the story with a sentence that starts with the letter B.

Raoul: Sounds easy enough

Me: Ok, I'll go first. A dog was walking down the street. Ok, Erik you're turn

Erik: Um, Bob the builder came and punjabbed the dog, THE END

Christine: HEY! You can't do that! Well it's my turn, Christine came and revived the dog and then hit Bob over the head with a board for Animal Abuse!

Raoul: Oh! My turn! Dog then peed on Bob because Bob was an idiot, just like the guy who brought him into the story... OUCH!

Me: Erik, No kicking!

Erik: Sorry,

Me: Ok, my turn. Everything was all good then, and dog continued walking down the street.

Erik: Falcons began circling overhead, one of them dove down and took the dog and ate it.

Christine: God said that Erik wasn't allowed to do that so the dog got put back on the ground and the Falcon was sent to hell!

Raoul: Hell's fire was really scary, and the Falcon was very sad that he'd tried to attack a poor innocent dog

Me: This story is really starting to get messed up... ok my turn. I came and smacked Raoul and Erik over the head for making fools of themselves.

Erik: Just then, Erik got really pissed off and took this stupid story and ripped it to shreds!

Christine: Karma got him then for tearing up our story, and he fell into his own lake and got all wet!

Raoul: Laughing hystarrically, Raoul and Christine then left Erik to wallow in his filthy lake water!

Me: "My god what is wrong with you people!" I shouted as I listened to this stupid story!

Erik: Nobody ever makes a fool of Erik! He picked up his punjab and went after Raoul and Christine!

Christine: "Oh My God!" I yelled! And me and Raoul ran as fast as we could to get the heck out of there!

Raoul: Pizzas started falling from the sky and then Erik stopped to eat them because Pizza is awesome!

Me: "Quit being so dumb!" I yelled at them, but I honestly don't think they heard me...

Erik: Raoul was really stupid to think Pizza would stop me, the Phantom of the Opera. I then caught up to him an shoved a pizza down his throat!

Christine: "STOP!" I yelled at him "You can't do that! It's not nice!"

Raoul: Then I swallowed the entire pizza and began shoving pizza down Erik's throat!

Me: Um, I really ain't gonna get involved in this anymore...

Erik: Very clever of Raoul to shove Pizza down my throat, but not clever enough. I swallowed the pizza and punjabbed him!

Christine: While those two idiots were fighting, Christine decided to leave and find a less idiotic boy to be her lover

Raoul: X? There's no words that start with x!

Me: Just skip it... Yelling, I told them to watch out for the incoming herd of Zebras

Erik: Zebras then came and stampeded Raoul so he died, and Erik lived happily ever after with all the pizza

Me: That was really messed up...

Christine: Pizza? Really Raoul?

Raoul: I'm hungry! And you come up with a word that starts with p!

Waitress: Here's your pizzas *Puts pizzas on the table*

Raoul: *Eats Pizza* This stuff is amazing

Christine: *Stuffs face with pizza*

Me: *Slowly eats* Come on Erik, try a slice!

Erik: Are you sure it's good?

Me: Just eat it!

Christine: HEY! That's a song

Raoul: No Christine dear, you're thinking of 'Beat it'

Christine: Oooooh. *Continues eating Pizza*

Erik: *Slowly takes a small bite of pizza* HEY! This is good!

*Everyone in the resturant cheers. We finish our pizzas and head back to our Cabin*

Erik: And the cheese, and the sauce, and the crust, and the toppings

Christine: Yes Erik, I'm glad you liked it

Raoul: Please stop talking about it man, you've been talking about it non stop since we got outa there!

Erik: Did I mention how much I liked the pizza?

Everybody: YES!

Me: I'm going to bed. You all behave yourselves

Erik: Hey! Phineas and Ferb the musical!

Me: *Runs back into the room and jumps on the couch* OMG YES! I've been waiting for this!

Everybody: *Sits down and starts watching*

Raoul: HEY! PHANTOM OF THE OPERA REFERENCE!

Everybody: Cheers!

Christine: Wait a minute, if Phineas was Phantom, who was Ferb?

Me: I thought he was Christine

Phantom: But he was wearing men's clothing

Raoul: My hair isn't that long anymore though!

Me: Oh well, let's just forget it...

Erik: NO! I am NOT going to think about me having anything to do with Raoul in a cartoon!

_I'm gonna stop it here, cause the argument that follows is just rediculous. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, me and my sister really did come up with 'Peter Pan Pizza' in that resturant. That was a good place! Anyway, please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed this episode of 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'_


	15. Chapter 15

Me: GAH! I HATE THIS!

Raoul: Hello Everybody...

Christine: We're back home again! YAY!

Erik: Even though we didn't finish the list...

Me: I was too lazy at the time! But don't worry! We can return to Disney World whenever I want!

Erik: Yay?

Raoul: Now what were you saying about hating something

Me: WRITERS BLOCK!

Christine: For this?

Me: Yea, it's hard to be funny when you're life's a mess!

Raoul: I have an idea! Let's help you think of an idea!

Erik: I'll ge the punjab lasso *Pulls it out*

Me: *Cowers* NO NO NO NO Don't Hurt me please!

Christine: ERIK! What did you do to make her all panicked?

Erik: She killed you in her other story!

Christine: She WHAT?

Me: *Starts crying*

*Lightning Flashes outside*

Me: *Cries Harder* THERE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIGHTNING IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!

Raoul: *Picks me up and starts cradling* Can you guys argue over this another time! You're upsetting her!

Erik: Raoul she's not a baby! Don't cradle her like that!

Raoul: You know she needs to be held! She's going through a hard time right now! You're just mad cause she's scared of you right now so she won't cuddle with you!

Christine: *Stares out the window as lightning flashes again* This certainly is bizzare. Lightning, when there's at least 2 feet of snow and ice on the ground

Erik: Gabby stop crying now! Please? I put the punjab lasso away see?

Me: *Sobs into Raoul's jacket* Why's there lightning outside! There's not supposed to be lightning outside! And I still have writers block

Raoul: There's gotta be something

Christine: Well we could do something with CATS? You know, because Allison would want you to?

Erik: Yes, we should do something for Allison! Since she took us to the mall!

Me: *Sniffles* Yea, she would like that. But why... *Listens as hail pelts the roof* You gotta be kidding me!

Christine: *Goes into Erik's arms* Ok, this weather is REALLY starting to freak me out too!

*Lightning flashes and thunder rolls, we all jump*

Me: HOLY ****

Erik: GABBY! Don't use such profanity

Raoul: Um, you're holding kinda tight...

*Lightning flashes again*

Me: WHAT IS THIS? It is seriously freaking me out

Erik: I don't know

Raoul: Hey Erik, wanna trade? I've held the authoress long enough, and she's at least stopped crying, so you can have your turn to get... *Lightning flashes really bright and he jumps* Woah that seriously scared me

Erik: Yea, scared me too...

Christine: That was really loud thunder

Me: *Starts tensing and pressing closer to Raoul* Erik... *Lightning flashes again* Make it stop!

Erik: I can't my dear...

Raoul: I hear her siblings pnicking downstairs

Christine: We shouldn't panic! Everybody just stay calm!

Raoul: We trade now Erik?

Erik: Yea, gimme her *Picks me up and Christine goes and takes my place on Raoul's lap*

*Lightning flashes*

Me: *Buries into Erik's chest* Tell me when it's over

Erik: Are you afraid of lightning

Me: No, but I've never seen lightning in the middle of winter before. I mean, there's SNOW on the ground for petes sake!

Erik: *Strokes my back* Well, I'm sure the lightning will stop soon

Christine: It'd better

Raoul: Well, at least she's not crying over writers block anymore

Me: WRITERS BLOCK! *Cries*

Erik: Thanks Fop...

_I'm not kidding, there is SERIOUS lightning outside and there is like a TON of snow on the ground? What the heck is this? Every time I wrote there was a lightning flash of hail, that's what was seriously going on as I typed this. And I seriously DO have really bad writers block, so please forgive me if this takes a while to update for a few days. I'm trying! Anyway, thanks for reading today, tune in next time where we'll have something to do with CATS for my buddy Allison! haha_


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Ok guys, I know we were supposed to do the CATS thing today but, it's super bowl day so...

Erik: Football is a juvenile sport

Christine: Indeed

Me: Well whatever. We're going outside for some fresh air for a little while though. This cabin fever is KILLING me

Raoul: OOooo! Look! Your driveway is like an ice rink!

Me: Yea, musta been from all that rain last night

Christine: That was pretty bad! *Slips and nearly falls but Erik catches her*

Erik: Maybe we should go back inside? I don't think it's safe

Raoul: Oh come on Mr. Scary Phantom? Have a little fun! *Runs and slides across my driveway*

Me: *Slides with Raoul* Yea, it is kinda fun!

Erik: *Sits on the wall with Christine* I'm not gonna ice skate again thank you very much, not after the ice rink

Christine: Raoul darling be careful!

Raoul: Ah Christine! Don't worry my love, do you think I'm so fragile?

Christine: I just don't want you to hurt yourself

Raoul: I won't! It's only ice! *Slids across the ice again, but trips on a chunk of ice and falls*

Me: Raoul? You ok? *Slips and falls on my butt* Yea, I think we're done out here

Raoul: *Starts crying* CHRISTINE!

Christine: *Teeters out to Raoul but slips and falls on top of him* Oh Raoul I'm so sorry! Are you alright?

Raoul: *Cries* My arm!

Erik: Stand up Fop

Raoul: *Cradles his limp arm and wimpers as Christine helps him up*

Erik: *Grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet* You see what happens when you're not careful? See? I was smart!

Raoul: Don't rub it in!

Christine: Raoul darling your arm doesn't look so good

Me: Is it supposed to bend that way?

Erik: *Examining Raoul's arm* Congratulations Fop, you broke you arm

Raoul: *Cries* OW! Don't touch it! It hurts!

Me: I think we'd better go to the ER

Erik: *Rolling his eyes* I'll get the car keys

*Several Hours Later*

Raoul: OW!

Christine: Darling stop moving! You'll only hurt it worse!

Me: Gee you got a cast and a sling. Sucks for you, I only got a sling when I broke my arm

Erik: You broke yours?

Me: Yep! I was climbing on my parents canopy above their bed and the top part I was handing onto broke and I fell kinda heavy. Wasn't good

Raoul: Did it hurt?

Me: When I first broke it. But after that it didn't hurt so much, as long as I didn't move it

Christine: *Rubs Raoul's back trying to make him feel better* Well now that we're back, what are we going to do

Erik: Didn't you say something about the super bowl

Me: Yea, but we're not watching what you think we are

Christine: What are we watching then?

Me: PUPPY BOWL 7!

Erik: Puppies?

Raoul: *Happily* PUPPIES!

Me: *Turns on the Puppy Bowl*

Everybody: AWWWWwwwwww

Christine: AW look they're so cute!

Erik: My god I'm stuck watching this?

Me: Lighten up Erik? Don't you think puppies are cute?

Erik: Not after I met YOUR dog

Me: Scout is cute! You're so mean!

Erik: He ate my cake... ALL of it

Me: Shouldn't have left it on the counter...

Erik: What dog eats an entire pound cake overnight?

Me: MY DOG! And besides, he's not a puppy, so he's not as cute anymore

Raoul: Aw look! They're jumpin on each other!

Christine: AW look at that one playin in the water dish!

Erik: Chickens?

Christine: They're cheerleaders Erik! Duh!

Erik: This is so stupid!

Raoul: No it's not!

Erik: YES IT IS!

Raoul: *Starts crying again*

Me: Erik! Come on hasn't he suffered enough?

Erik: No, not until he breaks his other arm at least

Raoul: *Cries harder*

Christine: *Wraps her arms around Raoul and tries to calm him down* Erik stop being so mean!

Erik: Fine... Can we at least change this though? I don't want to watch puppies

Me: NO! We're gonna keep watching puppies!

*Suddenly it changes to the kitty halftime show*

Erik: AW KITTIES!

Christine: You like cats?

Erik: Yea! I used to have a cat!

Christine: Aw look at that one playin with that feather toy!

Erik: Aw look at that one!

*Eventually the Puppy Bowl end*

Me: Finally. I'm sorry but after the kitty halftime show there's like no point in watching anymore, it's just another hour of puppies wresting each other!

Christine: No! I thought they were adorable!

Erik: What happened to Raoul?

Christine: He finally fell asleep, please don't wake him up

Erik: Well who's gonna take him upstairs? I'm not!

Me: I'm not!

Christine: Fine... *Starts shaking Raoul gently* Raoul, wake up darling

Raoul: What?

Christine: We have to go to bed now

Raoul: My arm still hurts

Christine: I know dear.

Erik: Go on fop, it'll probably feel better if you go sleep

Raoul: Ok... *He and Christine go upstairs*

Me: *Leaning back* Well, what are you gonna do now?

Erik: I don't know, what are you going to do?

Me: Well, I'm probably gonna relax with this little peaceful time I have

Erik: What do you mean?

Me: I'm always being asked to do something. And if my parents aren't demanding something, my brother and sister are being loud and obnoxious. Wouldn't I give anything to just have a day all to myself, with nobody

Erik: Maybe we can take you out one of these days?

Me: We just got back from a trip. We should wait a little while before going on another. Besides, Valentines Day is in a few weeks, we should be here for that

Erik: No, we should be in Paris for that

Me: Really? Well I've always wanted to go there

Erik: Good, then it's settled. That week we go to Paris

Me: Oh wait, what about the trip to Broadway?

Erik: We should be back for that

Me: Ok. Well then I think we're set

Erik: Yep

Me: So now what?

Erik: I don't know

Me: We could watch a movie?

Erik: What movie?

Me: Well, how about Secretariat?

Erik: *Looks at it for a minute* Fair enough

_So, that's how it went. Our driveway is SERIOUSLY icy like that. I'm grateful I didn't fall flat on my face going down the hill behind our barn! Poor Raoul, he should be ok in a few weeks though. Anyway, thanks for reading today, tune in next timei for CATS the musical coming in contact with PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! It's gonna be a musical showdown! So stick around for it! You won't wanna miss this!_


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Ok Allison, this is it

Allison: Yep

Me: The FINAL showdown, winner takes all

Allison: CATS is gonna win!

Me: Hell no! So, as I was SAYING! This is the FINAL fight about this, Devil take the Hindmost

Allison: GABBY!

Me: What? I can quote Love Never Dies if I want to!

Allison: Whatever...

Me: Ok, well let's meet the battlers

*We get transported to a caged arena*

Allison: Gabby!

Me: What? I'm the authoress!

Allison: I don't care!

Me: Shut up! Ok, so in THIS corner, we have. THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

*Erik, Christine, and Raoul all pose and try to look tough, but Raoul falls on his broken arm and cries*

Erik: Stupid Fop!

Me: And in THIS corner, we have the Jellicle Cats!

*The entire cast of CATS is piled in the opposite corner, with their leader sitting on top, crushing all the cats under him*

Raoul: Hey no fair! They have more than us!

Me: *Rolls Eyes* Fine...

*Snaps fingers, Meg, Madame Giry, Carlotta, Piangi, The Managers, and Joseph Buquet show up in the Phantom's corner*

Erik: Hey they still out number us!

Me: Um, Did you forget about Erik Jr.?

Christine: Oh THERE you are Erik Jr.! Where you been?

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you

Allison: That's nice...

Raoul: They still have more!

Me: You gotta be kidding me. FINE!

*Snaps fingers again, the entire Corps De Ballet shows up*

Ballerinas: *Scream very loud and obnoxiously* HE'S HERE! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERAAAAAAAAA!

Erik: *Stands all scarily and swishes his cape*

Managers: *Faint from the Phantom's cape swishing powers*

Christine: We're dead...

*Bell Dings*

Me: AAaaaaand! FIGHT!

*Macavity lunges at Carlotta*

Carlotta: Thisa Cat insulta ma inteligance anda ripa ma dress!

*Carlotta beats Macavity over the head with her hat from Hannibal*

Carlotta: ANDA I 'ATE MA 'AT

Piangi: Amatuers! *Sits on Cassandra*

Cassandra: AHHH! Help! He smells like sweaty rotten pork chops!

Carlotta: Hey! Youa No Talka abouta ma love thata way!

*Meanwhile*

Raoul: GET THIS FAT CAT OFF ME!

Cat Leader: We gather here tonight under the full moon to...

Raoul: SHUt UP! JUST SHUT UP!

*Meanwhile*

Erik: Who the hell are you? My twin?

Mistoffolees: I am, *Twirls* The magical Mr. Mistoffolees!

Erik: How did you do that one magic trick where you shoot the lightning?

Mistoffolees: I don't know, I'm just magical. I see you copied my tux idea

Erik: No, that was Andrew Lloyd Webber's fault

Mistoffolees: I think we should do something about him. Have you seen your sequel?

Erik: Don't remind me!

Mistoffolees: Imagine how he plans to slaughter CATS!

Erik: *Pulls out Punjab* You're right, we need to do something about this...

*Meanwhile*

Christine: I like your hair!

Rum Tum Tugger: Thanks Babe, wanna go make out?

Christine: But you're a cat?

Rum Tum Tugger: Yea, but I'm a sexy cat. Besides, do you really want to be stuck with THESE losers?

*Points at Raoul who is stuff suffocating under the Cat Leader and yelling*

Christine: Yea, besides, I already dated Wishbone the dog dressed as Raoul. Why not try a cat?

Rum Tum Tugger: Awesome! Score one for me! *He and Christine start making out in a dark corner of the arena*

Erik: CHRISTINE! YOU BETRAYED ME AGAIN!

Ballerinas: *Scream* HE'S ANGRY! *They all start running wildly in all directions*

Madame Giry: *Scolding the kittens* What kind of posture is that? Some ballerinas you are! Stand up straight

Kittens: But...

Madame Giry: *Slams her cane on the groud loudly* NOW!

Kittens: *Start dancing frantically*

Meg: MASTER! WHO NEEDS CHRISTINE? MARRY ME INSTEAD!

Erik: I'm not your master, and I'm not interested in you!

Meg: But the sequel...

Erik: YOU KILLED CHRISTINE!

Meg: NO! I didn't mean to!

Gustave: NOOooooo

Erik & Meg: GET LOST YOU ANNOYING LITTLE **** *** ** ** ***** *** ** ** * ***

*Everybody stops and stares at Erik and Meg, Gustave runs away*

Erik: What are you staring at, GET BACK TO FIGHTING!

Meg: *Tackles Victoria* HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A BALLERINA! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SPIN WITH A TAIL!

Victoria: It's a mating dance, with Plato!

Meg: Mating dance you say? How exactly? Does it work?

*They start talking, MEANWHILE*

Raoul: GET OFF ME! MY WIFE IS CHEATING ON ME OVER THERE!

Cat Leader: We are under this full moon to choose 1 cat...

Raoul: YES I KNOW! YOU SAID THAT ALREADY!

Cat Leader: *Stands* To select a cat who will be reborn...

Raoul: *Desperately tries to crawl away but the Cat Leader sits back down*

Cat Leader: We are gathered...

Raoul: *Cries* OWWW! COME ON PLEASE LET ME GO!

*Suddenly Love Never Dies music starts blaring, everyone covers their ears and falls into the feedle position. Andrew Lloyd Webber and the three freaks from Love Never Dies are lowered from above on the CATS spaceship*

Allison: Who the hell are they?

Me: *Eyes widen* Webber...

Erik: *Pulls out Punjab lasso* Yes...

Squelch: *Sings* Are you ready to begin? Are you ready to get on? You're about to start out on the journey of your lives

Raoul: If you haven't noticed we kinda already started here...

*Everybody murmers in agreement*

Gangle: *Sings* If you're ready then get in, once your in then we'll get gone. And who knows once it goes where we'll be when it arrives!

Rum Tum Tugger: You gotta be nuts if you think we're all gonna fit on that...

Christine: Yea, And I don't think it looks all that safe.

Grizabella: I'LL GO! *Runs and jumps on the spaceship as it rises up*

Fleck: You know, I'm not in the mood to die with the master, let's jump

*The three freaks jump offand watch as Andrew Lloyd Webber and Grizabella are crushed against the roof of the cage*

Erik: GO MISTO! Now's our chance!

*Erik and Mistoffolees jump and quickly punjab Lloyd Webber. Everybody cheers and begin singing*

Everybody: *Sings* DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! THE WITCH IS DEAD! THE WITCH DEAD! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!

Me: And we all lived happily ever after

Allison: That was a rip off!

Me: Whatever... You're leaving anyway

Allison: Fine. Let's go CATS! *She and the CATS all leave*

Carlotta: I WANTA MA 'AT BACK!

Managers: We thought you hated it, so we gave it to them!

Carlotta: NOOOOOooooooo

Madame Giry: YOU! Just because we just had a battle doesn't mean you can stand around and do nothing! Into Positions you lazy ballerinas!

Ballerinas: But the hot Angel of Music is standing right over there!

Meg: *To herself* Ok, this mating dance better work *Goes over to Erik and starts dancing and jumping around in front of him*

Erik: Wow Meg, I never realized how hot you are!

Meg: *Blushes* Aw, thanks Mr. Opera Ghost!

Erik: You wanna go out for coffee sometime?

Me: ERIK!

Erik: What?

Me: Say goodbye to all our friends, because I have to send them back now

Erik: WAIT! YOU!

Managers: *Get pale and point to themselves*

Erik: Yea you, you owe me 20,000 francs!

Managers: *Start running in all directions screaming something*

Raoul: What the hell he say?

Christine: Man I have no idea

Me: I'm closing this now because SOMEBODY is just being, forget it. I just gotta close this now

Erik: Are you being bullied again?

Me: No, this is a different person, who spends her time constantly ruffling me up

Erik: Can I punjab them?

Me: Ha! No I wish! Actually, I have a lot of people I'd want you to punjab...

Raoul: Can I help?

Christine: But darling, your arm's broken

Raoul: *Hangs head sadly* Oh yea...

Me: It doesn't matter. One day I'll find a good way to give them a good shove myself

Erik: Are you ok?

Me: Huh? Oh yea, I'm just watching those managers and all those guys run around screaming

Raoul: But you're crying!

Me: *Sniffle* Yea, because I just realized how STUPID some of you guys are!

Erik: I'm not stupid!

Christine: I'm not... oh nevermind.

Raoul: I'm stupid?

Me: No Raoul, I already told you your just soft...

Raoul: Okie Dokie

_Ok, I really go gotta close this now because one of the people who comes to lunch while I write this is throwing me off the computer so she can watch her show. I obviously need to toughen up more because if this girl thinks she can just show up and tell ME what to do, she's got another thing coming. I mean, I WAS THERE FIRST! And it doesn't help that she's a total kiss up to the teacher, and hogs her up ALL the time! I really need to put some boundries in the bandroom or the rest of the year is gonna be BAD. Alright, enough with my ramblings, tune in next time, for something. I don't know what yet but there will be SOMETHING!_


	18. Chapter 18

Erik: Greeting everyone

Me: *Moans* Come on Erik just get it over with!

Erik: Sorry Sorry

Raoul: Yea, Gabby's got a bit of a headache

Christine: It's not really a 'bit' when her head hurts so much she can barely walk straight...

Erik: Well we're just here tonight bringing some announcments

Christine: Erik stop stalling just tell them!

Erik: I'm not stalling! You and Raoul keep distracting me!

Raoul: Well So-rry! Why don't YOU be Gabby's nursemaid and I'll do the announcements!

Erik: Fine! Here's the paper! *Puts it in Raoul's sling and sits at the side of my bed*

Raoul: Ok, well it says here that the next chapter for Abastor should be up tomorrow if her headache subsides

Me: Erik, stop playing with that!

Erik: Why do you have a stuffed Whale Shark?

Christine: OH! A whale shark? That's very interesting *Starts admiring my stuffed Whale Shark*

Me: I got it at the Georgia Aquarium now Raoul hurry up with those announcments!

Raoul: Right, well on Monday as you all know it's Valentines Day. So, for Valentines Day you each get to kiss Erik, or myself? *Sadly to himself* Not that any phan would kiss me... *looks back at the paper* Well you can kiss us, hug us, whatever you want. And we're also taking Love Letters, Valentines, Flowers, whatever you want.

Erik: Woah Gabby, your pretty warm

Me: *Starts crying* Oh my God just finish Raoul! My head hurts!

Christine: Here's some Asprin...

Raoul: The love letter can be well, love letters, but they can also include any question or anything you might want to tell us. We'll be answering them!

Christine: YAY! Phanmail!

Me: Christine! Lower your voice please

Christine: *Whispers* Sorry...

Raoul: I'm pretty sure that's it

Christine: *Looks at the list* Yep. Let me just close it

Raoul: Ok *Sits at the end of my bed and starts playing with my stuffed Whale Shark*

Christine: So basically, if you want to participate, just write what you wanna say/do in the review. Or if you want your Love Letter to be a surprise to the other reviewers, you can just message us.

Erik: That it?

Me: Yea... I think

Erik: Well I guess I'll write the authors note!

Me: NO! Let Christine do it! I want you here!

Erik: Ok, but if you have to sneeze or something do it on Raoul, I don't wanna get sick

Me: No, I won't do that to Raoul... That's what Erik Jr. is for. He's immune to disease!

Erik: Whatever you say...

Me: Just shut up and let me sleep!

Raoul: Yea Erik, Shut Up!

Me: You shut up too Raoul

Raoul: *Lowers head sadly* Ok...

_Ok, this is me, Christine, writing the authors note. I've never actually written one of these before. FUN! Hey! Erik stop punching Raoul's hurt arm! Geez, I'm gonna have to take these boys somewhere tomorrow to expell their energy. Hopefully Gabby will feel better by then. So yea, you read our announcment, you should probably do that. And you know, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't deserve some Phan love too... Ok, well you read it here! We'll update this tomorrow along with Abastor and maybe her Love Never Dies fic. So, Stay Tuned!_

_P.S. We didn't tell you guys today because Gabby had a headache and we didn't need Erik and Raoul shouting, but when Raoul was sleeping Erik colored his cast pink... Just thought I'd tell you all know firsthand ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

Me: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Allison: Woo!

Christine: Yay! Erik and Raoul keep kissing me!

Erik: Well Raoul tries, he's just not fast enough

Raoul: Shut Up! My arm is broken! And I don't wanna fall... again

Allison: Again?

Raoul: AGAIN! Because stupid Erik keeps pushing me down!

Erik: It's not my fault if you're a stupid fop

Christine: Can you two just stop fighting for once?

Erik & Raoul: NO!

Me: This is gonna be a long day. But HEY! The phanmail is here!

Raoul: Already?

Christine: Yea! There in that bag!

*I pull up the bag and we all sit down in the living room*

Me: *Pulls out the first letter and Valentines* Ok, this one's from CourtneyRBowman

Erik: *Takes the letter and reads* '_Dear Erik, How do I love you... Let me count the ways... One One Thousand... Two One Thousand... Three One Thousand Lol' _Well that's, sweet of you?

Christine: Oh come on Erik! It's adorable!

Raoul: *Grumbling* Not very original...

Erik: *Hits Raoul over the head* You're just jealous I got something and you haven't gotten anything!

Me: Hey guys, just sayin some of these fans are gonna hand deliver their messages, because they want hugs and kisses

Christine: That sounds fair

Raoul: So who's next?

Me: *Reaches into the mailbag and pulls out another letter* This one's from Elsabear99

Erik: *Reads* _Dear Erik, I love you with every fiber of my being. And, I think Raoul's a fop who needs to not be a woman-stealer. Tell him that I hate him. If you need any help viciously murmering people, I would be glad to help, if you would be my Valentine. I have never had a Valentine before because I hate Valentines Day with all my heart. Yay, another statement of my eternal loneliness. Anyway, I would like to ask you, will you marry me? Signed, Opera Ghost in Training, elsabear99. P.S. Christine, why didn't you chose the Phantom? What isn't there to like? Even the deformed part of him is hot! Any girl would kill to be you!_

Raoul: *Sobs* Why does everyone hate me?

Me: *Hugs and and starts running his back, hushing him* It's alright honey, just let them talk ok?

Raoul: *Sniffle and nods*

Me: *Hands Raoul a tissue* Ok Erik, Christine, go ahead and answer

Erik: *Looks over the letter one more time* Uh well I guess I'll go through this piece by piece. I don't really need to tell Raoul those things because well, he already knows *Glances over at Raoul who's blowing his nose into a tissue and sobbing pitifully*. And plus Gabby and Christine keep yelling at me that I need to be nicer so, can't be mean to him anymore. For being you Valentine, sure, I'd be happy to be your Valentine. To be honest I never liked Valentines Day anyway for the same reasons *Glares at Christine* Nobody wanted to be MY Valentine! So, sure Elsabear99, I'll be your Valentine. Sadly though, you may or may not have to share me with other phans, because I'd rather not die today. As for killing people, I really don't want any of my phans in jail for murder, or in Trainee cases attempted murder. So, I'm gonna decline your offer to help me. Will I marry you? Um, well... *Glances at Gabby*

Me: Yea, I guess you can tell them

Erik: Alright. So, in May we're gonna have this thing where each of my fans will be allowed to be married to me for one week. Since you asked first, you can have me the first week I guess?

Christine: Ok, I better answer my questions now. Thank you for your questions Elsabear99, a little cruel to my husband, but it was still nice. So, why did I chose Erik over Raoul? Well, it was a sorta 'in the moment' decision. Plus, as much as I LOVE my angel of music, he's just not my type. Too agressive, too dark. His face never bother me, even the first time I took his mask off it didn't. *Takes Erik's mask off and kisses his deformed cheek without hesitation. Then looks back down at the letter* I only got scared and ran because he started yelling at me, it was really terrifying. He made me cry I was so scared! I just wouldn't be able to handle his temper. Of course you phans somehow manage to get him gentle as a kitten, but I prefer Raoul to be like that all the time. He never gets angry with me, and he's so soft and cuddly!

Raoul: *Sniffles* Awww, thank you love!

Christine: And plus, at the time we were able to share hair ribbons!

Raoul: HEY!

Me: Ok, I think it's about time for the next letter. This one's from Little Luxa, and it's HUGE!

Erik: How huge?

*A giant truck pulls in the driveway and drops an organ in front of garage along with Little Luxa and some other stuff before driving away*

Little Luxa: *Waving at the truck* THANKS GUYS!

Christine: *Runs at the stuff* YAY! PRESENTS!

Raoul: Oh Oh! Let me open mine first!

Little Luxa: Ok. Presents! Ok, so here for Erik we have an Organ, with lots of sheet music to write on. *Walks over and makes out with Erik for about a minute* That was for Valentines Day too.

Erik: I'm starting to like this Valentines Day! *Starts hugging the Oragan and kissing it*

Little Luxa: *Walks over to Christine and gives her a hug* And for Christine I got her this glass angel statue *Hands it to her*

Christine: Oh isn't it precious! Thank you so much!

Little Luxa: *Walks and stands in front of Raoul* And for you some hair care products

Raoul: Is this some kind of joke? You guys cut off most of my hair!

Little Luxa: Just because it's short and good looking now doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of it! Oh, and one more thing *Gives him one small kiss*

Raoul: *Smiles and kinda looks like the Phantom did after Christine kissed him in the final lair* I... I love you! *Cries tears of joy*

Little Luxa: *Pats him on the back* You're welcome... *Hands me a basket of Waffles and a care package*

Me: Aw! Thanks! Waffles are awesome aren't they?

Erik: WHAT? She got you waffles?

Me: Yea! Don't worry I'll share though

Erik: Oh... Oh Ok *Goes back to kissing his new organ*

Me: As for the care package! Thank you! I'm actually feeling a bit better but I'm gonna safe this, because I'll probably end up getting sick again from the stress these guys give me!

Little Luxa: Ok! Bye guys! *Leaves via her 'Time Traveling iPad'*

Me: Ok, next up is Songbird of the Night

Songbird of the Night: *Shows up in her little black cocktail dress* Hey guys! I'm just here to deliver my letter and give out hugs and kisses, I'm not staying long

Erik: Oh, ok

Songbird of the Night: *Goes over and gives him a kiss* Poor Raoul! Here! I brought you a Teddy Bear! *Hands him a stuffed bear*

Raoul: *Hugs it to his chest and cries more tears of joy* People DO love me!

Me: Of course they do Raoul!

Songbird of Night: *Goes over and gives Erik lots of kisses then hands him a letter*

Erik: This is turning to be like, the best day of my life!

Songbird of Night: *Gives Christine a big hug and a box of Chocolate*

Christine: *Grows wide eyed and accepts the chocolate* Finally! Someone who understands! Erik NEVER used to give me chocolate, he'd always say 'Darling, that stuff does nothing for your figure, do you want to end up looking like Carlotta?' and I always told him Carlotta wasn't fat but he must think this stuff makes you stupid or something *Starts eating it* Tough for him! THANK YOU!

Songbird of the Night: Ok, well bye guys! *She leaves*

Me: What's your letter say Erik?

Erik: *Reads* _Dearest Angel of Music, I wish there were more ways to say all that you are to me. I love you for not only who you are, but for who I am when I am with you. I now offer you my heart, right here, right now, forever! Love Always! Signed, Songbird of Night._

Me: Well, that was meaningful

Erik: The who you are when you're with me? But you were barely here five minutes? I musta made quite an impact

Christine: *Still stuffing her face with chocolate* You have a tendancy to do that

Erik: And you're offering me your heart. That's very kind, but, you should keep it, and give it to someone you really love, not me. But if you STILL want me in May, you can be my wife on the 2nd week

Me: Next up, EriksNewLove!

Erik: Hey! It's my New Love again!

Raoul: She's not so new anymore though...

Christine: Well it doesn't matter 'cause look! More chocolate!

EriksNewLove: Sup?

Erik: Not much. What you bring us for Valentines Day?

EriksNewLove: Just wait a sec, one at a time *Gives Raoul a hug and a chocolate rose* Really sorry Erik's such a jerk...

Raoul: Yea... me too *Takes chocolate rose and starts daintily eating it*

EriksNewLove: And for Christine. More Chocolate!

Christine: *Gets very excited* OMG! I love you guys!

EriksNewLove: *Hugs her and gives her a box of Chocolate* I can help you with Erik if you want. I have three brothers and two sisters and like, 20 courins!

Christine: *Begins stuffing her face with more chocolate and nods* Yes! That would be so kind of you! Gotta take Raoul back to the hospital tomorrow to get them to change the color. He only kept it today since it's Valentines Day

Raoul: CHRISTINE! Don't remind us that it's pink!

Erik: It was only a joke! But then Gabby and Christine went and broke my pink sharpie so now I don't have any pink sharpie to redo it with!

Christine: You most certainly will not be redoing anything horrible like that to my husband!

Erik: Yea ok Christine...

EriksNewLove: As much as I love you Erik, Christine and Gabby are kinda right, you shouldn't be hurting Raoul. Isn't he suffering enough with his broken arm?

Erik: Yea! But it was his own stupidity that he broke it!

Raoul: *Starts crying* JERK!

Me: Come on guys, get along!

EriksNewLove: Ok Erik, *Kisses him passionately* Ok, sorry, NOW here's what I got for you *Hands him two chocolate roses*

Erik: Oooo! Chocolate! *Starts eating them*

Christine: What's this? You are allowed to eat chocolate but I was never allowed to?

Erik: What? If you gained anymore weight your corset bindings would have snapped!

Christine: *Gasps and slaps Erik across the face before taking her chocolate and huffingly going over to a wall and sitting down to eat her chocolate*

Me: Erik! That was mean!

Erik: I wouldn't lie to my angel...

EriksNewLove: *Sighs* Well, I brought you guys brownies.

Me: *Takes Brownies* We'll just save these for later when Christine's done having a hissy fit

EriksNewLove: Toodles everybody!

Erik: Bye my New Love!

Raoul: Old Love

Erik: Whatever!

EriksNewLove: Oh and Erik?

Erik: Yes?

EriksNewLove: Could you and Christine read my story?

Christine: *Yelling from the wall* I wouldn't ask him if I were you. He might call yoru story lame and then say the characters are fat!

Erik: Christine Darling I didn't mean it! Angel come back!

Christine: NEVER you big JERKFACE!

EriksNewLove: *Sneaks away while they're yelling*

Me: GUYS! Can we just keep it together for a little longer? We got two more people

Raoul: Yea guys! Be happy!

Erik: You're just happy because you foudns some phans who can stand to be around you

Raoul: Well when you put it that way...

Me: Next up is the white princess

Erik: Oooo A princess? You think she has any money?

Raoul: No way! Nobody can afford flattering ascots like a viscount!

Erik: You're right...

The white princess: HI!

Christine: WATCH OUT! Erik might call you fat!

Erik: NU UH!

Christine: YA HUH!

The white princess: *Gives Erik a hug and a kiss* Pst, Erik, I'm single...

Erik: Yea, you can marry me on the 3rd week in May...

The white princess: But I have 518 pictures of you on my laptop!

Raoul: Wow... That's not creepy stalkerish at all

Erik: Well I was like that with Christine so, it's ok!

The white princess: Can you guys go read the rewrites I did of your songs?

Raoul: Everybody wants us to read their writing don't they?

Me: Maybe we should have a day where we just read people's phanfics?

Christine: Sounds good to me!

The white princess: Thanks! Well, see ya! *She leaves*

Erik: Well who's our last person?

Me: Everybody's favorite! Neverland Child!

Everybody: *Cheers* YAY!

Me: And Fire Vein

Erik: *Cheers even though everybody else is silent* WOO! THE NON CRAZY GIRL!

Neverland Child: HEYYA!

Fire Vein: See Ya!

Neverland Child: *Grabs her by the collar* Not so fast, you gotta wait til I'm done!

Fire Vein: *Pouts* Fine...

Erik: *Runs and kisses Fire Vein Passionately* NON CRAZY GIRL I LOVE YOU!

Fire Vein: *Stares shocked at him for a moment* Oh... Oh I see *Faints from shock*

Neverland Child: Dang Erik! You scared her so much she fainted! Don't you know she's afraid of you?

Erik: Yea, which is why I love her. That's the way it SHOULD be

Neverland Child: Whatever, come here! *Gives him a hug and a kiss*

Me: Wow, today really WAS a long day

Raoul: No kidding...

Neverland Child: *Gives Raoul and Christine each a hug*

Fire Vein: *Wakes Up* Can we go now?

Neverland Child: *Sighs Sadly* Yea...

Erik: BYE NON CRAZY GIRL! I LOVE YOU! Bye Neverland Child

Me: You see? This is why I get headaches so often

Christine: Well that was a wonderful Valentines Day wasn't it?

Raoul: What's to look forward to now?

Me: This BIG ANNOUNCMENT!

Christine: Oooo! Big!

Me: Yea, well just listen. Next week on the 22 we are going to NYC overnight and going to see... *Drumroll* THE LION KING!

Raoul: *Starts singing badly* It's the CIIIIIRCLE OF LIIIIIIFE!

Erik: Phantom's better...

Me: I TRIED to convince my mom to let me go back to Phantom, but she said I needed to see something new. So we're going to Lion King since it's the cheapest... Besides Phantom

Christine: Maybe we can go stagedooring?

Me: Maybe...

*Thinks of being in NYC with Erik, Raoul, and Christine. It's about 11 at night as the group crazily chases the stage Phantom, Christine, and Raoul down the street in times square, screaming random things at them, Erik's got a punjab lasso...*

Me: On second thought, maybe not

Erik: Whatever, we have a week to decide

Christine: Is it time to cloes off now?

Me: It is.

Everybody: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

_You heard right! We be going to broadway for my sister's birthday to see Lion King. I'll bring my laptop and make sure to update both days that we're there with our activities. Lion King is supposed to be AMAZING so, that's what we are going to see. I AM still trying to convince my mom for Phantom, but the tickets to Lion King alone are 300 bucks so, I doubt it'll happen. But my mom says she's open to stage dooring! So, thanks for tuning in, and come back next time, when we do SOMETHING! Interesting right? Totally. Thanks for all the Valentines Day stuff! You guys ROCK! Anyway, That's all for now!_


	20. Chapter 20

Christine: Hey Everybody!

Erik: We're going to sorta be doing this ourselves since Gabby is MUTE today!

Me: ... *Whispers* Shut Up

Raoul: Yea, Poor Gabby can't talk without sounding like some sort of dying animal. So she has to whisper. But Erik yelled at her that she's gonna ruin her voice so she has to say as silent as the pageboy in Il Muto!

Christine: Sorry Hun, I hated playing the pageboy, but at least I could, you know talk after it

Me: *Crosses arms and pouts*

Erik: Oh come on! I don't want you to make your voice any worse!

Me: *Whispers* It can't get any worse!

Raoul: Well now what do we do today? With a mute authoress?

Christine: I honestly don't know...

Erik: We could watch a movie I guess?

Christine: YAY! HEY! Gabby got a movie for Valentines Day!

Raoul: What is it?

Christine: P.S. I love you

Erik & Raoul: *Groans*

Erik: Come on Christine! That's a chick flick!

Raoul: And you already made me sit through the Notebook!

Christine: Yay! And you liked it!

Raoul: NO I DIDN'T

Me: *Whispering* I'd rather watch it when I can talk

Christine: So we're gonna sit around and do nothing all day?

Erik: Yep

Raoul: Pretty Much

Christine: ... *Sighs and flops onto the couch* Fine...

_Sorry guys, couldn't really think of much to do. Especially since I can't really talk. Um, I think tomorrow we're going to watcg P.S. I love you. But right now I have stuff to do, even though I can't talk. So, hopefully I'll be better tomorrow! Tune in Next time! And as always, please review! Thank! =)_


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Sorry we haven't updated. I just got my voice back today.

Raoul: *Angrily staring at the computer screen* WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS PERSON SAYING?

Erik: How the heck should I know! I don't even know who this person is!

Christine: Will you guys get off Gabby's facebook!

Raoul: Not until I find out who this person is with their 'Hola'.

Me: Uh, that's my cousin

Erik: Well what are these things your cousin is saying? I don't speak spanish! Doesn't she know english?

Raoul: *Typing* Hello?

My Cousin: Hello, how are you?

Raoul: Good. Who are you?

My Cousin: Lo sentimos, no entiendo

Erik: What does that mean?

Me: She said she's sorry, she doesn't understand. She lives in Argentina and doesn't know English that good

Christine: And you know spanish?

Me: No, I use a translator when I talk to her

Raoul: What about when you talk to her on the phone or in person?

Me: I ever have

Erik: Well... You have announcements right?

Me: Yep, I do indeed

Christine: OOo! I'm kinda excited for these! You wouldn't tell us so it must be important

Me: Ok, first up. Our trip to Broadway is cancelled

Erik: *Throws up his hands and leaves the room*

Me: Well... Ok then. Yea sorry guys, we didn't have the money to buy tickets. HOWEVER!

Erik: *Stops halfway out the door*

Me: We will hopefully get to go down to New York City sometime this week

Erik: *Comes back and sits intently*

Me: I still have to make a proposition, but I'm gonna leave that up to our viewers. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT HERE! Pay attention!

Raoul: We are paying attention

Christine: Ooo! A bird just flew by the window!

Me: CHRISTINE!

Christine: What? Oh... Sorry

Me: As I was saying. We will be going to NYC sometime this week HOWEVER, we don't have a lot of money to do anything. So big expensive Museums and Broadway Shows are kinda out of the question. But, there's plenty to do in NYC. So I'm asking our faithful phans, what they would like us to see or do in NYC. Any ideas they come up with will be used to persuade my parents to take us on this little trip. Remember, can't be expensive, and no, I will not shove Raoul off the Empire State Building

Erik: Awww! But that would have been the best!

Christine: I'd rather like to see Coney Island

*Everyone Gasps*

Erik: CHRISTINE NO!

Raoul: You get killed on Coney Island! I get DRUNK on Coney Island

Erik: Drunk? Maybe Coney Island IS a good idea

Me: No, we're not going to Cony Island. Everything is closed and besides, it's a pretty dangerous place right now

Raoul: We should ride the subway!

Erik: That's boring!

Raoul: Well I'd like to see you come up with a better idea!

Erik: We should go Stagedooring! At Phantom!

Me: Actually I'd love to do that, drop by after an afternoon show lets out. But I don't think my parents or anyone else will be up for doing that

Christine: Why not just go for a walk in the park? Or go to Times Square

Me: Yes, Time Square. I love that place at Night. It's so AWESOME!

Raoul: Ok, well we better get this 'To Do' list together for the presentation

Me: Yep. Ok I'm signing it off now

Erik: Darn, that was kinda short wasn't it.

Me: Don't worry, since I'm on vacation it'll be longer

Christine: We should go to the mall again...

Raoul: GOOD IDEA!

Me: Maybe...

Erik: I don't think they'll let me back in that place, not after the stuff I did

Christine: I'm sure it'll be alright darling...

Erik: Doubtful...

_Ok, I'm closing this now. So everybody leave a review and give me your ideas on what you think we should do in NYC. Can't be TOO expensive, so Broadway Shows are sadly, out of the question. But if there's any stores, any places you'd like me to drag, I mean, Take them, go ahead and give us your idea._

_Oh, and just tellin you guys. When I had my Laryngitis I used twitter and asked Ramin Karimloo (The guy who currently plays Phantom in 'Love Never Dies') if there was anything I could do to get my vocie back sooner. And he actually answered me! He told me, and I quote 'ah, you can't. That's where you just rest. Nothing you can do. Steam and rest.'. True, not exactly the Epic Reply of the Century. But it's still an answer, from a hot Phantom no less! =)_


	22. Chapter 22

Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!

Raoul: *Blows in a Vuvuzela*

Erik: Ow! You blew that thing in my ear!

Raoul: Sorry...

Me: It be my sister's birthday today

Hannah: Yay me!

Me: Ok Hannah, since it's your Birthday, I will use my authoress powers as your birthday present. Now, if you could do ANYTHING with the Phantom of the Opera gang, anything at all, what would it be?

Hannah: Hmmmm *Whispers in my ear*

Raoul: I'm scared

Christine: Don't worry, Hannah's so quiet and not crazy, I'm sure nothing bad will happen!

*Suddenly we're standing in the middle of Japan*

Erik: She wanted to take us to Japan?

Raoul: Why?

Christine: I don't know. Does anybody understand what these people are saying?

Erik: I wonder what all those signs say...

Raoul: Can we go home now?

Me: No! You have to let Hannah do her thing now!

Hannah: Ok, well you guys can go do whatever you want, I just wanna draw a picture

Christine: Well, ok. Sounds easy enough. Hey Raoul! We should go shopping!

Raoul: I'm not really a kimono kinda guy

Erik: Me Neither!

Me: Yep, yep

Erik: GABBY! Stop Talking to Ramin Karimloo!

Me: What?

Raoul: Ha ha Erik, you're just jealous because he stole her heart away from you!

Erik: NO! NEVER! I will win her back!

Me: Well... Good Luck

Erik: Why?

Me: ...

Erik: ...

Me: ...

Erik: ...

Hannah: I'm FINISHED!

Raoul: YAY! I wanna see!

Me: What IS it?

Hannah: It's an anime picture!

Christine: Of what?

Hannah: You, Raoul, and Erik getting eaten by Sharks!

Raoul: Well that's rather... horrible

Erik: Where does Ramin live?

Me: London, but I'm not sending you there to punjab him so forget it!

Erik: Darn it...

*We transport home*

Erik: Now what?

Me: How the heck should I know? I'm just tired

Raoul: Well what are we doing tomorrow?

Me: My sister's friends are coming, we're going rollerskating

Christine: YES! I'm AWESOME at rollerskating!

Erik: Really?

Christine: No but it looks easier than ice skating!

Raoul: Are you sure I should skate with a broken arm?

Me: You'll be fine

Erik: YAY! This is my chance to win your heart back?

Me: Do you know how to skate?

Erik: Um... I hope so

Me: Yea, you should hope...

_Ok guys. Yes, I know you're all jealous. But seriously, Ramin Karimloo gave me advice for Laryngitis, it's not like he asked me to marry him or anything! Yea I know you'd all kill for him to say hi to you, but if you wanna talk to him, get a twitter account, and send him a message! If you ask him a questions he usually answers and he's quite nice about it! And YES, we ARE going rollerskating tomorrow. Better wish us luck, I really don't think Raoul's gonna have an easy time skating in the dark with a broken arm. It'll offset his balance. Oh well, haha. Well, as always R&R! And hope you enjoyed this installment of 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'_


	23. Chapter 23

Raoul: This place is crazy

Cristine: Oh yay! I love rollerskating!

Erik: That music is horrible...

Me: It isn't my fault that they're practically playing disco. Now come on, let's get some skates

Christine: Erik? Why did you wear your whole Phantom outfit?

Erik: Because I'm the Phantom?

Raoul: Well you haven't been wearing it lately...

Erik: So what?

Christine: I think someone's a little jealous of a certain OTHER phantom

Erik: DON'T YOU BRING UP RAMIN KARIMLOO HERE!

Christine: I didn't...

Me: Can we stop arguing. Now, here are your skates. Now try not to run anybody over

Erik: ... No promies

Raoul: *Puts his skates on* Are you sure these things are safe?

Christine: *Stands up on her skates and starts leading Raoul to the floor* Don't worry darling, I'll help you

Me: Ok Erik, ready

Erik: *Stands on his skates* Ready as I'll ever be

Me: Uh, Erik?

Erik: What?

Me: I think you should leave the cape here

Erik: *Rolls his eyes* Fine *Puts cape on the bench*

Me: *Heads towards the floor* Ok let's go!

Raoul: *Clinging to the wall* Christine!

Christine: It's alright Raoul! Just let go of the wall!

Raoul: I can't! I'm scared!

Erik: *Skates by* Being a fop?

Raoul: NO! I'm NOT being a fop! *Pushes off the wall and nearly drags Christine down when he loses his balance*

Christine: See Raoul? It's easy!

Raoul: Can we go slow?

Christine: If that's what you'd like darling

Erik: *Skating backwards* Hey! This is easy!

Me: Yea, you're pretty good

Erik: I think we should do a skating routine!

Me: These are rollerskates, not ice skates. And I'm not that good

Erik: Don't be silly! Rollerskating and Ice Skating are practically the same thing! And I'd help you!

Me: No, I'm good... *Starts sending messages to Ramin*

Erik: HEY! No Phones or Electronics on the skating floor!

Me: What?

Erik: The guy said so!

Me: Fine...

Erik: Good! That means there'll be no more interruptions!

DJ: Couples Skate!

Raoul: You'll be my partner right Christine?

Christine: Of course I will!

*They start skating together, Raoul nearly falling every so often but Christine catches him*

Erik: Um, Gabby?

Me: What?

Erik: You wanna be my couple?

Me: Uh... Sure

*We start skating*

Me: Are you having fun?

Erik: Yea, I still think we should try it. It's like dancing, but on Skates. And you've watched the ice skaters before! It's practically the same!

Me: I don't know!

Erik: Here, let's just try a few moves *Takes my hand and spins me*

Me: That wasn't so bad I guess

Erik: Yea, come on, we'll practice our routine once the music picks up again

DJ: All Skate! Everybody can come back on the floor!

Raoul: Oh No Christine! I don't want anyone to run me down!

Christine: They won't Raoul!

Raoul: *Clings to Christine's arm* I'm scared!

Christine: I know you're scared darling but there's nothing to be afraid of!

Raoul: *Sniffles* Yes there is! *Nearly falls, but Christine catches him* SEE?

Christine: Raoul, darling, I have you. I won't let you fall

*About 30 minutes later*

DJ: I have a request, everyone please clear the floor, everyone please clear the floor

*Everyone clears off the floor*

DJ: We have a special treat tonight. We're going to have a skating routine done. By, Gabby and Erik?

Erik: That's right

DJ: And they'll be going to 'Phantom of the Opera'

Me: Really Erik?

Erik: It's the techno remix!

Me: I can't believe you tore up the skirt on Christine's dressing gown...

Erik: You needed a costume! I'm in costume!

Me: Whatever. Do you have to wear the cape too?

Erik: Absolutely

*We skate out to the center*

Me: Are you really sure about this?

Erik: Just trust me on it!

Me: How many skating routines are we doing?

Erik: I talked to the DJ, we're doing two unless they want an encore

Me: Great...

*The music starts, and we start skating. Frankly, I'm too lazy to write all the spinning and skating and stuff, so just use your imaginations!*

Chrisitne: WOO! Go Erik!

Raoul: I bet I can skate better than him!

Chrisine: Confident?

*Our Routine ends*

Raoul: I'll be right back *Skates out towards me and Erik* Hey! I bet I can skate better!

Erik: Bring it foppy!

Me: *Skates away quietly to Christine* Those guys are crazy right?

Christine: Totally. Wanna go skate?

Me: I'd love to!

*We skate while Erik and Raoul start arguing

Raoul: When my arm is healed you're gonna go down!

Erik: You can barely get off the wall and you're gonna out skate me?

Raoul: YES!

Erik: Well, come back when you're arm is healed and we'll see *Skates away*

Raoul: Fine! Good!

*Suddenly the leader of the CATS comes out of nowhere on a pair of rollerskates and plows into Raoul, falls on top of him, and then sits on him*

Cat Leader: We are gathered!

Raoul: *Screams bloody murder* NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!

Christine: Oh My God RAOUL! *Tries to push the cat leader off but he's too big*

Raoul: *Coughs* Christine! Remember me, the way I was...

Christine: No Raoul! You're being overdramatic! Don't be an Erik!

Erik: HEY! Christine!

Me: Maybe we should do out 2nd skating routine?

Erik: ... Fine *Goes over and talks to the DJ

DJ: Ok everybody, clear the floor, it's time for our second performance of the night!

*The song 'Love Story' my Taylor Swift comes on*

Me: Woah! How did you know I liked this song!

Erik: I don't know, just skate...

*We skate through the song, until it gets to right after 'Is this in my head I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. The music cut off*

Erik: *Kneels infront of me with the ring I usually wear on the chain around my neck; Sings* Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know I talk to that fop, go pick out a white dress, It's a love story baby just say! Yes!

Me: You... You're proposing again?

Erik: I don't want you stolen away by some 2nd rate Phantom. I'm the REAL Phantom, so, if it means hiding you from a certain OTHER phantom, will you Marry me again? If only for a little while?

Me: I don't... Well... Ah...

Some Random guy on the sidelines: SAY YES!

Me: Alright Erik, I'll marry you one more time

Erik: *Slips the ring on my finger* Really?

Me: Of course I would!

Raoul: WAIT! Can I make a song request for them to dance to?

DJ: Uh, Sure. You a friend of his

Raoul: Um, Yea, A friend. Anyway, here's the song I want you to play

*The song 'Time of my life' from Dirty Dancing comes on*

Me: Really Raoul? Really? A Dirty Dancing song?

Erik: *Stands up* At least it's not 'Bathing Beauty'

Raoul: WAIT! Can I change my mind?

Everybody: NO!

*We skate to that, once again, use your imaginations kids =)*

Me: Are we done now? I have serious blisters

Erik: Yea, I guess we can be done

Christine: Aw! I wanna keep skating!

Raoul: Me too!

Me: Fine...

*We skate until the place closes*

Me: I'm tired... and I'm not gonna be able to walk

Raoul: I didn't break my other arm! YES!

Christine: See Raoul? I told you it would be ok!

Me: I think we're done

Raoul: You know what this makes me think of?

Christine: What?

Raoul: Well they were all in the spotlight all I could think of was 'Jesus Crist Superstar'

Me: Have you ever even seen that?

Raoul: No, but I assume he was a superstar, like in the spotlight and stuff?

Christine: Maybe you should just stick to Phantom...

Raoul: Yea...

_Yea I know, totally unrealistic and cheesy. But I couldn't think of anything. And OMG the blisters on my feet from those skates are PAINFUL! But whatever, we had a good time. Stick around next time for, stuff. YES! Indeed, STUFF is gonna happen! What Kinda stuff? Well I'm not sure, but STUFF of some kind is DEFINATELY gonna happen!_


	24. Chapter 24

Erik: GIVE IT UP GABBY PLEASE!

Me: NO! I WILL play this song!

Raoul: Have you even ever played piano before?

Me: When I was like, 6!

Christine: Maybe stick to singing?

Me: Why can't Erik teach me?

Christine: I don't know! He wouldn't teach me either!

Erik: You both need to focus on your vocal studies! Not Piano!

Me: But I sing AND play Bass Clarinet! Why can't I play piano too?

Raoul: Because you suck?

Me: *Slaps him in the face*

Raoul: OW!

Me: Serves you right!

Christine: You have to get her credit. She's able to play 'Til I Hear You Sing'

Erik: And what's the equivalent of? Playing Pop goes the Weasel?

Me: OOO! I can play that! *Starts playing Pop goes the Weasel*

Raoul: *Sings* All around the mulberry bush the Monkey chased the weasel

Christine: *Sings* The Monkey thought 'Twas all in fun

Raoul & Christine: POP GOES THE WEASEL!

Erik: Shut Up! That's a horrible song!

Raoul: I rather liked it

Christine: OH! Let's do Hikory Dickory Dock!

Erik: Let's not

Me: I don't think I know that song...

Raoul: How'd you know Pop goes the Weasel?

Me: I was bored on my Bass Clarinet one day and I figured out how to play that song. Then I memorized it. And I played it on the piano

Erik: Fasinating...

Me: Not really

Erik: Well alright Miss 'I can play nursery rhymes on a piano'. Play THIS!

Me: The mario theme song?

Erik: WOOPS! Sorry, wrong one. Play THIS!

Me: Uh, this is Bach

Erik: Indeed

Christine: Erik! You can't expect her to play that!

Raoul: I wouldn't even know how to play the first chord

Erik: Go on

Me: *Searches the keys and plays the first chord, then takes another minute to find the next few notes*

Christine: Well, at least she knows where the notes are

Erik: She can't do it

Me: *Continues playing VERY slowly until Erik gets fed up and tells me to stop*

Erik: You can't do this!

Raoul: She was doing better than you thought she would

Christine: Ya! I can't even find the notes!

Erik: Well it doesn't matter

Me: If you're so smart! Here! Play this!

Erik: I'm not playing ANYTHING out of this terrible book

Me: There's nothing wrong with Love Never Dies

Raoul: Besides the fact they made me an abusive alcoholic

Christine: And I die...

Erik: Exactly! This thing needs to burn!

Me: NO IT'S MINE!

Erik: HEY! You only like it because of HIM!

Me: I DO NOT!

Erik: DO TOO! I thought I was yoru fiance!

Me: You were serious?

Erik: WHAT?

Raoul: Uh Oh...

Christine: *Hides behind Raoul*

Me: HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONA GET MARRIED?

Erik: What are you talking about?

Me: You're marryinng me! Then you're marrying pretty much every single phangirl in May!

Erik: Because you told them they could!

Me: THEY WANTED TO!

Erik: Maybe you should stop being so stupid!

Me: WHAT?

Erik: Don't you What me!

Me: I'll WHAT you whenever I feel like it. WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!

Erik: Now you're just being immature!

Raoul: *Eating popcorn* I love a good show

Christine: *Watching wide eyes* Pass me that *Takes a handful of Popcorn*

Erik: Are we uh, still getting married?

Me: *Rolls eyes and sighs* If you, want to?

Erik: I do! Anything to keep you away from Ramin Karimloo

Me: What's wrong with him?

Erik: He's in love never dies

Me: He was in the original show too!

Erik: He's too old for you

Me: And you're not?

Erik: ...

Raoul: Akward

Christine: *Giggles*

Me: How bout we just forget about Ramin for now

Raoul: *Mumbling* Like that'll ever happen

Christine: *Hits him over the head with the popcorn*

Raoul: Does everybody hate me today?

Christine: Only when you don't shut up

Erik: Ok Gabby, so we're all good now?

Me: Yea I guess

Erik: You still want me to play from that book

Me: Yea...

Erik: FIne give it to me

Me: *Puts the book on the piano and opens it to the Coney Island Waltz*

Erik: *Starts playing*

Me: You messed up

Erik: What? No I didn't!

Me: Ya you did!

Erik: NO I DIDN'T!

Me: YA YOU DID!

Christine: You got a tweet from Ramin Karimloo

Me: REALLY? *Gets all excited*

Christine: *Giggles* No, I just wanted to see how you'd react

Me: *Grabs a stick that my brother had left inside* YOU'RE DEAD NOW!

Raoul: *Screams like a little girl*

Christine: *Runs screaming* SHE'S GOT A STICK! SHE'S GOT A STICK!

*Me and Christine disappear into the house. There's a lot of screaming then silence*

Raoul: Do you hear that?

Erik: Hear what?

Raoul: That's the sound of forgiveness

Erik: What? No it's not you stupid fop!

Raoul: No, this, is what forgiveness sounds like, screaming and then silence...

_You people are LAZY! This is the Phantom by the way. I think Gabby is still beating Christine but whatever. But anyway, WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS? Where's everybody on this site anyway? No reviews, nobody's been updating stories. I mean, what are we supposed to do for entertainment now? NOTHING! That's right! And by the way. Will somebody tell Raoul to STOP EATING ALL THE PANCAKES! Really, him and Gabby's brother keep eating all the pncakes. Ok, that's about all I have to say for today. So PLEASE REVIEW, and hope our arguments were entertaining enough for you people today!_


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Christine?

Christine: *Sobbing* My head still hurts!

Erik: *Shushing her* Christine my dear, we still have to go on

Raoul: I'll go get more ice... *Leaves*

Erik: How hard'd you hit her?

Me: Not hard, it was HOW I hit her that really ruined things

Christine: You hit me with a metal baseball bat right in the head! I was knocked out for 3 hours!

Me: Not my fault you were being dumb

Christine: *Cries harder*

Erik: Just make the announcement!

Me: Ok Ok! So uh, as you all remember. SLEEPOVER! Yep, it's the end of febuary. But since Febuary is short, I'm gonna have this thing on March 2nd, then the next one on the second to last week of march

Raoul: *Coming back with Ice for Christine* Why second to last week?

Me: The musical is the first 3 days in April, so I'm gonna need the last week in March to prepare

Erik: *Gets Excited* So you ARE in the musical?

Me: No Erik, I'm running the sound systems

Erik: *Gets sad again* Oh...

Christine: *Cries* M... My Head still hurts!

Raoul: I have ice darling, and you've already had two advils so you'll be alright soon!

Erik: Don't cry!

Me: So um, yea, in 2 days we be having a sleepover!

Raoul: Didn't you say pool party?

Me: That's right! We're all heading to the caribean! To our own private beach

Erik: How'd you get a private beach?

Me: I didn't. As Authoress, I'm taking over the beach for the day for our party!

Christine: *Sniffles* Well... I've always wanted to go there

Me: Me Too! So, everybody pack the sunscreen and the boogie boards! WE BE GOING!

Raoul: I don't think it's a good idea. What if there's pirates

Erik: That's just a movie!

Raoul: Based on a real story!

Erik: Says who!

Raoul: WALT DISNEY!

Me: Ok OK Well before things get out of hand. That's our announcement. March 2nd, Caribean. Leave your comment or message me saying what you wanna do/say.

Christine: *Cries* Walt Disney is DEAD!

Erik: No! His body is frozen!

Raoul: No it's not!

Erik: Ya! They hid it under the castle in Disneyland!

Christine: No! Walt Disney is in Florida under the Mickey Mouse statue!

Raoul: He'd be in a lab wouldn't he?

_Don't listen to them. I seriously doubt Walt was frozen. Anyway, SLEEPOVER TIME! Remember all the fun we had last time? So get ready for this! I'm giving you two days to prep and tell me your coming! Ok, well that's all for now! Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	26. Chapter 26

*The Phangirls are all on the beach wondering where the heck we are since it's nearly midnight and it's dark, the only thing lighting up the beach is tiki torches. Suddenly a large screen flickers on and we see Raoul, Erik, Christine, and Me*

Me: Greetings Phans!

Phans: Uh? Hello?

Christine: Yea it's us!

Erik: And we would be here right now if SOMEBODY hadn't messed up the tickets!

Me: I didn't mess them up!

Raoul: Well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway since you're too busy with your brother's project

Me: Yea, that sucks

Erik: Well, first thing tomorrow morning we get on the plane and we'll be right down there!

Christine: But you'll have to wait sadly. So, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. I hear the sand is at least soft

Raoul: Well, I'm going to go uh, barricade the door

Erik: Good idea! I'll go help!

Christine: Me too! *They all run out of the screen and leave me sitting akwardly in front of everybody*

Me: ... Uh, yea there's no authors note. Bottom line, I couldn't do it tonight. But I PROMISE, we'll catch the plane and start the party right up tomorrow! Ok? Good Bye Bye


	27. Chapter 27

Me: TA DA! We're here!

Christine: *Stands over a garbage pail* Hi...

Erik: *Holding Christine's hair back* Don't worry, she'll be alright. There was just a bit of turbulence

Raoul: What did me and Erik tell you Christine? Eating all that Pizza and Ice Cream at the Buffet wasn't a good idea!

Christine: *Wipes Mouth* Shut Up Raoul!

Me: Ok... Are you quite finished now Christine

Christine: *Barfs one last time, then gives a thumbs up*

Me: Well then LET'S PARTAY!

Raoul: YAY! I go swim now! *Runs and changes into his bathing suit before running into the water* YAY!

Erik: RAOUL!

Raoul: What?

Erik: You have to cover your cast when you go swimming! Remember?

Raoul: Fine... *Puts a plastic back over his arm* NOW we're good! *Starts swimming*

Fire Vein: YAY! WATER! *Runs and jumps into the water after Raoul*

Elsabear: Well, Time to Tan! But first... *Rips Erik's shirt off*

Erik: HEY!

Elsabear: That's better... *Lays out on the beach and starts tanning*

EriksNewLove: *Grabs a surfboard* Who wants ta surf?

Songbird of Night: I'll go! *Picks up her surfboard* Christine! You feeling better?

Christine: *Nods and picks up a surfboard after changing* I don't know how to do this

EriksNewLove: You just stand on it

Christine: Really?

Songbird of Night: Yep

Christine: Oh that's EASY!

Neverland Child: *Flops onto the sand with a book and starts reading, Erik Jr. in close proximity so she can keep an eye on him and not lose him like she did when we went ice skating*

Hintagirl: *Stares at Erik*

Erik: Yea?

Hintagirl: *Continues Staring*

Erik: *Annoyed* WHAT?

Hintagirl: *Whispers* I love you...

Erik: Um... Ok? I love you too?

Hintagirl: *Whispers* Ok...

Erik: *Goes over towards Neverland Child* Who is that?

Neverland Child: *Looks Up* My friend

Erik: She's crazy like you people isn't she?

Neverland Child: ... Yea...

*Back to the surfers and swimmers*

Christine: Hey? Have you guys seen Raoul?

*Suddenly the 'Jaws' theme starts playing*

Little Luxa: What's that?

JediGreenGirl: I believe that's the music they play when there's a shark

Songbird of Night: I don't see any sharks!

EriksNewLove: Me Neither!

*Suddenly a shark fin breaks the surface and starts charging towards them*

Phangirls: *Scream and race back to the beach*

Christine: OH NO! The shark ate Raoul!

*Suddenly the shark fin disappears and Raoul breaks the surface*

Raoul: BOO! Did I scare you?

JediGreenGirl: YOU STUPID FOP!

Raoul: *Laughs* You guys thought I was a shark

*Suddenly the 'Jaws' theme starts playing again*

Elsabear: *Looks up* Uh, Raoul?

Raoul: What?

Me: Are you playing that music?

Raoul: What Music

*Suddenly the music gets louder and a fin appears behind Raoul*

EriksNewLove: SHARK!

Neverland Child: YOU STUPID! Get back to the beach!

Raoul: Guys? I was the shark! There IS NO SHARK!

*Suddenly the shark pounces on Raoul and drags him under*

Erik: *Claps and cheers excitedly* WOO! ALRIGHT!

*Suddenly the Cat Leader pops from the surface*

Cat Leader: We are gather!

Christine: OH NO THAT CAT IS SITTING ON RAOUL AGAIN!

Songbird of Night: You think he's still alive?

EriksNewLove: *Shrugs* Probably drowning as we speak

Erik: YAY!

Litte Luxa: Should somebody, go save him?

Me: Hmm I don't know.

Cat Leader: And we will chose 1 cat, to be REBORN!

*2 minutes later*

Neverland Child: *Sleeping next to Fire Vein and Hintagirl*

Erik: *Being buried by Songbird of Night and Elsabear*

Me: *Poking at a crab that's trying to burrow in the sand*

JediGreenGirl: *Watching Star Wars Episode 3 with Little Luxa, EriksNewLove, and Christine*

Christine: I don't get this movie at all! Who the heck is this Old Guy?

JediGreenGirl: *Rolls Eyes* That's Count Dooku!

Christine: That's a stupid name! And I've never seen a sword glow before!

JediGreenGirl: It's a LIGHTSABER!

Christine: *Stands up in a huff* Can someone PLEASE save my husband now?

Me: *Looks up and rolls eyes* Ugh, fine *Marches out to the cat Leader and pushes as hard as I can until he finally falls over with a giant splash*

Neverland Child: *Cracks an eye open* Did you find him*

Me: *Dragging Raoul out* Yea I got him... *Puts him down on the beach*

Christine: Oh no you killed Raoul!

Me: Me? I didn't kill Raoul!

Erik: I didn't either! And PLEASE STOP BURYING ME!

Elsabear: But you look so GOOD with the sand all over you!

Erik: I don't care! I can't move!

Little Luxa: Good, then we can all kiss you and you can't fight back

Erik: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Me: Um... Mouth to Mouth?

Christine: I don't know how to!

Me: Well I don't either... I mean I saw in movies but. Do I have to?

Christine: *Grabs me by the troat* YOU FIX MY HUSBAND OR I'LL SMASH A BAT OVER YOUR HEAD!

Me: Ok Ok! Oh... Do I really have to?

Christine: *Starts crying*

Me: Fine... *Gives Raoul mouth to mouth*

Raoul: *Coughs up water* I *cough* Hate sharks

Christine: RAOUL! *Starts hugging him*

Me: NEVER again...

Neverland Child: I'm SO sorry for you

EriksNewLove: How bad was it?

Me: I don't wanna talk about it. Now, LET'S PARTY SOME MORE!

*We all run back to the water, abandoning Erik who's buried under the sand*

Erik: HEY! IF YOU WANTED MY SHIRT OFF WHY DID YOU BURY MY CHEST WITH SAND? HELLO?

_HEY! GUESS WHAT? I'm making this 2 PARTS! I'm sorry, but I have so much work to do that I can't write the whole thing in one go. But I knew you'd all kill me if I held out any longer so I wrote this up quick. I'm really sorry I couldn't give you the whole thing, but my mentor will rip my head off if I don't make up my Global work by tomorrow. And I have a 5 hour rehearsal saturday. Yea, you heard me right, 5 hours! And I'm only working the sound system! Alright, well make sure you keep a lookout for Part 2 in our Carribean Sleepover. Might extend it for a whole week or a couple days. Would you like that? Give me some ideas!_


	28. Chapter 28

Erik: Alright, are the doors secure?

Raoul: They are

Christine: Are you sure?

Me: Alright here give me those *Grabs a handful of tickets to Phantom of the Opera and heads to the roof*

Phangirls: HEY IT'S HER! GET HER!

Me: WAIT!

Phangirls: *Lower Punjb Lassos*

Me: Alright, there's been an unexpected change in plans

Neverland Child: What are you talking about?

EriksNewLove: You promised a Part 2!

Me: And there WILL be! At the beginning of April

Songbird of Night: WHAT? This is an outrage!

LittleLuxa: You can't just ditch us!

Me: QUIET! Listen, I know you're all very angry and upset, which is why I'm giving you all tickets to Phantom of the Opera! *Throws the bundle of tickets down to the Phangirls*

Fire Vein: YES! A Phantom Free Month!

Neverland Child: Why are you ditching us?

Me: I'm not. There WILL be new episodes of this, but not as many. My rehearsal scheduale is very tight. And our performance is at the end of the month, so I can't finish this now.

Erik: Is it safe?

Christine: *Pulls him back* Get down they'll see you!

Me: I PROMISE not to ditch this story entirely. But chapters are going to be in short supply this month. Once our musical is over, there will be much more

Raoul: Can I make MY announcement now?

Me: If you think it's safe

Raoul: *Gets up on the roof* Ok, I'm going to be starting my own fanfiction!

EriksNewLove: Ew, Why?

Raoul: Because, 'It's Not Easy Being A Fop!'. I want you to hear the story from MY point of view!

Erik: *Grumbles* Not like he HAS any say in it

Raoul: SHUT UP ERIK!

Christine: *Cries* LEAVE RAOUL ALONE!

_Well, I'm gonna leave it at that. So yes, I am SO SO SORRY! I got the rehearsal scheduale, it's everyday 6-9 (My writing time) with Friday and Sunday off. So Those are the days you'll most likely get an episode. So, until next time, Raoul will keep you distracted with his story. There will be an announcement when the first chapter is posted so, I guess that's my apology present. Thanks for Reading..._


	29. Chapter 29

Erik: Gabby

Me: What

Erik: I hate this place

Me: Join the club

Raoul: This place is like a prison

Me: Yea. It's not SO bad though

Christine: Yea it is

Me: You're right

Erik: How much time do we have?

Me: Plenty. Until the end of this math class

Raoul: YAY!

Christine: Your teacher made that poor girl cry

Me: She's pretty unreasonable

Raoul: Ooooo Look at these pictures of bunnies!

Me: Come on Raoul, you're supposed to be looking up stuff for my math project. That's why we're in here

Erik: I found a 3 ring circle of fun!

Christine: I found a picture of the Cat Leader!

Raoul: NOOOOOOO SHIELD YOUR EYES!

*Suddenly the cat leader comes out of the screen and sits on Raoul*

Erik: This is great *Takes pictures*

Christine: STOP SITTING ON MY HUSBAND YOU STUPID CAT!

Me: Well looks like the period's over

Raoul: HELP ME!

Cat Leader: We are gather here to chose 1 cat!

Raoul: I DON'T CARE GET OFF OF ME!

Erik: Bye Raoul!

Christine: Bye Kitty!

*They slowly back out of the room and wave in slow motion, smiling*

Me: Bye Raoul...

Raoul: *Cries* I WANT MY MOMMY!

Cat Leader: We will chose 1 cat who will be REBORN!

_Well, that's the end of this chapter. Wrote this up really quick at school for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I WILL try to write more, I've been busy! Sorry! Thanks for understanding and tune in next time for another exciting thingy of... this. _


	30. Chapter 30

Erik: *Sobs* WHO THE HELL LET HIM IN HERE?

Raoul: I don't know! I thought we locked all the doors

Christine: *Hugging Erik* I bet she used her authoress powers to get him in here...

Allison: Gabby you GOT to be kidding me!

Enjolras: Help?

Me: I LOVE YOU! *Clings to him frantically*

Raoul: Who are you anyway?

Enjolras: My name's Enjolras, I'm from Les Miserables

Christine: OH YEA! I know who you are now! You wave that red flag and get killed right?

Me: *Cries* NO! NOBODY KILLS HIM!

Enjolras: But I want to die fighting for my country!

Erik: Don't bother, all a waste of time...

Enjolras: Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?

Erik: *Narrows eyes* My fiance is all over you

Enjolras: Why?

Erik: BECAUSE YOU'RE HIMMMM!

Enjolras: *Becomes Afraid* Who?

Allison: RAMIN KARIMLOO!

Enjolras: Who?

Christine: EEEP! OMG RAMIN I LOVE YOU!

Me: I LOVE YOU RAMIN KARIMLOO!

Enjolras: I suppose I'm trapped here then since apparently I'm someone called 'Ramin Karimloo'?

Raoul: Welcome to the club man. Have a seat there next to the CATS leader

Christine: Who, for once, isn't sitting on Raoul

Erik: How'd you manage that?

Raoul: *Proudly puffing his chest* I used my super vicomte powers!

Allison: No seriously...

Raoul: I gave him a bunch of catnip

Christine: Nice...

Me: OMG RAMIN!

Enjolras: MY NAME IS ENJOLRAS!

Me: Well Ramin is easier to say!

Enjolras: My name isn't that hard to say

Erik: *Whispers* They're american

Enjolras: Oooohh.

Allison: *Crosses her arms and huffs irritably* What's wrong with americans?

Chrisitne: You can't speak french?

Allison: Yea...

Raoul: Aww It's ok Allison. I don't speak french either

Allison: Really?

Raoul: No, I lied, I speak french

Me: ALLISON! GET ME SOME CHAINS!

Enjolras: SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME! I'd rather get blown up at the barricades!

Erik: Can't be THAT bad can it?

Enjolras: I don't want to be chained!

Raoul: It's actually not so bad...

Christine: Don't lie Raoul

Raoul: *Lowers head sadly* Yes Christine...

_I'm cutting this off before Gabby gets anyore crazy ideas. This is Allison by the way. So yea, here's what Gabby does in her spare time, swoons away over ALL forms of Ramin Karimloo, that poor poor man. The performance of Hairspray is next week, April 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, so after that she should be OFFICIALLY returned! Everybody cheer! We've all been patient right? Anyway, I actually don't care about Ramin that much, but I listen to 'Til I hear you sing' WAAAAY too much *Sigh*. Anyway, Reviews appreciated, and we'll see you all next time!_


	31. Chapter 31

Me: *Lying on the floor on my back* Ok...

Christine: It's about time you updated again!

Enjolras: Why am I still here?

Raoul: Don't you know? Once the authoress gets her hands on you, you can never leave...

Enjolras: But I have a revolution to fight! The other students...

Me: Have a new leader now. I sent my friend Phil down to help them out

Erik: You mean Phil the Bug?

Me: SHHhhhhh!

Raoul: Well, you're certainly expanding your horizons aren't you? Who's here now?

Me: That's Corny Collins from Hairspray

Christine: AAAWWWW! Why him? Why not Link or Seaweed?

Me: Because they have girlfriends, and Corny isn't here for his looks

Corny: HEY!

Enjolras: So I'm not here just because of some guy named 'Ramin'?

Me: No, you are, but you're also here for the same reason Corny is

Corny: And would you mind telling me what that reason is? I have a show to host!

Erik: Not anymore you don't pal

*Suddenly the CATS leader stands from where he was sitting before, stretches, then goes and sits on Raoul*

Raoul: GET OFF! *Throws Catnip to the far side of the room*

Cats Leader: We are gathered... *Sees Catnip and stands, lumbering over to it and sitting down to play with it*

Me: Anyway, Corny and Enjolras are here because their characters are, interesting

Erik: Not more interesting than me I hope?

Me: Well no, they're a different kind of interesting. I always like characters like them because they're not 'Mains'. I don't know a lot about them, which gives me something to think about.

Enjolras: Like what?

Me: Well, take you for example. In the book and the musical, you sorta just lead you and the students to their deaths. What happened before that? How did you meet those guys? Who was your family? Did you have a lover?

Christine: *Poking Corny* Can we at least change him? What's with the purple suit?

Corny: Hey babe, I don't pick the outfits I just wear em

Raoul: You don't get to pick?

Corny: Studio does it for me

Erik: Well isn't that convinient

Corny: Not really. I'm just grateful I'm not Mr. Pinky, he's gotta wear that pink suit all day *Shudders*

Enjolras: Gabby, what are you doing on the floor?

Me: My back hurts

Corny: Can I go now?

Christine: What kind of name is Corny Collins anyway? Who names their kid Corny?

Corny: IT'S NOT MY REAL NAME!

Christine: Well then what is it?

Corny: *Lowers his head sadly* I don't know...

Erik: You don't know your own name?

Corny: Well no, I'm always called Corny Collins...

Me: Exactly what I meant by interesting character, he's GOTTA have a name that isn't Corny

Raoul: *Laughs* Haha, isn't corny! Get it?

Enjolras: *Rolls eyes* Did you intend that pun?

Me: No, it was an accident

Corny: *Stands over me* I have ways to get you to release me

Me: Oh yea? Well good luck

Erik: Really, no point in trying, she's the authoress, she can do anything

Corny: *Sits on my stomach* Ready to release me now?

Me: *Struggling to breath slightly* No, I've had heavier things piled on me

Raoul: Are you sitting fully on her?

Corny: Yea, got my full weight on her

Me: *Starting to have more trouble* Get... Off... Now

Corny: Can I leave?

Me: NO!

Erik: Just let her go, you'll only make her angry

Enjolras: And I don't need to see that from what I've heard

Christine: You'll suffocate her and then you'll NEVER be free!

Corny: *Stands up*

Me: I don't think I'm getting up now...

Raoul: Need help?

Me: No, need a chiropractor

Erik: Does your back really hurt that bad?

Me: YES!

_OMG does my back hurt! Seriously, had 'All County' today (It's a music festival) and the chairs KILLED my back. And then during our break as I was lying on the auditorium floor trying to recover the kid who plays Corny Collins in our school show (With the rehearsals that have taken all my time) really did sit on me! He wasn't on me so long, but I stayed on the floor the rest of the 5 or 10 minutes. And I almost wasn't able to get back up, hurt my wrist when I finally had to pull myself up! As my band teacher would say, 'Pathetic'. Hope you enjoyed this, lol, please Read and Review. Next week is the performances, so once those are done, I shall be returning. YAY! Tune in next time, for this!_


	32. Chapter 32

Random Disembodied Voice: Hey there readers! Don't click that exit button! It's time for the Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr. brought to you today by Ultra Clutch hairspray.

Corny: *Singing* Oh Every Afternoon when the clock strikes 4!

Chorus (Me, Raoul, Christine, Erik, Enjolras, Cats Leader): *Singing* bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

Corny: A crazy bunch of people crash through that door!

Chorus: bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

Corny: They throw off their coats and leave the squares behind, and then they shake it shake it shake it like they're losing their minds, you'll never see them frown 'cause they're the

Everybody: Nicest kids in town!

Corny: Every afternoon to turn your computer on!

Chorus: na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na

Corny: And we know you read this phanfic when your parents are gone!

Chorus: na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na

Corny: And you read and shout for your favorite star, and you've practiced every song that's in their repertoire. You better come on down and meet the

Everybody: Nicest kids in town!

Corny: Phantom stars who like to lead the way, and once in a while, we have our

Everybody: Random musical day!

Corny: And I'm the guy that girl has forced to sing! Mr. Corny Collins with the latest, greatest, fanfiction chapter! So every afternoon drop everything!

Chorus: bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

Corny: Who needs to write a story when you can just read this!

Chorus: bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba

Corny: And forget about your algebra and calculus, you can always do your homework on the morning bus, who cares about verbs and nouns when you're the

Everybody: Nicest kids in town!

Corny: ROLL CALL!

Me: I'm Gabby!

Enjolras: Enjolras!

Raoul: Raoul!

Christine: Christine!

Cat Leader: Deuteronomy

Erik: And I'm... Erik!

*Cue Phangirls screaming madly*

Corny: So if every night you're reading as you lie in bed

Chorus: pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony

Corny: And you can't help wonder what's in this girl's head

Chorus: mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony

Corny: Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school. Well you'll never get to college but you'll sure look cool! Don't need a cap or a gown when you're the

Everybody: Nicest kids in town... Nicest Kids in... Kids in Town, WOO!

Me: Well that was fun right?

Raoul: *Collapses on the floor* I've never done so much singing and dancing in my life!

Me: Well get used to it. I think that's gonna be our new theme song

Everybody: *Groans*

Corny: Wait... That means I'm STUCK HERE?

Enjolras: Me too?

Erik: I can't believe that surprises you...

Christine: Why this?

Me: Well, I get bored at rehearsals and I wanna sing the songs too!

Corny: Well you can just silently play with your little soundboard in the back! Because I WILL NOT BE SINGING!

Christine: Wow, you just totally sounded like Carlotta right then...

Cats Leader: *Falls over on Raoul panting*

Raoul: GET OFF OF ME!

Enjolras: Lemme guess, next time we sing we'll be singing something from Les Mis...

Me: Actually, YOU will. Got the song right here. YOu know Jean Valjean's little number right? Bring him Home?

Enjolras: Sure...

Me: *Hands him the sheetmusic* Sing this please. It has the same tune.

Enjolras: Um... Ok

*Music starts playing*

Enjolras: *Singing* God... It's... HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. This Song's too high! Pity me! Change the key! Bring it down! BRING, IT DOWN! It's too high! It's too high...

*Everybody Claps*

Christine: That was beautiful

Erik: The lyrics, so true

Corny: Beats my song *Drops his microphone and walks away slightly disappointed*

Raoul: I couldn't hear because of this stupid cat! *Trying to get free*

Me: *Sigh*

_Alright, for those of you wondering what exactly I'm doing this this musical that it's taking up so much of my time, I'm working the soundboard. Which means I'm in charge of all the mics (And there are a LOT. Especially individual mics), I'm slightly in control of the orchestra (Volumewise), and controlling the overall volume of everybody. It's a harder job than it seems! But luckily, we're ALMOST DONE! Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are the performances. Once those are done, I am FREE! SO you will see us more often! Get ready!_


	33. Chapter 33

Me: *Sleeping between Erik and Corny, leaning on Erik*

Corny: It's about time she fell asleep

Christine: *Sitting on Raoul's lap watching tv* Well she has been pretty busy lately. Not surprised she's tired

Erik: Well at least this is proof that she likes me still

Enjolras: *Examining Corny's microphone* I think she just happened to fall asleep there

Corny: She's almost nice when she's sleeping

Erik: Yea, we all agreed on that a long time ago

Raoul: I still don't understand why she's dragged you here with us

Christine: We're really sorry

Enjolras: I suppose it's fine...

Corny: I'm actually starting to like it here. I mean, look! The television is in color!

Enjolras: Yea *Tapping Corny's mic* And they have very interesting technology. Makes things go BOOM much easier!

Cat Leader: *Sitting on a cardboard cutout of Raoul* We are gathered to chose 1 cat...

Everybody: Shut Up!

Me: *Almost wakes up*

Corny: Shhhh! You'll wake up the authoress and she'll make us do another dance number!

Christine: Not that it matters to you, you danced everyday before

Corny: So...

Raoul: Well, this is akward

Erik: I'll say

Enjolras: Well if it's so akward, why don't we try to get to know each other?

Corny: Fine with me

Christine: Ok, Erik why don't you start since this phanfic is named after you

Erik: Ok, fine. Well, I'm Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, and basically I burned down the opera house to win Christine's love

Corny: Uh, I don't think that's how you win a woman's love

Raoul: MY TURN! Ok, so like, I'm Raoul, the Vicount de Changey and I totally won Christine's love by saving her from crazy Erik

Christine: He nearly strangled you to death then released me when I kissed him. You did nothing

Raoul: Well... Being tied to a gate sounds like something to me

Christine: Ok, well I suppose it's my turn. My name is Christine de Changey, formally Christine Daae. And I'm an opera singer, who married a fop for some reason

Raoul: *Starts crying* Christine?

Christine: *Hugs Raoul* I'm just teasing love, you're not a fop!

Enjolras: Ok, well I'll go next since I came here after you. I'm Enjolras, from Les Miserables, and I'm a student who thinks our country's government sucks, so I build a barricade with some of my buddies, but apparently we all die so I suppose I just lead them all to their deaths

Corny: That's tough man.

Enjolras: Yea...

Corny: Well I guess I'll go now. My name is Corny Collins, from Hairspray, and I'm the host of a tv show called the 'Corny Collins Show'. And basically, I want my show intergrated, but the stupid Velma lady is a total racist...

Erik: Uh, Corny this kinda needs to be rated pg for the kiddies

Corny: Ok, well you know what I mean. But then, this girl Tracy and her friends came and 'sabatoged' my show, even though I was in on it, so I suppose they just sabotaged Velma and her stupid pagent. And then we danced, and um, my show was intergrated, the end

Raoul: That was such a nice story...

Enjolras: Yea, a real feel good story.

Erik: ERIK JR.! THERE YOU ARE!

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Christine: Aw, I guess he wasn't going to miss out on introducing himself.

Erik Jr.: The Phaaaaaantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind!

Corny: Actually he's sitting right next to me

Erik: I'm hungry, you wanna hold the authoress while I go make popcorn?

Corny: Might as well

Erik: *Shifts me over so I'm leaning on Corny then goes in the kitchen to make popcorn*

Enjolras: What are we watching anyway?

Raoul: I don't know really

Christine: I think it's Phineas and Ferb

Corny: We sure didn't have animation like this back in my time period

Enjolras: We didn't even have the magical moving picture box

Erik: *Walks back in with a bowl of popcorn* Anybody up for a movie?

Raoul: *Turns on the dvd player, suddenly Watership Down comes on*

Everybody: *Screams*

Me: *Jumps up* WHAT?

Corny: What the hell was that?

Enjolras: I've never seen scarier bunnies in my life!

Cat Leader: *Stares at the dvd cover licking his lips*

Me: You woke me up over that? *Starts tearing up*

Erik: Look what you did Raoul!

Corny: Aw, well cozy up to ol' Corny and you can just fall back asleep

Me: *Sniffles* Ok. But one of the Phans wrote this for ya Corny *Hands him a slip of paper then Falls back asleep*

Corny: *Reads the message* Marry you? I don't even know you? Can we start slow? A dinner or something? Whoever you are?

Erik: Oh, one of those crazy phans trying to get you to marry them?

Corny: You've gotten these?

Erik: Practically every day!

Christine: How about we watch a quiet movie?

Enjolras: What's a movie?

Corny: Wait, I know a movie! To Kill a Mocking Bird!

Raoul: Aw, but that's a boring movie!

Corny: But it came out in the same year Tracy won Miss Teenage Hairspray! 1962!

Erik: Whatever, here's the popcorn, let's just shut up and watch!

_Ok, well Hi, this is Raoul. I left to do the ending thing here since To Kill a Mocking Bird is boring and I had to go to the bathroom anyway. So, Um, basically you should just review and stuff. Because that is a good thing to do. Anyway, tune in next time. And why doesn't anyone wanna marry me? I got a haircut!_


	34. Chapter 34

*Everybody besides me cheers as we are hanging out in the bandroom, I'm signing posters*

Raoul: WE'RE BACK!

Christine: I'm so excited! Now that Hairspray is done with, we have our authoress back full time

Enjolras: I actually have to say, I myself am a little excited. After all, nothing has been happening here, and I'd like a little action in my life since you kinda took me out of the front lines

Corny: Aren't you excited Gabby?

Me: *Nods head sadly*

Erik: Uh Oh...

Christine: Gabby? Are you crying?

Me: *Looks up, eyes red and tears streaming* NO!

Raoul: But aren't you happy to be back?

Me: *Sniffles and nods* Of course I am! It's just... I can't believe... I MISS MY CASTMATES! *Cries*

Erik: Aw don't cry! We'll have plenty of fun won't we?

Corny: *Takes the program I have sitting next to the posters* What's this? *Reads the cast list* Who's this Cooper fellow? Why's he got hearts all around his name?

Erik: *Snatches the program* WHAT?

Enjolras: Oooooo Someone's got a boyfriend!

Me: *Cries harder* H... He... He's not my Boyfriend!

Christine: Well who is he?

Me: *Sniffles again* He plays... I mean... PLAYED Corny Collins in our show. He's a senior and I...

Raoul: Say it!

Me: I THINK I LOVE HIM!

Corny: Aw great, now I know the real reason I'm here

Me: No No Corny, it's not like that at all. I fell in love with the character first, and the boy second!

Enjolras: Well you and your castmates were all close, even before the musical. Don't you talk to him?

Me: Oh yes, I've talked to him outside the musical before, it's just, I have no REASON to talk to him now. He's a senior and I'm a, a freshman...

Christine: Why are you so upset about all this. Just say hello to him

Me: I CAN'T!

Erik: Why?

Me: Because! The girl who worked the lights alongside me wrote that I love him on his sign. So now he knows, I just can't talk to him

Christine: Come to think of it, I've actually seen and talked to him before

Raoul: Where?

Christine: When we had to go to school with Gabby that one day. I think he was one of the people in the senior lounge that I chatted with. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would care to much if you loved him.

Enjolras: I have a feeling he hugged you a bunch of times

Me: Oh yes he did. Cooper's the greatest! He's funny and nice...

Erik: Well come now, if anyone knows about romance it's us right?

Corny: Not really, no

Enjolras: I got killed apparently before I got a girlfriend

Christine: I couldn't make up my mind of what boy to chose

Raoul: I got tied to a grate trying to save my fiance

Erik: Ok so maybe not the greatest romantics in the world. But hey look! Someone's coming

*Cooper walks in the door and goes to get his trombone*

Christine: *Whispers* Go say hello

Me: Um... Erm. I can't

Corny: *Shoves me forward so I bump into him*

Me: Oh, sorry Cooper

Cooper: Oh, it's cool *Pats my shoulder before taking his trombone case and starting to leave, before he makes it to the door everything freezes, except for us*

Me: *Singing* I can hear the bells

Enjolras: Uh, what?

Erik: *Looking around confused* How's she do that?

Me: *Continuing* Well don't ya hear them chime?

Raoul: I don't hear... anything?

Corny: *Waving his hand in front of Cooper's face frantically trying to figure out what just happened*

Me: Can't you feel my heartbeat? Keeping perfect time?

Christine: No? Creepy much?

Me: *Ignoring them* And all because he... touched me! He looked at me and stared yes me, bumped me, my heart was unprepared when he, tapped me. And knocked me off my feet! One little touch now my life's complete cause when he, nudged me! Love put me in a fix yes it! Hit me! Just like a ton of bricks and my, heart burst now I know what life's about. One little touch and love's knocked me out and...

*Suddenly the stars of our show and our director come into the room, holding bells, and start singing the chorus*

Erik: What in the world?

Enjolras: Hello?

Corny: *Jumping out of the way of the chorus members* Do we exist anymore?

Me: I can hear the bells! My head is spinning, I can hear the bells! Something's beginning. Everybody says, that a girl who is like me, can't win his love well just wait and see cause

Chorus: I can hear the bells!

Me: Just hear them chiming!

Chorus: I can hear the bells!

Me: My temperatures climbing! I can't contain my joy cause I finally found the boy I've been missing. LISTEN!

*Everybody freezes*

Me: I can hear the bells!

Corny: I don't get this song!

Enjolras: Why is she singing?

Christine: Raoul?

Raoul: *Grabs a bell and starts singing with the rest of the chorus*

Erik: *wanders around the room in almost a daze, nearly tearing the room apart looking for the bells*

Me: *Grabs Cooper's hand* Round 1! He'll ask me on a date and then, Round 2! I'll primp but won't be late because, Round 3's when we kiss inside he car, won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far! Round 4 *He kneels* He'll ask me for my hand and then, Round 5, we'll book the wedding band because Round 6 *I sit on his knee* Phangirls much to your surprise! This authoress comes and just takes the prize and

Chorus: I can hear the bells

Me: My head is ringing!

Chorus: I can hear the bells

*The cast members all stand on chairs, holding their bells like microphones while the girl who played the lead role conducts them*

Me: The bridesmaids are singing! And everybody says, that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laugh's on them cause

Chorus: I can hear the bells!

*Suddenly we're in the middle of a park, I'm in a wedding dress, the cast members are dressed in wedding attire, the boys are all wearing bow ties, and Cooper's wearing a tux, my parents come out*

Erik: Why am I wearing a bow tie?

Corny: Why am I holding a flamingo?

Enjolras: Why is this song still going?

Christine: Raoul get down from that chair and stop singing!

Raoul: *Singing slightly out of tune* I can hear the bells!

Me: My father will smile

Chorus: I can hear the bells

Me: As he walks me down the isle

*Me and my dad reach the end of the isle, he hands me to Cooper while my band director walks past downing a bottle of whiskey, followed by Allison carrying a lacy pillow*

Me: And my mom'll start to cry, but I can't see cause Coop and I are french kissing. LISTEN!

*Everybody freezes*

Me: I can hear the bells!

Chorus: I can hear the bells

Me: My head is reeling!

Chorus: I can hear the bells

Me: I can't stop the feeling. Everybody warns, that he won't like what he'll see. But I know that he'll look inside of me and

Chorus: *Dancing and singing. Erik randomly jumps through still looking for the bells* I can hear the bells!

Me: Today's just the start

Chorus: I can hear the bells

Me: And til death do us part. And even when we die, we'll look down from up above. Remembering the night, that we two fell in love. We both will shed a tear as we whisper, as we're reminiscin. Listen!

*Everybody freezes again*

Me: I can hear the bells!

*Suddenly we're back in the band room and everyone slowly begins to leave*

Chorus: She can hear the bells

Me: I can hear the bells

*A random chorus member picks up Raoul and puts him back down next to Raoul, Erik walks back over to the group scratching his head since he never found the bells, Christine is trying to figure out how she changed dresses so quickly and Corny and Enjolras are wondering what happened to the random flamingo*

Chorus: *Disappearing out the door* She can hear the bells

Me: I can hear, the bells

*There are some final chimes before everything returns to exactly the way it was before everything froze. Suddenly everything unfreezes, Cooper walks out the door, and it's like the song never happened*

Enjolras: Wow...

Corny: I could have sworn I was holding a flamingo!

Raoul: That was fun! Let's sing Ragtime now!

Christine: Aw but I didn't like that show!

Erik: Why?

Christine: It reminds me of... *Shudders* Love Never Dies

Me: *Back to signing posters* Don't feel to bad Christine

Christine: Feel bad? I DIED!

Me: Well not in my fantasy you didn't

Enjolras: Your fantasy's scare me

Corny: I was... There was a flamingo right here under my arm I swear! It was one of them lawn ones! And it was wearing a black bow tie *He suddenly spots it on the top shelf of the bandroom* THERE! THAT WAS IT!

Erik: Looks like you made a new friend Corny... Hey didn't you have a date tonight?

Corny: Nah, tonight, I'm getting aquainted with this beauty right here!

Raoul: A plastic flamingo with a bow tie?

Corny: Yep!

Christine: *Whispers* I think whatever happened knocked a few of his screws loose

Me: Oh dear...

_Guess who's back! I AM! So yes, give me some time to get back into the swing of things and then we'll have our Carribean adventure PART DOS! So stay tuned! And yes, I can hear the bells!_


	35. Chapter 35

Raoul: Are you kidding me?

Corny: No, I'm not kidding you

Erik: Yep... *Stares at me passed out on the couch* She fell asleep again

Corny: Why's she always falling asleep leaning on us?

Erik: How should I know? Maybe because the boy she loves played you!

Corny: Well...

Enjolras: WHO IS THIS CRAZY PERSON?

Christine: It's your fan!

Enjolras: She wants to rip my shirt off? Why? Why would this person do that?

Christine: Oh it's not so bad. It happens to Erik all the time

Raoul: *Sighs sadly* But it doesn't happen to me...

Cat Leader: *Sitting on a cardboard cutout of Raoul, he looks up and stares at Raoul, before looking down and playing with a ball of yarn*

Raoul: I don't think that cat gets much action either

Enjolras: Can you rip fur off that... thing?

Corny: I don't know, CAN you?

Erik: I'll get the wax!

Christine: YES! Let's shave that stupid thing! Then maybe it will stop sitting on my husband!

Raoul: NO!

*Everybody freezes and stares at Raoul*

Raoul: I don't want us to get in trouble for animal abuse! And what will the authoress say when she gets up?

Corny: *Shudders*

Enjolras: What's the matter Collins?

Corny: It just occured to me, what could possibly be lying UNDER the fur. I mean, that, THING, could in fact be a woman with a very deep voice. I mean, I didn't know Tracy's mom was a woman over the phone...

Erik: *Covers his eyes* Damn you! I just got a bad image in my head

Christine: If it was of a naked woman I doubt it was that scarring to you

Erik Jr.: THE PHAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! INSIDE YOUR MIND!

Enjolras: Oddly enough, he isn't

Corny: Can't say he's in mine either

Raoul: THERE you are Erik Jr.!

Erik: Where HAS Erik Jr. been disappearing off to?

Christine: Maybe he's like, Perry the Platapus

Enjolras: Platapus?

Corny: What's a platapus?

Raoul: Some sort of strange creature...

Erik: It is strange, I can't really describe it to you

Christine: Well now what?

Enjolras: Well, we could go somewhere?

Corny: Like where?

Erik: Um, we could go to Walmart?

Raoul: But what about the authoress?

Corny: *Picks me up* Let's go!

*Erik piles us all into my parent's van and we start for Walmart*

Corny: *Whispers* Gabby...

Me: *Mumbling in my sleep* Oh Coop, kiss me again and again!

Corny: *Shaking me* Gabby?

Me: *Still mumbling* Yes I love you too...

Corny: *Yelling* GABBY!

Me: *Wakes up* WHAT?

Raoul: It's about time you woke up

Christine: Yea Gabby! Welcome to the world!

Enjolras: We're going to Walmart... whatever that is

Me: *Eyes start to water* You woke me up... from... *Starts crying*

Corny: Gabby don't cry!

Me: *Sobs* I'm tired!

Raoul: We know you're tired. But we need to get you back into shape so we can continue our Carribean adventure. Remember?

Corny: *Rubbing my back* Well we'll have a good time in Walmart right?

Me: I'm so tired you guys! I don't wanna go to walmart!

Erik: Don't cry my dear, if anyone can make Walmart interesting it's us right?

*Everybody nods*

Me: *Sniffles* Well, alright. Then I forgive you for waking me up...

*We arrive at Walmart and we all stand in front of it*

Enjolras: What the hell is this?

Me: It's Walmart...

_I'm too tired to type anymore. So I'm gonna break this into 2 parts. Tomorrow I'll take them inside Walmart, where most likely all hell will break loose. And yea, I'm so tired that if anyone woke me up, whether it be from a Cooper dream or not, I'd probably cry. I'm just so tired and I worked all day today, then had to walk all the way home from school. I just didn't get a break. Anyway, stay tuned! We'll be back bringing you the craziest stuff, ever. Don't forget to REVIEW!_


	36. Chapter 36

*Inside Walmart*

Christine: Oh isn't this place amazing! I love coming in here!

Enjolras: There are so many... strange people in here

Corny: Hey, do you mind if I um... *Runs towards the Pharmacy then returns and tosses a box into our cart*

Me: Uh Corny... What are those?

Corny: Nothing.

Erik: Dude, do you really think shoeychocolatXD likes you THAT much?

Corny: Well just in case, it's good to use protection

Christine: BOYS! We have to keep this rated PG! Corny put those things back!

Corny: No way! They're mine!

Enjolras: *Picks up the box* What are these anyway? What are they for? *Sounding it out* Con... doms? What are Con-doms?

Me: Nevermind what they are let's just keep moving

*We get to the electronics. Enjolras's eyes widen*

Enjolras: So many moving picture boxes...

Corny: *Also wide eyes* In color...

Enjolras: They're so big!

Corny: And they have flat screens

Everybody: Oooooooh Aaaaaaaah

Me: We don't need anything here let's just keep moving

*We go over to the kitchen appliances*

Raoul: Ooooo Shiny!

Me: No Raoul

Raoul: *Picks up a blender* Ooooo Shiny!

Me: *Takes blender and puts it back* No Raoul...

Raoul: *Picks up a toaster* Oooooo Shiny!

Me: *Rolls eyes and puts Toaster back* No Raoul...

Raoul: *Cries and starts pouting* NO! I WANNA HAVE IT!

Me: But Raoul, we already have a toaster at home!

Raoul: *Starts rolling on the floor having a temper tantrum* No No No! I wanna have the shiny!

Christine: RAOUL! Get off the floor your embarrassing me!

Erik: Pull it together vicomte

Enjolras: *Whispering to Corny* And I thought we were weird...

Corny: *Nodding*

*Over by produce*

Me: Ok guys, I think you can handle this right?

Enjolras: What's a... Grapefruit?

Erik: *Grabs Enjolras and drags him towards fruit* Come on. I thought you were smart and read books or something...

Me: *Pulls out cellphone, a devious grin springs up and I start texting*

Christine: Ok we're back and we got everything

Raoul: Gabby?

Erik: Oh great, NOW who's she talking to?

Me: *Gets a text and laughs*

Enjolras: Who are you talking to?

Corny: *Trying to peer over my shoulder* Who is it

Me: *Suddenly I get a text, my eyes narrow as I read it then I freeze, and nearly drop my phone* Oh... My... God

Erik: Oh no, Gabby? Hello!

Me: He's here...

Christine: Who's here?

Me: C... Cats...

Everybody: *Gasps*

Me: *Grabs everything and runs to checkout* GO CHECKOUT LADY GO!

*We check out and run to the parking lot*

Erik: I doubt we're running just over CATS

Me: No! You don't understand! They want their leader back!

Raoul: Good, they can have it

Christine: NO! I like the kitty! Raoul! *Starts crying*

Me: Hurry up

*We all drive home to find the Cat Leader gone, and a note attacked to Raoul's cardboard cutout, that has a bite taken out of the head*

Raoul: Wow...

Corny: *Laughing* Looks like that cat really like you huh?

Me: *Picks up the note and reads* Dear Erik and the rest of you lesser musical characters, We have taken our leader back because Sarah Brightman used her scary eyes and brought Andrew Lloyd Webber back to life, and he is now making a CATS sequel. In order to prevent this horror from becoming reality, we've taken our leader back, and ask that you join us in our fight again Mr. Webber, so that we might end his reign of terror for good. Your temporary friends, CATS

Erik: Well isn't that heartwarming

Enjolras: *Shudders* Cats 2? I can only imagine

Corny: *Shrugs* Eh, they were planning a Hairspray 2 but it never came to pass. Maybe Lloyd Webber is just messing with you all

Christine: He isn't messing Mr. Collins, he made a Phantom Sequel, and I died in it!

Raoul: I became a drunk!

Gustave: IT SEEMS SO BEAUTIFUL!

Everybody: GO AWAY GUSTAVE! NOBODY LIKES YOU!

Gustave: *Disappears*

Me: Well, what do you guys think

Erik: My musical has been ruined, techincally speaking, since CATS and Phantom have the same father, that being lloyd webber, that makes us brothers of sorts. And I will NOT allow my brother musical to fall victim to the same fate as us! We must destroy the plans for CATS 2!

Everybody: *Cheers*

Me: ALRIGHT! We're goin to war! WE'RE GOIN TO WAR!

Enjolras: *Pulls out his gun and his flag* FINALLY!

Corny: *Pulls out some Ultra Clutch Hairspray and holds it like a weapon* I'm ready

Christine: You're gonna fight him with hairspray?

Corny: I guess. You can spray it in his eyes right?

Raoul: Lemme see that *Sprays the hairspray in his hair* Hey can I borrow a can of this stuff? It's pretty good!

Corny: Yea sure

*Corny and Raoul start spraying their hair with Ultra Clutch*

Me: Well while you're off doing that, I suppose it's time to plan for the fight!

Everybody: YEA!

_Well, we're going to war then! Oh by the way, the little devious smile, I was texting someone ELSE before I got the text about the cats. Any guesses on who, or what I was doing with my phone? Sorry I took so long to update, been busy, but we ARE back so, you won't be waiting more than a day for most updates if things run smoothly. Alright, so tune in next time, where we get together with the CATS and plan for the war to end all wars! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks =)_


	37. Chapter 37

*Everybody is busy at work creating weapons for the war*

Mistoffolees: *Sharpening a sword* That Andrew Lloyd Webber, how dare he sabotage our musical!

Erik: *Making Punjab Lassos* Indeed, he won't be getting away with it this time! Because this time we're fighting back!

Everybody: YEA!

Corny: *Standing akwardly with his hands in his pockets* I don't really know what to say to you guys. I mean, I've never really gone to war or fought. I host a teenage sock hop type television show for a living...

Enjolras: *Tying a red sheet to a pole* You're from the 1960's right?

Corny: Well yes

Enjolras: Well, weren't men being drafted like, to go to war?

Corny: I suppose, but I wasn't one of them! Typically they don't draft show hosts!

Enjolras: Well I hereby draft you!

Christine: *Crying a waving a napkin* Goodbye brave soldiers!

Raoul: Christine darling, we haven't gone anywhere yet!

Christine: I know, I was just practicing when I have to wave you off

Victoria: Aren't you coming?

Christine: I don't know...

Rum Tum Tugger: I'm going babe!

Christine: I'M COMING! *Picks up a gun*

Erik: *Takes the gun from her* Let's not wave those things around my love

*The trio walk in*

Fleck: Hey guys! We decided to help!

Gangle: Yea, because Andrew Lloyd Webber has really been pissing us off lately

Squelch: Ever since he and that ugly cat got cut apart on the top of that cage he's been giving us hell!

Gangle: We want out

Fleck: He needs to suffer! We're not slaves!

Erik: *Tosses Squelch a crowbar* Well then welcome to the club!

Me: *Walks in*

Raoul: Where have you been?

Me: Around...

Christine: Are you sad?

Me: Eh, I've had better days

Erik: Well pick up a weapon and let's go attack Webber! That'll lift your spirits!

Everybody: *Cheering* YEA!

Me: *Stands up on a table* Sorry guys, the war is gonna have to wait

Mistoffolees: WHAT? How can you say that?

Cats Leader: *Munching on Cat Nip and sitting on his cardboard cutout of Raoul* We need you! Or else CATS 2 will be created!

Me: No listen. It's SPRING BREAK! That means vacation, which means I don't feel like going to war

Corny: *Drops gun and sinks to the floor, sighing with relief*

Enjolras: Don't be lazy! IT'S TIME FOR THE REVOLUTION! *Jumps on onto a different table and raises the gun Corny dropped. Singing* Do you hear the musicals sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the characters who will not be ruined again, when the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a fight about to start when tomorrow comes!

Mistoffolees: *Standing on a chair. Singing* Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond our little stage is there a world you long to see?

Erik: *Singing* Then we'll join in the fight that will give us the right to be free!

Everybody: *Singing* Do you hear the musicals sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the characters who will not be ruined again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a fight about to start when tomorrow comes!

Corny: *Singing* I will give all I can give so that your music can advance.

Me: *Singing* Some will fall and some will live. Why stand up and take the chance?

Fleck: *Shouting* THE BLOOD OF LLOYD WEBBER WILL COVER THE STAGE OF CATS!

Everybody: *Singing* Do you hear the musicals sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the characters who will not be ruined again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a fight about to start when tomorrow comes!

*Song Ends*

Me: You guys didn't let me finish!

Raoul: Well what were you going to say?

Me: I wanna gonna tell you that the fight would be postponed, because since it's spring break that means it's the PERFECT time for CARRIBEAN ADVENTURE PART 2!

Christine: OH YAY! Back to the beach!

Me: ANND!

Erik: There's more?

Me: We WILL be going to NYC this week! Hopefully to see a show, but I am absolutely certain we are going this time!

Corny: YES! I need a chance to escape this nut house...

Me: So, we better start preparing for the vacation! Chop Chop! Time's a wasting!

_For those of you freaking out, NO Webber is NOT planning a CATS 2, he's busy with his little 'Wizard of Oz' musical. Yea, he rewrote the Wiz, and I bet it sucks! Anyway, yes I know you've all been patiently waiting, and now your wait will be rewarded! This upcoming week has LOTS of surprises in store! So make sure you stay tuned, for the next adventure of, 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'. Where is Erik Jr. anyway? Must be causing trouble somewhere... Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks!_


	38. Chapter 38

Me: Alright guys, do we have everything?

Christine: Packed all the clothes!

Raoul: Packed all the food!

Enjolras: Packed all the weapons!

Me: The weapons?

Enjolras: Well I know there's going to be some crazy phangirls or something, so I'm bringing something to protect myself

Me: Ok well Corny did you pack?

Corny: Sure did! Brought all the Hairspray *Highfives Raoul* And the condoms

Erik: You brought more of those? What's wrong with you?

Corny: Just like Enjolras said. There's gonna be a lot of phangirls, and I'm bringing protection

Me: Well... I guess it's good to be safe? Anyway, Erik did you pack my tissues?

Erik: 3 boxes

Me: Well *Sneezes* Bring 2 more boxes

Christine: I'm really sorry you got sck on your vacation

Me: Me too

Corny: Who cares? We're finally going to the beach!

Raoul: *Spraying his hair with Ultra Clutch* Hey Enjolras, you should try this stuff! Works wonders!

Enjolras: Um... No thank you?

Erik: Why did you have to get sick?

Me: How should I know?

Erik: Because your the authoress?

Me: I'm not all that smart

Christine: Can we just go?

Me: Yea yea. Erik go start the car. Corny, Enjolras, Raoul, Grab our stuff

Christine: What do we do?

Me: Sit and wait

Corny: *Grumbling and picking up bags* Stupid girls

*Erik starts the car, we all eventually get everything and pile in, then start to the airport*

Enjolras: So what is this? And what is an 'Airplane'

Corny: That's an airplane ticket to get you on the airplane

Raoul: And an airplane is a machine that flies

Christine: It's really wonderful

Enjolras: *Staring questioningly at the ticket* Fly?

Erik: Yes fly

Raoul: Like a birdy!

Me: We're here!

*We all grab our stuff and go through security*

Enjolras: What do you mean I can't take these weapons?

Police: You can't bring them

Enjolras: But why?

Police: You could try to kill someone

Me: Just give them the bag of weapons

Corny: We'll still be protected! I got the condoms!

Enjolras: *Sighs defeatedly* Can I at least bring the flag?

Police: Uh, yea I guess

Enjolras: *Picking up his flag* Ok...

*We all eventually make it through and get on the plane, awaiting take off*

Corny: This is gonna be so groovy! I've never been to a beach party before

Enjolras: I've never been to a beach before

Christine: Oh me and Raoul used to play by the sea all the time when we were children didn't we Raoul?

Raoul: Yea. But that saltwater did horrible things to my hair...

Erik: I only remember the beach from the part one of our little adventure, when they buried me completely in the sand. It made no sense!

Me: Yep. I remember that too

Corny: Yay! The plane is finally moving!

Enjolras: Oh My God the plane is MOVING!

Christine: Don't be scared dear. It can fly it really can!

Me: I'm gonna take a nap so I'm ready for this endevour

Raoul: I bet as we speak all those Phangirls are getting on their planes and coming

Erik: Yes indeed. And what a wonderful surprise it would be if their planes were to... not make it?

Me: ERIK! That's horrible!

Erik: I don't wanna be here!

Me: *Starts crying* I got a headache and your making it worse!

Erik: *Pats my hand* You'll be alright dear Authoress...

Me: *Sniffles* I hope so...

_Alright guys. If you've been wondering where the hell I've been, now you know. I got sick as a dog during my vacation and that REALLY sucks! And what's worse is the way it's going, I'll probably be better, right when we have to go back to school. Isn't that just my luck. HOWEVER, because I promised you all, we WILL be having part 2 of our sleepover adventure before vacation end! So, make sure to review and put what you want to do, and stay tuned for the continuation of our very special episode. Thank You!_


	39. Chapter 39

Me: *Gasping for air* I'm... ALIVE!

Neverland Child: Yea no kidding, so are we

Erik: What the heck is going on?

Corny: I feel like I know this place... But I don't know if I do

Enjolras: You sure? No idea?

Corny: *Studying their surroundings* Um... Uh

Elsabear99: Um, has anyone else noticed what we're wearing?

Fire Vein: *Screams* AHHHHHH! Neverland Child! You said we were going to the beach! Why the heck do I look like a giant cupcake?

Me: This IS all rather peculier...

Christine: *Screams* MY ANKLES ARE SHOWING! Oh god I'm brought shame to my family

Raoul: But your ankles were showing when we went swimming, and when you wore shorts in Disney World

Christine: But this is a DRESS!

Me: Ugh, I'm not reallya big fan of Crinoline...

EriksNewLove: Let's all just calm down. I think only the girls got a clothing change...

Enjolras: Um, I think not! *Stares confused at his plaid pants*

Corny: *Snaps his fingers* I GOT IT!

Me: Yes?

Corny: We're on the set of the Corny Collins show!

Erik: The what?

ShoeyChocolatXD: No we're not... We can't be can we?

Songbird of Night: Isn't that in like, a totally different time and place?

Me: I don't know. This is fanfiction, anything can happen. But why?

Neverland Child: I just wanna go to the beach

Elsabear99: Me too...

*Suddenly the doors burst open and a bunch of teenagers file into the sets*

Brad: I'm telling you for the last time Lou Anne! Waffles are just Pancakes with holes in them!

Tammy: Give it a rest Brad. Have you ever even cooked a waffle OR a pancake?

Brad: Well no...

Lou Anne: Well then how do you know that Waffles are the same as Pancakes

Sketch: They taste the same!

Shelley: No they don't!

Fender: DO TOO!

I.Q.: Well... I don't really think they do. Texture of a pancake is kinda different

Allison: NOOOOOOOO!

Amber: Uh, who the hell are you?

Me: ALLISON! You made it!

Corny: Uh, Amber, Council Members. Meet our guests!

*Both groups stare akwardly at each other*

Fender: Groovy Man!

Allison: Oh god. Gabby why did you bring us into Hairspray Land?

Me: I didn't...

Fire Vein: Well then WHO DID?

Velma: Ah Corny! You found some more dancers for the show! Now get them on set we're on in 30!

Corny: Ok you guys know how to dance?

*Silence*

Songbird of Night: Dance?

ShoeyChocolatXD: DANCING ON THE CORNY COLLINS SHOW? YEA! WOO! *Runs on the set like a crazy person*

Erik: Let's try to be civilized phans! Please!

Velma: We're on in 5, 4, 3...

*Everybody makes a mad dash for the set and stands somewhere*

Corny: HEY THERE TEENAGE BALTIMORE!

Me: *Grabs his mic* Yea Yea It's the Corny Collins show brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray. Ok listen, WE'RE FROM ANOTHER TIME! HELP!

Council Members: *Dancing and Singing* Bop Bee Bop, Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Bee Bop!

*Suddenly the council members trip over the Phangirls and they all fall ontop of each other*

Corny: *Smiling at the camera and taking the mic back* Haha Gabby. Aren't you a charmer? We'll be back after these commercial breaks!

*We go off the air*

Velma: CORNY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Corny: Well Velma...

Amber: They dance worse than Tracy Turnblad!

Link: Amber there's no need to be cruel! I thought we settled this!

Tracy: Yea Amber, I'm nice to you...

EriksNewLove: Sorry if some of us our bad dancers

Songbird of Night: We don't get out much

Elsabear99: Cause we're too busy watching Musicals and reading Fanfiction

Neverland Child: Or writing it...

Me: Whatever. Let's all just try to stay in step with the others until the end of the show. And then we can figure this out

ShoeyChocolatXD: Shouldn't be too hard with such a good host *Snuggles up next to Corny*

Corny: Um...

Velma: AND WE'RE BACK IN 5, 4, 3, 2...

*Everybody runs back into place*

Fire Vein: *Whispering to Neverland Child* How do we dance in these heels?

Neverland Child: *Whispering back* I don't know

Raoul: *Whispering to Christine* Lotte what are you looking at?

Christine: *Whispering back, staring at the camera with wide eyes* That...

Erik: *Whispering* It's alright Christine. It won't be long then we can go to the beach, or even better, back home

*1 Corny Collins Show Later!*

Velma: AND WE'RE OFF!

Lou Anne: About time!

Tammy: Yea. You're still in to get a manicure right?

Lou Anne: Yea! What about Shelley?

Tammy: No, her mother grounded her for sneaking out with Fender the other night

Amber: Mother! I need a new dress!

Velma: Here's $100, go buy some matching shoes to go with it

Link: Alright Trace, let's go meet up with Penny and Seaweed

Tracy: Ok!

Brad: I swear Pancakes and Waffles are the same

I.Q.: Give it a rest man...

*Everybody leaves except for Corny and the rest of us*

Christine: *Flops onto the couch* What do we do now?

Erik: In an unfamilier town?

Raoul: And time...

Enjolras: What good's a red flag in 1960's Baltimore?

Elsabear99: *Patting his back* Civil Right movement?

Fire Vein: Well this is JUST great Neverland Child! Dragging me along with you into nothing but TROUBLE!

Neverland Child: I didn't know Fire Vein!

EriksNewLove: WAIT! I found a note!

Songbird of Night: *Takes it* It's from Andrew Lloyd Webber! *Gives it to Erik*

Erik: *Reading* Dear Gabby, You thought you would stop me from making CATS 2? HA! You are a fool, as well as the rest of your little phan community. You are all just stupid children! I have destroyed your computer now and sent you back to the 60's. Corny's such an ignorant self centered host, he'll never be able to help you around his own time period. And foppish Raoul and pitiful Erik will be too centered on ditzy Christine. As for Enjolras, HA! The man pracitcally blew himself up with his silly red flag! You Lose! ~ALW

Raoul: Foppish?

Corny: Ignorant?

Christine: Ditzy?

Me: Stupid?

*Silence*

Neverland Child: Jerk...

Songbird of Night: The biggest...

Corny: Well, we'll have to prove the jerk wrong! Come on, I'm taking you all to my apartment. A good night's sleep will help us figure this all out!

*We all pile into Corny's car and then file into his apartment*

Elsabear99: This is it?

ShoeyChocolatXD: It's nice!

Fire Vein: If you're blind...

Corny: I'm sorry it's small. But keep in mind I also haven't been home in, quite a while

Christine: *Screams* A RAT!

Erik: *Picks it up* Just like Home!

Raoul: *Collapses on the floor* Good Night!

*Everybody starts to settle*

Enjolras: We need a plan to get back to our own time

Elsabear99: *Snuggling up to Enjolras* I agree, I hate these dresses and I just wanna get a tan at the beach!

ShoeyChocolatXD: *Snuggling up to Corny* Well how did ALW even get us here? Can't Gabby use her authoress powers to bring us back

Me: *Sadly* I already tried, I've got nothing

Erik: *Patting my back* We'll figure it out won't we?

Allison: We better! We have an English Project due! GABBY!

Me: Well sorry Allison!

Allison: Well whatever *Curls up and goes to sleep*

*Everyone starts falling asleep*

Neverland Child: Do you think we'll ever get home?

Fire Vein: I'm not sure, I hope so

Raoul: That Andrew Lloyd Webber is a crafty one

Christine: I... I HATE HIM!

Erik: *Starts crying* I WANT TO GO HOME!

Me: Why are you crying about it?

Erik: I've already been put in an unfamilier time once! Now we're in a totally different time that even YOU don't know anything about! I just wanna find a home!

Christine: I got an idea! Maybe if we sing a song that'll make Erik feel better!

Corny: That's a horrible idea

Enjolras: I second Corny!

Raoul: YAY! SING TIME!

Me: *Rolls Eyes* Well fine, I guess we're singing then. *Sings* There's a far away land so the stories all tell, somewhere beyond the horizon. If we can find it then all will be well, troubles there are few, someday we'll go to. Solla Solleeeeeeeeew. Solla Sollew

Chorus (Me, Christine, Raoul, Corny, Enjolras): Solla Solleeeeeeeew. Solla Sollew

Raoul: *Singing* They say breezes are warm there

Christine: *Singing* And people are kind!

Enjolras: *Singing* Maybe it's something like heaven

Me: *Singing* I close my eyes and I see in my mind

Chorus: *Singing* Skies are bluest blue! Solla Sollew. Solla Solleeeeeeeeew. Solla Sollew. Solla Solleeeeeeeeeeew. Solla Sollew

Erik: *Singing* I've had so much trouble finding my way there, when I get close, it disappears. If we can get there, we're gonna stay there. If it takes us miles

Chorus: *Singing* If it takes us miles!

Erik: *Singing* If it takes us years!

Me: *Singing* High on a mountain or lost on the sea. Sooner or later we'll find it!

Corny: *Singing* I have a picture of how it will be

Chorus: *Singing* On the day I do. Troubles will be through! And I'll be home with you! Solla Solleeeeeeeeeeew. Solla Sollew. Solla Solleeeeeeeeeeew. Solla Sollew. Solla Solleeeeeeeeeew.

Me: *Singing* I'll be home, with you

Chorus: *Singing* Solla Sollew

Allison: What is this? Glee?

Me: Glee! Even their font makes you happy!

Erik: Well Christine was right, I do feel better now.

Corny: Time to sign off?

Enjolras: Indeed it is.

_I'm alive! But my computer has crashed with a nasty virus and it took me the course of 2 days at school to write this out for you! I don't have much time, so I'll simply say PLEASE review and yea, that's about it. I'm trying my best! We must defeat ALW and make it to the beach! So, R&R, and THANK YOU for the support!_


	40. Chapter 40

Corny: What the?

Christine: You have GOT to be kidding me!

Erik: Home sweet HOME baby!

Allison: EW EW EW RATS!

Raoul: AHH! The dampness is ruining my hair!

Corny: Who cares about your hair? We're in a FLOODED BASEMENT!

Me: Actually it's not flooded, it's a lake

Fire Vein: NOOOOOooooooooo! Why'd you bring us to the Phantom of the Opera place?

Neverland Child: I didn't. How did we even get here?

Me: I don't know

Elsabear99: And I don't care! I found Gabby's Twitter account!

Me: More like, I found yours!

Elsabear99: Whatever, gabby33384!

Corny: Who cares about tweety bird! Why are we here? I thought we were in my apartment!

ShoeyChocolatXD: Me too, and I rather liked it there *Smiles at Corny seductively*

*Suddenly a scream pierces the air*

Amber: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Brad: Woah dude, where are we?

Tammy: Gah! I fell in the water!

Shelley: *Spraying hairspray* Whatever, I still can keep my hair beautiful

Tracy: Link it's cold here, maybe you should warm me up?

Link: *Wraps his arms around Tracy* Sure thing doll!

Corny: WHY IS MY COUNCIL HERE?

Madame Girl: Erik? Erik is that you?

Erik: Oh no

*Madame Giry and Meg enter from a secret entrance*

Meg: *Runs up to Christine* Yay! Christine is back!

Christine: HI MEG! *They start talking*

Madame Giry: Finally you're back! I have a letter for you!

Erik: For me? *Takes the letter and reads* Dear POTO, As you can tell, you and your stupid crew are back in your own lair. I've decided to continue sending you to different musical relms, so you cannot be in one place long enough to figure out how to escape. And also, the more places you visit, the more people will be added to your group, to slow you down further. Best of luck, NOT! Mwahahahahahahaha *gag cough gag* HA! ~ALW

EriksNewLove: So we're going to continue to get more people?

Fender: YES! I can find some new babes!

I.Q.: I don't care about that! Think of the times here! All the history we could learn!

Amber: History sucks, shut up I.Q. *Marches up to Corny* As for YOU! HOW DARE YOU BRING ME TO SOME BASEMENT! I'M TELLING MOTHER!

Seaweed: No need to get all uptight Amber

Penny: Yea, maybe you can find some dresses here that nobody else anywhere will have?

Amber: Obviously nobody else will have them, have you SEEN them? They're hidious!

Songbird of Night: So now what?

Allison: OH OH OH! I hope we go to CATS world next!

Me: Maybe! Well I suppose we'll just have to stick it out in Phantom first.

_Alright guys! Here's the next chapter! And yes, you can follow my Twitter if you'd like. gabby33384 is my thing on there. We didn't stay in Hairspray very long, but Phantom I'll dedicate an entire episode of just Phantom world! So it's up for you all to decide Songbird of Night's question, Now What? What do you want to do here? What chaos do you crazy Phangirls want to cause at the Opera House? Remember to Review and Stay Tuned for the next episode of... THE ADVENTURES OF ERIK AND ERIK JR.!_


	41. Chapter 41

Erik: This was a really bad idea

Corny: This place is AMAZING! You live here?

Christine: No, he lives under it. I live here!

Meg: Me too!

Me: Now everyone, just settle down. HEY! EriksNewLove stop throwing bricks at the managers! *Runs to get rid of the bricks*

EriksNewLove: YEA! Direct Hit!

Allison: *Sitting in one of the boxes watching all hell break lose and eating french candy*

Brad: *Swinging from the chandelier* WOO! This is the greatest thing ever!

Amber: *Socializing witth some ballerinas* And he was like, and I was like, and they were like, and then we were all like...

Neverland Child: *Dancing across the stage trying to copy some ballet moves Meg was showing her*

Madame Giry: No! You're doing it all wrong!

Meg: No she's not!

Madame Giry: Yes she is!

Fire Vein: Why are we still here?

Elsabear99: *Burying her face in some pillows and inhaling deeply*

Erik: What are those?

Elsabear99: Your pillows

Songbird of Night: You got his pillows? LET ME SMELL LET ME SMELL!

*They both inhale deeply and sigh*

Elsabear99: It smells so... Eriky

Songbird of Night: *Singing like she just got high* It smells BEAUUUUUTIFULLLLL!

Christine: *Tackling Songbird of Night* NO! DON'T SING SONGS FROM THE SEQUEL!

Raoul: *Picking up the pillow and sniffing it* Woah, whatever he's using, I need to get me some!

Erik: That's classified

Enjolras: *Taking the pillow from Raoul and smelling it* It's Eau De Cartier

Erik: *Grabbing the pillow and smacking him over the head with it* DAMN YOU ENJOLRAS!

Elsabear99: *Gasps* You hit Enjolras? HOW DARE YOU! *Starts beating up Erik*

ShoeyChocolatXD: So Corny...

Corny: Not now, I gotta, HEY! FENDER DON'T SWING ON THAT CURTAIN!

Carlotta: *Struts on stage and looks around before screaming as loud as she can*

Brad: *Falls from the chandelier and lands on top of Sketch*

I.Q.: *Falls knocked out by her extremely shrill voice*

Carlotta: Who-a Dare to-a come-a here?

Raoul: Andrew Lloyd Webber sent us

Carlotta: HOW DARE-A HE! I'LL-A KEEL HEM!

Tracy: *Whispering to Penny* I'm scared

Me: Oh No, the day's almost over. We'll be moving soon

Phangirls: BUT WE WANNA PERFORM ON STAGE FIRST

Me: Fine Fine. EVERYBODY INTO THE AUDIENCE! We're gonna perform a song!

*Corny, Enjolras, Carlotta, Madame Giry, Meg, The Ballet Corps, The Council Kids, And Pretty much Everyone all file down and sit in the audience. The lights dim and shine on Me, the Phangirls, Erik, Christine, and Raoul. Music starts to play*

Me: *Singing* Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dead! Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes! How do you measure? Measure a year?

ShoeyChocolatXD: *Singing* In daylights! In sunsets! In midnights in cups of coffee!

Christine: *Singing* In inches, in mile in laughter and strife!

Phangirls: *Singing* In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year in a life?

Erik and Raoul: *Singing* How about?

Chorus (Everybody on stage): *Singing* Looooooooooooove

Erik and Raoul: *Singing* How about?

Chorus: *Singing* Loooooooooooooove

Erik and Raoul: *Singing* How about?

Chorus: *Singing* Loooooooooove. Measure in loveeeee. Seasons of looooooooooove. Seasons of looooooooooove

Neverland Child: *Singing* Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan!

Fire Vein: *Singing* Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

Raoul: *Singing* In truths that she learned!

Erik: *Singing* Or in times that he cried!

Raoul: *Singing* In bridges he burned!

Erik: *Singing* Or the way that she lied!

Phangirls: *Singing* It's time now, to sing out, though the story never ends. Let's celebrate, remember the year in the life of friends

Chorus: *Singing* Remember the Looooooooooove

Songbird: *Singing* Oh you've got to, you've got to remember the love!

Chorus: *Singing* Remember the Loooooooooooooove

Elsabear99: *Singing* You know that love is a gift from up above!

Chorus: *Singing* Remember the Loooooooooove

Neverland Child: *Singing* Share love, give love, spread love!

Chorus: *Singing* Measure in loveeeeeeeeee

Christine: *Singing* Measure, measure your life in love!

Chorus: *Singing* Seasons of looooooooove. Seasons of loooooooooove

Me: *Singing* Measure your life, measure your life in looooove!

*Everybody in the audience sits in silence before Meg, all the ballerinas, and the council kids (Besides Amber) jump up cheering and screaming how amazing we are*

Me: Alright, I'd say we're modivated right?

*Everybody cheers*

Me: And no matter where we end up, or how we have to fight dumb Lloyd Webber, we're gonna win right?

*Everybody cheers even louder. Suddenly there's a bright flash and suddenly we're standing in a gloomy street, a barricade towering over us, there's another flash and the entire cast of CATS lands next to us, their leader lands on top of Raoul*

Me: *Looking up at the barricade* Oh... Shoot

**BOOM! Miss me? Well miss me no more! Because school is OVER! Hear that? It's DONE! And guess what else? I'm going to see Wicked on Friday! What does that mean? It means I need to hurry up and get this war done so Erik, Christine, Raoul, Corny, and Enjolras can all be dragged to NYC with me! We all ready? Cause this is gonna be a big war! GET HYPED! Oh yes, and REVIEW as always. Thanks for Reading and being patient ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

Enjolras: I'm HOME! *Runs and starts hugging Grantaire, then realizes what he's doing and steps back*

Grantaire: Good to see you back Apollo! Where've you been?

Joly: Yea, there's a crazy army assembling on the other side of the barricade, we were wondering...

Enjolras: You don't want to know where I've been. Listen, EVERYBODY!

Students: *Look up at Enjolras*

Enjolras: There's an enemy on the other side of this damn wall that is unlike any police force that we've ever faced. It will take everything we have, all our power to defeat him!

Courfeyrac: Who is this?

Erik: *Stepping up next to Enjolras* ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER!

Phangirls: HE MUST DIE!

Council Kids: We want to go home to our mommies! And if it means getting rid of these creepy old guy then we're in!

Corny: ShoeychocolatXD Doesn't love me anymore, I'd like to go back to my own time... Or at least finish what we started to bring me out of my sadness

Erik: *Pats Corny on the back* She has a new man in her life?

Corny: *Sniffles* YESSS! *Starts crying*

*Everyone starts to prepare for the coming battle*

Christine: Hey... Where's Raoul?

Carlotta: The vicomte? He-a ditch-a us!

Combeferre: *Looking over the barricade* Madame, I believe I've found your husband

Elsabear99: OH OH! Can I guess where he is?

Everybody: ...

Elsabear99: He's being held hostage! Is Javvie over there holdin him?

Grantaire: The guy with the funny hat? Ha *Drinks* Nah, he's in the back tied to a pole

Elsabear99: REALLY! OH OH OH *Runs into the back*

Neverland Child: RAOUL!

Raoul: *Calling from the other side of the barricade* HELP! THEY HAVE A RAZOR! NO! NO! NOT THE HAIR... *Suddenly he stops yelling and there's silence*

Christine: RAOUL!

Erik: *Putting a hand on Christine's shoulder* I'm sorry for your loss

Me: What a cheap shot

Fire Vein: And where have YOU been?

Me: Reading the rules of the battle *Hands them to Enjolras*

Enjolras: *Calling out to everyone* LISTEN UP! Here's what's going to happen! Extra characters, such as the Council Kids and the Ballet Corps, when you are shot, you will be sent back to your own time. Main Characters and Phangirls. If you are hit, you will wounded, but stay. Phangirls, if your hit is fatal, you will not die, Main Characters, if you are hit fataly, you can die. Understand?

Everyone: *Nods*

*Suddenly a shot is fired*

EriksNewLove: *Picking up a gun* WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

Enjolras: *Holding up his hand* Hold...

Everyone: *Aims at the other side*

Enjolras: FIRE!

*Everyone starts shooting. Slowly characters begin to disappear, most of the female council members, half the ballet corps, a lot of the CATS, and Madame Giry*

Erik: *Laughs* Ha Ha Madame, didn't stand a chance

Me: We're running out of ammunition! What are we supposed to do?

Neverland Child: Wait! Don't you have a sister? Get her to bring help!

Me: I don't have any authoress powers...

Elsabear99: *Has Javert tied up and walking on a leash next to her* You must be able to get reinforcements!

Me: *Takes out her cellphone* Wow! You students get great service here!

Lesgles: Why do you think we built the barricade on this street?

Me: *Calls her sister* Hannah! We're in deep trouble. I need you to do me a favor. No not that, I need you to bring me reinforcements. HURRY! *Snaps phone shut*

ShoeyChocolatXD: What reinforcements could she possibly bring? Does she even know any shows?

*Suddenly there's a flash and my sister is standing there, with 2 groups of people behind her*

Hannah: Yea? I brought em!

Me: Wicked and Billy Elliot? Hannah why'd you bring a bunch of little kids?

EriksNewLove: BILLY ELLIOT! OMG I LOVE YOU!

Billy: Um, alright?

*The little girls go and join the ballet corps*

Me: Well, I guess we fixed losing half the ballet corps. Aw but why'd you have to bring the students from Shiz?

Hannah: I also brought the whole Emerald City! AND the angry mob!

Random Person from Wicked: GOOD FORTUNE WITCH HUNTERS!

*Wicked Mob holds up their torches*

Enjolras: You brought the witch AND the mob that is trying to kill her?

Elphaba: Yea really you stupid kid. I'm trying to hide and stuff?

Glinda: WOO! A party!

Enjolras: *Looking at Glinda* Well helllooooo

Grantaire: *Whistles*

*Suddenly a voice is heard from the other side of the barricade*

ALW: YOU AT THE BARRICADE LISTEN TO THIS! I HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS VICOMTE OVER HERE, IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER NOW, WE'LL KILL HIM!

Christine: *Looking over the Barricade* RAOUL?

Erik: *Grabs Christine as she tried to climb over, but sees Raoul* Oh no...

Christine: *Crying hystarically* Erik, if you love me you'll save him

Coufeyrac: There's nothing we can do to get him. If we go out there they'll shoot us both

Raoul: CHRISTINE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!

Christine: Oh Raoul! They've cut all your hair!

Raoul: *Sighs* I know, it's alright. Just listen, I've had fun in Fanfiction, and in our regular story. You can live with Erik and be happy!

Erik: You mean you're sacrificing yourself for this cause?

Raoul: ... Yes

ALW: DO YOU SURRENDER?

Me: *Standing up* We'll never surrender to the likes of you. ATTACK!

*Everyone leaps over the barricade and dodges bullets, going to attack ALW's army, made up of a million clones of him*

Mistoffolees: *Zaps clones with lightning*

Carlotta: *Starts singing. About 20 nearby ALWs die*

Miners from Billy Elliot: *Go on strike and beat the ALWs with their signs and shovels*

Christine: *Beating an ALW with her purse*

Victoria: *Scratches one of the ALWs to death*

Cats Leader: *Sits on 3 ALWs*

Me: Erik? Erik where are you? *Climbs back over the barricade* Erik?

Erik: *Sitting on the ground behind the barricacde holding Raoul* I got him!

Corny: *Looking over Erik's shoulder* And he doesn't look good

Me: *Goes and kneels by Raoul* Raoul? Foppy?

Raoul: *Coughs* How bad does my hair look?

Corny: It looks fine!

Erik: Um...

Me: Raoul, its kinda whispy. Like Erik's hair in the Final Lair

Raoul: *Nods* Alright, that's fine

Erik: It's fine?

Raoul: *Closes his eyes and nods*

Erik: *Shaking his head* Fine? FINE? NO IT'S NOT FINE! *Starts trembling* What happened to the fop I used to know and love to hate? The one who had to have his hair all fancy and wear expensive clothes and have his oh so perfect Justin Beiber voice?

Raoul: *Struggling to breath from his wound*

Erik: *Starting to cry* What happened to the dumb fop who won my Christine away from me? Don't give up Raoul! You stupid Fop!

Corny: *Whispering to me* I think I'm gonna go join the fight, it looks like we lost some more characters *Climbs back over the barricade into the fighting*

Me: Erik, calm down

Erik: *Shakes his head* This is all my fault!

Me: No it's not, you're not supposed to like Raoul...

Erik: *Sniffles* I know, but I've had to deal with his foppish additude for so long now, that, I... I... *Chokes on tears* I like Foppy!

Raoul: *Blinking weakly* You do?

Erik: *Nods* I shouldn't have been so mean about Christine, she was better off with you!

Raoul: *Coughs up a bit of blood* That's ok, you don't scare me like you used to. I don't hate you either

Me: Erik, we need to finish this fight now...

Erik: But what about

Raoul: *Breathing weakly* Go fight Monsieur Le Phantom. It's what I'm dying for

Erik: *Puts Raoul down before climbing over the barricade*

Me: Raoul? Raoul listen to me. I know everybody hates you and wants you to die right now. But we still have a whole summer ahead of us! Christine needs you in the fanfic, I need you in the fanfic. Even the phangirls like you in the fanfic. So, I need you to stay alive. We've almost won Raoul

Raoul: *Unresponsive*

Me: *Tries to Save him*

*Meanwhile*

Enjolras: What are our numbers?

Elsabear99: I think we've only taken out half of the ALW army...

Combeferre: If we hit the actual ALW this battle would end, here and now

Mistoffolees: But which one IS the real one?

Christine: I don't care! Kill them all!

Elphaba: We've lost all the Shiz students and the whole cast of Hairspray besides Corny...

Fire Vein: This is hopeless! Why the hell did you bring me into this?

Neverland Child: I didn't... Ok I did

Songbird of Night: HEY EVERYBODY!

Enjolras: Songbird of Night! Where on earth have you been?

Songbird of Night: On the other side. I brought you back this *Tosses something at their feet*

Elphaba: A piece of cloth?

Songbird of Night: *Rolls eyes* No! It's the way to identify the real ALW!

ShoeyChocolatXD: But how did you know it was the real one?

Songbird of Night: *Laughs* Because he was, erm, busy, with Sarah Brightman

Enjolras: This is great!

Corny: Is it? We just lost all the ballerinas... the little ones and the big ones

Christine: *Starts sobbing* MEG!

Erik: *Patting Christine's back* I know, you'll see her again someday

Billy: Uh, guys? I think we have a problem

EriksNewLove: What?

Billy: Um, well you see. There's more ALWs!

Combeferre: They've brought reinforcements!

Carlotta: Where-a on Earth-a are-a these ALWs coming-a from?

Me: *Emerging from behind the Barricade*

Erik: Is he?

Me: *Sighs sadly* I tried the best I could, there's just some things I can't fix

Allison: You can fix anything though...

Me: *Sniffles* I thought I could

Christine: NO! Not Raoul *Breaks down sobbing in Erik's arms*

Enjolras: We'll be able to mourn later

Remaining Cast of Wicked: *Sings* NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

Glinda: *Sings* GOOD NEWS!

Me: *Holds up hand* NOT NOW!

Neverland Child: We gotta keep fighting!

Allison: The fate of CATS depends on it!

Enjolras: FIGHT!

*The battle continues. Suddenly there's a bright beam of light from the sky*

Freaks from LND: We've come to save the day!

Erik: Fleck? Squelch? Gangle?

Freaks: At your service

Fleck: And not his...

ShoeyChocolatXD: Well how can you possibly help us?

Gangle: By killing the master! We'll be able to sneak behind the lines since we are his 'servants' and kill him.

Christine: Why weren't you here EARLIER?

Squelch: Well... you see, skipping from time to time in a Hot Air Balloon prop isn't exactly easy

EriksNewLove: JUST GO KILL HIM!

*The three freaks disappear behind enemy lines while we continue fighting. Suddenly there's a blood curtaling shriek and Sarah Brightman is seen running from enemy lines, with a severe lack of clothing*

Neverland Child: *Shields Fire Vein's eyes*

Fire Vein: *Shields Neverland Child's eyes*

Christine: *Faints*

*Once she's gone and the dust clears, the three freaks emerge with ALW's head on a stick*

Glinda: *Takes the stick and holds it up* THE WICKED MAN OF BROADWAY IS DEAD!

Very few remaining cast of Wicked: *Sing* Goood NEEEEEEEEEEWS! He's DEEEEEEEEAD!

Elphaba: YES! Finally! Now we get to go home!

*Slowly, the few cast members that are left begin to disappear. Leaving only Me, Erik, Christine, Corny, Enjolras, and the Phangirls standing on the battlefield*

EriksNewLove: NO! Why couldn't Billy Elliot stay?

Me: They'll come back one day

Fire Vein: So that's it... It's over?

ShoeyChocolatXD: Well. I guess it is.

Christine: What about Raoul?

Allison: I'll miss the poor Fop

Erik: He died so young...

Me: Wait, you guys thought he was dead?

Corny: What?

Me: *Shakes head* No No, he's still alive. Barely, but he's there.

Enjolras: Then why did you say...

Me: *Smiles slightly* I had to take one of his lungs out. Because I didn't know how to fix it, it just seemed easier to cut it out. So I did

Erik: But that means he won't be able to sing anymore

Christine: Well, he's not a professional singer. I'm sure he can live without a lung. Right?

Allison: He won't be able to do a lot of physical stuff like dancing either

Me: Well be grateful he's alive!

Phangirls: ... Grateful?

Corny: Well is he awake?

Me: *Shakes head* I imagine he won't be up for a little while. It's alright though.

EriksNewLove: So, this is the end of our battle? And we won?

Neverland Child: Did you think we would lose?

Fire Vein: I DID!

ShoeyChocolatXD: Well, now we'll just have to wait til the next gathering. Which I imagine won't be for some time now?

Me: I'm afraid not. I don't have it in me to write another gathering just yet. But more chapters, definately.

Elsabear99: *Hugs Javert* I'm bringing him home. I can right?

Me: If you'd like to, he's all your.

Elsabear99: YAY! Oh Javvie we're gonna have so much fun. We can play dress up, and have tea parties...

*Everyone waves goodbye as the Phangirls all go back home, my friend Allison goes home too*

Me: Now, before we return. I'd like to give you a choice now. You have all been very good through everything, and you fought that battle well. So now, as your reward, I'm giving you the choice. Stay with me, or return to your own times

*They all look at each other, then Corny steps forward*

Corny: I did enjoy this, really, but I have a show to run, and those council kids are probably scarred for life now. I need to go back. Maybe, I can come to a phangirl party?

Me: I'll miss you Corny. But if this is what you want, hold still

*There's a flash of light and suddenly Corny is gone*

Me: *Looks over at Enjolras* Well, do you want to stay here in your own time?

Enjolras: *Stands looking at the ground before looking up* No, I want to stay with you

Erik: Really?

Enjolras: There's never really been any purpose to my life here at this barricade. Repeatedly fighting for a lost cause, losing every time. This battle, the battle I've finally won, showed me just how great it is to win, and to have friends to share the victory with. I want to come with you, for more adventures and more learning.

Me: *Nods* Well then, let's go back to our own time

*Erik picks up Raoul and with a flash, we all return to my living room*

Christine: *Collapses on the couch* I'm exhausted

Erik: *Sitting down next to her, letting her pull Raoul's head onto her lap* Me too

Me: Well everything should be back to normal now.

Enjolras: Wait! Where's the CATS leader?

Me: I don't know! *Reaches down and suddenly feels something in my pocket. I pull it out and read it* _Dear Friends, Thank you so much for what you have done for my show. If it weren't for you, CATS would have fallen victim to a fate worse than death. I've decided to stay in my own time now with my fellow CATS. I believe Raoul will not survive if I were to sit on him anyway. Thank you for everything, I thoroughly enjoyed staying with you. ~Cats Leader_

Enjolras: Good Riddance, the furry burden...

Me: Oh dear...

Erik: *Looking up, though half asleep* What?

Me: *Pulls out a picture* This picture, I've been working on it for a while, and now it's done. But it has the CATS leader and Corny on it

Enjolras: Put it up anyway. Because even though they aren't here, they will always be a part of the Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.

Erik: *Picking up Erik Jr. and putting it in Raoul's arms* Yes, they are.

Me: It's settled then. Alright now, It's time to go to bed.

Erik: *Falling asleep on the couch* Good Night

Me: IN BED Erik...

*Erik picks up a now sleeping Christine while Enjolras picks up Raoul. We carry them to bed before going to our own beds*

Me: Good Night Erik

Erik: Good Night Gabby

Hannah: Good Night Losers, way to forget about me

Me: Sorry...

* * *

**And that, is how a battle is won. Correct? I think so. Anyway, updates should be coming up as regular now. Like every day to every other day. Aren't you excited? I'm sorry I didn't post this as soon as I said I would, I actually was having a lot of trouble writing it. **

**Why? Well, for one, the length. This is as long as some of my regular fics! 3,000 words! And not only that, but I had so many different characters I had to keep track of. And the Phangirls, I had to keep them throughout the story!**

**So that's why it took me so long. I dreaded writing it. And omg did you really think I'd kill off Raoul. I really wanted to, I really really wanted to. But as I was killing him I was thinking to myself 'Why am I having so much trouble doing this? I'm supposed to hate Raoul'. Believe it or not, I've actually grown to love the fluffy fop I've written. As I believe I said in an earlier chapter, he's good for cuddling. **

**REVIEW now! And I know, there won't be another phan gathering for a while. I need to just get back into writing this regularly again. Maybe, before school starts I'll have a small pool party. You'll all like that won't you? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. And btw, this took about 2 hours straight to write so. I hope you're happy. **

**THANKS FOR READING! Expect an update soon! (And I promise, I mean it this time!)**


	43. Chapter 43

Me: Well Erik, looks like it's just you and me today

Erik: What about tomorrow? We're going to the fair tomorrow aren't we?

Me: We are. And hopefully the others will be ready to go too

Erik: I still can't believe you have to wash all these sheets

Me: I still can't believe Enjolras bled all over everything

_Earlier that morning_

Me: Enjolras?

Enjolras: Why is it so cold in this room?

Me: Cold? It's like a bazillion degrees outside *Rips his sheets off* You have got to be kidding me?

Erik: Man, you bled all over the sheets. How did you not know you were shot?

Enjolras: *Shivering* R... red vest... r... red flag... Lots of... Red

Me: Charming. Well come on Enjolras, you're going with Raoul to the hospital then

Enjolras: Can't you use your authoress powers?

Me: ... *Raises an eyebrow*

Erik: I'm just throwing this out there, but I think she says no

Me: Now hold on! I didn't say no. Enjolras, I'm not god, but I can make it so you get a couple stitches then you'll be free tomorrow

Enjolras: Do whatever you have to!

Me: *Waves hands*

Erik: That's it?

Me: You see why I don't use my authoress powers much? I look so dumb using them!

Enjolras: Well, at least there's no more blood?

Me: Oh there's still blood, just not as much *Tosses Erik the car keys* I think Christine and Raoul are already out there. Let's go...

_Back to the present_

Erik: I wonder if Christine is having fun at the hospital with them?

Me: Doubt it. I never have fun at the hospital

Erik: You're there often?

Me: Unfortunatly...

Erik: So what do you want to do with all this free time then?

*Three Bad Ideas Later*

Me: MY FACCE!

Erik: It doesn't look bad! There's hardly a scratch!

Me: It feels like it's on fire!

Erik: You're right side?

Me: YES!

Erik: Want to borrow my mask?

Me: NO!

Erik: Well then what do you expect me to do about it?

Me: I DON'T KNOW!

Erik: How about some ice cream?

Me: ...

Erik: ?

Me: Ok

*We get Ice Cream*

Erik: So what happens at a fair? Is it like the *Shudders* Gypsys?

Me: Uh, sorta. There's animals, and Rides, and the circus is there

Erik: The circus? Like the circus that you want to run away to?

Me: I would LOVE to run away to the circus. But in order to perform on Broadway, I'll have to stay here

Erik: Oh... I don't think you should be in the circus anyway?

Me: Are you saying I wouldn't make it in the circus?

Erik: Well no...

Me: What are you trying to say?

Erik: NOTHING!

Me: LIAR!

Erik: ...

Me: ...

Erik: ...

Me: ... Pudding

Erik: You want some?

Me: Yea

Erik: TO WALMART WE GO!

_Well we're off to Walmart. Yep, we're going to the fair tomorrow! Rides and maybe the circus. I always like when the circus comes, cause sometimes they let you ride the Elephant. And that's always awesome! Can you imagine Raoul and Christine riding an Elephant though? OMG The possiblilities! If they don't have the elephant there tomorrow, I PROMISE I will bring a special elephant to ride!_

_Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to my face (Which still stings). I was riding my pony and we went under some low hanging branches. And OW! When it happened the whole right side of my face felt like it was bleeding! So Anyway, Review! And thanks for reading! Tune in tomorrow for Adventures at the Fair!_


	44. Chapter 44

Me: YAY the fair!

Erik: I don't like it here already

Raoul: Why'd we have to come in the rain?

Christine: And at Night?

Me: Well, I can't do anything about the rain. And we always go at night

Enjolras: But the carnies are creepier at night...

Me: Get over it. Alright, first we gotta get wrist bands!

*We spend $100 on Wristbands which make it so we can go on all the rides without tickets*

Erik: Aw Green? That'll stick out...

Enjolras: Why are you wearing your full tailcoat and everything?

Erik: Why are you?

Enjolras: Tushay...

Raoul: Look at all the pretty lights and colors!

Christine: Listen to all the people screaming. Not like we haven't heard that. Remember Disney?

Me: Don't be fooled Christine. These are a different breed of ride

Christine: What do you mean?

Me: Those rides at Disney, they all went foreward. These rides, Spin in a circle. Sometimes at quite high speeds

Raoul: Sounds... very unenjoyable

Erik: Sounds like my mask could fly off

Enjolras: Well I don't care. Look at these rides, They're nothing! Come on! Let's go on this one!

*We go up to a ride that swings really high and spins and sits 4 in a row in a circle of 4 things. Me, Erik, and Enjolras sit on one, Raoul and Christine sit across from us*

Erik: Are you sure about this?

Enjolras: Yes, this looks perfectly fine

Raoul: Did you watch it go before?

Enjolras: ... Well No

Me: Don't worry. I've been on this ride lots of times

Christine: Why do we have shoulder things? Do you flip upside down?

Me: Nope. You just face the ground a couple times

Raoul: *Swallows* Ok

*The ride starts moving, but it's just swinging and spinning very slowly*

Erik: This isn't so bad

*It gets to it's highest point*

Enjolras: *Gripping the bars with all he's worth* I Lied! I Lied! I'm sorry!

Erik: What? It's still not that bad. Actually this rocking is rather relaxing!

Christine: I know right! I'm loving this!

Raoul: *Screaming and coughing*

Me: Raoul don't scream! You only have 1 lung remember?

Raoul: *Whimpers*

*Suddenly the ride swings lower and starts spinning really fast*

Erik: Weee?

Enjolras: Ah!

Raoul: ...

Christine: Oh God *Taking deep breaths* I think I'm gonna be sick

Me: Me too

*The ride keeps spinning and starts swinging really high again*

Erik: WOO!

Raoul: *Looks like he's ready to cry*

Christine: *Trying not to puke* Ok I've had enough now! *Starts turning green*

Enjolras: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Me: ...

*Finally the ride ends and we all stumble off*

Erik: That wasn't so bad was it?

Raoul: I survived at least. Right Christine? Christine?

Christine: *Hurling into the nearest garbage can*

Enjolras: I feel the same way...

Me: Me too. Let's go on something else. How about the Ferris Wheel?

*We run across the midway and all pile into the Ferris Wheel car*

Christine: This is relaxing

Raoul: Yea, makes you feel better after that last ride

Enjolras: I agree. And look! You can see the whole place from up here!

Me: It doesn't really help my stomach any

Erik: I don't understand how you all got so sick on that one ride. I feel great!

*After a few turns on the Ferris Wheel we get off*

Raoul: Now where are we off to?

Christine: Can it be something that doesn't spin?

Me: What about the swinging ship?

Erik: More rocking! Let's go!

*We get on, and go to the far ends. Me, Christine, and Raoul are on the farthest end, Erik and Enjolras are in front of us*

Me: Ready?

*It starts swinging*

Raoul: This isn't so bad

Erik: Yea, it's kinda relaxing

Enjolras: I'm bored...

*The ride gets to it's full height*

Christine: I think I'm gonna be sick again!

Erik: WEEEEE!

Raoul: Uh...

Enjolras: This is still boring

Me: I kinda have to agree. But then again my head still hurts from the other things

*The ride ends*

Raoul: Christine?

Christine: *Barfing into the trash* I'm... Good

Erik: Angel you are far from good my dear

Enjolras: *Stares wide eyed at a pinwheel* What is THAT?

Me: *Looks up* Oh, that's just the Vortex

Erik: *Staring up at it in wonder*

Me: You want to go on it don't you?

Erik and Enjolras: *Nod slowly*

Me: But it's two a thing, and it only seats 4 on each end

Raoul: *Steps forward* I'll go! Christine won't like the spinning I don't think

Erik: Alright. But who's going with who?

Enjolras: Well Erik and Raoul probably shouldn't sit together...

Me: Well since you two wanted to go, I think it's only fair that you two go together

Erik: Fair enough

*We all get on*

Me: How are you feeling Raoul?

Raoul: I wish I had more than a few blonde whisps of hair...

Me: Yea, Tell you what. We're going to be going to the fabric store. Would you like us to stop at the costume store and get you a wig?

Raoul: *Shakes head* No, I'd never resort to wearing a cheap piece of ichyness on my head. I'll, stick with the whisps

*The ride starts*

Raoul: I wish I could scream...

Me: I know. You used to scream a lot

Raoul: Why'd you have to cut my lung out?

Me: Would you rather I kill you?

Raoul: The phangirls wanted you to...

Me: Did they?

Raoul: Yes

*Suddenly the ride speeds up*

Me: Oh crap

Raoul: What?

Me: We're like... *Gets cut off as she tried not to hurl*

Raoul: Sorry...

Erik and Enjolras: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Raoul: How you doin behind us?

Erik: Shut up you stupid Fop!

*The ride switched direction, then ends*

Me: I think... *Sits down* We're done with rides today

Erik: *Puking into a trash can with Enjolras* Me too!

Raoul: I liked the rides...

Me: Would you like to see some animals instead?

Raoul: *Nods*

*We head over to the horse barn*

Christine: Awwww Look at the pretty horses!

Erik: No horses will compare to my Cesar though

Raoul: YOUR Cesar? You stole Cesar from the Opera Stables!

Erik: I didn't steal him, I permanently borrowed him

Enjolras: Well ok... It doesn't matter because the authoress has 2 ponies already

Me: One of which I really need to sell so I can get a new one

Christine: You talk about them as though they're cars!

Me: They're not! I love my little Squirty. But he needs to go somewhere where they'll train him and turn him into a good pony

*We see more animals*

Erik: I like Dairy Cows

Raoul: Dairy Cows?

Erik: Yea, like, the black and white ones?

Christine: Why?

Erik: They're black and white. Like, a mixture of light and darkness

Me: Ok then...

Enjolras: Ok I smell food. Can we eat now?

Me: What do you want to eat?

Enjolras: Well what do they have?

Christine: Fair Food?

Me: Yep. Hamburgers, Hotdogs, French Fries, Fried Dough, Ice Cream

Erik: Lots of unhealthy crap no doubt

Me: Pretty Much. But they have Brooks BBQ right there!

Raoul: Oh! I like BBQ!

*We stop and each get a chicken dinner*

Me: So Erik, is this anything like the gypsys?

Erik: Even though I was beaten everyday with the gypsys, I never felt quite as sick as I did when I got off those rides.

Christine: I still feel a little sick

Raoul: Just eat slowly, you'll feel better

Enjolras: So is there anything else here to do?

Me: There's a small circus, but my friend told me it was really lame because there's no animals, just really bad dancers

Raoul: So we're done?

Me: I suppose so...

Erik: *Sighs* Thank god. Well at least this chicken was good.

Me: Are you alright enough to drive?

Erik: I think I'll be alright

Me: Well then let's go everyone!

**And there's the fair! It was actually really sucky when we went and I still feel kinda sick from the rides. I get motion sickness, I haven't ever thrown up because of a ride, but I feel terrible. And obviously Christine feels the same. **

**And OMG I wish I'd gotten to eat the Chicken. I've had Brooks BBQ, but I didn't get to eat it there because my friends were sorta pressuring me, so we had some kinda nasty French Fries. I'm gonna go downstairs and make myself a real sandwich then lie down. My head hurts. **

**Reviews please. And yes, I will try to update either tomorrow or the day after. We're going to a Wedding on Saturday so, that'll definately be coming up on here. Alright, Thanks for Reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

Me: *Clinging onto Enjolras* Ok, Erik, Raoul, you have your suits?

Raoul: I still don't understand why we can't just wear our tailcoats?

Enjolras: I don't understand why you've been clinging onto me all day

Me: Just shut up and take it!

Enjolras: *Swallows fearfully*

Erik: So we're going to a wedding tomorrow?

Christine: With the white flowy gowns and the parties and everything?

Me: Yep. But this is also going and trying to talk to my babysitter, the one who's getting married

Raoul: Why? Are you gonna try to get her to babysit us or something?

Me: *Laughs* No! You're old enough to take care of... Nevermind. Anyway, no, we're gonna see if she knows any vocal teachers

Erik: But, what about me?

Me: Sorry Erik, I need a real voice teacher

Erik: But I AM a real voice teacher! I'm the angel of music! I... I taught Christine how to sing!

Christine: Then kidnapped me and tried to kill my fiance!

Enjolras: That's the way to go...

Me: I need a REAL REAL voice teacher. If I'm ever gonna make it on broadway. I gotta start singing seriously

Raoul: And dancing

Christine: I still can't believe you're gonna tap dance

Raoul: You know, I used to be a pretty good dancer

*Long silence*

Christine: *Bursts out laughing* YOU? Raoul we talked about this, you're not a good dancer!

Raoul: Yes I am!

Erik: Not really...

Enjolras: I never tried, and don't intend to. Dancing, not really my thing.

Me: What? Oh come on Enjolras? I bet you'd be a pretty good tap dancer

Enjolras: I'll consider it if you tell me why the heck you've been hanging on me all day!

Me: Well...

_*3 o clock this morning...*_

_Me: YES! I've been playing this game all night and into the morning and I've finally found Enjolras on this game!_

_*Plays the point and click game for another half hour*_

_Me: Yay! Barricade time! Come on Marius let's help. Oh Crap, they just killed that guy, What? You're using his bloddy jacket as your flag? That's pretty morbid..._

_*Continues Playing*_

_Me: Wait, wait what do you mean? Enjolras is gonna die? We're losing? No, no please! Hold on, I'm stuck. I'll be right back! I'm going to the help line, and please be there when I get back_

_*Goes to the hint place (Heaven in this game) then goes back to the game*_

_Me: What? Where'd you go? He's dead? You killed Enjolras? WHAT? NOOOOOO! _

_*Starts crying as the clock strikes 4 in the morning*_

Me: And that's why I've been clinging to you all day

Enjolras: You're all upset because I died in your video game?

Me: STUPID HEAVEN!

Erik: Well it's better than my game. Where I kidnap Raoul and Christine's daughter and make her stay with me forever

Raoul: WE HAVE A DAUGHTER?

Christine: We do?

Raoul: *Starts crying and coughing* Christine why didn't you tell me?

Christine: Stop sobbing, you'll hurt your remaining lung!

Me: You know Raoul, you've been offered...

Raoul: *Fearfully* NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

Erik: What? You don't want a new lung?

Raoul: Absolutely not! I read who that review was from and I KNOW for a fact what she does to HER Raoul! No way am I accepting ANY 'gifts' from her!

Erik: Who told you that fop?

Raoul: Enjolras did! He's been to both that girl's gatherings and he saw everything! Of course the Authoress was pretty cruel dragging him onto that roller coaster

Enjolras: I thought it was a fun ride, that Raoul was the only one who didn't like it. He's more of a wussy fop than you are!

Christine: Don't talk about my Husband like that!

Erik: I think he complimented him... I think

Me: Nevermind. Do you all have your outfits for the wedding tomorrow?

Erik: *Sadly* Yes, but I still don't understand why I can't be your voice teacher

Me: You can help me with my studies and with practicing. Better?

Erik: *Nods*

Christine: I'm going to fix my hair and get ready for tomorrow

Raoul: Well, since I lost my hair I guess I don't need to do much...

Enjolras: Me and Erik don't have much either so, want to watch a movie?

*Me and Christine leave as they start discussing*

Erik: Well there's Secretariat, The Little Horse That Could, Part 1 of the Last Harry Potter, Phantom of the Opera, The Les Mis concert...

*About a half hour later, we coem back downstairs*

Me: Why... Just, Why?

Raoul: Go little horse go!

Christine: OOooo! Look at the Pony!

Enjolras: That is a brave pony, we could have used him during the battle

Me: Why are you watching the Little Horse that Could? Of all the things here...

Erik: Well, we were going to watch Secretariat but we figured this one would be shorted

Me: Hm. Well maybe you can all ride my pony, he's no Erin Go Bragh but he's still pretty good

Raoul: Rocky or Squirt?

Me: Rocky of course. I would never force anyone on that devil pony

Enjolras: He's not a devil, he's unbroken

Erik: Bet I could break him

Me: Break his back... you're too big for him

Erik: Are you trying to say something?

Christine: PONY!

Me: Let's just go to bed. Wedding's today

Raoul: Today?

Erik: It's 12:14

Enjolras: Can we at least finish the movie?

Me: ... Fine

_Looks like we're watching the end of this movie. In case you're curious, The Little Horse That Could is basically a kids movie about this eventing horse (It's not a cartoon, he's a real horse) and it's pretty much informational about horses, taking care of them, different events. That kinda thing, I used to watch that video ALL THE TIME when I was little._

_Secretariat is also a good horse film too. That's more recent, and I'm sure there's trailers for it on youtube so just look it up. It's a Disney Film so nobody dies or anything. If you want to see a real horse raving movie, Ruffian is the way to go, but I have to warn you Ruffian comes to a rather unpleasant ending. But both movies are based on real horses. Secretariat being known as the 'King' and Ruffian as the 'Queen'. They were some of the greatest race horses of the 20th century. For 21st, Barbaro was a good horse, he was a favorite of mine. _

_Enough about horse movies though. If you want more about it, maybe I'll do a thing on here and review all the horse movies. I know em all, TRUST ME! Anyway, WEDDING TIME! But now I'm going to bed, so REVIEW and THANKS FOR READING!_


	46. Chapter 46

Me: Alright boys, and girl, we all ready?

Erik: Is my tie on straight?

Enjolras: Does my jacket look ok?

Raoul: I have to go to the bathroom!

Me: Then go Raoul...

Raoul: *Runs to the bathroom*

Christine: This is so weird. This is my first dress that doesn't touch the floor!

Enjolras: Yea, knee length, I'm impressed!

Erik: Well the authoress's dress is shorter

Me: Only by a few inches!

*Hannah comes running down the stairs*

Hannah: Hurry up! We're gonna be late!

Christine: We're just waiting on Raoul...

*Raoul returns*

Me: Alright let's go!

*We all go out to my parents van. The back fits 5, and there are 6 of us*

Erik: Well, looks like I won't have to go, have a good time...

Me: *Grabs his shirt collar* No, we can sit someone in the middle between these two middle seats

Mom: Hurry Up! We gotta go!

Hannah: I call backseat!

Me: Fine, Raoul and Christine will sit in the back with you

*They all climb into the back, Me and Erik sit in the middle, and Enjolras gets stuck sitting in between the seats on a milk crate*

Enjolras: This is rather uncomfortable. How far is it?

Mom: About an hour

Raoul: Look outside! It's so cloudy!

Christine: Would suck if it rained on their wedding

Hannah: It's gonna rain...

Erik: Oh well for them

Me: They're music teachers

Erik: What a shame...

*After an hour of nonsense, we get there*

Me: Great, we're the last ones here!

Enjolras: This is a church?

Christine: Of course? What else could it be?

Enjolras: ... I don't know

*We get taken to our seats*

Me: Now listen, this is gonna be like, an hour. Can you all be quiet that long?

Everybody: *Nods*

Me: *Narrows eyes* Erik...

Erik: What? Why do you always say it's me starting trouble?

Me: I don't, just saying though

*The ceremony starts*

Christine: *Whispering to me* I love her dress!

Raoul: *Whispering to Enjolras* How long to you think this'll be?

Erik: *Whispering to Raoul* SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *Glares at them*

*About 10 minutes later*

Enjolras: *Whispering to Erik* How long have they been talking about god for?

Erik: *Whispering back* I don't know, too long

Me: *Glares at them* SHUSH!

*Finally they exchange vows*

Christine: *Sniffle* That's so beautiful!

Raoul: *Pats her hand* I know, remember when we exchanged our vows?

Me: *Whispering* Guys shut up, it's not over yet

Erik: *Starts bawling after they kiss* WHY CAN'T I GET MARRIED?

Me: *Covers his mouth* SHUT UP!

*After the ceremony we go to the reception*

Raoul: I'm hungry

Enjolras: Me too

Erik: Me three

Christine: Where's the food?

Me: You have to wait for everyone to get here

Christine: Well that's boring!

Raoul: Is there at least drinks here?

*Everyone gasps*

Raoul: I don't want to get drunk, I just want a glass of wine with my dinner

Erik: I wouldn't mind a little wine either...

Enjolras: After watching Grantaire get drunk on wine night after night, I think I'll pass on it *Pours himself a glass of water*

Me: Get me some wine too...

Enjolras: Aren't you a little young to be drinking?

Erik: I don't think she cares. Let's just hope she doesn't get wasted like she did on New Years

Raoul: She got wasted?

Erik: Like you wouldn't believe...

Christine: You shouldn't be drinking, I think it's against the law in this country

Me: It is. But do I look like I care?

Everyone: No

*We get our wine and end up waiting like 2 hours for food*

Raoul: *Practically in tears* How am I supposed to sustain myself on Cheese and Crackers? We've been waiting for dinner FOREVER!

Enjolras: *Patting his back* I'm sure we'll get the food soon

*Finally we get food*

Christine: What the hell is this?

Me: I don't know. I think it's pork. Just eat it

Erik: Uh Gabby, my plate is empty...

Enjolras: *Staring wide eyed* I've never seen anyone eat so fast in my life

Christine: Oh Oh! I think we're allowed to go dancing now!

Raoul: *Finishes eating* Well, I don't know if I really want to. This is sorta an upbeat song...

Christine: Fine... *Starts playing with her food and eating a little bit of it

Enjolras: *Finishes* Well, for American food, that was pretty good

Me: Are you insinuating that Americans can't cook?

Enjolras: Well no, but it's very different than other countries. I find Americans like their food of cheaper quality

Erik: And they have cheaper taste. We never had any of this McDonalds or Kentucky Fried Chicken

Christine: Although KFC is AWESOME!

Hannah: Oh Dan, it's the partner dance. 'Dance with a loved one'

Christine: *Stands up* Come on Raoul, we haven't danced together since our wedding

Raoul: *Stands and leads her to the dance floor* Alright, if you really want to

*They start slow dancing*

Raoul: Told you I can dance

Christine: Darling it doesn't take much to step back and forth

Erik: Um, do you want to dance?

Me: *Smiles* Well... sure. I'd love to

*We go out by Christine and Raoul, leaving my sister and Enjolras at the table*

Hannah: *Staring at him*

Enjolras: Uh, can I help you?

Hannah: No... *Looks down*

Enjolras: *Clears throat* Um, do you want to dance?

Hannah: Ok!

*They go out onto the dance floor together. Back to me and Erik*

Me: I'm actually not tired, can you believe it?

Erik: Well, that is surprising. Considering how much sitting and waiting we've been having to do. I'd have thought you would be asleep on the table by now

Me: Nah, there's too much going on around me, and too many people

Erik: Don't like so many people?

Me: Not really... I'm kinda shy

Erik: Oh, we've noticed. You've hardly spoken to anyone besides us

Me: That's just the way I am. I don't know...

*Song ends and a faster one starts*

Christine: *Dancing and holding Raoul's hands* Come on Raoul, have a little fun

Raoul: I'm just...

Christine: *Smiling and laughing* Raoul, relax darling. It's alright

Raoul: *Spins her around* Alright then, if that's what you want

Enjolras: You gonna stay on the dance floor?

Hannah: Yea, I guess. My sister is out here. You can go back to the table if you want

Enjolras: I will, dancing is not my thing. Thanks for the dance though

Hannah: Whatever!

Enjolras: *Goes back to the table and continues drinking and eating*

Erik: I don't, I don't know how to dance to this fast songs

Me: Just bounce a little bit in beat to the music

Erik: *Tries to* Like this?

Me: Yea, well that's close enough. I don't really know how to dance either so don't feel bad

Erik: What? But this is your time period? How to you not know how to dance to yoru own music?

Me: I don't go to a lot of school dances or social events ok?

Raoul: *Dancing with Christine* We should go out more then!

Christine: Yea! I'm having a blast! We should go to a club sometime!

Hannah: Time for the Cha Cha Slide guys!

Erik: The what?

Me: Go get Enjolras

Hannah: *Runs and drags a semi-drunk Enjolras onto the dance floor

Enjolras: Why is the music so loud?

Raoul: It isn't really...

Christine: How much has he had to drink?

Erik: What happened to not drinking?

*Music starts playing*

Song: Yea yea, To the left

Raoul: *Steps to the right*

Song: Take it back now yall!

Enjolras: *Nearly falls when he tries to take a step back*

Song: One hop this time

Erik: *Freezes*

Song: Right foot let's stomp

Raoul: *Stops and scratches his head* Christine darling which one is my right again?

Song: Left foot let's stomp

Erik: *Stomps as hard as he can on Raoul's foot*

Raoul: OWWWWWW! *Limps to the table in an attempt not to cry*

Song: Cha Cha real smooth

Christine: *Shoves Erik into Enjolras for pushing her husband*

Enjolras: *Falls over into a drunken heap in the middle of the dance floor*

Me: I guess that's the end of that. Off the dance floor. All of you!

*They do the toasts and now it's time for the Bouquet to be thrown*

Hannah: *Pushing me out onto the dance floor in front of her*

Me: Do I gotta, I don't know

*All the girls get in a group and wait for her to toss the bouquet. Bride throws it*

Me: *Catches it* Oh, crap...

Bride: Nice catch!

Me: Thank you? *Goes back to my parents*

Mom: Do you realize what that means?

Me: What?

Mom: Whichever guy catched the garter has to put it on you

Me: WHAT?

Erik and Enjolras: WHAT? *Race towards the group of guys gathering to catch the garter*

*The groom tosses it and it lands on the floor a few feet in front of the group of guys, Erik and Enjolras dive and begin to wrestle for it*

Erik: *Easily beats Enjolras since he's drunk* YES!

Me: *Walks out onto the dance floor as they pull up a chair* You gotta be kidding me! *Sits down*

Erik: Well, you'll let me do it right?

Me: Yea, did you think I would refuse?

Erik: I've never done something like this before. I never even touched Christine's legs like that before!

Me: *Puts leg out* Just do it and get it over with

Erik: *Slips garter on and pushes it up*

Me: Erik, that's gonna fall right down

Erik: *Shaking* I'm sorry! *Pushes it up above my knee*

Me: Still too low Erik

Erik: But, I'll have to reach under your dress to put it any farther

Me: It had to go mid-thigh Erik!

All the guys in the room: *Whistling at him as he pushes it up under my dress*

Me: OK OK! That's far enough! You'll be going into restricted territory in another inch!

Erik: *Stands and is still trembling as everyone claps and whistles*

Me: *Laughs at him* Erik it's alright, why don't you go have a drink

Erik: *Nods as we go back to the table*

Mom: It's time to go

Everyone: WHAT? WHY? We haven't even gotten cake yet!

Mom: You have animals at home you need to feed

Me: *Sadly* Ok...

*We say goodbye to everyone before crowding back into our van and heading home*

Raoul: That was fun! I haven't been to a wedding in forever!

Christine: Me neither! That was so fun!

Erik: I touched a woman's leg

Enjolras: She's not quite a woman yet buddy. She's barely even got any...

Me: *Slaps him* I DO TOO!

Enjolras: I have a head ache, I'm going to bed

Raoul: *Taking Christine's hand* I think we should head up to bed as well. It's getting late

Me: *Slips on a pair of flip flops*

Erik: You're going out alone in the dark and rain?

Me: Yea. Gotta feed the ponies

Erik: Can I come?

Me: If you want

*We go out to the barn and I feed my ponies*

Erik: Are you angry?

Me: Angry? Why would I be angry?

Erik: That I touched you...

Me: *Looks at him and laughs* Erik, why would I be mad? If anything I'm glad it was you and not some stranger!

Erik: Well when you put it that way...

Me: Do you, want the garter back?

Erik: What do you mean?

Me: You caught it, would you like to keep it?

Erik: Sure...

Me: *Sits down on a haybale and gets ready to take it off*

Erik: Um, actually, would you mind if I...?

Me: *Smiles and tries not to laugh* Erik! You enjoyed it too much!

Erik: Well can I?

Me: *Pulls up dress a little* Go ahead

Erik: *Reaches and pulls it off, slowly*

Me: *Rolls eyes* Come on Erik, I want to go to bed!

Erik: *Gets it off and stuffs it into his suit pocket* You're the best authoress ever!

Me: Don't get any wild ideas from this though! You're not gonna reach any higher than that, EVER!

Erik: Yes Gabby...

_Believe it or not, I actually DID catch the Bouquet at the wedding tonight! It was fun, and I was really excited that I caught it because I was super close to catching it at the last one but it slipped out of my grasp. However, I did NOT have to do the Garter thing, which is good because I'm a little too young, and that guy was a little too old for me. But I got the bouquet, so, there will be a wedding in the future?_

_The wedding was fun, but I really am bummed that I didn't get any cake. I really wanted some... Anyway, please Review! And next week we'll be going to Cape Cod, so until then, we'll just be doing some random stuff. Sounds fun right? Alright, Review away! And THANKS FOR READING!_


	47. Chapter 47

Me: Alright guys, everybody in the van!

Erik: What? Why?

Enjolras: Obviously we're going somewhere!

Raoul: Awww I don't wanna go anywhere

Christine: Me Neither, it looks like it's gonn rain out!

Me: IN THE VAN!

*They all run outside*

Hannah: How are we gonna do this?

Me: Oh... Shoot

Erik: We're not all gonna fit in the backseat! It barely fits 3!

Enjolras: *Whispering* Why does your grandpa have to come?

Hannah: Apparently he's the reason we're going

Me: Well, everyone in the back!

*The 5 of us all pile into the back, Christine sitting on Raoul's lap, Me on Erik's laps*

Enjolras: This isn't gonna work. Why do I gotta sit in the middle? I can't even move!

Christine: Shut up! You call yourself a revolutionary? My head is being pressed to the ceiling

Raoul: Sorry!

Me: Mine touches too. This sucks

Erik: Well how long is it til we get to our destination?

Me: Like 2 hours

Everyone: *Groans*

*2 hours later*

Raoul: Where are we?

Me: Well, you might get mad seeing our circumstances, but we came to a hippy town

Erik: WHAT?

Enjolras: What the heck is a hippy?

Me: They're Americans from the 60's who wore tie dye and smoked and sang songs about peace or something

Mom: No! They were *Starts a really boring speech about hippies*

Erik: And we were squashed in this backseat to visit a Hippy Town?

Christine: Look at how colorful their shirts are!

*We finally get out of the van*

Raoul: *Stretching* FINALLY!

Christine: *Trying to fix her hair* It got so rubbed on the roof of your van! Does it look ok?

Enjolras: Looks fine...

Erik: You look stunning my angel!

Me: Come on, we're gonna walk around a little bit before we have to go to dinner

Raoul: Dinner? What's for dinner

Me: It's a surprise!

Erik: I hate your surprises...

*We start walking down the street*

Christine: There are so many weird clothes

Me: It's Tie Dye!

Christine: Can I have some Tie Dye?

Enjolras: It looks like something the prostitutes on the street would wear...

Erik: *Smacks him* My Christine is NOT a prostitute!

Raoul: I can stand up for my wife you know *Starts beating Enjolras* MY WIFE IS NOT...

Hippy running the store: Hey man, no need for the violence. Feel the love!

Raoul: But he insulted my wife!

Hippy: *Gives random speech on philosophy of life*

Raoul: I see what you mean... man?

Enjolras: You remind me of one of my friends, Combeferre

Hippy: Glad I could enlighten you

Me: Come on guys, we only have a little bit of time til dinner so let's make our final stop

*We walk around the corner and stand in front of a building*

Erik: Can it be?

Me: Go Erik, you know you want to

Erik: *Runs into the store*

Enjolras: I can't believe you brought us to a candle store...

*We follow him in to see he already has his hands fun of homemade candles*

Erik: Look at these ones! They're roses! Aren't they lovely!

Christine: Oh look at all the candles! *Starts grabbing candles*

Raoul: *Follows his wife and carries whatever she grabs*

Enjolras: *Picks up one candle* I pick this one

Me: *Pays for all their candles*

Hannah: Time for dinner!

*We all pile back in the van and drive to dinner*

Erik: So will you tell us now?

Me: We're having Chinese!

Raoul: What?

Enjolras: What?

Christine: We get tea right?

Me: Yea

Christine: Oh, ok!

Erik: Is it like, Persian food?

Me: I don't know, I've never been to Persia

*We sit down and they give us tea cups and a hot tea pot*

Raoul: *Pours everybody tea*

Enjolras: Well, this is familiar at least, tea! *Drinks it*

Raoul: *Takes a sip* HOT HOT HOT HOT!

Christine: *Pours herself some more tea but accidently dumbs a lot in Raoul's lap*

Raoul: *Starts crying* AHHHHHHH!

Christine: *Hushing him* Oh dear, I'm sorry!

Erik: We're not...

Enjolras: *Snickers*

Me: *Smacks them both* Be nice... *Holds the tea pot over Erik's cape* Or the cape gets it!

Erik: You wouldn't!

Me: *Tips the pot* Try me

*We order food and it comes*

Enjolras: What the heck is this?

Erik: Chinese food...

Raoul: I'm hurting down below.

Christine: *Whispers something to him*

Raoul: *Kisses her*

Me: If you two are quite finished, LET'S EAT!

*We eat quickly, mostly because my parents want to get home*

Enjolras: That was actually quite good

Me: I'm not a huge chinese fan, but it was pretty good

Erik: We have to go in the van don't we?

Me: Yea

*We go out there, but Christine sits on Enjolras's lap because Raoul's is still wet*

Me: So was it worth it?

Christine: What? No!

Me: What do you mean no?

Enjolras: I really didn't need to see what I saw today

Erik: I agree

Me: Fine, well you better like it when we have to go to the Cape!

Raoul: Cape?

Me: Cape Cod!

Enjolras: Like where the pilgrims landed and founded America?

Me: Uh, sure

Erik: I don't think that's, how it went

Enjolras: Yea, they had a revolution after right?

Erik: Something like that, my American history isn't all that great

Christine: Well obviously, we're from France!

Raoul: But we ally with the Americans all the time!

Enjolras: When we're not fighting against them...

Me: Alright! We're home!

*Raoul and Christine burst out of the van and disappear upstairs in a fit of giggles*

Erik: It suddenly occured to me what Christine whispered to him in the resturant...

Enjolras: Let's not think about it

Me: HEY! Who wants to watch a movie?

Erik and Enjolras: *Walk away*

Me: FINE THEN! BE THAT WAY!

_Nice of them to ditch me! Whatever, I'll get my revenge on them eventually. I just hope whatever Raoul and Christine are doing, they'll do it quietly. Erik might get a little angry if he hears them..._

_Anyway, yea, in about 2 weeks we're going to Cape Cod. So, they'll be on the beach, doesn't that sound like a really... entertaining? Whatever, please Review and Thanks for Reading!_


	48. Chapter 48

Me: *Pops in the VHS and Blues Clues comes on* Alright you three, breakfast will be ready. Here's your... morning programming

Christine: *Sitting on the floor in front of the tv with Erik and Raoul* YAY! BLUE!

Enjolras: *Sitting on the couch with my brother playing Pokemon* GABBY! Your pokemon suck!

Me: Thanks... *Goes into the kitchen to make breakfast*

Raoul: Wow, Gabby hardly ever stays up this time of the morning. She usually puts our program in and goes back to bed!

Erik: Something must be going on today

Enjolras: *Getting angry that my brother beat him again* DAMN IT!

Christine: Watch your mouth Enjolras!

Blues Clues: You see a clue? Where?

Raoul: THERE! THERE!

Blues Clues: Where?

Erik: GET GLASSES YOU STUPID SHOW HOST!

Raoul: *Starts crying* It's right behind you! I said so already! Listen to me!

Christine: It's behind you!

Blues Clues: Behind me?

Erik and Raoul: YES!

Blues Clues: *Turns around* Oh! There it is!

Erik: FINALLY!

Enjolras: Will you keep it down! I'm trying to make these loser pokemon winners!

Me: Breakfast is ready!

Christine: But we have to find 2 more clues!

Me: *Puts their breakfast in front of them then sits on the couch next to Enjolras*

Blues Clues: If there are 6 cookies, and 3 of us, how many cookies can each person have?

Raoul: Uh... Um. I'm not good at math

Erik: Um, Um, Um, 2?

Christine: 2 COOKIES!

Blues Clues: Right! 2 Cookies! *He hands out the cookies*

Raoul: THERE'S A CLUE ON THE PLATE!

Erik: A CLUE A CLUE!

Me: *Shakes head and sighs, dozing off*

*The show FINALLY ends*

Enjolras: *Pokes me* Hey, Hey!

Me: *Wakes up* What?

Raoul: What are we doing today?

Me: Oh... Um. I have to tell you all something

Christine: Ok, what?

Me: Well, you all know Erik Jr.

Erik: Of course, I created him!

Me: And you know how he disappears every so often

Erik: He likes going off on his own!

Enjolras: *Looks at him* It's a toy?

Christine: NO! Erik Jr. has feelings!

Me: GUYS! Erik Jr. has been build-a-bearnapped

Erik: *Grab his punjab* BY WHO? LEMME AT EM!

Me: Erik calm down

Erik: Calm down? CALM DOWN? Erik Jr. is my friend! My BEST FRIEND! Because I made him by myself!

Me: He's being held hostage by Queen of Drama13!

Erik: *Starts tearing up* What? One of my phans? How could they?

Raoul: *Stands up* I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS NO GOOD!

Enjolras: Raoul... Shut Up

Christine: How do we get him back?

Me: Well, That's up to Raoul really

Raoul: What? Me?

Me: Yep, she says in order to get Erik Jr., you have to eat an entire jar of hot chille peppers

Raoul: WHY?

Me: *Quoting the review_* It would amuse us_

Raoul: I don't want to amuse them!

Erik: *Puts a jar of peppers on the table in front of him* DO IT NOW!

Me: Also, Enjolras, you're not allowed to talk smack about her gatherings either

Enjolras: WHAT? I never said anything! All I told Raoul was what happened to her Raoul!

Me: Well... DON'T TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!

Raoul: *Swallows as Erik opens the jar and hands him a chille pepper*

Erik: Alright Raoul... You can do it. Erik Jr. depends on it

Raoul: I... can't

Christine: Raoul darling, please!

Me: Raoul, you can jump in my pool to cool off after

Raoul: Well...

Everyone: Raoul! Raoul! Raoul!

Raoul: *Closes his eyes and stuffs the pepper in his mouth*

Christine: GO RAOUL GO!

Raoul: *Starts stuffing his face as fast as he can*

Erik: HURRY UP RAOUL!

Raoul: *Finishes the jar, by now he has tears streaming down his face*

Enjolras: You're face is pretty red

Raoul: *Sobs* Yea... My mouth! IT BURNS! *Runs and leaps into my pool*

Christine: RAOUL! *Runs after him*

Erik: Do we get Erik Jr. back now?

Me: That's up to Queen of Drama13

Erik: *Starts sobbing and runs up to my room, slamming the door shut*

Me: *Glares at Enjolras*

Enjolras: Um... hehe *Runs upstairs after Erik*

Me: *Goes out to the pool*

Christine: *Up to her waist in water in her dress trying to get to Raoul*

Raoul: *Chokes on water trying to cool himself*

Christine: *Finally gets to him and drags him out of the pool* Raoul! You're so stupid sometimes!

Raoul: *Coughing up water* What's stupid is me having to suffer in order to get Erik's stupid toy!

Christine: *Pats his back* It's alright darling, you did very well

Raoul: I did?

Me: That's up for Queen of Drama13 to decide

Raoul: *Starts crying and coughing*

Me: Stop that Raoul! Go upstairs to your room! NOW!

Christine: *Leads Raoul upstairs*

_Well that went well, Queen of Drama13, will you give Erik his best friend now? Haha, he seems to want him now. Well, that's the chapter for today, sorry it didn't update quite so soon, I was kinda busy. We got some plans for next week before the Cape. Who wants to send Raoul tubing on a lake? Cause that's where we're going Wednesday! So, Review, and I'll be updating ASAP! Thanks for Reading!_


	49. Chapter 49

Me: What's going on down here? I'm trying to sleep til at least noon but obviously that won't happen now will it. Now... Oh what are you doing?

Erik: *Huddled in the corner in feedle position holding Erik Jr.* Masquerade... Paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you.

Christine: *Trying to untie Enjolras, who has been hung to the ceiling fan by his revolutionary sash* Enjolras hold still

Enjolras: *Trying not to cry* Raoul hits harder than I thought

Raoul: *Sitting on the couch angrily* YOU DESERVED IT! *Starts crying*

Christine: *Yanks Enjolras, he falls on his face*

Enjolras: OWWWWW!

Erik: You deserved it you big meany!

Me: Erik, let's come out of the corner now. What did you and Raoul do?

Erik: He... He... HE'S THE REASON I ALMOST LOST ERIK JR.!

Me: *Looks over at Enjolras* I take it we've learned a valuable lesson here

Enjolras: *Hunched over in pain* N... No! I... Didn't do anything!

Raoul: YES YOU DID! You told me things you shouldn't have and we all got in trouble!

Enjolras: What?

Christine: Yea! Why'd you tell Raoul those things?

Enjolras: He's Raoul! He deserves to know what happens to the other Raouls!

Raoul: *Starts sobbing hystarically* I don't care about the other Raouls anymore!

Christine: See what you did now! *Leads Raoul upstairs to his room for 'quiet time'*

Me: You better apologize...

Enjolras: But I didn't... Oh fine *Walks over to Erik* I'm sorry I said those things and almost made you lose your toy*

Erik: *Glares up at him*

Enjolras: I mean friend... Almost lose your best friend

Erik: *Hold Erik Jr. tighter* It's... um... alright?

Me: Very good Erik. Now, how about a movie?

Erik: *Stands up and brushes his cape off* Can we watch a movie with puppies in it?

Christine: *Coming back* I want to watch a movie with puppies!

Me: Guys, Neverland Child suggested you try some adult movies

Christine: I'm sure there's adult movies with puppies!

Enjolras: This has puppies on the front!

Me: That's lady and the tramp...

Erik: Good, we'll watch it then!

Me: *Sighs and turns on the tv to start the movie, but Les Mis the 25th anniversery concert is on PBS*

Christine: *Stares in shock* Enjolras, is that you on the television?

Erik: IT IS HIM!

Raoul: *Walks back in after having some quiet time* Is this what we're watching?

Me: *Flops on the couch* I guess so...

*We all sit in silence until the final battle, right after everybody dies*

Christine: *Eye twitches* Wh... wha... What?

Enjolras: What? I just died, that's all

Raoul: *Sniffles*

Christine: *Starts tearing up* You... you all died?

Enjolras: Yes

Christine: *Bursts out crying* THAT'S SO SAD!

Erik: *Sniffle* This music is so sad

Me: Oh boy...

*Everyone bursts into tears except me and Enjolras, who just sit akwardly with all the crying people*

Raoul: I'm sorry I hit you!

Erik: ME TOO!

Erik Jr.: I'm so cuddly I love you!

Christine: *Hugs Enjolras and refuses to let him go*

Enjolras: Um...

Me: I think we should be done watching the movie

*Empty Chairs and Empty Tables comes on*

Christine, Raoul, and Erik: *Start crying harder*

Enjolras: *Looks at me with a look of panic on his face*

Me: I think we should end the chapter

Enjolras: *Trying to free himself from Christine* Please... It's not so bad! I'm right here see?

Christine: Oh you died! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?

Enjolras: I died for my country

Raoul: *Sobs* That's not a good reason!

Enjolras: Yes it is!

Erik: *Cries* You're almost as stupid as the Fop!

Me: Yes, definately time to end it

Enjolras: Please!

_Ok, so PBS was broadcasting the Les Mis concert tonight and my mom actually got super annoyed. Haha, anyway. This was a seriously messed up and random chapter right? As it should be! Well, anyway, I have an announcement. _

_THERE IS NO INTERNET ON CAPE COD! You know what that means? 4 days straight of no updates. HOWEVER, I type a chapter on microsoft word on the Cape after every day, that way when I get home I can post all 4 days up so, you won't miss anything! You'll just have to wait for it! We leave Thursday, and return Sunday, so that's not so bad right? _

_More chapters to come! We're going to a hospital tomorrow because my Grandma needs chemotherapy for her lung cancer, maybe I'll write from there. Who knows what chaos these bums will cause. So, thanks for Reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! _


	50. Chapter 50

Me: Happy 50th chapter everybody!

Everybody: YAY!

Nurse: SHHHHH!

Me: And we're celebrating in a hospital waiting room!

Erik: Yay?

Raoul: Why'd you bring Erik Jr. and his baby?

Erik: Um... Because I was scared to leave him by himself

Christine: Nobody's going to steal Erik Jr., you just have to make sure you know where you leave him!

Erik: But I knew where I left him last time and then he was gone!

Enjolras: What's the baby for? I thought Erik Jr. was a boy?

Erik: It was a generous donation from Queen of Drama13

Christine: AWWWW He's cute!

Me: Raoul, what are you doing

Raoul: Um... Hospitals make me nervous

Christine: We're not here for you this time though! That's good right?

Raoul: *Nods slowly*

Erik: Geez, what is this strange movie?

Me: I don't even know, an adult movie no doubt though

Erik: Apparently Neverland Child wants us to watch an R rated movie

Me: And one day you will... right after I do

Christine: You've never watched an R rated movie?

Me: NOPE! And my very first pg-13 movie was Phantom so...

Raoul: And you call me a wuss...

Me: I'm not! My parents just, don't really let me watch that kind of stuff

Enjolras: Why?

Me: That's just the way they are

Enjolras: Oh, well uh, Erik?

Erik: What?

Enjolras: Might I... Um...

Erik: WHAT?

Nurse: SHHHHHHHH!

Erik: *Whispers* Sorry. But what Enjolras?

Enjolras: Well uh, you know Erik Jr.'s baby?

Erik: Of course

Enjolras: Well can I have it?

Erik: Why?

Enjolras: Because you have Erik Jr., Christine has Raoul, but I don't have anybody

Me: Do you want me to bring another Les Mis character here?

Enjolras: No, the baby would suffice

Christine: That doesn't sound strange at all. What do you plan to do to the baby?

Raoul: Probably the same thing Erik does with Erik Jr...

Erik: I don't do anything with Erik Jr.!

Raoul: Exactly

Erik: Well, I guess you can have the baby if you like *Gives it to Enjolras*

Enjolras: YAY! I shall name him Squishy and he shall be mine! And he shall be my Squishy!

Me: Ok who showed him Finding Nemo?

Christine: *Starts pushing Raoul towards the door*

Me: SIT!

Nurse: SHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *Rolls eyes* This sucks now

Erik: Yea, celebrating in a hospital probably wasn't such a good idea

Me: Would you rather be home with my brother and his girlfriend?

Christine: Isn't your brother 12?

Me: Yea...

Raoul: This movie is so strange...

Me: Well stop watching it.

Raoul: I can't, it's so fasinating

Enjolras: *Cuddling Squishy* What's it even about?

Raoul: I think it's about mummies

Christine: I HATE MUMMIES!

Nurse: !

Me: Oh my god...

Erik: Don't use the lord's name in vain

Me: *Glares at him*

Erik: *Hugs Erik Jr. and shuts up*

Raoul: Oh my...

Erik: *Glares at him*

Raoul: ...Goodness. They just killed that kid's mother! Stupid mummies!

Christine: They don't even look like mummies. They look like they're made of pottery

Me: Can we watch something else?

Nurse: No...

Enjolras: Aw, her first words!

Me: You guys wanna go get something in the cafeteria?

Everybody: Sure!

*We go and grab a bite to each in the cafeteria*

Erik: This tastes terrible!

Me: It's hospital food

Enjolras: Wouldn't sick people get better food then?

Raoul: Honestly I don't think half the sick people can ever taste the food

Christine: But it should taste better for the people who can!

Me: Come on, my grandma's probably done by now

*We go back in the waiting room, my mom and grandma are waiting*

Mom: Ready?

Me: Yep

*We all pile in the van, me, Erik, and Enjolras in the back 3 seats, Christine and Raoul in the front 2 seats*

Raoul: I hate hospitals

Erik: Me too

Me: Whatever...

_Well that was our adventure pretty much. Hospitals are super boring and I'm exhausted because my stupid siblings woke me up at 8 this morning! GR! Anyway, please review and THANKS FOR READING!_


	51. Chapter 51

Christine: Yay the lake! It's so sparkly

Erik: I'm sad...

Me: Why?

Erik: Because you and Christine aren't wearing bikinis...

Enjolras: They wore a bikini?

Raoul: Yes, it was a good time to be a man

Enjolras: *Raises an eyebrow*

Raoul: I AM SO A MAN! Just ask Christine!

Christine: I'm not going to get into that! That's not something you should talk about in public!

Me: HEY! Let's just enjoy the lake hm? Look they got the boat in the water!

My parent's friend: Alright who's ready to water ski?

*Silence*

Me: I guess I'll go...

*They hand me the skiis and a life jacket and drag me out into the lake. Erik, Christine, and Enjolras are all on the boat with my mom and sister while Raoul stands on the shore*

Me: So just lean back?

My parent's friend: Ready?

Me: Ummm, Uh... Yea!

*The boat speeds forward and I fall on my face*

Erik: Ow...

Christine: Try again! You can do it!

*I get back and they start going again*

Mom: She's gonna do it!

Enjolras: STAND UP!

Me: *Stands nervously*

Everybody: YAY!

Me: *Falls flat on my face*

Everybody: Awwwww

My parent's friend: Wanna try again?

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Climbs on the boat*

Enjolras: Guess what? We all had a meeting, and we decided that Raoul would get to try next!

*We go to shore and hand Raoul the skiis*

Raoul: Ok! *Puts them on and walks into the lake* LET'S GO!

Chrisine: Is he really gonna do it?

Erik: The fop's really gonna do it!

Enjolras: You'd think he'd know better after the horror we just witnessed

Me: *Trying to get the water out of my nose* Hm?

Enjolras: Nothing

*We start pulling Raoul out into the lake*

Christine: READY?

Raoul: YEP!

*We start pulling, Raoul stands up with no problem*

Erik: WHAT?

Raoul: WHEEEEE!

Me: Showoff...

Enjolras: *Looks for something to throw at him*

Christine: Wow Raoul! I didn't know you could do this!

Raoul: I didn't know either! *Starts going back and forth jumping over the wake*

*Finally we get bored of pulling Raoul around and head back to the shore*

Raoul: Gabby I don't know how you kept falling! That was easy!

Me: *Walks away grumbling*

Erik: *Starts getting mad*

My brother: Who wants to come tubing with me?

Erik: I WILL! *Goes and lays on his stomach on the float next to my brother*

Christine: Erik darling you sure?

Erik: If that fop can water ski I can ride this thing whatever it does!

*We all get on the boat and start pulling Erik and my brother out*

Me: READY?

Erik and my brother: *Nod*

*We start pulling them and within 30 seconds Erik is off*

Enjolras: Are you kidding? We were barely going!

Erik: *Spitting out water and swimming up to the boat* It was going too fast!

Enjolras: *Rolls eyes and grabs a life jacket* Fine, lemme show you how it's done! *Hops in the water and gets on with my brother* GO GO GO!

*We start going again, and Enjolras stays on. We start going faster and sending them over waves to they catch air*

Enjolras: Wow, this is awesome!

Me: They still haven't come off!

*We hit a wave, my brother goes flying*

Me: Nevermind, my brother's off. Let me go now! *Gets a life jacket and gets on the raft next to Enjolras*

Enjolras: Think you'll do better at this than the water skiing?

Me: I hope so!

*We start going full speed ahead*

Me: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Oh my, ha ha

Enjolras: Why are you laughing so hard?

Me: When I'm a little nervous or in stuff like this sometimes I laugh, really hard

Enjolras: I've never heard you laugh like this before...

Me: Well I've never done THIS before!

Enjolras: There's a first for everything!

*We go for about 15 minutes before it's time for lunch*

_1 hamburger and hotdog lunch later_

Erik: I want to try the raft again, with the authoress

Me: Well if you insist!

*We get on and they start pulling us out*

Me: Full speed ahead! SHOW NO MERCY!

Erik: But...

Me: Hey, just hand on tightly ok?

Erik: I'm scared

Me: Were you even hanging on before?

Erik: Is that what these handles are for?

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: *Grabs onto the handles* Oh, I feel Soooooooo much safer!

*Suddenly the boat takes off full speed*

Erik: Where did all these freaken waves come from?

Me: *Laughing so hard I can barely breathe* I don't know! *Starts saying a lot of profanity*

Erik: Stop swearing! We're supposed to keep this pg!

Me: Sorry!

*We hit some serious air*

Erik: AHHHHHHH!

Me: OH **** OH ****

*We slam back into the water*

Erik: I'm not dead

Raoul: Hey! He says he's not dead!

Enjolras: Yes he is...

Erik: I FEEL HAPPY! I FEEL HAPPY!

Enjolras: Damn!

*We stay on for almost a half hour before Christine wants a turn*

Christine: This will be fun as rollercoasters right?

Me: Sure will! Maybe even better!

*We start going*

Christine: WHEEEEE!

Me: Oh by the way, I looove your bathing suit!

Christine: Oh my goodness I love your too! We should go shopping one of these days!

Me: Yea, I bet if you were better educated on modern fashions you'd dress amazingly!

Christine: Don't I already dress amazingly?

Me: If you lived in 19th century Paris it would be...

Christine: ...

Me: Oh yea

*Raoul starts whining that he wants a turn, so we switch*

Raoul: YAY! But I don't understand why I had to go last...

Me: Because your a showoff meany head?

Raoul: I'm sorry, I didn't know. I've never done that in my life I swear!

Me: Oh I bet...

*We start*

Raoul: Hey, it's getting a little choppy don't you think?

Me: It's been getting choppier and... *Stares in horror at the GIANT waves headed right towards us*

Raoul: Gabby...

Me: Yea?

Raoul: Before we die, I have a secret to tell you...

Me: What?

Raoul: *Sobs* I used your clarinet to unclog my toilet!

Me: WHAT? *We hit the waves and go flying*

Raoul: *Screams and cries*

Me: *Hangs on for dear life while trying to shove Raoul off the raft*

*We get back to shore and I proceed to throw rocks at Raoul*

Mom: Time to go! It's 5 o clock!

Me: Already?

Erik: Awww but I wanna finish my sandcastle! *Points to a semi washed away lump of sand and rocks on the beach*

My brother: *Walks over and smashes the 'castle'* Let's go!

Erik: *Is sad*

Me: Don't worry Erik, we're going to Cape Cod tomorrow! We'll build another sand castle there

Erik: *Nods head sadly* Ok...

Me: Good. Now, Let's go home!

_I hope you all enjoyed our lake adventure. Yes, I'm never going water skiing again, that was a horrible experience, even though they were all like '1 more time and you would have had it!' I still don't think I'll ever do it again. Seriously_

_Anyway, tomorrow we leave for the cape, which means no internet. If at any time I DO get internet I promise to post whatever is written. If not, all 4 days shall be delivered when we get back on MONDAY! So, we'll see you all then! PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading!_


	52. Chapter 52

Me: *Cries* I DON'T WANNA GO!

Erik: But why?

Me: *Tries to wipe her tears* Because it's no fun going by yourself!

Raoul: But you'll have us won't you?

Me: *Blows nose* YOU'RE FICTINAL CHARACTERS!

Enjolras: Maybe you'd feel better if you came out from under your covers and actually talked to us

Christine: Darkness doesn't make you feel any better

Erik: It makes me feel better...

Enjolras: *Starts tugging at the blankets* Come on

Me: *Voice cracking slightly* GO AWAY!

Raoul: Leave her alone, we still have a few hours before we have to go

Christine: But she says she doesn't want to go

Erik: We don't have a choice...

Christine: Somehow this reminds me of, well, you

Erik: What do you mean?

Raoul: Well, you were forced into solitude against your will

Erik: But this is different!

Enjolras: Are we really arguing about this? We need to convince her that it'll be fun

Christine: I don't think she wants to talk really, let's just leave her alone

Erik: Where's Erik Jr.?

Raoul: Um, the authoress kinda took him under the blankets with her

Erik: Well, I'm sure he'll make her feel better

Enjolras: Does the authoress even cry?

Christine: Um... on fanfiction she does!

Raoul: To 'express emotion'

Enjolras: But she's uh, crying for real this time. Has she ever done THAT?

Erik: Honestly? I've never seen her

Enjolras: How about you two?

Raoul and Christine: *Shakes heads sadly*

Enjolras: Well we need to cheer the authoress up then!

Raoul: But how?

Christine: You might be against it, but when I'm upset I like to be cuddled, maybe we should send in Raoul?

Erik: What? Why Raoul?

Christine: What does the authoress always say about Raoul?

Enjolras: 'He's only good for cuddling'

Christine: That's right, and if she decides to get violent Raoul can take the hits for us

Raoul: Ummmm

Enjolras: *Shoves him into my bedroom* Go get em tiger!

Raoul: *Walks up to my bed* Um... Gabby

Me: *Sniffles* What?

Raoul: Are you still crying?

Me: *Chokes* I'M NOT CRYING!

Raoul: *Starts sniffling* B... But *Starts crying quietly*

Me: *Peaks out from under the blanket* Raoul... Why're you crying?

Raoul: *Sobs* Because you're crying and the others sent me in here and I don't know what to do and they said you were gonna hit me *Starts crying hystarically*

Me: *Pushes the blankets off* Come here Raoul

Raoul: *Sits next to me and continues crying*

Me: *Hands him Erik Jr. and gives him a hug* I'm not gonna hit you, see?

Raoul: Are you all better?

Me: Why don't you let me sleep for a couple hours and then I'm sure I'll feel much better

Raoul: Ok

Me: Here, have a lolipop to feel better

Raoul: *Takes lolipop* Yay! *Walks out of the room*

Erik: Well?

Raoul: *Sucking on the lolipop* She says she wants to sleep for a few hours to feel better and then we'll be ok

Enjolras: Well let's start packing then

*A few hours later*

Me: *Walks out of the room* What the?

Enjolras: Erik that's mine!

Erik: My capes don't all fit in my suitcase! You still have room in yours!

Christine: Gabby! My dresses don't all fit in here!

Me: Guys we're only going for 4 days!

*They all gasp*

Christine: We knew that! This is all nessesary!

Me: Raoul you brought 10 waistcoats!

Raoul: Yes... well Erik only brought 2!

Erik: They're both black, I think he has every color of the rainbow

Raoul: DO NOT! I still haven't got the purple one yet!

Christine: Fine, I'll only bring 5 dresses

Me: Five?

Christine: An extra, just in case!

Me: Whatever. Just hurry up, we gotta go now!

Raoul: YAY!

*We all pile into the Van*

Erik: How long until we get there?

Me: About 3 or 4 hours

Everyone: *Moans* NOooooo!

*We get on the highway*

Christine: What do you wanna do Raoul?

Raoul: I don't know. What's the authoress doing?

Enjolras: Sleeping, what else?

Erik: We could follow her example

Christine: But that's boring! We should play a game?

Enjolras: A game?

Raoul: YEA! A GAME!

Erik: I hate games...

Raoul: Well I love games!

Enjolras: I side with Erik!

Christine: Well too bad! We're playing a game!

Erik and Enjolras: *Pout*

Christine: Ok, so what do we play?

*1 hour later*

Raoul: BLUEBERRY!

Enjolras: ORANGE!

Christine: CHERRY!

Erik: APPLE!

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Raoul: We're playing the game

Me: 'The Game'? What's 'The Game'?

Christine: Well, we say a topic

Enjolras: This topic was fruit

Christine: And then you have to say something that falls under that category. But you can't say the same thing that somebody else already said.

Erik: But we were having trouble hearing sometimes, so we started yelling so we'd be able to hear

Me: Well... can I play?

Enjolras: Sure

*1 more hour later*

Me: PUPPIES!

Christine: KITTENS!

Raoul: FAWNS!

Erik: FOALS!

Enjolras: CHILDREN!

Me: ... I don't think Children fall under the baby animals category

Enjolras: Yes they do!

Raoul: I think they do...

Christine: Me too, especially after 'Love Never Dies'

Erik: Are you saying my son would be some kind of animal?

Christine: What if I am?

Erik: HOW DARE YOU!

Christine: I DO DARE! YOUR SON WOULD BE JUST LIKE YOU! A SAVAGE CRUEL BEASTLY MONSTER!

Erik: *Eyes Water* C... Ch... Christine?

Christine: WHAT?

Erik: *Starts sobbing* D... Do you... really think those... those things... of... of... of me?

Christine: Yes I do!

Erik: *Cries hystarically*

Me: Christine!

Raoul: As much as I don't like Erik that was a little cold.

Erik: *Sobs* THIS IS ALL ENJOLRAS'S FAULT!

Enjolras: Why is it always my fault?

Me: You started it by saying Children were baby animals!

Enjolras: THEY ARE! Humans are animals!

Me: *Trying to calm Erik down* Let's not get into this, you're upsetting him

Raoul: He's already upset

Me: *Leaning against him* Erik honey, you don't need to cry!

Erik: *Sobs* WHY? WHY MY ANGEL? CHRISTINE?

Christine: I'm... sorry, Erik.

Me: *Gives him Erik Jr. and a blanket* How about you take a nap now, you'll feel better. See? I took a nap and I feel great

Erik: *Sniffles* You won't leave because I'm a 'monster' right?

Me: Well, there's nowhere for me to go really

Erik: *Sniffles* Ok *He goes to sleep*

Me: You guys are jerks

*1 more hour later*

Mom: We're stopping for dinner

Me: *Shaking Erik* Wake up, you hungry?

Erik: *Looks at me and nods like a little kid*

*We all get out of the van*

Mom: We're going into this Walmart first

Erik: I don't like Walmart

Raoul: Me neither

Enjolras: Um... I don't either

Christine: Well I love Walmart!

Me: It's ok, I hate shopping in general

Enjolras: Unless it's somewhere out of the ordinary

Me: Which most of the stores on the cape are, so we'll be shopping there, a lot

*We go into Walmart*

Erik: Well, I was feeling better after my nap, and then I came in here

Christine: What are you talking about? Look how cute these Pajamas are!

Me: Oooo! I like the shirt with Thumper's girlfriend on it!

Raoul: Thumper? Like from Bambi?

Me: Yep

Enjolras: What's a Bambi?

Me: *Gasp* You're gonna have to watch that movie!

Christine: Awww Look at these ones with the Donkey on it!

Me: That's Eeyore

Raoul: *Singing* Whinnie the pooh, whinnie the pooh

Erik: Please don't sing that song!

*We buy the pajamas and then go to Chili's*

Raoul: *Starts crying* I don't want anymore hot peppers!

Me: *Rolls eyes* Just get a burger then!

*We eat and get back on the road, it's 10 at night*

Me: *Sitting shot gun* Alright, you guys just chill out back there, we'll be there soon!

*1 hour later*

Me: *Opens the door into the back of the van* Guys!

*They're all sleeping*

Me: HEY!

*They all jump*

Christine: AH! WHAT?

Raoul: *Starts crying*

Enjolras: *Grumbles and rubs his eyes*

Erik: *Throws a pillow at me*

Me: Hey guys, we're here!

Christine: It's 11 at night!

Me: Yea, I know! Come on!

*We go inside*

Me: Well, we're gonna sleep on the couches up here for tonight, we'll have to pull out the bed in the basement tomorrow

My Parents: *Go upstairs* Good Night!

Everybody: Bye!

Me: *Claims one couch*

Everyone: *Looks at the remaining couch and start attacking each other*

Enjolras: *Beats everyone down* I WIN!

Erik: No Fair! You fought in a revolution!

Enjolras: Have fun on the floor!

Christine: *Cries* I don't want to!

Raoul: Let the lady have the couch!

Enjolras: *Sighs* Fine... Christine can have it

Christine: *Lays down on the other couch* It's so tiny!

Me: I know, it'll be better tomorrow!

Christine: I hope so

Me: Good Night Everybody

Enjolras: *Grumbles and pulls the blanket over his head on the floor*

Erik: *Lays his blanket on the floor then crawls around in a circle on his hands and kneels like a dog before lying down, using his cape as a blanket* Night...

Raoul: *Sits on his pillow on the floor and cries quietly* The floor is too hard!

Me: *Throws another blanket at him* Well lie on this then!

Raoul: *Lies down on it, and falls asleep*

Me: Alright, NOW goodnight!

_This was like, the longest freaken day ever! These 4 days are going to be interesting and I can't WAIT to bring these losers to the beach. Oh, and the car ride BACK should be enjoyable! I really WAS crying and upset though, because the thought of going and being trapped somewhere all by myself was unsettling. My parents aren't really any fun, so I'm like, on my own really. _

_REVIEW! And the next few days are coming up soon!_


	53. Chapter 53

Erik: You missed a day..

Christine: Very naughty Gabby! You promised you'd type every single day we were here!

Me: Do you think the phans would really be interested in what we did yesterday?

Raoul: I know I wasn't!

Enjolras: They still like to be informed...

Me: We sat in this condo all day watching tv and waiting for the guy to show up and fix the hot water! Ooooo! Fun!

Erik: The show we were watching wasn't very nice either

Chrsitine: *Sniffles* PUPPIES!

Enjolras: It was appauling what those people did to those animals. I'm glad there's police dedicated to saving them

Christine: But they had to put the puppy down! *Sobs* It was so sad!

Raoul: But the horse got a happy ending, and so did the dog that had to get her leg removed!

Me: For the record, I'm never letting you guys watch Animals Cops ever again!

Christine: We can still donate to the ASPCA right?

Me: Sure, we donate all the time

Christine: YAY!

Raoul: Um... We have no money. I gambled it all away

Erik and Christine: *Gasp and stare at him*

Raoul: Haha, just kidding

Enjolras: Wait? This has to do with the sequel right? I want to see this now

Me: Too bad it closes in a week

Erik: You're not taking us to see it, are you?

Me: No, sadly. Maybe one day if it comes to Broadway we'll go

Enjolras: But don't you want to see Ramin?

Me: Oh yes of course! I love him. But he's answered me on twitter twice, which is enough for now. Besides, that's why I have you! You're Ramin!Enjolras, it's the hotness of Ramin but the awesomeness of Enjolras all packed into one!

Enjolras: Um... Thanks?

Me: Yea, alright everybody in the van! We're heading to Martha's Vineyard!

*We all head to the docks*

Erik: Look at all the people!

Me: Yea, well the president is on Martha's Vineyard this weekend so, maybe they're all going to find him

Christine: The president? Like the leader of your country?

Enjolras: YOUR COUNTRY HAS A PRESIDENT?

Me: Yes...

Enjolras: A REPUBLIC? THAT WAS WHAT WE WERE FIGHTING FOR!

Erik: You don't need to shout and get all excited...

Raoul: It's a black man anyway

Me: SHHHhhhhh! *Smacks him* What's the matter with you? That's racist you twit!

Erik: *Snickers* You called him a twit

Me: *Pushes them up the ramp and onto the ferry* Come on, we gotta get to the place first!

Enjolras: *Gets teary eyed* I wanna meet your president!

Me: We're not going to meet him! So just be quiet now and sit down, we're about to leave!

Christine: *Gasps* THERE'S WIFI HERE!

Erik: WHAT? Where's the laptop? Tell us you brought it so you can update

Me: ...

Raoul: You're kiddin me?

Me: Nope, not kidding

Erik: Oh well, maybe next time

Me: They can wait til Monday. But I can't, so I'm gonna read some fanfiction, you all just, sit quietly

*55 Minutes later*

Christine: Yay we're here!

Erik: *Walks off the ramp with me and Enjolras* About time...

Christine: *Stands at the top of the ramp all dramatic*

Me: Is this LND day or something?

Christine: Haha no, just livin the moment!

Raoul: *Barges out holding a beer bottle* Stand aside! Stand Aside! No pictures, no pictures you hear, no pictures of my wife

Erik: *Facepalm*

Christine: NO RAOUL!

Raoul: Haha, I'm just playin. So what're we doing first?

Me: Well are you all hungry?

Erik: No

Enjolras: Not really

Christine: I'm good

Raoul: Me too

Me: Alrighty then! My parents and us will split from here then. Come on, I know where to take you all

Erik: Where?

Me: America's oldest Carousel!

Enjolras: How old?

Me: It was built about 10 years before the events of Phantom of the Opera

Christine: Aww! I woulda only been 6!

Me: Well come on then, it's in this building

*We go in*

Erik: Look at the line!

Me: It'll move fast, here's everybody's tickets

Raoul: Those horses have a funny look about them

Enjolras: It's the eyes...

Christine: *Gasps* SARAH BRIGHTMAN EYES!

Erik: I actually think the horse's eyes are scarier than Sarah Brightman's

Enjolras: They're like, Demon eyes

Raoul: Hey, this horses don't go up and down either!

Me: That's right

Erik: Well that's no fun...

Christine: What do you do then?

Me: See that red arm over there? And how the people keep reaching out and grabbing rings out of it?

Everybody: Yea...

Me: Well the goal is to grab those rings and pile them up on the stick in your horse's head. And at the end a special brass ring comes out. And if you can get it, you win a free ride

Enjolras: It sounds like a CHALLENGE!

Erik: I'll get that ring!

Raoul: Not if I get it first!

*The man opens the gate and we hand him the tickets and go in*

Erik: *Jumps on a yellow horse with a black mane and tail* Ah HA! I shall name thee Fredrick! And we shall Conquer and WIN THE BRASS RING!

Enjolras: *Jumps on a yellow horse with a white mane and tail a few horses up from Erik* Not if me and Patria get it first!

Christine: *Climbs on a brown horse with a brown mane and tail on the opposite side from Erik* Me and Rosie will destroy you all!

Me: *Gets on a brown horse with a black mane and tail that's in front of Erik's horse* You guys are being a little over competitive

Raoul: *All the big outside horses get taken so he gets on a small greenish-yellow horse with a white mane and tail next to Christine's horse* Me and Tiny have a better chance! We'll get the brass ring on the inside arm while you're all competing for the outside one!

Erik: *Laughs and calls across to the other side* YOU NAMED YOUR HORSE TINY?

Raoul: Well it was that or Teeny Todd

Christine: I think both names are adorable

Raoul: Well his name is Tiny! So leave him alone!

Me: Here we go!

*The ride starts*

Me: Oh shoot, I missed

Enjolras: HA! I caught one!

Erik: Oh yea? Well I caught 2!

Christine: I caught one

Raoul: *Sniffles* Come on Tiny! We need just 1

Me: *Grabs one* YAY!

Enjolras: Now I got two!

Erik: I got two but I dropped one

Christine: YAY! I caught another one! *Strokes her horse's mane* We're doing so good Rosie!

Raoul: Dang it Tiny! We gotta get just one! We were so close!

*We go around, finally it's time for the brass ring*

Me: Darn...

Enjolras: NO! Patria you let me down...

Erik: DANG IT! I grabbed the ring and the brass ring came out!

Christine: *Grabs the brass ring* YAY! I WIN!

Raoul: *Cries* I only got 1 ring! Tiny WHY?

Erik: I got a lot

Enjolras: Me too

Me: I got, enough. I only missed the first one!

*We get off, Christine stays on so she can go again*

Raoul: *Sniffles* Can we go again?

Enjolras: Yea! No fair! I want another ride!

Me: Boys, we'll go again later when the line isn't so bad ok?

*They all nod and we wait until Christine gets done*

Christine: *Hugs 'Rosie'* You were such a good horse! I'll come back and ride you again soon!

Me: Oh, I got pictures of you all on your horses. Don't worry.

Erik: Fredrick was a noble steed, and he almost won me the ring

Enjolras: Well now where are we going?

Me: TO RENT SCOOTERS!

Raoul: Scooters? Like, those ones you sit in that kinda look like motercycles?

Me: Yep!

Raoul: Oh yea! They always have those in Paris in the movies...

Christine: I KNOW! I love those girl's pink ones. We need one of those

Raoul: Um...

*We get to the rental place*

Me: Alright, everybody who has a license, step forward!

*Erik, Enjolras, and Raoul step forward*

Me: Christine you didn't pass your test?

Christine: Um... well you see I noticed this puppy on the side of the street, and he was SO cute, so I kinda pulled over, got out, and pet him

Me: DURING YOUR TEST?

Christine: Yea...

Me: Whatever, we'll take 3 scooters

*We get the scooters and our helmets*

Raoul: Well Christine's riding with me on the... pink one

Christine: *Claps* I'm so happy they gave you the pink one! I LOVE PINK!

Erik: Well who am I riding with?

Me: Do you wannt ride alone?

Enjolras: He has the cape on...

Me: Good point, I'll ride with Enjolras and let you enjoy your, billowy cape in the breeze

Erik: Awesome!

Me: *Gets on the scooter behinds Enjolras* So... how did YOU do on your test

Enjolras: Um...

*Raoul and Christine are already gone, Erik follows close behind, we go after them*

Me: WATCH OUT FOR THE TRUCK!

*Swerves through traffic*

Me: WATCH OUT FOR THE PEOPLE!

*After about 15 minutes of this, we finally get to the next town and park*

Christine: Wow! That was SO FUN!

Raoul: I liked it too!

Erik: *Petting his cape* Billowy...

Me: *Trying to catch her breath* I... I've never been more scared for my life

Enjolras: Sorry, I'm not very good with Balance. That's why we had no horses on the barricade...

Me: Well that rules out the bike trail then!

*We go around Edgartown, honestly, there was NOTHING THERE!*

Me: Alright guys, time to head back

Erik: We're gonna ride the Carousel again now right?

Me: *Gets on the scooter behind him* We are

Erik: Awww Why can't you ride with Enjolras?

Me: Because he can't drive that good!

Erik: But my cape...

Me: You already had it billowing. Enough billowing cape now

Erik: *Is sad* Ok...

*We drive back and return the scooters, and head back to the Carousel*

Raoul: YAY NO LINE!

*We all get back on the same exact horses we were on before*

Erik: Heeeey! You didn't name your horse yet!

Me: So?

Erik: You gotta name him!

Me: Fine... I'll call him... uh... Muddy

Erik: Muddy?

Enjolras: That's a stupid name

Christine: OH MY GOODNESS THAT'S THE CUTEST NAME EVER!

*We start*

Enjorlas: I WILL GET IT THIS TIME!

Erik: NO! CAUSE ME AND FREDRICK ARE GONNA GET IT!

Christine: Me and Rosie already got it, so we won't try!

Raoul: *Is trying desperately to grab at least 1 ring*

Me: Brass ring time!

Enjolras: *Starts snatching rings like crazy*

Erik: YES! I GOT IT! FREDRICK WE GOT IT!

Raoul: *Just barely misses the brass ring*

Me: Awwww Poor Raoul

Raoul: *Sobs* NOOOO!

Enjolras: *Hugs his horse* Well Patria, you tried

Me: *Takes about a hundred pictures of my horse before patting his neck* Good Bye Muddy

Christine: *Kisses her horse's nose* Bye Rosie!

Raoul: *Hugs his horse's neck and sobs* DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE TINY!

Christine: *Gently takes Raoul's arm and helps him off the ride*

Raoul: *Cries and sings like the Phantom at the end of the Final Lair* TIIIIIIINYYYYYYYY! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU!

Christine: I think it's time for some quiet time. We'll meet you guys at the ferry *Leads Raoul away*

*Erik finishes his free ride*

Erik: *Strokes his horses neck and rubs his nose* Well Fredrick, I am very proud of you. Good Bye my lovely stallion

*We meet up with Christine at the Ferry, she's already on board, with Raoul asleep on her shoulder*

Christine: Shhh, I finally got him to sleep. Did you get pictures of his horse?

Me: Yes

Christine: He's going to want them...

Me: Alright. Here, let's leave these guys down here and go up out on the deck

Erik: But I wanted to make the fop cry again!

Me: *Glares at him*

Erik: *Shuts up*

*Me, Erik, and Enjolras go to the upper deck and outside*

Enjorlas: Wow, it's pretty nice out here!

Erik: Look at all the rich people and their boats

Me: Yep

*We pull away and start heading back towards the Cape*

Enjolras: *Sighs* We never got to see your president

Me: You wouldn't have been able to meet him, he woulda had security and stuff

Enjolras: I still woulda liked to

Erik: It would have been an honor

Me: You met Andrew Lloyd Webber?

Erik: That wasn't an honor, we killed him

Me: But we didn't kill Sarah, she's still out there

Enjolras: We should hunt her down

Me: Indeed. But not now, let's wait a little while. Until I get back into school. This is supposed to be vacation!

Enjolras: Good point

Erik: Still...

*We get back to the docks and go downstairs*

Christine: *Nudging Raoul* Darling, we're back home, don't you want to go to bed?

Raoul: *Opens an eye and looks at Christine, before closing it and nodding*

Christine: *Helps him up and out to the van* You're alright Darling, you're just very tired

Raoul: *Sniffles* Yea...

Me: Alright, well I'm closing this one now before Raoul has an episode

Erik: Good Idea!

_Well, that was Martha's Vineyard! Seriously, I was miserable most of the time. That carousel was the highlight of the whole day, and I really did ride it twice. And I ALMOST got the brass ring! The girl right in front of me on the last ride grabbed like 3 in a row and the last one she grabbed was the brass ring =(_

_Oh well, REVIEW please. And the final day of the Cape is next, followed by the trip home! Ick, sounds terrible right? I'm too tired to post them tonight but you'll get them tomorrow. Thanks for Reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'_

_P.S. If you're wondering where Squishy and Erik Jr. were for this chapter, we left them back at home. Because, I don't think either one of them would have appreciated the trip. Honestly, I would have been afraid of one of them falling off the boat! So, they stayed on Erik and Enjolras's beds. And when we got back from Martha's Vineyard, they were there waiting. So don't worry, we haven't forgotten/lost them! Not yet anyway... haha_


	54. Chapter 54

Me: I cannot believe you just did that

Christine: *Shredding the remains of the last 2 Cape Cod chapters*

Raoul: *Sharpening a pitchfork* BACK TO MARTHA'S VINEYARD!

Erik: KILL THE BEAST! *Raises his punjab lasso*

Christine: *Gets a torch* THAT CAROUSEL MUST BURN!

Me: NO! What are you, ENJOLRAS!

Enjolras: *Lighting another torch* ... What?

Me: Are you really going to help them do this?

Enjolras: Well, I want something to fight for...

Me: Guys, you are not burning down the Carousel. What about your horses?

Erik: Fredrick means nothing to me anymore! He betrayed me!

Christine: So did Rosie!

Raoul: *Cries* TINY!

Me: Think of it as another Love Never Dies joke!

Erik: That ride being from Coney Island isn't a joke! It's an insult!

Enjolras: I thought the looks on your faces when you foudn out was pretty funny

Christine: *Smacks him over the head*

Me: HEY! Don't hit him. Guys, deleting the rest of the chapters was wrong, and burning down that carousel is no better! Stop acting like children we have an ANOUNCEMENT!

Erik: Really?

Me: Yes, really!

*They all put away their weapons and sit on the couch, intently waiting for the announcement*

Me: Tomorrow...

Enjolras: Yes?

Me: We're going...

Raoul: YES?

Me: TO SIX FLAGS NEW ENGLAND!

Erik: NO!

Christine: YES!

Me: Oh Christine you're gonna love it there! Rollercoaster after rollercoaster!

Enjolras: And I can go too!

Me: Yep! And Erik and Raoul will have to go against their wills!

*Erik and Raoul look at each other*

Raoul: I just remember, we have to go buy some uh...

Erik: TAILCOATS! Yes, me and Raoul need new tailcoats don't we?

Raoul: Oh Yes yes we do!

Christine: But I just bought you new tailcoats last week

Raoul: *Kisses Christine to shut her up* No you didn't silly, what are you talking about?

Christine: But they're in

Raoul: YOU DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING!

Christine: But Raoul

Erik: It's no use Raoul *Starts to tear up* We're gonna die tomorrow

Me: Oh you won't die. That's not allowed in the park

Enjolras: Man up you guys! It'll be great!

Me: Oh yea... great

Christine: What's wrong

Me: Well, as much as I love coasters, sometimes there are coasters that are just too much

Erik: You don't like the steep drops

Me: Right. But wait til you see what my friend Mindy has in store for us

*We get on my computer and watch a video of the coaster 'Bizarro'*

Raoul: *Stares at the screen with wide eyes*

Erik: *Starts hyperventilating*

Christine: That looks fun!

Enjolras: Well... It looks interesting. Something to conquer?

Me: This coaster will be the death of us

Christine: No way!

Enjolras: Uhhhhh

Erik and Raoul: *Start crying and hugging each other*

Chrstine: *Takes picture*

Enjolras: You two are being wimps! I thought you were the Phantom of the Opera!

Erik: I... *Sob* I AM! But the Phantom lives in peace under the opera! He's not suicidal!

Raoul: Um...

Me: Don't even go there Raoul

Erik: *Grabs Erik Jr.* Can I bring him with me?

Me: No...

Enjolras: *Picks up Squishy* Can't we bring them and leave them in the car?

Me: Well... We're gonna be short on room again

Erik and Enjolras: *In a whiney voice* But Gabby!

Me: But nothing. They stay here!

Erik: *Starts to sob*

Me: OK OK! You can keep them in the car. You might need them after your tramatising experience anyway...

Enjolras: Because you're a baby

Christine: Whatever. These rides don't look scary at all!

Me: Well come on you guys, let's all go get ready

Raoul: *Sobs* BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!

_Yea idk, the other chapters from the Cape got lost somewhere and I'm too lazy to write them. However to make it up, I'll write up our trip to 6 flags tomorrow. If I'm able, I love coasters, but sometimes it's just too much. I mean, this thing my friend Mindy wants me to go on is HUGE and she's decreed I'm not backing out. I'm going, whether I like it or not. I'm scared..._

_Please Review! I'm working on some other stuff right now that I've been neglecting, but this should stay updated frequently. Also school starts soon, so be ready for that. Alright, Thanks for Reading!_


	55. Chapter 55

Me: Welcome to 6 Flags New England!

Erik: I think I'm gonna be sick

Raoul: *Starts getting teary eyed*

Christine: *Bounces excitedly* WOO! YEA! WE'RE HERE! YEA!

Enjolras: These rides don't look so bad...

Me: Good. Then our first stop is to the cyclone

Erik: Not the crazy thing you rode in Georgia right?

Me: Nope, not even close

Enjolras: Look how tame it is! There's barely even a drop in it!

Me: Let's go then!

Christine: *Grabs Raoul's arm and drags him to the coaster* WOO! YEA!

Raoul: Mommy...?

*We get on the coaster, Christine is sitting with Raoul, I'm sitting with Erik, and Enjolras is sitting by himself. We start going up*

Erik: I hate coasters. I hate coasters. I hate coasters

Christine: Isn't this FUN Raoul?

Raoul: Um... Fun?

Enjolras: This is boring

*We get to the top and go down a small hill and around a turn*

Enjolras: Hey wait a minute we're going a bit fast now! *Holds on tighter*

Erik: AHHHHHHHHH!

Raoul: *Starts sobbing as we go down the next hill and straight up again*

Christine: *Throws her hands in the air* YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: *Has a look of horror on her face but is laughing a little*

*The ride ends*

Raoul: *Sobbing hystarrically* C... Ch... Ch... Christine!

Christine: *Hushing him* Raoul you made it see? Wasn't that fun?

Raoul: *Sniffles* I guess so...

Me: NEXT COASTER!

Enjolras: We sure underestimated that last one

Me: Yes I know... This one doesn't look bad

*We watch the coaster called the Thunderbolt go, the wood has paint chipping and shakes like the whole thing's gonna collapse*

Erik: Are you sure this thing is safe?

Me: Positive! Let's go

*We get on, same seating arrangement. We start going up*

Enjolras: This coaster is lame...

Christine: WHEEEEEEEEE!

Raoul: *Whimpering trying not to cry*

Erik: *Holding on like his life depends on it*

Me: Lighten up Erik, see it's not so bad!

*We go down the first hill*

Erik: I... I guess that wasn't so bad

*We finish the ride*

Enjolras: That was dumb

Christine: I thought it was fun. Didn't you Raoul?

Raoul: *Nods slightly, he's so pale he looks like he might pass out*

Me: How about we stop for a minute and let Raoul rest

Christine: NO! MORE COASTERS!

Me: OK OK! Let's go on this inverted one, it's called 'Mind Eraser'

Erik: I don't like the sound of that...

Enjolras: Oh it's small too!

Me: But it goes upside down!

Enjolras: Fair enough, let's GO!

*We get up there and get strapped in*

Erik: I don't like this one as much, the coaster's above us?

Me: That's right

*We start going up*

Raoul: *Cries* WHERE'S THE GROUND GOING?

Christine: WHEE! This is awesome! It's like we're flying!

Enjolras: This looks promising...

Erik: Uhhhhhhh I want the ground under my feet

Me: ME TOO!

*We get to the top*

Erik: AHHHHH!

Raoul: *Sobbing* !

Enjolras: YEA! NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

Christine: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAAAAAAAAY!

Me: !

*The ride finishes and we get off*

Me: You know I'm feeling really brave right now

Christine: Yes Gabby, yes feel brave. Say it, say what you want to say!

Raoul: *Sobs* No Gabby No!

Erik: Please... What's she thinking about...

Enjolras: *Staring at the coaster behind the one we just went on* I think I see what she's thinking about

*We watch the coaster called the 'Bizarro' go up 201 feet, then drop straight down and go into an underground tunnel*

Me: It's now or never

Christine and Enjolras: YEA!

Erik and Raoul: *Cry* NO!

*We run over and get in line, after waiting for a short period of time we get on*

Erik: You're shaking

Me: I... I know. I'm scared

Erik: Me too

*We start going up*

Me: *Closes her eyes* Tell me when we're at the top

Erik: Hey look at the lake

Me: *Opens eyes and looks over at the lake next to us, suddenly the ride stops*

Christine: WHAT?

Enjolras: Are you kidding?

Raoul: THE LORD JESUS CRIST HAS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!

Ride Voice: We are experiencing minor techincal difficulty

Me: *Gasps* No way! I had NO IDEA!

Enjolras: This is a minor problem?

Erik: IT'S RAINING!

Christine: Hey guys, I'm getting a little wet

Me: Me too

*Ride operator comes up and yells at some kid, then goes back down. We start going up again*

Erik: *Tenses up* Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god

*We stop again*

Me: WHAT?

Enjolras: *Groans in annoyance*

Raoul: This isn't funny anymore!

Christine: COME ON! I WANNA RIDE THIS THING ALREADY!

Ride Voice: We are experiencing minor techincal difficulties

Me: This is getting a little redonkulous

Erik: Redonkulous?

Me: It's a word...

Enjolras: Is it?

Me: Yea...

Raoul: Now it's raining more!

Christine: I think it's lightening up a bit

*Ride operator lady comes back up*

Ride operator: Hey guys, how you doing?

Raoul: How do you think we're doing?

Ride operator: Well I'm sorry. We're having a bit of trouble but the people are here working on the problem, so do not be alarmed if your train starts moving suddenly. We're working to get you guys up the rest of the way

Christine: Fair enough. At least it stopped raining

Erik: I... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! The suspense is killing me!

Me: Erik calm... *Gets cut off as we start to move again*

Raoul: WHY CRUEL WORLD?

Enjolras: FINALLY!

*We start cresting over the top*

Me: *Gribs the side handle bars for dear life* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Erik: *Covers his face* !

Raoul: *Cries but holds up his hands like Christine wants him to*

Christine: YES YES YES YES YES YES! WOOOOOOOO!

Enjolras: OH MY ****ing AAAAAAAHHHHH *Starts screaming rather profain things*

*We go through the entire ride and pull into the station*

Erik: I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn purple before until I saw you

Me: I've never heard anyone scream like THAT until I heard you

*There's a moment of silence as we turn and look at each other*

Me: That...

Erik: Was...

Both of us: AWESOME!

*We get off the ride*

Christine: WOW! I've never been on anything like that before!

Enjolras: I... I... I think my life flashed before my eyes

Erik: Are you kidding? That, was the single greatest thing I ever experienced in my life!

Raoul: *Can barely breath and is clutching his chest like he's about to have a heart attack*

Me: Raoul let's sit down and relax for a bit ok?

Raoul: *Barely registers our presence*

Me: Raoul... I think maybe you're done for today

Raoul: *Starts trembling*

Me: Oh crap

Raoul: *Passes out in a dead faint, Enjolras catches him before he falls*

Christine: Ah! RAOUL!

Me: I think, that we should take Raoul to see the first aid people

*We go over to the first aid, Christine stays there with him while me, Erik, and Enjolras go back into the park*

Enjolras: Poor Raoul, do you think he'll ever be the same?

Me: I don't know... I really don't

Erik: Even I feel a bit bad for the fop

Me: I'm sure you do. So where do you guys wanna go now?

Enjolras: Well we can go on this flume lookin thing?

Me: Ok

*We go and get into a boat, I'm sitting in between Erik and Enjolras. We start going up*

Erik: What does this ride do?

Me: Ok, so remember Splash Mountain?

Enjolras: What's a splash mountain

Erik: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOO!

*We get to the top and swing around. We go down the drop*

Enjolras: Wheee?

Me: WHHHHEEEEEEAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGG!

Erik: !

*We hit the bottom and get soaked*

Enjolras: Aw, I didn't want to get wet

Erik: Me niether

Me: Suck it up you babies! Come on let's go on something else!

Erik: What about this? This looks tame!

Me: The cat and mouse rollercoaster?

Enjolras: Looks fun!

*We get on, Me and Erik sitting in the front, Enjolras in the back*

Erik: Well this is nice...

Enjolras: This is stupid

*We get to the top and start swinging around very sharp turns*

Erik: *Slams into me*

Me: Ow

*We go around the next turn*

Me: *Slams into Erik*

Erik: OUCH!

*This goes on a few more times til we reach a stop point. Where the ride stops short for a split second and slams everyone into the safety bar*

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

*We finish the ride*

Me: OW!

Erik: *Sniffles slightly* That... that hurt

Enjolras: How do children enjoy this?

Me: I don't know. But hey! Look over there!

Christine: *Walks up to us* Finally found you guys!

Me: Where's Raoul?

Christine: Well after he came to and we were sure he didn't have a heart attack or anything, we decided he should go rest. So we put him in the back of the van with some blankets and a makeshift pillow

Enjolras: Won't he be hot in there?

Me: Did you not just see it raining and not notice the clouds? He'll be fine!

Christine: Well what do you want to do now

Enjolras: *Spots something* What's that?

Me: What? In there? Those are just bumper cars

Erik: What's bumper cars?

Me: You drive your car and smash into other people

Erik: YES! Let's do it!

*We get in line*

Erik: *Sigh* I wish Raoul were here to do this one

Me: *Pats him* I bet you do...

Christine: I'm gonna so get you all!

Enjolras: Not before I do!

*We each get our own seperate cars, the ride starts*

Me: *Smashes into Christine* YEA!

Christine: WHAT? GR!

Erik: *Repeatedly smashes Enjolras into the wall*

Enjolras: WILL YOU STOP THAT? I can't even figure out how to drive this thing!

*After we all smash each other, the ride ends and we get off*

Me: Now what?

Christine: It's starting to get dark. Already?

Erik: Hey what's that? Houdini the ride? What's in there?

Me: Honestly, I have no idea

Enjolras: You don't know?

Christine: Well is it scary?

Me: Seriously guys, I have no idea.

Enjolras: Well then let's go!

*Alright, here's the deal. This thing, is the weirdest thing I have EVER been on! It's so confusing and disorienting I wouldn't be able to tell you what the heck happened in this thing if I tried. Look it up on Youtube or something (Along with the other rides) and see for yourself. This thing is WEIRD!*

Christine: Ummmm. Well that was interesting?

Enjolras: WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST RIDE?

Me: Watch what you say Enjolras...

Enjolras: B... b...but I... it didn't make any sense! We were going upside down but we weren't going upside down! I was so confused...

Erik: I was rather confused myself. I'd rather like to know the mechanics of that thing

Me: Well we'll never go in THAT freakshow again. Well we only have a little bit now since it's dark. What do you guys wanna do?

Erik and Christine: BIZARRO!

Me: Bizarro it is

*We go and get on, there's barely any line since it's practically pitch black out. This time I sit with Enjolras, Erik and Christine sit behind us*

Me: Ready?

Enjolras: I just hope we don't break down again

*We go up, and up, and up, and up*

Me: *Looks down over the top* !

Enjolras: *Holds on for dear life and tries not to cry*

Christine and Erik: !

*We get through the ride and get off*

Erik and Christine: AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN! PLEASE!

Me: Alright, let's go

*We go one more time, basically the same story*

Me: Come on now, the park's gonna be closing up soon. Let's go get something for dinner

*We head out to the van. Raoul is in the back sleeping. We don't wake him and Erik drives us to Friendlys*

Christine: *Shakes Raoul slightly* Raoul darling, you hungry?

Raoul: *Wakes up* Mhmmm

*We go in and eat really quick. A giant thunderstorm comes so we hurry up and eat before heading home*

Erik: That coaster was amazing!

Christine: I love rollercoasters!

Enjolras: Sometimes enough is enough. That one coaster was just too much!

Me: Oh come on, even I got used to the sensation of falling off the edge of the earth after a while!

Raoul: I nearly died! *Starts to get worked up a bit*

Christine: Darling, we're gonna rest tomorrow ok?

Me: No we're not! We have to go to the state fair

Everybody: WHAT? WHY?

Me: Because my stupid friend dragged me into judging chickens. So we gotta be up and at em at 7 in the morning

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Oh yes. And I really don't want to have to get up to judge chickens either. I'm so tired from the damn park. Anyway, yes, everything that I wrote about here actually happened! My friend and I got on the 'Bizarro' rollercoaster and it broke down TWICE on the lift hill. _

_But here's what actually happened. We went up, and the first time we stopped because some kid had his knee out of the ride of something. So then we went again, but then something happened to the ride so it stopped again and they needed to fix it. So, we were hanging out up there and suddenly I'm like 'I wonder if my mom's down there' and my friend's like 'I see her' and I said 'Really?' and she laughed and was like 'No. NO NO WAIT I ACTUALLY DO SEE THEM!'. _

_So like 2 idiots, we pull out her cell phone and call my mom to get her attention. And just when my mom picks up the ride starts moving again. So my friend's like 'Hey we're on the ride and we're moving gotta go bye' and as she's fumbling with that talking to my mom I'm like 'Put the phone away put the phone away put the phone away *Reaches the top* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

_Yep, and that's what happened on the 'Bizarro'. One heck of a coaster, and getting stuck on it, was one heck on an experience. Haha, I've always wanted to get stuck on a coaster. And now I have. So next up, judging chickens. Please give me strength. REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks for Reading!_


	56. Chapter 56

Raoul: Um, Gabby?

Me: *Sleeping* Mmmmm?

Raoul: Um, well we're in a bit of trouble?

Me: *Murmuring* What kind of trouble?

Raoul: Well you know your fancy electric lighting?

Me: Mmmmmm?

Raoul: Yea, it's not lighting no more

Me: *Opens eyes and looks at the clock, it's black* Oh... Well I suppose the hurricane is here

*Suddenly there's a loud scream from downstairs. Me and Raoul go downstairs to the livingroom to investigate*

Me: What's going on?

Christine: THE WIND IS GONNA BLOW THE HOUSE DOWN!

Erik: What the hell is this?

Me: This is what is called a hurricane

Erik: But you live in upstate New York!

Me: Yes, well this is a special hurricane

Enjolras: Well I think it's going to destroy your town

Me: Ya think so? Ha, I doubt it. Look, the wind is hardly blowing that much and it's just raining a bit

Erik: What are you doing?

Me: Going out to feed my ponies

Raoul: In a hurricane?

Christine: *Starts crying* Don't go outside please!

Me: Guys, chill. We're on the backside of the hurricane now. All the big wind that you saw earlier knock out the power was the front half. It'll be over in no time *Starts heading out the door*

Christine: *Sobbing* GABBY!

Me: Christine...

Erik: I'll go with her, how does that sound?

Christine: *Cries but nods*

Erik: Good? Good then *Puts on his cloak* Let's go!

*Me and Erk head outside and down towards the horse barn*

Erik: Wow, we're walking through a lake practically

Me: I'm not worried

Erik: But you should be shouldn't you?

Me: *Gets to the horsebarn and starts kissing her ponies noses* Nah...

*We feed the ponies and head back to the house*

Christine: *Sobbing into Raoul's chest* Are... Are... Are they back?

Raoul: Yes they're back

Christine: *Looks up and sees us* IT'S A MIRACLE!

Me: Miracle?

Enjolras: Hey, have you seen this creek next to your house?

Me: Oh yea, it's not bad. I've seen it bigger before

Enjolras: Where are you going now?

Me: To sleep. No sense staying up, nothing's going on *Goes upstairs to go back to bed*

Erik: What do we do?

Enjolras: I don't know...

Raoul: *Trying to calm Christine down* We could... um... Sing?

Erik: But Gabby just went to sleep

Enjolras: I'll get her *Runs upstairs, suddenly there's a lot of screaming and he runs back, me chasing him with a cane*

Me: DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME!

Enjolras: *Dives behind Erik* SORRY!

Erik: HEY! We wanted to sing, do you wanna sing?

Me: Uh, sure I guess

*We go into the other room to where the piano is. Erik sits down and runs his fingers over the keys*

Erik: Oh dear, you might want this tuned soon

Me: What? It was tuned not that long ago!

Enjolras: Oh it doesn't matter, just play something

Erik: Well lord knows we have enough musical piano books to chose from

Christine: Well which one should we pick?

Erik: I don't want to pick any of these. This is stupid music!

Me: Love Never Dies is there...

Christine: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE NEEEEEEEEEEVER DIIIIIIIIES! EXCEPT WHEN IT'S IN LONDON!

Me: Ok not. Well there's Phantom of the Opera

Enjolras: I think we should sing Les Miserables

Me: Of course you do...

Erik: *Starts playing randomly* Well it shouldn't matter what I play. Hey you know what I learned to play recently?

Christine: What?

Erik: Lullaby of Bells from the 1943 version of Phantom of the Opera. And I want Christine to sing it!

Raoul: Aw, that's such a pretty song

Erik: *Starts playing it* Ok Christine, whenever you feel like it

Christine: But what are the words?

Erik: There are none

Christine: *Starts singing along* Da, da da da daaaaaaaaaaa da. La da da daa daaaa daaaaaaaaa da da daaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa la daaaaaaa daaaaaaaaa da da

Me: OK THIS IS ENOUGH!

Raoul: *Sniffling* That was beautiful

Gustave: *Appears out of nowhere* So very BEAUUUUUUUUUUTIFUL!

Everybody: GET OUT OF HERE GUSTAVE!

Gustave: *Leaves*

Erik: Authoress's turn

Me: Ok fine

Erik: *Plays a scale*

Me: *Sings and sounds really bad*

Erik: *Gasps* AH! What happened to your beautiful voice?

Me: I haven't used it in a while...

Erik: This won't do. Here, I'll fix it. *Starts singing* Do re mi fa so fa re fa mi, do re mi fa so, fa re mi do. Now you

Me: *Singing* Do re mi fa so, fa re fa mi, do re mi fa so, fa re mi do

Erik: Move the do *Starts singing in a different key* Do re mi fa sol, fa re fa mi, do re mi fa sol, fa re mi do

Me: *Singing* Do re mi fa sol, fa re fa mi, do re mi fa sol

Me and Erik: *Singing* fa re mi do

Erik: *Singing* oooooooooo Oh, you are music, beautiful music, and you are light to me.

Me and Erik: *Singing* Oh, you are music, beautiful music, and you are light to me

Erik: *Singing* Do re mi fa so fa re fa mi, take a breath on 1 and after 3

Me: *Singing* Do re mi fa so, fa re fa mi, breathing first on 1 and after 3

Erik: *Singing* Breathing in the air from down below, breathing taking care, fa re mi do

Me: *Singing* Breathing in the air from deep below

Me and Erik: *Singing* Ready for the run from do to dooooooooooooooo oh, you are music, beautiful music, and you are light to me. Oh you are music, sun bless the music, and you are light to me

Raoul: *Starts sobbing* THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

Christine: SHUSH! You might bring that rotten kid back here again

Me: I can't believe you randomly broke into 'You are Music' from Phantom

Erik: I love that song...

Enjolras: *Walking in from the other room* Uh, we have a situation

Me: What's the matter?

Enjolras: *Points to the window*

Me: Hmmmm the water's rising pretty high now.

Christine: I think they said something about a dam on the radio earlier

Me: *Freezes* Dam? Oh no *Runs upstairs*

Raoul: I have a bad feeling...

Me: *Runs back downstairs* Grab whatever you can't bare to lose and get in the car! NOW!

Enjolras: What are we doing?

Me: *Stuffing a backpack* LEAVING!

*Everyone gets thrown into a panic and they all run to get their stuff*

Erik: I GOT ERIK JR.!

Enjolras: I GOT SQUISHY!

Raoul: Christine darling, you can't take all your dresses with you

Christine: *Sobbing on the bed hugging all her dresses* BUT I LOVE THEM!

Raoul: *Looks over at the closet with his many tailcoats, suits, and other foppy clothing* I know... we'll come back. They're on the second floor so they stand a better chance right?

Christine: *Picks her favorite dress before nodding and sniffling*

Raoul: *Grabs a pocketwatch off the night table and leads Christine down to where we're waiting*

Me: My parents already left. We wouldn't all fit in the van this time, so we're taking my car

Erik: Your car?

Me: Well, my mom's car. But it'll be MY car soon

*We all pile in, Erik's driving, I'm sitting shotgun, Raoul, Christine, and Enjolras are in the backseat*

Erik: Where am I driving?

Me: Town's closed, we'll have to head up the mountain

*We start driving*

Enjolras: Turn on the radio!

Radio: Blah blah blah a million roads, bridges, and towns are closed/flooded

Christine: *Starts crying again* Erik be careful! It's raining!

Erik: Gee Christine I had no idea!

Raoul: It'll be alright

Me: *Suddenly gasps* WAIT! MY HORSES! We have to go back

Erik: No we can't!

Me: *Starts sobbing hystarrically* ERIK! TURN THIS CAR AROUND RIGHT NOW!

*We turn around, I run into the house and start making phone calls desperately trying to find a place to bring my horses, with no luck*

Me: I can't leave them here

Raoul: We need to leave now, the water's getting higher

Me: *Runs out to the horse barn, the gang following close behind*

Enjolras: We're gonna get killed!

Me: *Goes into the barn and begins kissing my pony's nose* Rocky I love you!

Rocky: *Stands there and swishes his tail*

Me: *Starts feeding him handfuls of treats* Please stay inside Rocky, and be safe my baby boy alright?

Rocky: *Eats the treats*

Me: You too Squirty *Gives treats to my other pony*

Squirty: *Starts nibbling on my arm as I hug Rocky goodbye*

Me: Goodbye my beautiful boys, I love you!

*We all get in the car again and start driving*

Erik: Gabby don't cry

Me: What if the water reaches their barn. If the dam breaks they'll be gonners *Tries not to cry*

Enjolras: Hey listen to the radio!

Radio: The dam is not going to break, it has already crested has been secured

Erik: What should we do?

Me: Go back!

*We go back to the house, and sit in my living room watching the water rise*

Me: I'm going to go take a nap since I didn't earlier *Goes to bed*

*2 hours later*

Christine: *Practically jumps on me* GABBY WE GOTTA GO! NOW PLEASE!

Me: *Rubbing my eyes and putting my glasses on* What's the matter?

Christine: The bridge! The water's over the bridge! It's in the town oh god please can we leave now?

Me: What do you mean the water's over the bridge?

*We go out onto my parents balcony, the water is rushing over the bridge next to my house and the street and town across the bridge is completely underwater*

Me: I've never seen this happen before, I could never imagine the water would get into town...

Enjolras: What do we do?

Me: I'm going to check my horses

*We go outside, the water has made my riding arena vanish*

Erik: I'm sorry Gabby

Me: My horse jump...

Raoul: WAIT! What's that right there?

*There's a large piece of wood floating*

Me: THAT'S ONE OF MY JUMP STANDARDS! GET IT!

*We get a stick and fish it out of the water*

Enjolras: I think the water swept the other standard away, along with your jump poles

Me: It's alright... I might even have a spare jump standard anyway

Christine: Another few feet the water will be to the bottom of your horse's pasture!

Me: We can't do anything about it, come on let's go

*We feed my ponies and bid them a final goodbye before going to the house again, it's pitch black now*

Erik: CANDLE TIME!

Christine: Oh yay! It'll be just like our time!

Enjolras: I found the candles!

Raoul: *Starts lighting them*

*Soon my house has a bunch of candles placed throughout it*

Me: Hey guys, dinner's ready

Christine: You were able to cook without electricity?

Me: Well, we had to manually light the stove. But yea, we got soup

*We eat, suddenly we hear something outside*

Raoul: Uh, what is that?

*We run out onto the porch, across the bridge sparks are flying from an electic pole and something BIG is smashing*

Erik: That sounds like a house!

Me: I think it is a house...

Christine: But I can't see anything

Raoul: Here I got a flashlight *He flashes it towards the water, it's risen about halfway up my lawn and is coming closer to my house*

Me: I can't... We can't stay here anymore! Let's go!

Christine: We're not coming back tonight are we?

Enjolras: I don't think so

*We start packing and blowing out candles. Suddenly there's a scream*

Erik: What?

Me: *Laughing* Haha, I blew the candle too hard and a bunch of wax just flew up and hit me in the face *Goes into the bathroom holding up a lantern and examining my face in the mirror*

Raoul: Well?

Me: Haha, I look just like the Phantom. Wax all over the right side of my face. *Starts clawing my face trying to get it off*

Christine: *Starting to cry again* Please can we go now!

Me: Yea, everybody get your stuff, let's go

*We get in the car, my parents, siblings, grandma, and dog pile into the van*

Me: Just follow them!

Erik: *Starts driving*

Enjolras: WOAH!

*There's a line of cars in front of us*

Me: The highway's closed that way, we'll have to head the other way.

*We get in the line of cars and start heading to the highway going west*

Me: We won't be going back now...

Raoul: I'm admittedly a little scared now

Enjolras: Well it's not raining anymore

Erik: No kidding, look! You can see the stars!

Me: What a cruel joke from mother nature. A starry sky on the night my town is destroyed

Christine: We're sorry...

Me: I can't believe this is happening

*After driving about 2 hours we end up in an inn*

Erik: *Opens the door to the room and stares at it*

Raoul: Ew, this place is gross

Me: It'll do. Raoul and Christine will get that bed, Me and Erik will get that one

Enjolras: What about me?

Me: You'll have to sleep on the floor.

Enjolras: *Sighs* It's alright. Get me some blankets and a pillow and I'll be set

*After settling into our respective places, we turn out all the lights*

Erik: Are you scared?

Me: Yea

Christine: I've heard of towns getting wiped away by floods, I never thought I'd ever see it happen

*Everybody murmurs in agreement*

Raoul: Do you think that bridge will still be there in the morning?

Me: I have no idea. But thinking about this, nothing in my town will ever be the same again

Enjolras: What do you mean?

Me: Since the 7th grade I've walked down that road, going home from school. Now when I walk down there, houses will be missing, the bridge might have to be replaced...

Christine: You live in such a lovely town too

Me: It's gone now Christine...

Erik: Let's just go to sleep, I'm sure we'll feel better if we do

*Everyone falls asleep, except for me and Erik*

Me: *Whispering* Erik

Erik: Hmmm?

Me: *Whispering* I can't sleep

Erik: *Whispering* Why?

Me: *Whispering* I'm cold...

Erik: *Whispering* Well you shouldn't have picked such a cheap little inn!

Me: *Whispering* It was all there was...

Erik: *Wraps his arms around me* Better?

Me: *Snuggling into him* Yea, but I still want my own bed

Erik: I know

Me: You know this is gonna make fanfiction difficult

Erik: They'll have to be patient and understand we're under a crisis

Me: I hope they do...

_Alright everybody, here's the deal. Remember that lovely hurricane Irene that was sweeping up through New York? Yea, it hit us, MAJORLY! Seriously, everything that I wrote about happening in this chapter really happened. It just got to the point where we couldn't sit in our house and wait to be swept away anymore. My town is destroyed, there's a house blocking the highway, and we're all just devastated. _

_Currently I have no power, no internet. I'm posting this in a hospital waiting room. So just keep that in mind. New chapters for ANYTHING of mine will not be coming for a LONG time! I will try to keep updating whenever I can, but it's going to be tough for a while. PLEASE REVIEW, and I'm sorry if I don't review anybody's stories. No internet means no posting fanfiction, or reading it. So I'm terribly sorry. I'm trying!_

_If you're curious as to what I'm doing, I am able to tweet on my cell phone! So follow me on twitter, my username is 'gabby33384'! And you'll be updated on the latest of my town's destruction! Thanks for Reading! And please pray for my town, because we're in a LOT of trouble =(_


	57. Chapter 57

Me: *Hugging her pony's neck* Rockyyyy!

Erik: Guess what everybody?

Raoul: WE MADE IT!

Christine: And so did the ponies!

Me: But we're not out of the woods yet

Enjolras: *Standing up to his ankles in mud* Far from it

Erik: I'm really sorry Gabby...

Christine: Really sorry

Me: It's alright. Come on, let's go exploring!

*We start walking down towards the creek, which is back in it's banks*

Raoul: WOAH! Look at that!

Enjolras: Is that a shack in the middle of the cornfield?

Me: Yea, must be my neighbor's shack.

Christine: Looks like something out of the Wizard of Oz!

Enjolras: Let's go see if Dorthy's in!

Erik: Don't go in there! It might not be stable!

Enjolras: *Gets stuck in the mud halfway to it* Uhhhhh

Christine: There's so much mud! WHY?

Me: You know this was all underwater right?

Erik: Let's head upstream towards the bridge!

*We go up towards my riding arena*

Me: HEY! LOOK! *Runs a few feet away from the arena* MY OTHER JUMP STANDARD!

Raoul: *Goes in the arena with Christine* I FOUND THE POLES! *Starts pulling them

Erik: That's disgusting...

Enjolras: They must be buried under like 2 inches of mud and weeds

Me: But at least I have them! Let's go wash them off!

*We wash the poles off in the overflow coming from my pond before putting them up against the wall by my jump standards*

Christine: Let's continue exploring!

*We head up along the side of the creek*

Raoul: Look at all the tools!

Erik: *Picks up an Ax*

Raoul: AHHHH! *Runs up but get's stuck in the mud and falls*

Christine: Oh Raoul... We don't have any water to clean this!

Raoul: *Starts crying* I'm sorry! Eeewww It's so yucky!

Enjolras: Look at all this! *Picks up an empty Pantene shampoo bottle*

Me: Put that down! This all belongs to people!

Erik: *Has his cape full of muddy objects* NOT ANYMORE!

Christine: Erik...

Erik: *Drops everything* Fine...

Me: Come on, let's go see the bridge

*We get up onto the road and look at the bridge*

Christine: Wow...

Erik: That's a lot of debris caught in there

Me: *Staring in shock* We went over this bridge every day my whole life...

Raoul: But it's still there

Me: But it might be undermined

Raoul: Undermined?

Me: The water might have washed away the underneath of the bridge, making it unsafe. If that's the case, they'll have to tear it down and build a new one

Erik: You're town doesn't even look the same over on the other side

Me: There's so much mud... What are we gonna do? This'll take forever to fix!

Christine: *Looking at pictures my friends are sending me on my phone* There's a shed on your friend's lawn in mainstreet

Raoul: *Looks over at the pictures* There's a canoe wrapped around a telephone pole!

Me: At least we still have a home

Enjolras: With no power, no phone, no water, no internet, and no cell service

Me: It's still a home! Did you read the other texts from my friend with the shed in her yard? They used shovels they found in the shed to shovel mud out of her house!

Christine: So now what?

Me: Well we gotta help clean up, that's first. And we just gotta wait for the power to come back

Enjolras: Are we gonna keep fanfiction updated?

Me: We'll have to try. Even though I have no power, I can still type on my computer. Then when I get internet access I'll just post!

Erik: Sounds like a plan

Me: It is

Erik: Ok... just thought I'd

Me: Erik...

Erik: Yea?

Me: Shut Up!

Raoul: Haha!

Me: You too Raoul

Raoul: *Shuts up*

_Alright everybody, here's my chapter saying HELLO! I'M ALIVE! The horses are safe, my house is safe, my family is safe, but my town is DESTROYED! Like seriously, there's like 2 inches of mud on EVERYTHING! Half my property is covered in mud, and there's some pretty big stuff floating down the creek even though it's gone down substantially!_

_Everything I wrote about is true, there's a shack in the cornfield next to my house, my friend on mainstreet has an entire SHED on her front lawn! A SHED! Nobody I know anywhere has power, so it's gonna be pretty tough. _

_In case you're curious, I've been typing from the hospital. Where we'll be visiting my grandma pretty much everyday. So I'll have internet during those visits and I'll try to post! Thank you everybody for the support! PLEASE REVIEW! And Thanks for Reading!_


	58. Chapter 58

Erik: What are we doing today

Me: Not sure... *Picks up Lantern* We can play a game?

Enjolras: A game? What are we 5?

Christine and Raoul: OOOOooo! We love games!

Enjolras: Of course you do...

Erik: Well what kind of game are we playing?

Me: I don't know. Not much we can play in the dark with only candlelight and lanterns

Christine: We can play me and Meg's favorite game!

Raoul: Oh! I love that game!

Erik: What game is it exactly?

Christine: DRESS UP!

Me: Dress up?

Christine: *Takes the lantern and opens my closet* See! Look at all the dresses and costumes you have in here! And I know you have more in the other closet! So we have plenty of things to dress up in!

Erik: And lord knows Raoul has enough clothing to have a different outfit every day of the year

Raoul: I used to be able to have my hair in a different style every day of the week. That was, you know, before they shaved it all off

Me: Well it grew back pretty quick, I actually kinda like it now

Raoul: You do?

Me: Yea, it's sorta like Ramin!Enjolras's hair but blonde

Raoul: Well if you say so

Enjolras: Hmmmm That Ramin fellow was the Phantom in that sequel wasn't he?

Erik: Yes he was...

Enjolras: *Starts whispering in Erik's ear*

Erik: *Smiles wickedly* Alright, we'll play dress up. Here, we'll be right back *He and Enjolras leave*

Me: Ok, well I guess we'll have to start. Ok, who wants to go first?

Christine: I think YOU should go first! Authoress first!

Me: Well, I thought the term was 'Ladies first' *We both look at Raoul*

Raoul: WHAT? Do you want me to prove that I'm a guy! Here let me *Starts unzipping his pants*

*Erik returns for a seccond to get something, Raoul is standing in our living room with no pants, or boxers...*

Erik: Uhhhhhh

Me: RAOUL! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!

Raoul: *Runs around the house* I'M A GUY I'M A GUY I'M A GUY!

Christine: Good thing it's dark in the house?

Erik: I think I've just been scared for life

Me: Me too... So I guess I'm going first

Erik: And I gotta get this to Enjolras

*We both run out of the room as Raoul comes back and pulls his pants on*

Christine: RAOUL! How dare you embarrass me like that!

Raoul: Christine, darling, I'm tired of being made fun of and called a girl when I'm CLEARLY a guy!

Christine: But Raoul...

Raoul: NO BUTS CHRISTINE! YOU KNOW MY HAIRSTYLE WAS ALL THE RAGE IN THE 1890'S!

Christine: Yes I know but...

Raoul: AND ALL MEN HAD A BUNCH OF SUITS AND TAILCOATS LIKE I DID! HAVE YOU SEEN THE PHANTOM'S WARDROBE! HE HAS MORE THAN 1 TAILCOAT AND SHIRT!

Christine: Raoul please...

Raoul: PLEASE WHAT?

Christine: Please stop shouting... I know

Raoul: I know you know but does anyone else know? The Erik from Queen of Drama13's story wanted me to DROWN!

Christine: Erik's typically don't like you...

Raoul: OUR Erik doesn't say things like that anymore!

Christine: That's different Raoul... He lives with you against his will

Raoul: *Starts crying* WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?

Christine: *Gasps!* NO! Who made you listen to that song?

Raoul: It was in the Love Never Dies book on the piano!

Christine: *Hugs Raoul* Raoul that song means nothing!

Me: *Comes back in a blue sparkly dress that's a little too big up top* What's going on in here?

Christine: *Gasps* OOoooo! Sparkles!

Me: Yea, Sparkles!

Christine: *Examines the dress* Can I try it on? It's so sparkly!

Me: I guess, let me go change

Christine: Here, I have a dress that might fit you, it's too small up top for me anymore, but about the same size as this

Me: Oooooh! A floorlength gown! I've always wanted one of my own! *Runs to change again*

Raoul: *Sitting sobbing* I WANT THE POWER BACK!

Christine: I know... you'll have to wait

*I do the fastest change ever and come back* Ok, here's the dress Christine *Throws it at her, she runs upstairs to change*

*MEANWHILE!*

Erik: This is the greatest plan I've ever heard. Just wait til the authoress sets eyes on you! She'll be running!

Enjolras: I'm starting to love this jacket

Erik: I think it's the only costume from Love Never Dies I can say I would wear

Enjolras: That why you have it?

Erik: Indeed. Now, here's the mask

Enjolras: *Puts mask on*

Erik: And your wig...

Enjolras: *Puts wig on*

Erik: You know the song?

Enjolras: Beauty Underneath, rockin out!

Erik: Good. Now, I've rigged some effects around her living room

Enjorlas: Really? Since when?

Erik: I get bored... The smoke machine was my favorite to install. Whenever she went out I just turn it on. Makes everything that much better!

Enjorlas: Awesome! Alright so I just sing the song and act like you?

Erik: Yep, and I'll do all the rest. Now after you sing the song you know what to do right?

Enjolras: Act horrible so she doesn't love Karimloo anymore!

Erik: That's right! Now, I think everybody's back in the room now. Ready?

Enjolras: Ready

*Erik goes in, me, Christine, and Raoul are sitting in the living room as she admires the sparkles on her dress*

Christine: So sparkly...

*Suddenly loud rock music begins to play and lights begin flashing*

Me: What in the world?

Raoul: Hey, I think I know this song

Christine: Yea, *Gasps* IT'S FROM THE SEQUEL!

Me: Which means RAMIN! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Enjolras: *Appears in the doorway*

Me: *Squees*

Enjolras: *Singing* Have you ever yearned to go! Past the world you think you know? Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath?

Me: *Runs and tackles him* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Enjolras: *Shoves me off and the music suddenly stops* Hey, don't touch me, you're not worthy of my amazingness

Me: Oh... Sorry. Um, Ramin

Enjolras: It's MR. KARIMLOO to you!

Me: *Starts tearing up* Oh, I'm really sorry, Mr. Karimloo, it won't happen again. I just...

Enjolras: You're just one of those stupid, pathetic, sniviling american fangirls. You're not worth my time. Later... *Leaves*

Me: *Stares after him in shock before breaking down into sobs* NOoooooOOO!

*Outside the room*

Erik: *Highfives Enjolras* Well done my friend well done

Enjolras: Thank you, but I feel bad I mean she's really wailing in there

Erik: Oh I'm sure she's fine

*Enjolras changes and they reenter the room*

Me: *Sees Enjolras* NO! GET OUT! GET OUT OUT OUT OUT! *Picks up a knife and starts chasing hiim*

Enjolras: AH! WHAT DID I DO?

Me: *Sobbing hystarrically* You're HIM! You're Karimloo! AND I HATE HIM!

Enjolras: ERIK! IT WAS ERIK'S IDEA!

Me: What was Erik's idea?

Enjolras: *Trying not to cry as I hold him down holding a knife over him* He said to dress up like that Karimloo fellow and act really mean to you so you wouldn't like him anymore!

Me: He... He... HE WHAT?

Erik: *Swallows* Heeeey Gabby. How're you doin?

Me: You thought that was FUNNY? DID YOU?

Erik: What? No No not at all!

Me: Emotinos weren't high enough with me not having a town? NO? YOU HAD TO DO THAT?

Erik: I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Me: *Puts down the knife and smiles* Well you know what... haha, guess what you'll be doing tomorrow?

Erik: What?

Me: *Laughs* YOU'll get to go into my town and clean from 8 in the morning til 5 in the afternoon. NO BREAKS!

Erik: WHAT?

Me: That's your punishment!

Erik: And what about you?

Me: My band teacher, you might remember her from 'Countdown to Christmas', she's coming to visit tomorrow and bring me cookies. Once I get them, I'm going with her to help pick up the town. But YOU, *Glares at Enjolras* AND YOU are going to go pick up ALL DAY!

Enjolras: *Sobs* I'm sorry!

Me: But for tonight, I still love you...

Erik and Enjolras: Really?

Me: Really...

Erik and Enjolras: *Look at each other before bursting into tears* SHE HATES US!

Me: *Hugs and kisses them both* Better?

Erik and Enjolras: Mhmmmmm!

Me: Now, how about we all go to bed, it's too dark to play anymore anyway

Christine: But I wanna see if you have more sparkly dresses like this one!

Raoul: I wanna try on Erik's wig...

Erik: *Puts his hands on his head to protect his wig*

Me: Uh, I think it's for the best if we all went to bed now

Everybody: *Goings upstairs* Ok...

_Hola! So yea, we have no power still and no internet. So I'm typing from the hospital waiting room again! YAY! Now, I got a question on my twitter asking if I would be able to read reviews even though I have no internet, the answer is YES! I've been reading the reviews off my mom's iphone because we just got service last night. Thanks you EVERYBODY for the support! _

_Our town is starting to get cleaned up, it's going to take a very long time, but I'm sure we'll pull through. The worst of it for me was the fact the bridge next to my house has been condemned (Remember last chapter we thought it was undermined, pretty sure it was. The pavement on the bridge was torn up a bit as well). This means that while they tear down and build a new bridge, we'll have to go ALL THE WAY AROUND to get into town. So what used to take 2 seconds to drive over the bridge, will now take a half hour or more to drive all the way around. JUST TO GET INTO TOWN!_

_It's really sad, a lot of people I know lost everything on at least the first floor of their homes, and some houses even burned to the ground due to gas explosions. the whole town's in chaos. But we're hoping it'll be better soon! _

_Once again, I can't thank everyone enough for the support and prayers! Updates are going to be coming along I PROMISE! See? This is a chapter right? Everybody please review, and thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.!'_


	59. Chapter 59

Me: *Is hiding under the blankets trying not to cry*

Christine: Gabby, please understand that every time it rains it doesn't mean it'll flood

Raoul: You used to like the rain!

Me: That's before the rain flooded the creek and destroyed my town *Starts to cry*

Raoul: Are Erik and Enjolras up yet?

Christine: No, they were so exhausted from working

Raoul: *Sits down on my bed* Let's look at the positives! We have power, and cell service, and internet now don't we?

Me: But all those people in town don't even have a bed! *Sobs* Oh my friend's houses are gonna be torn down! Stewarts is GONE!

Christine: But your bridge is going to be paved and opened again. Doesn't that make you excited?

Me: *Cries harder* And where the hell am I supposed to go? Into the town that doesn't exist?

Enjolras: *Walks in rubbing his eyes* I heard someone crying, what's the matter?

Christine: The authoress is upset

Enjolras: Somehow I knew letting her go into town was a bad idea

Raoul: Even I got a little disturbed. I mean, we were just a Stewarts getting milk not a day before the hurricane!

Me: *Sniffles* And now it's GONE!

Christine: They said there'd be a new one in a month or so

Me: But they shouldn't have to build one! *Sobs*

Raoul: I think we need to get Erik in here *Goes to get him*

Enjolras: *Sits next to me* You should come out from under the blankets

Me: Why?

Enjolras: Because it's hard talking to a lump on the bed

Me: *Pokes her head out from under the blankets, then falls into Enjolras's lap crying*

Christine: A little rain will be good for the town! It will!

Me: I can't believe this is happening! Houses on my own street with the foundations ripped right out from under the house! How does that even happen? I've never seen anything in my whole life

Enjolras: You're only 15

Me: My mom's never seen anything like it! She's in her 50's!

Raoul: *Returns with Erik* Ok Erik, make the authoress happy again?

Erik: What's the matter?

Christine: She's scared of the rain

Erik: You mean the rain that hasn't even happened yet? Or the other hurricane that might come up the coast?

Me: *Sobs so hard I can barely breathe*

Enjolras: Nice going, that really helped the situation *Pats my back* Deep breaths Gabby, deep breaths

Christine: *Whispering to Raoul* Let's give her some space, come on

*Christine and Raoul leave*

Enjolras: *Hands me over to Erik and runs out of the room after them*

Erik: Being afraid of the rain is foolish don't you think?

Me: Have you seen my town?

Erik: I have, and it looks like a burned field

Me: What do you mean?

Erik: Well, when you burn grass, it looks really horrible and ugly at first, like it could never look the same again. And indeed it won't, it'll come back and look better than ever instead

Me: But they're going to have to tear down so many houses and businesses. The pizzaria in town isn't going to open again, all the students from the next town over have to come here because their highschool was condemned!

Erik: Think, after they clean up all the debris and the rubble, they'll build new things. Your town'll look so shiny and new

Me: My town isn't supposed to look new! It's supposed to look the same as it did less than a week ago! This isn't even my town anymore

Erik: *Wraps his arms around me* Change is good you know

Me: I hate change

Erik: Maybe you hate it at first, but things will get better

Me: No they won't! This town won't last through another flood!

Erik: The other hurricane won't come up here, I won't let it

Me: You can't stop nature

Erik: Yes I can

Me: No you can't!

Erik: YES I CAN!

Me: *Laughs slightly* Ok, whatever you say Erik

Erik: Aw, now there's a pretty smile

Me: It's not pretty, I need braces. But looks like I won't be getting them for a while, the dentist office got put underwater too

Erik: See? Good things came out of this

Me: Not really...

Erik: I think I know what'll make you feel better

Me: *Sniffles* What?

Erik: Remember during 'Countdown to Christmas'? What was the one place we went more than anywhere

Me: *Giggles* The mall! Of course! We're going school shopping?

Erik: I suppose we are!

Me: Oh I can't wait then! That'll get my mind off everything I hope!

Erik: *Looks down* Hey! Speaking of Countdown to Christmas! You're still wearing our wedding ring!

Me: Yes, I know

Erik: *Blushes and pulls his glove off* I am too

Me: Aw really?

Erik: I figured, you know, it would be safer on my finger than lose somewhere where someone can take it

Me: Christmas'll be interesting won't it

Erik: It will

Me: We're going to have a great countdown this year I know we will!

Erik: Well if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep now

Me: *Yawns* I'm tired too

Erik: *Gets up to leave*

Me: WAIT! Don't go!

Erik: Why?

Me: *Pulls the blankets up to my chin* I'm still scared

Erik: *Rolls his eyes and gets into my bed*

Me: HEY! I didn't invite you!

Erik: *Rolls over* No, but you were going to

Me: Yea... *Snuggles up to him* But I swear if you try anything

Erik: *Snores*

Me: Goodnight to you too then!

_I swear I'm gonna flip out if the creek rises even the slightest because of the rain! I'm so freaked out right now, and so is pretty much everybody else in my town. I think most of the kids have been scarred for life. Like seriously, I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into town yesterday!_

_So in case you were wondering, that's where I've been the past 2 days, helping to clean up town. It's a MESS, and not much scares me, but THIS, this scares me. They tore down our Stewarts! They're going to tear down Mobil possibly! And I know that doesn't sound like a big deal but these places have such sentimental value to most of us students! I mean, during the musical I stopped at Mobil EVERY DAY to get snacks for the rehearsals and the actual shows! And I got ice cream there on the nights when my mom needed to get gas. Mmmmm M&M Cookie Ice Cream Sandwiches 3_

_Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. I have the internet back now so chapter updates should be normal again. Not that they were abnormal when I had no internet, it'll just be easier now than having to go all the way to the hospital to update. So, THANK YOU for everything! Please review, and tune in next time for 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'!_


	60. Chapter 60

Me: YAY! School's gonna start on time!

Erik: You're excited?

Me: Of course! I can't wait to bother Mr. Pracher!

Christine: You live to torture that poor man don't you?

Me: Yes! I lived to tortuer Erik too but, it wasn't working quite as well

Raoul: *Staring at a letter in his hands looking both excited and uneasy*

Enjolras: Hey pal what do you have?

Christine: How did you even get mail? The post office was underwater?

Raoul: They have a truck outside the post office getting the mail. I went and got it for you all today. But I got this letter *Runs his fingers through his hair*

Erik: Oh dear, foppy must be nervous. He would never dream of touching his hair in such a manner if he wasn't!

Raoul: Not that I have much hair. It's all short and spiky, and I'm actually starting to like it. But anyway, it's from my brother

Christine: OOOooo! Phillipe?

Raoul: Yea...

Me: Aw, I love Phillipe

Erik: Wait, you're like, older brother who I killed?

Raoul: Yea...

Erik: But I...

Enjolras: Hey man, we're both supposed to be dead too remember?

Me: This is fanfiction, characters don't die here... unless I send them to the 'place of no sun'

Erik: What's that?

Me: It's where I keep all my OCs

Christine: But why's it called the 'place of no sun'?

Me: Because it's always nighttime there

Enjolras: You mean Gabriella and all your OCs are stuck in a place where it's always nighttime?

Erik: That's rather depressing sounding

Me: I like it...

Christine: Well can we go there?

Me: Nope

Christine: Awww but why?

Me: Because I haven't quite gotten it right yet...

Erik: What do you mean not quite right?

Me: Well, fanfiction magic is very complicated. Creating this seperate realm for my OCs took FOREVER!

Enjolras: But you make stuff just appear whenever you want to!

Me: That's easy! All authoresses and authors can do that! Do you know how to make a seperate world?

Enjolras: No...

Me: Exactly. Well anyway, characters who enter don't come out, simply enough. It's meant to keep them contained

Erik: But we don't belong to you

Me: You're still fictional characters. You'll be trapped there with them forever

Enjolras: Well one day I'd like to go there

Christine: I saw your drawings! You have a big black pegasus there!

Me: I do, she's my favorite...

Raoul: Um, Gabby?

Me: Yea?

Raoul: My brother says he's coming for a visit

Me: Is he?

Raoul: Yea... And he says he wants to come on Monday

Me: Monday is open

Christine: YAY! I love your brother Raoul

Raoul: I do too, besides the fact he didn't want us together

Enjolras: I'm sure you'll sort it out right?

Raoul: Can you send him to the other dimension please?

Me: No

Raoul: Oh...

Erik: Do we have to go to school with you?

Me: Indeed you do

Christine: YAY! I've always wanted to go to highschool!

Raoul: Won't we stick out a little bit?

Me: No, I'm gonna work some more Fanfiction magic

Enjolras: WHAT IS FANFICTION MAGIC?

Me: It's the powers that authoresses and authors have. That's why we can make whatever we want happen in fanfiction! *Walks over to my bookcase and pulls out a big green book*

Erik: Hey! That's that Wicked book, what's it called?

Me: The Grimmerie?

Erik: Yea, where'd you get that?

Me: My mom bought it at the bookstore. But I tore the pages and replaced them with some fanfiction stuff *Opens the book and begins looking for something*

Christine: Is whatever you're going to do to us, gonna hurt?

Me: No. Ah! Here we are, ok, ready?

Raoul: No but...

Me: *Waves hand, suddenly they're all transformed into 15 year olds* How do you feel?

Erik: Well I, I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?

Raoul: You still look like an ass to me

Christine: *Bursts out laughing*

Enjolras: AH! No! Come on I had such horrible zits as a kid!

Me: Oh, I can fit that too *Smacks Enjolras in the face with the Grimmerie*

Enjolras: OW!

Me: No zits...

Erik: CHANGE US BACK THIS INSTANT!

Me: *Changes them back*

Christine: So we get to be your age when we go to school?

Me: Yep, that way you'll blend right in. You're all foreign exchange students from France ok?

Enjolras: Well that works, we ARE french

Raoul: *Pulls a french flag out of his pants and waves it timidly*

Erik: *Raises an eyebrow* You always had that there?

Raoul: Just in case...

Everyone: O.O

_So, when I get my OC land finished, we'll be taking a little trip there. Wasn't that the most BS speach you ever heard in your lives? I sounded like I was preaching about Harry Potter! Anyway, Phillipe is coming to visit Monday. Anyone have any ideas on what we should do with him when he comes? I rather like Phillipe, somehow I feel like he's less foppy than his younger brother. _

_School starting! Just think, in 2 months it will have been a year since I first had Erik come do something with me (In Cesar he came November 7th for my birthday if anyone remembers). PLEASE REVIEW! And Thanks for reading and for all the support!_


	61. Chapter 61

Me: DANG IT ALL!

Erik: Personally, I don't understand why you're mad

Me: I GOTTA WAIT ANOTHER WEEK!

Christine: Another week for what?

Me: SCHOOL!

Enjolras: I thought we were going Wdenesday

Me: WE WERE! But the stupid peoples said we have to wait til next monday

Raoul: That's... that's tough

Me: Yea...

Christine: Well you know what always makes me feel better?

Erik: Singing?

Christine: Actually yes... How do you know?

Erik: Angel of Music?

Christine: Oh yea...

Enjolras: Well what do we sing?

Raoul: I GOT A SONG I WANNA SING!

Me: Really? YOU have a song? Is it related to war?

Raoul: No it is not!

Me: Alright then! I'm all for it! What's the song called?

Raoul: 'Nothing like a show on broadway'

Christine: OOooo! I wanna hear it!

Erik: Somehow I have a bad feeling about this song...

Raoul: *Singing* The overture is over, the curtain starts to rise. You're suddenly in clover, you can't believe your eyes. You're sitting on the isle, you break into a smile! Why this magic feeling? And then you realize...

Erik: Oh no...

Raoul: *Singing* That, there, is, nothing like a show on broadway! Nothing like a broadway show! Hearts will skip a beat on broadway. If you're feeling blue, I'm telling you, that's the place to go! Movies drag, the endings sag, tv's just a bore. So hit the street and move your feet to the place we all adore. Because there's nothing like a show, on Broadway! Nothing like a broadway show!

Enjolras: *Cuts in singing* It's always been said, the theatre is dead, the critics repeat is on mass. But the theatre's alive, it's gonna survive, although it's a pain in the $$. You waited forever and finally got tickets, to get to your seat you gotta cross pickets, the guy to your right is frightfull tight, the guy to your left appears to have rickets.

Christine: *Gasps*

Erik: *Looks amused*

Enjolras: *Hardly singing, mostly just listing stuff* The music's yuck, the lyrics suck, the casting is all wrong! And when you reach the bathroom, the line is five miles long!

Raoul: *Cutting back in singing* But still there's nothing like a show on broadway

Raoul and Enjolras: *Singing* There's nothing like a broadway show!

Enjolras: *Singing* You swear you'll never go again, it's simply not worth while

Raoul: *Singing* You make that vow and then somehow

Raoul and Enjolras: *Singing* You're back there on the isle. That's, why, there's, nothing like a show on broadway

Raoul: *Singing* There's nothing like a broadway show!

Enjolras: *Singing* Til you're in movies!

Raoul: *Singing* There's nothing like a broadway show!

Enjolras: *Singing* And though it is expensive at 100 bucks a throw

Raoul and Enjolras: *Singing* There's nothing, like a broadway shoooooow!

Christine: *Claps* THAT WAS AWESOME!

Erik: I need an asprin...

Me: The sad thing is half the stuff in that song is too true...

Christine: Can we go to broadway soon?

Me: Well honestly, we were going to go again. We actually already went though

Enjolras: WHAT? What do you mean we already went?

Me: Well while I was being lazy not writing the last part of the war, we went and saw Wicked AND Billy Elliot

Erik: *Gasp* You're kiddin me

Me: Nope, Not kidding

Christine: *Starts to cry* But I wanted to go!

Raoul: *Sobs* ME TOO!

Me: We also went to breyerfest...

Enjolras: *Starts crying too* NOooooooooooo! I wanted to see Kentucky!

Erik: *Sniffles* Me too. Seeing the rest of this country would have been nice

Me: Next year everybody, next year

Everyone: *Sobs hystarically*

Me: How about another song?

_How about not. haha, so yea, I guess we'll have to wait a little longer for school. It's not because our school was flooded or anything (Actually it was the only thing on mainstreet untouched cause it's on a hill), but all the fire departments and all the people who came from all over the US (Some even from Canada!) to help are staying up there overnight, so, we'll have to wait just a bit longer. _

_Also, my mom says I should put a little bit of advertising out there. So, I'm going to. You see, with all this disaster in a small farming community, we're a little short on funds, and also short on clothes, food, you know, nessesities. All our crops got washed away, and cows, you know basically everything got swept away! So, if you all would be so kind as to DONATE! Clothes, money, even if you just gave a dollar it would help! I can't name any websites to donate but I'm pretty sure your best bets are with the Red Cross. _

_I cannot thank you all enough for the review, support, and everything else. Keep the reviews coming and continue reading! The time of crisis is coming to an end now. I mean, the bridge next to our house finally OPENED this morning! How awesome is that? See? PROGESS! Now let's see progress for all the people who have nowhere to live! Thanks for Reading, and tune in tomorrow when Raoul's brother will be paying a visit!_


	62. Chapter 62

Christine: Raoul you look fine

Erik: Even I have to say he looks pretty good

Raoul: Of course, this is my best tailcoat!

Enjolras: So what is so special about this brother of yours

Christine: *Gasp* It's Comte Phillipe De Chagney!

Me: Well he should come more often, the house looks spotless!

*Suddenly there's a knock at the door*

Me: *Opens it* Hello, Phillipe

Phillipe: *Kisses my hand* Good Evening Mademoiselle

Me: Oh, um *Blushes* Aren't you charming? Come in

Phillipe: *Comes in and takes off his top hat and coat* You have a lovely home my dear

Me: Thank you. Um, everybody's in here *Leads him into the living room*

Raoul: *Steps forward* Hello Phillipe

Phillipe: Little brother, I see you married mademoiselle Daae against my wishes

Raoul: Yes I did

Phillipe: I also see you finally got a haircut

Raoul: And I see you still have a mustache

Phillipe: The ladies love a man with a mustache

Christine: I LOVE YOUR MUSTACHE!

Phillipe: Yes of course you do

Erik: Monsieur...

Phillipe: Oh, so YOU'RE the Opera Ghost...

Erik: Indeed, that's what I was. Until I got stuck here

Enjolras: This is your brother Raoul? He's not, that foppy?

Phillipe: I should hope not. Of course my hair's thinning quite a bit so, hard to keep the locks like Raoul used to have...

Raoul: 'Used to have' is the key in that sentence

Me: It's ok Raoul. So, what are we doing now?

Christine: Well it's a shame we can't exactly go for a walk in the country...

Erik: Not even funny

Me: It's not like the country isn't still here. It's just, covered in mud and sewage...

Enjolras: Let's not talk about it!

Phillipe: Quite sorry about what happened to your town mademoiselle

Me: Think nothing of it. Here, let's watch a movie?

Christine: Aw but we do that all the time!

Raoul: Well what did Phillipe even come here to do?

Phillipe: What? A big brother can't come check his little brother?

Me: I'm never gonna check up on my little siblings when I get older...

Erik: I'm an only child...

Christine and Enjolras: ME TOO!

Raoul: I like my brother, and my two sisters too. How are they anyway?

Phillipe: Not sure, they got taken out of my hands after they married

Raoul: Oh yea.

Phillipe: So, why did you drop out of the navy again?

Erik: *Gasps* You were in the navy?

Raoul: Well... yea. But I married Christine and going away seemed so...

Phillipe: *Slaps Raoul on the back* Don't sweat it. I'm just kidding. Loosen up Raoul, you look nervous for some reason

Raoul: Hehe, yea right?

Me: I know! How about we go clean up town again!

Christine: No! You can't make the Comte do such a thing!

Me: WELL THEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO?

*1 hour later*

Phillipe: So this place is called 'Walmart'?

Erik: Oh yea, everybody comes here! It's even more sociable than the opera!

Me: *Muttering under her breath* Certainly is cheaper than the opera

Raoul: What was that Gabby?

Me: NOTHING!

Enjolras: Oh damn, we forgot the list!

Christine: Who needs a list? This is walmart. You see something, you grab it!

Phillipe: Well, this place certainly looks interesting. Say, what is that?

Me: The finest eatery in America. McDonalds!

Christine: *Sings* Ba da ba ba baaa! I'm lovin it!

Phillipe: I see... And I can see the quality of their products as well *glances at all the fat people standing in line*

*We get into the haircare isle*

Erik: *Whispers to me* Here's the real test

Phillipe: *Picks up a can of hairspray* Well, this might have been useful once upon a time

Raoul: Yea... *Is sad*

Phillipe: Raoul I always told you, you look better with short hair!

Christine: The short hair is more becoming, instead of having boyish hair, you're finally a man!

Enjolras: *Snickers under his breath* Raoul a man, hahahaha

*We get to the frozen foods*

Phillipe: Wow! Look at all this! You americans know how to freeze EVERYTHING! Frozen chicken, frozen pizza, frozen waffles, frozen EVERYTHING!

Me: I like frozen food, easy to make

Erik: And that is saying something considering she doesn't know how to cook

Raoul: I have to say the frozen turkey dinners are my favorite

Enjolras: I'm more partial to the Mac and Cheese myself...

Phillipe: Why do you feel the need to freeze food?

Me: Honestly, because people are lazy and feel the need to have easy meals. You just pop these in the microwave and BOOM! You got dinner!

Phillipe: Microwave?

Raoul: Brother it's the greatest invention since electric lights! Come on!

*We go to the appliances*

Phillipe: So this thing cooks food in under a minute?

Me: Usually

Phillipe: *Picks one up* I want this...

Erik: Awwww how come HE gets something!

Me: Fine, everybody can get something!

Christine: TO THE TOY DEPARTMENT!

*We go to the toy department*

Christine: *Picks up a Barbie Doll* I LOVE HER OUTFITS!

Raoul: *Picks up a Zhu Zhu Pet*

Phillipe: Awwww does Raoul still wike to pway wit his towys?

Raoul: *Puts it back* NO! I'm gonna get an um *Picks up a nerf gun* A gun!

Erik: *Bursts out laughing* A NERF GUN? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Enjolras: *Picks up a bigger nerf gun* I want one too! I can shoot the police patrolling the town without killing them and getting in trouble!

Me: You'll still get in trouble!

Enjolras: Not if I run!

Me: Good luck with that

Erik: *Picks up a zhu zhu pet* You know what, if Raoul isn't getting one. I will. I've always wanted a pet

Me: A zhu zhu pet doesn't count as a... nevermind

*We check out and head back home*

Phillipe: Well thank you all for the wonderful day. Now to go cook up some of this frozen food!

Me: Have fun with that!

Raoul: Bye Bye Big Brother!

*Phillipe and Raoul hug*

Everybody: Awwwww

Phillipe: *Secretly puts a note that say 'kick me' on Raoul's back* I'm gonna miss you! Don't forget to write!

Raoul: Ok. Bye!

*Phillipe leaves*

Erik: *Sees the sign on Raoul's back* You know Raoul, I really, REALLY like your brother

Enjolras: *Also spots the sign* ME TOO!

*Erik and Enjolras start senselessly kicking Raoul*

Christine: *Screams* GEDDOFF GEDDOFF GEDDOFF!

*Erik and Enjolras run for their lives as Christine chases them with a large steak knife*

Me: I can see why you don't like your brother that much

Raoul: Tell me about it!

_Sorry this was 2 days late. The internet at my house has been really wacky since we got the house phones back. I'm in the hospital waiting room posting this so, sorry! Hopefully the internet will be better soon. So, it's pouring rain outside again and most of the surrounding counties are under flood watch. So if you don't hear from me, assume we were majorly flooded, AGAIN! Seriously, hit by ANOTHER hurricane (Well technically now a tropical storm). Can't we get a break?_

_Thanks for the reviews, continue reviewing! Thanks for reading also, and tune in next time for another chapter in 'The adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'!_


	63. Chapter 63

*The sun is rising and it's a beautiful morning. Suddenly there's a piecing scream that wakes the whole house*

Erik: *Runs into my room* GABBY GABBY GABBY!

Me: *Burying my face in the pillow* What?

Erik: I'm SHORT!

Me: *Shoots out of bed* OH NO! We got school today!

Erik: Why am I so, small?

Me: You're 15! Now where are the other 3 idiots?

Erik: I don't know, but these clothes are really weird too

Me: At least it's a black hoodie

Erik: I want my cape back...

*We go downstairs, Christine and Raoul are sitting at the table eating breakfast while Enjolras is stuffing things into a backback, or at least trying to*

Raoul: *In a high squeaky voice remenicent of Justin Bieber* Christine aren't you excited? I haven't been to school in such a long time!

Christine: *In a very young, almost childish voice* I'm excited too!

Enjolras: *Has the same voice Ramin must have had at 15. I bet it still sounded sexy...* I'm not. School sucks

Erik: What is school?

Me: A 'place of learning'

Erik: I feel like I will enjoy being a 'student' then and 'learning'

*We all grab our stuff and go wait for the bus*

Enjolras: So we all have the same schedules as you right?

Me: Believe so

Christine: OH YAY! Choir first period!

Erik: YEEEEEEEEEES!

Raoul: Awwwww I'm gonna be a tenor

Erik: More like a soprano

Enjolras: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! THE BLOOD OF ANGRY MEN! BLAAAAAAACK! THE DARK OF AGES PAST!

Me: ALRIGHT ENJOLRAS! We get it, you can sing really good. But let's please save it for choir. Here comes the bus!

*We all get on the bus*

Random Student 1: Who the hell are these guys?

Random Student 4: I don't know, what's with the kid with Justin Bieber hair?

Random Student 3: What about that weirdo in the mask

Random Student 2: Let's talk to him

Erik: *Sits unknowingly near the random students*

Random Student 2: Heeeey. Hey there. What's your name?

Erik: Um, Erik

*Suddenly we get to school*

Erik: BYE! *Runs off the bus before the random people can do anything*

Random Student 4: Darn, I wanted to ask him where he got his hoodie!

*Walking into school* You're lucky the bus ride to school is so short you loser!

Erik: Me? A *Sniffle* Loser?

Raoul: Join the club we got t-shirts *Opens his grey jacket to reveal a red shirt that says LOSER in big letters on it*

*We get into schol and go into the auditorium*

Me: Welcome to the room that inspired the 'Auditorium Ghost' story!

Christine: OoooO! Sparkles!

Enjolras: When was the last time you updated that story anyway?

Me: HEY! I have like half the next chapter written! It's just a biof writers block! It'll pass!

*We get our lockers and then it's assembly time. And how pathetic is it that our auditorium fits 550, and our whole high school grades 7-12 fit in there with extra seats!*

Principal: Blah Blah Blah Flood Blah Blah Blah Community Blah Blah Blah *Starts to cry*

All the students: *Roll eyes and kick back in their seats* Oh boy...

*Finally it ends. We go to class. Here's how it went*

Class 1: Write about the flood

Class 2: Let's talk about why America is hated by the middle east!

Class 3: Hola! Me no teacha spanish goodo

Class 4: Let's talk about chemical fumes making contacts fuse to people's eyeballs

Class 5: There be food here!

Class 6: You suck at math, now sit here with this metal lookin contraction and get this metal ring off it

Class 7: Here be regular math, do the same thing you did last period but with people who DON'T suck at math!

*We go home*

Enjolras: Well that was the worse experience of my life

Christine: Oh I liked it! I made so many new friends!

Erik: The kids threw a chicken patty at me...

Raoul: ME TOO!

Me: Whatever guys *Changes them back to their rightful ages*

Enjolras: At least no homework for 2 weeks!

Erik: Not that I'm gonna do it anyway

Me: I have to...

Christine: Oh I'm gonna do it and get on the honor role!

Raoul: I probably won't... I sucked in school

Me: Whatever. Let's wave off! And guess what we're doing tomorrow?

Erik: Going to see Lion King 3d?

Me: INDEED WE ARE!

Enjolras: I can't believe you were so lazy you wrote monday's events and now suddenly it's friday. This chapter doesn't even make any sense!

Raoul: I might just be guessing, but at this point I don't think she cares...

Me: Congratulations Raoul! Have a cookie!

Raoul: *Timidly eats the cookie before going up into his room*

Enjolras: *Stomps upstairs with Erik in an irritated huff*

Christine: Stupid boys. Who needs them? Wanna tappity tap with me?

Me: Sure! Too bad Enjolras isn't here. He was pretty good at tapping last night, on thursday

Christine: You know the changing days of the week things in this chapter IS confusing

Me: *Putting on her tap shoes and going crazy on the kitchen floor* It'll pass!

_Of course it will. So yea, I'm EXHAUSTED! I wrote up this chapter monday, but for some reason didn't get to posting it til today. So, IT'S FRIIIDAY FRIIIIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! And guess who started Tap/Jazz last night? And guess who also just got a new tail coat for her halloween expedition as ERIK! (This'll be interesting...)_

_Thanks for the reviews! I will try to post as much as I can. But now with school it's gonna get a little rough! BUT I CAN DO IT! Alright, so please review, and thanks for reading! Tune in next time for their I believe first experience in 3D!_


	64. Chapter 64

Me: Alright everyone, put on your 3d glasses

Christine: But it'll make everything dark!

Raoul: Do these glasses make me look fat?

Enjolras: *Tapping the lenses* I don't see how this will change the viewing experience of this film any

Erik: Are you sure this is Hamlet?

Me: Well, it's a story based on Hamlet!

Erik: WHAT?

*The movie starts*

Song: Naaaaaaaaaaaaants ingonyamaaaaaaaa bagithi baba

Christine: What?

Enjolras: *Stuffing his face with popcorn watching the animals and stuff* Shut up! It started!

Erik: *Staring wide eyes at the screen* This is the best opening to a movie I've ever seen in my life *Starts tearing up*

Raoul: *Stands and jumps several rows* DAMN BIRD! *Continues trying to catch Zazu as he flies out of the screen (Seriously, this was pretty cool!)*

Christine: *Sniffling* Cute baby lion!

Song: It's the circle of liiiiife! And it moves us aaaaall! Through dispair and hope, through faith and looooove. Till we find our plaaaaaaace. On the path unwinding! It's the ciiiiiiicccle. The circle of liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifeeee!

*Title card that says 'The Lion King'*

Enjolras: *Stands up clapping* YEA! Best short film ever!

Me: *Drags him down* Oh shut up, it's just starting!

Christine and Erik: *Bawling their eyes out* WE LOVE THIS MOVIE!

*Later in the movie*

Raoul: *His eyes are practically popping out of his head as the stampede goes*

Christine: RUN SIMBA RUN! DON'T HURT THE KITTY!

Erik: *Smirks* I like Scar...

*Mufasa gets killed by Scar*

Erik: *Jaw drops open* What just happened

Simba: NOoooooooooooooooooooo!

Christine: !

*Uh oh, they've stopped animating Mufasa!*

Simba: *Is all sad and teary eyed*

Me: *Sniffling* Shit... I'm not supposed to cry in these movies *Hides my shame*

Raoul: But he, and they, and everybody, and they were, and I was... *Starts crying*

Christine: *Buries her face in Raoul's shoulder* I don't wanna watch this movie anymore!

Erik: I don't either... Even in 3d

Enjolras: *Is crying quietly*

Me: Guys, it'll get ok

*HAKUNA MATATA!*

Erik: Somehow I feel like there IS something to be worried about... that's just me though!

Raoul: *Singing loudly* IT MEANS NO WORRIES! FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAAAAAAAAAYS!

Christine and Raoul: *Singing even louder and slightly out of tune* IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREEEEEEEEEEEE PHILOSOPHY! HAKUNA MATATA!

*Ok I'm lazy again. Cue end of the movie*

Chrstine: YAY another baby lion!

Enjolras: How anticlimatic

Raoul: Awwww I think I peed myself *Is sad*

Erik: Anticlimatic? Are you kidding? He like, hit the guy, and then he hit them back! And the music was all like WOW and the fire was all like HOT and we were all like WOAH!

Me: Ok I think it's time to go home

*On the ride home*

Christine: And the animals were all like YEAH

Enjolras: And me, along with the rest of the audience were like SHUT UP!

Erik: And we were like WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM PEOPLE?

Enjolras: And they were like YOU!

Raoul: *Sniffles* I didn't like that movie

Me: I liked it

Erik: Nobody cares about your opinion

Me: I do...

Enjolras: Me too!

Me: Really?

Enjolras: Haha No

Christine: Haha have you ever noticed that the whole world is like one giant 3d movie?

Erik: I KNOW!

Me: Alright, what were you guys smoking before we went to the movie?

*Silence in the car, suddenly about a pound of empty gobstopper boxes are thrown at my feet*

Me: *Gasps* YOU HAD CANDY AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE?

Enjolras: How cruel...

Raoul: Awww I wanted a gobstopper

*We get home*

Me: Christine, Erik, YOU'RE GROUNDED! *Escorts them upstairs and sits them each facing a different corner of the room*

Erik: But we didn't mean to!

Me: *Puts Erik Jr. on a stool watching Erik and Christine's backs* Better not move *Places a Knife in Erik Jr.'s paw* Or you're gonna get it! *Leaves*

Christine: Erik?

Erik: Yea?

Christine: We shoulda bought the woopie cushions!

_So how goes it? Sorry this took a while. I've been tired because of school. So anyway, Lion King, AMAZING! Like seriously, I haven't seen this movie since I was 5, and I saw it here and just the opening was like the greatest opening to a movie I've ever seen! WOW!_

_Anyway, I'm gonna try to update as often as I can. School's started in full swing, and I've been like SUPER busy! Please Read and Review like you've been doin. And you know what helps when I don't update for a long time? Reading earlier chapters! Or head back to Countdown to Christmas and remember where it all began! I know I still do!_

_Once again, thanks everybody! And tune in next time for another chapter of 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'_


	65. Chapter 65

Raoul: Look, I made a bird!

Christine: I made a swan!

Enjolras: My doggy is gonna eat Raoul's bird

Me: What're you guys doing?

Christine: Erik taught us how to make shadow puppets

Me: Shadow puppets?

Raoul: Yep! Look at my birdy fly!

Me: Well where is Erik?

Enjorlas: He went off all angsty, I think you're gonna get a song

Me: Oh great *Goes off to search for Erik*

Christine: I bet 4 songs tonight

Enjolras: Nah, I think just one

Raoul: I BET 2!

Enjolras: Oh really? How much money you bet on that?

Raoul: All the money in my pocket

Christine: Uh Raoul darling, how much is that?

Raoul: $100!

Enjolras: *Slaps $100 on the table* You're on!

*Meanwhile*

Me: Erik?

Erik: *Standing on my parent's balcony* What?

Me: You're lucky my parents aren't home. What are you doing out here?

Erik: Thinking

Me: Alright what version of Phantom did you hear now?

Erik: The dinner theatre version

Me: You wanna sing the song from it don't you?

Erik: Yea. But it was odd. It said I made shadow puppets, and I did really!

Me: Who taught you?

Erik: My mother...

Me: Like in the song 'A room full of shadows?'

Erik: Yea

*We go back to where Christine, Raoul, and Enjolras are still making shadow puppets*

Christine: Hi Erik!

Raoul and Enjolras: Hi Erik! Wanna sing a song?

Erik: Actually I do!

Enjolras: Yes...

Erik: *Singing* No father to guide me, no children beside me, affection denied me. And that mask, to hide me from the world. Imagine, my own mother. Each morning she placed it on my face, as routinely as tying my shoes. God only knows where she had them made, but there was always a new one when I outgrew the last. Pity her, she couldn't bear to look at her own child...

*Piano music starts playing*

Raoul: Where'd that come from?

Christine: Shut up! I wanna hear the song!

Erik: *Singing* And yet, there were times, always at night, when sounds and feelings were all that mattered. We both spoke in whispers, for moments so fragile, afraid that somehow the stillness might shatter, soon darkness scattered as streetlamps below, shone through the trees by my window all night. Just enough light through a crack in the drapes, made shadows appear in such curious shapes. Mother would point them out one by one, and one by one, each fantasy was born.

*Suddenly we're transported to the past, and Little Erik and his Mother are sitting in a dark room on his bed, making shadows on the walls*

Erik's Mother: *Singing* Erik, what do you see? Whatever you want it to be it will be

Young Erik: *Singing* I see a lion, a witch, and a dragon. A knight on a horse, and a red gypsy wagon. Mother, what do you see? Whatever you want me to be I can be

Erik's Mother: *Singing* I see a child with a heart, full of gold. Born in a world so shallow and cold. If only the beautiful glorified, blind to a beauty that dwells inside. What twisted measure of human worth, condemns a child at birth?

*Back to the present day*

Erik: *Singing* So I lay awake in a room full of shadows, watching them dance on the walls. Dreams became real in a room full of shadows. I could be anything, anything at all.

Young Erik: *Singing* At times I'd become, a clown in the circus. Leading the elephants through town. With a wave of my hand they would stand up and trumpet the children all laughed as I fell through the ground...

Me: OK ENOUGH!

Christine: *Sniffles*

Raoul: Wanna sing any other songs?

Enjolras: NO! He doesn't wanna sing anymore songs. Right Erik?

Erik: Well I don't know

Christine: I'd love to hear another song Erik!

Raoul: Me too!

Me: Me three!

Enjolras: But he hasn't even finished this song!

Erik: FINE! One other song, I suppose, couldn't hurt.

Christine, Raoul, and Me: Yay!

Enjolras: WHAT IS THIS? GLEE?

Erik: *Singing* Every broken hearted fool, who ever cried, themselves to sleep. Should thank their God above tonight, for whoever made them weep. You see I envy every single tear, every sob, every sigh. Because the love you lost at least you once possessed, and the pain will fade in time. But the love, you never had, is etched in stone forever. Reinding you of what might have been. The love, you never had, stays with you like a shadow. So close, but when you reach there's no one there.

Christine: *Sniffles again*

Enjolras: *Cries cause he lost the bet*

Erik: *Singing* Every heartsick little wretch, who ever fell down on their knees. Should glorify each tearful night, and utilize their misery. Because pain is proof that you're alive, and soon enough the healing starts. And through it all one truth is left behind, some one cared enough to break your heart. But the love you never had, leaves you nothing more than empty, dreaming only dark silent dreams. The love, you never had, will haunt you like a demon, staying with you til the day that you die.

Raoul: *Crying because he actually won something in his life*

Erik: *Raises an eyebrow* Is it really that sad? Or did I miss something

Enjolras: *Starts wailing* I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!

Raoul: *Covers his mouth* Shut up you want him to...

Erik: WERE YOU PLAYING BETS?

Raoul and Enjolras: *Scream like little girls and run*

Me: I think this should be the end...

Christine: *Singing* GLEE!

Me: Yea, one day we'll watch Glee and see what all the fuss is about

Erik: I don't think it's very happy if they sing like every episode

Me: Well it can't be every one...

Christine: *Still singing* GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: SHUT UP CHRISTINE!

Christine: Oh... Ok... *Whispers* Gleeee!

_If you were wondering where I went. I went to school, and then I went to school, and then there was also school, and school. Can't forget about school. And obviously, when not in school I've been looking at Phantom stuff. Guess where I got these songs from? PHANTOM REVIEWS! Really, Phantom Reviews rocks. WIGWIGWIGWIGWIGWIGWIG!_

_Anyway, I'll try to be better and update more often. I'm trying to work on my other stories, I have the next chapter of Abastor started, the next chapter of my Love Never Dies fic started, and the next chapter of my Erik Plushie story started, also halfway finished with the net chapter of my Les Mis. Oh and the next chapter in the Auditorium Ghost story has been half finished for months. I need to get modivated to finish these things! Seriously! Oh well, I have a lot of work to do. And our 2 homework free weeks are over. So I'll have even MORE work to do. _

_So if you don't here from me for a while, don't fret, I'm just very busy! Thanks for all the reviews, please continue reviewing. And thanks for reading! Tune in next time for the next installment of 'The adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'_

_P.S. If you're wondering where Erik Jr. and Squishy are, they have been locked in cages under Erik's bed to make sure nobody steals them. I'll get right onto freeing them... _


	66. Chapter 66

Christine: PLEEEEASE Erik I want a girl!

Raoul: Come on Christine, we want a boy!

Enjolras: I agree with the fop!

Erik: I kinda want a boy too...

Me: What are you guys doing?

Raoul: Makin a baby

Me: You're what?

Enjolras: On this internet!

Me: Oh really? Babydow right?

Christine: Yea. We were bored, and we found it. And we're making our baby. But they all want a boy, and I want a girl

Me: I have to side with Christine on the girl thing...

Enjolras: You're just saying that because you're a girl!

Me: NO! There's 3 of you and only 2 of us! That means virtual baby girl would make it even

Erik: There's 5 boys if you include Erik Jr. and Squishy

Raoul: Fine, we can have a girl... BUT WE GET TO DESIGN IT!

Enjolras: Ok, I'll pick the hair, Raoul can pick the eyes, and Erik can pick the name

Raoul: Ok, well I think she should have green eyes

Me: Why green?

Raoul: I don't know. It's just different. Not as ordinary as blue, but not as bleak as brown, black, and grey. You know?

Me: Sure sure, ok Enjolras, you're picking the hair

Enjolras: Right. She's gonna have pigtails, and dark brown hair

Christine: Why did you pick pigtails?

Enjolras: ... Because it looks cute

Erik: My turn! I'm naming the baby Madeleine!

Raoul: Madeleine?

Erik: That's right foppy!

Enjolras: I like it, it's pretty I guess

Me: Isn't that your mother's name?

Erik: ... Maybe

Christine: Aaaaand CREATE!

Me: Your baby says Daaa

Raoul: I think that means it's hungry

Erik: I think the tutorial guy just says it's hungry

Enjolras: Well then let's feed it then!

Christine: It says to give maternal milk...

Me: Where did they get the maternal milk from?

Erik: Who cares?

Raoul: Well how much do we give it?

Enjolras: Just give it one!

Raoul: But what if she's still hungry afterward?

Me: *Quickly gives it one before they can argue anymore*

Enjolras: Now it says the baby wants to play

Christine: YAY! I love playing! What games do we have for our darling?

Erik: It says we have a plastic giraffe

Me: *Bursts out laughing*

Erik: What's so funny?

Me: Nothing nothing! Just an inside joke. Let it play for a few minutes

Raoul: That's dumb, it should play for a long time!

Enjolras: YEA! *Clicks the 'more than 1 hour' option*

Christine: Oh goodie, it says she had a lot of fun. Now it's time to give her a bath!

Enjolras: *Hands the computer to Christine* Yea, you can do that

Christine: Alright I will!

Raoul: She doesn't look very happy in the bath

Me: Right? Let's play the game!

*Bubbles appear on the screen*

Erik and Enjolras: *Chanting* Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble! Pop the bubble!

Christine: Yay I win!

Me: Now we have to dress the baby!

*The boys all grow wide eyed*

Me: Pedophile much?

Erik: Sorry...

Raoul: *Gasps* Look at her hair! It's a mess! Comb it comb it!

*We quickly fix it*

Raoul: *Sighs in relief* That's better

*We dress the baby*

Erik: What the hell is a snuggly?

Enjolras: I don't know. Here, they have this brown dog

*We give her the brown dog*

Christine: It says she doesn't like it at all!

Raoul: Now she's gone ahead and lost the thing altogether and we have to find it

Erik: We'll fine it later! Now it says she wants to go for a stroll! This is my thing now! I always wanted someone to take with me for walks on Sundays

Me: Ironically enough is IS Sunday...

Christine: It won't be in an hour!

*We go to the walk page*

Raoul: WOAH! There's the dog!

Me: CLICK IT CLICK IT!

Erik: *Clicks it*

Everybody: Yay we found it!

Enjolras: She still doesn't like it!

Erik: The little brat should be grateful she has it!

Christine: *Gasp* Don't talk about the baby that way!

Erik: It's virtual Christine! It can't hear us... oh forget it. Ok, so where should we take the baby on a walk? The park, the preschool, or the zoo

Enjolras: The park, should be quieter there

Raoul: Agreed

*We go to the park*

Me: It says to put her down for a nap

Enjolras: Well that's easy enough

Christine: Then we can go shopping! Oh yay!

*We put the baby for a nap*

Enjolras: Damn it! She's hungry again!

Me: Well feed her morons

Erik: Told you she'd be hungry again!

Raoul: But it said to feed her 3 times!

Christine: Now look what you did! You fed her and she wet her diaper! Now we have to change her!

*The boys hand Christine the computer again*

Christine: Really, you're all impossible

*We change her diaper*

Erik: I wanna do something with her now! *Scrolls through the options*

Raoul: CUDDLES *Clicks that*

Erik: Ok Fop, I'll do just that. Now just what to do... I'll just go for Kisses Everywhere. She'll be luckier than me. My parents never kissed me...

Me: She's hungry again

Christine: LAST MEAL! Then mommy wants to shop!

Enjolras: Ok ok!

*We feed her then go shopping*

Christine: Oh isn't that outfit just darling? Oh and look at this one!

Erik: I think we should get her the best of the best changing table and bed

Raoul: Awww look! A baby basket! Let's have her in that!

Enjolras: According to this it's apparently the best

Erik: Well then get it you fools!

Christine: QUICK! BUY THE BEST QUALITY EVERYTHING!

*They go on a spending frenzy til we have no more money*

Raoul: I think we should read the baby a story then send her to bed

Erik: Good idea

Me: The tale of the enchanted rainbow?

Raoul: That's the only book there is

Erik: We'll buy more when we get more money...

*We read her the story*

Raoul: She's still not tired yet

Enjorlas: Try letting her play

*We let her play for more than an hour*

Erik: Yay! To bed now!

Enjorlas: What's this?

Me: It says you have a few things where you can speed up the games time

Christine: So if we hit this button the baby will wake up like it's tomorrow?

Me: That's correct

Christine: *Hits the button*

Erik, Enjolras, and Raoul: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

*About an hour later in real time*

Me, Erik, Raoul, and Enjolras: *Sound asleep*

Christine: I FOUND THE SNUGGLY MADELEINE LIKES!

Everybody: *Wakes up and falls off their chairs*

Erik: Well don't leave us hanging my dear, do tell what it was

Christine: A black and white cow!

Me: Aww I love cows

Enjolras: And I love bed! Put the kid away Christine!

Raoul: *Has fallen asleep on the floor

Christine: Oh Raoul. Here, you guys put the baby to bed, I'm taking Raoul to bed *Hands me the computer and starts dragging Raoul upstairs*

Erik: *Finishes putting the baby to bed before turning off the computer*

Enjolras: I think a bad thing happened in the discovery of this website

Me: Indeed. Well whatever, at least you all have something to do now!

Enjolras: I don't want to raise virtual babies O.o

Me: You guys made the baby, not me

_I'm not even joking, this website is REAL! . If you decide to raise virtual children of your own (Lord knows why you'd want to), find us and send us a friend request! Haha, we're 'The POTO Crew' on there. And we seriously just created the thing tonight. It was either make one of those and write about it or listen to Raoul singing 'Opps I farted again'... Ok let's just forget everything I said. _

_Thanks for the reviews! School tomorrow because it'll be Monday. And I hate Mondays! So whatever. Please review, and thanks for reading! Tune in next time, when we'll be beating Christine with a towel!_


	67. Chapter 67

Erik: This... Is bliss

Me: *Sobbing in his lap* Oh my god Erik! Oh poor Erik *Clings to him frantically*

Raoul: I looked great

Christine: You acted like an asshole

*Everybody gasps*

Enjolras: Let's keep it rated Pg please!

Me: Erik, My lovely Erik! Oh I'll never ever leave you never!

Erik: So I thought the concert went well...

Christine: Oh yes it did!

Raoul: YEP!

Enjolras: ...

Christine: What about you Enjolras? Did you enjoy it?

Enjolras: Why yes of course I did. But...

Raoul: But what?

Enjolras: Well, you see, after the concert a certain someone fell victim to Gabby's authoress powers

Erik: Who?

Enjolras: *Walks over to the closet and opens the door, Ramin Karimloo falls out, his hands/feet bound by Erik's punjab and his mouth duct taped*

Me: *Gasps* OH! OH THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! OH MY GOD!

Enjolras: *Takes the duct tape off his mouth*

Ramin: What happened? One minute I'm heading backstage after the concert, and then I'm bound and tied in someone's closet! And now I'm staring at... Are you an impersonator?

Enjolras: Well I'm, it's hard to explain, but I'm you!

Ramin: In the costume I wore when I played Enjolras in Les Mis

Enjolras: That's right, but I'm Enjolras, forever

Ramin: You mean you're playing Enjolras? Enjolras is a fictional character

Enjolras: No, you don't understand, I AM Enjolras!

Ramin: *Looks at Raoul and Christine* And you two, you're playing Raoul and Christine, the roles right?

Christine: *Shakes head* Of course not silly! I AM Christine!

Raoul: And I'm Raoul last I checked

Ramin: *Looks at me and the Phantom* You're, you're portraying the Phantom?

Erik: No, I AM the Phantom!

Ramin: Impossible! The Phantom's a role!

Me: You're the Phantom too!

Ramin: No I'm not! I'm not the Phantom!

Me: *Stands and approaches him* Yes you are!

Ramin: Phantom is just a part I play!

Me: Well not anymore! YOU ARE THE PHANTOM!

Ramin: You're out of your mind!

Me: Yes, I am. But it's alright, because, you're here. And that's all I could ask for

Erik: *Shoots angry looks at Ramin* You've taken my authoress. Be grateful I don't kill you now

Ramin: *Turns pale* I don't know what kind of place this is or what, but please just let me go! I'll give you whatever you want if it makes you happy!

Me: I want you to stay, with me, forever!

Christine: Um, Are you sure that's a good idea?

Raoul: Yea maybe we should just let him go...

Me: NO! Never! I've waited so long to have him *Runs hands up his arms* To touch him, to have him as mine

Ramin: What are you going to do to me?

Me: Nothing more than hug you and love you

Erik: You mean you have him and you're not going to kiss him?

Me: I'd love to, but no, I won't do that to him

Ramin: I'd let you if you let me go!

Me: NOT AFTER THAT PHANTOM PERFORMANCE!

Ramin: Was it bad?

Me: NO! I loved it! And I loved you! That's why you must stay here, with me!

Ramin: I'm married, you're only 15!

Me: Please, listen to me *Gently unties his hands and holds them, but doesn't untie his legs so he can't run* Stay, I'm lonely with my fictional creations. Loneliness is painful to endure for so long, forever won't seem like such a long time!

Ramin: I'm sorry you're lonely! Why don't you go out and meet some boys your own age? I'll be your friend if that helps but please, let me go!

Me: Stop pleading, I'll NEVER, let you go. You'll be mine, forever

Ramin: STOP!

Me: NO! *Pins him down and lies on top of him* You're not leaving me in my loneliness! You're gonna STAY!

Ramin: What about a, a deal?

Me: No deals!

Christine: Gabby I think this is going a little too...

Me: SHUT UP CHRISTINE!

Raoul: DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE THAT WAY!

Enjolras: Maybe we should back off

Erik: NO! This Karimloo guy is NOT taking my authoress away! *Marches up and throws me off of Ramin* STOP! If anyone belongs to anyone! It's you! *Points at me* To ME! *Points at himself*

Me: *Stares up at him* What?

Erik: I LOVE YOU! You've dragged me into your stupid 21st century, made me endure your holidays, your vacations, and your crazy ideas! You've dragged me to other fandoms, and forced me to cope with other characters that I dispise! And I'd do it all again if you'd please choose me instead of him!

Ramin: *Stares at him in shock*

Me: *Tearing up* Really? But Erik, you're not real

Erik: Remember that book Raoul read a few days ago when you were sick with a cold?

Me: Yes, the Velveteen Rabbit

Erik: That toy wasn't real, but the child's love made him real. Well I'm as real as you want me to be. If you say I'm real, then I AM real

Ramin: I don't think it exactly works that way...

Raoul: But it's fanfiction

Enjolras: *Fully unties Ramin* And in fanfiction anything is possible

Me: *Crawls over to Ramin and collapses on him, sobbing* I love you to death Ramin, but I can't have you!

Ramin: *Pats my back hesitently* You'll let me go now right?

Me: *Sniffles* Of course! You can go! You can go!

Ramin: *Pulls me into a hug and let's me cry into his chest* Thank you very much. I admire your passion, one day I hope you find someone as real as Erik to share it with

Me: *Nods* Me too

Erik: Can I have you back now?

Me: Can I be friends with Ramin?

Christine: SAY YES SAY YES!

Erik: I suppose, he's alright

Me: Well I suppose I must send him back now

Ramin: You mean you're the reason I got here in the first place?

Me: Of course, I'm the authoress. I could send you to Mars if I wanted to

Ramin: Well please, just send me back to the Royal Albert Hall!

Me: You'll be nice and message me sometimes?

Ramin: I won't be able to forget easily

Me: Good. Bye!

Ramin: *Zaps back to the concert*

Raoul: So I take it you liked the concert too Gabby?

Me: My word, Ramin Karimloo, I cried on Ramin Karimloo. The PHANTOM!

Christine: I think she liked the concert

Me: Raoul was pretty cute too...

Raoul: HA! Told ya!

Me: If not a little jerkish acting

Christine: *Sticks her tongue out at Raoul*

Erik: There's only one Erik in your life right?

Me: For now, I suppose there will have to be. After all, Ramin said it himself, Phantom's just a part he plays. You're the real deal

Erik: Real?

Me: You said you were real

Erik: I AM!

Me: *hugs* Well then I guess you are!

_Can you tell I'm in a SUPER FLUFFY MOOD? After watching the live Phantom Concert, I just wanna hug and love the Phantom until he dies! Seriously, that was tough, I cried. And Ramin Karimloo WAS great, too bad I don't really have authoress powers to bring him here, at the end of Final Lair when he was collapsed on the floor crying he looked like he coulda used a hug. _

_The topic of the Phantom being real and Ramin saying Phantom was just a part he plays, is actually a direct quote from a tweet he sent me! I never posted about it because well, why would a Phantom Phan (Who could be suffering from denial) announce that her favorite Phantom of all time told her Phantom was just a part? A role? She wouldn't. But for those of you counting, that's 2 TWEETS I've ever recieved from the man! How special am I? Oh yes, that tweet was longer. In case you're curious as to how it came about, here's the direct quoting (Besides stuff in parenthasis. That's just me bein silly)_

_Me: Am I crazy? (Yes) Or would it be awesome if raminkarimloo sang 'Angry Young man' by Billy Joel? (Come on, look at the title of the song and tell me it doesn't scream RAMIN) I think the song fits the Phantom =P (Once again, title of the song. Just the words 'Angry' and 'Man' put together in the title of the song, it's perfect for him!)_

_Ramin Karimloo: When I do other stuff it's non phantom. Phantom is just a part I play. My album and writings are separate. Thanks, blessings_

_Alright, so at least he gave me his blessing. Which though I'm going through denial that he isn't the Phantom, is still amazing. _

_Anyway, WHERE HAVE I BEEN YOU ASK? To that, I answer SICK! Sick as a dog! That's where I've been! And that means I'm gonna have a TON of schoolwork to catch up on! So, don't expect me updating for quite some time now. This is a long chapter (And authors note) so that'll make up for it. _

_Thanks everybody for the reviews and for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the Phantom 25th anniversery concert if you saw it! And if you didn't see it, there's going to be more showings of it! GO SEE IT IN A THEATRE NEAR YOU! Seriously, definately worth going to see! Ramin Karimloo excellent as Phantom absolutely brilliant, Sierra Boggess kicked butt as Christine, and Hadley Fraser as Raoul, well he was the cutest Raoul I've ever seen! SO GO SEE THEM! _

_Thanks for reading this super crazy/weird chapter! And we'll all see you next time in 'The adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'!_


	68. Chapter 68

Erik: *Gasp* HEY! LOOK OUT THERE!

Enjolras: What?

Me: It's... Snowing?

Enjolras: Snow?

Erik: It's only October!

Christine: We haven't even hit halloween yet!

Me: Quick turn on the weather channel!

*We turn on the tv*

Weather Man: Expect 8-12 inches of snow by tomorrow morning

Raoul: *Turns off the tv*

Erik: A foot of snow? A FOOT?

Christine: Oh Erik lighten up! Look how pretty it is! It's so... romantic!

Me: I like the snow too, I'll call it my early birthday present

Enjolras: What do you mean?

Me: Oh, my sweet 16 is next saturday.

Erik: WHAT? YOU'RE 16?

Me: Not yet, November 7th I'll be 16

Christine: Oh yay! We're gonna have to go shopping! And Erik'll teach you how to drive with your permit!

Erik: I will?

Me: You WILL!

Enjolras: So you'll be... 16

Me: That's right

Raoul: Look at all the pretty snow! *Tears up* I'm so excited for Christmas!

Erik: Christmas? Again? Oh no not another countdown right?

Me: ...

Erik: RIGHT?

Me: Sorry Erik, this fic is coming to a close, and we're going to be starting up another countdown to Christmas right after Thanksgiving.

Christine: And we'll be a part of it too?

Me: Yep!

Enjolras: I can't believe you've been writing this garbage for almost a year

Me: You're calling yourself garbage?

Enjolras: No...

Raoul: Wow look! It's only been a little bit and there's already a lot on the ground!

Christine: We're gonna go play in the snow when we feed the ponies right?

Me: If you wanna

Christine: YAY! Come on Raoul! Let's go dig out our winter clothing!

Erik: You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea!

Me: I'm gonna go find the rest of my hoodies!

Enjolras: Ooo! I'm gonna find my winter boots!

Erik: WOOL CAPE TIME! And Erik Jr.'s gonna need a jacket or something

Erik Jr.: *Sings* Masquerade! Paper faces on Parade! Maquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!

_We're back! Sorry it took me so long, but I've been extremely busy. So the holiday season's coming, which means this fanfiction story is going to come to an end. EXCITING RIGHT? And after this ends, December First will be the first day of 'Another Countdown to Christmas'. Not only will we get to do some OTHER things, but we'll get to do them with Raoul, Christine, and Enjolras! So get ready for the excitement_

_Of course, this fic isn't quite over yet. Remember, We have Halloween in 2 days, plus my 16th birthday, AND Thanksgiving! So we'll have those, and all the average crazy things in between coming up ASAP. But do be patient, because I really have a lot of stuff to do!_

_Thanks for Reading! Please review as always and we'll see you next time on 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'_


	69. Chapter 69

Me: Good news my friends good news!

Christine: You're writing fanfiction again?

Me: Well yes, but NO! Guess what?

Erik: You're 16?

Me: Well Yes also, but NO! TRY AGAIN!

Raoul: I GOT IT!

Everyone: ...?

Raoul: I don't got it

Enjolras: What's going on?

Me: WE'RE GOING TO SEE WICKED ON BROADWAY TOMORROW!

Erik: Tomorrow?

Me: That's right! I know it's very sudden, but I didn't know if we were going til today! AND WE ARE!

Raoul: HOW EXCITING!

Christine: Yes indeed! I haven't been in a theatre in such a long time

Raoul: You mean since Erik burned the Opera to the ground?

Christine: ... Yea

Me: I got some other things to say while we're on here

Erik: Oh fun, announcements

Me: Shut up! Ok, so first on the ajenda *Starts flipping through a notepad*

Enjolras: Oh dear she has a notebook!

Me: GOT IT! So 'Abastor, Lost in Atlantic City' and 'Shadows of the Park' um, WHERE ARE MY REVIEWERS?

Christine: How should I know?

Me: Well I know where they are! SITTING ON THEIR LAZY BUTTS! Come on people! Would it kill you to go review some of my actual stories instead of laughing at this? I mean what kind of story IS this?

Erik: Are you mocking us out?

Enjolras: She is...

Me: Next on the list. NEW STORY! That's right, I'm writing a new story. Why? Because I really REALLY miss Cesar the horse from my original story! So, I'm gonna start a series of mini stories about him. Think of it as a tv show, every chapter is completely different! So, keep your eyes open for 'Cesar's Adventures'.

Christine: Oh yay! I love that horse!

Raoul: Me too! Horsies!

Me: Yea whatever. So, COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS!

Erik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: That's right everyone! It's getting down to that time of year again! And we're going to need some ideas! Of course there will still be tree decorating and christmas shopping, but we need some new christmas activity ideas to do in between.

Erik: Please no!

Enjolras: Christmas is a waste of time. But I did appreciate all the red everyone hung up, and against the black sky

Raoul: Not another lecture on Red and Black!

Christine: Yay for Christmas! I want a puppy this year!

Erik: *Runs out the door to the pet store*

Me: I hope he knows there IS no pet store in this ghost town

Enjolras: They finally reopened Stewarts after building a new one!

Me: True, but he won't find any puppies there I'm afraid

Christine: Well I'm going to pick out a dress to wear in New York City tomorrow!

Raoul: I'm coming too! *They both run upstairs*

Enjolras: So Wicked?

Me: Yep, it'll be my 2nd time seeing it

Enjolras: Congratulations

Me: Yea...

_I turned a chapter into an authors note! Yay! So anyway, sorry I've been absent, I've had a lot of things to take care of. But don't worry! I'm back! And I'll try to update as much as I can! Expect the Wicked chapter ASAP. We'll be gone all day tomorrow, Thursday before my lesson I might have it up, if not, I have Area All State all weekend so, you'll have to wait til Monday. But hopefully you won't have to wait at all!_

_Yes, My birthday was on November 7th, and I'm 16 now. Maybe I'll be driving Erik and the gang to the mall this year when I get my permit? We'll see won't we? Anyway, please review, and review those other stories too! I'm working especially hard on those lately!_

_Thanks for Reading! Tune in next time, where I'll be taking everyone to NYC to see WICKED and more!_


	70. Chapter 70

Erik: Noooo! Not Christmas Music!

Me: It's coming! Now, when we get to the school. I need you to all lay low, and follow my lead.

Christine: Are you sure sneaking onto the bus is logical?

Raoul: Shhh!

Me: My mother said to. Ok, everybody, move out!

*We run across the parking lot and get onto the bus. I'm sitting with my mom, Erik and Enjolras, are across from us, Erik and Enjolras are behind us*

Enjolras: Wow, this is a comfortable bus!

Me: It's a charter bus. So we just gotta wait 3 hours and then we'll be in the city

Christine: 3 hours? That's so BORING!

Me: Well shut up and deal with it. Here, we're all gonna watch this movie

Raoul: What's it called?

Me: Dodgeball!

*1 viewing of Dodgeball later*

Erik: That was a waste of time!

Me: No way! I love that movie!

Christine: *Singing* Ma Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!

Raoul: HOW MUCH LOOOONGER?

Me: Not long, like an hour or so. Here, hand me that title card

Erik: This one?

Me: Yea *Holds up the title card that says 1 hour later*

Raoul: WOW look! We're here!

Enjolras: It's certainly bigger than Paris

Christine: Are you kidding! It's HUGE!

Me: Ok ok everybody, now, we all need to meet back here at about 1:30 so we can get to our seats. So, LET'S GO EXPLORING!

Raoul: But I'm hungry!

Me: Ok, well let's eat then. What you guys want?

Everybody: CHINESE FOOD!

Me: But there is no chinese food on times square!

Enjolras: Yea there is! Look!

*We walk up to a very empty looking building*

Erik: WHAT? Do you see the price of this food? $20 for the main plate!

Christine: Raoul can cover us. Right Raoul?

Raoul: Yea I guess...

*We eat super expensive chinese food*

Erik: You're lacking modivation to write out details aren't you?

Me: Pretty much. But where detail is there really in us eating Chinese food?

Raoul: So where to now?

Enjolras: What is that?

Me: The M&M store

Enjolras: Well what's in there?

Me: Chocolate candy

Erik: WE GO NOW!

*We go into the M&M store, and this place is literally 2 floors of nothing but M&M Candies, toys, you name it!*

Christine: It's, beautiful...

Gustave: *Singing* SO VERY BEAUUUUUUUUUUUTIFUL!

Raoul: What the? WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!

Gustave: You can't tell me what to do *Stuffs his face full of chocolate*

Christine: Uhhhhhhhhhh

Erik: I got this *Grabs Gustave by the collar and drags him out onto the street. Suddenly there's a a screech of a taxi, some yelling, and a huge crowd of people assembles outside the store*

Me: Ah Man, I don't wanna get arrested in the city

Erik: *Come back in* Well then we better high tail it outta here!

Raoul: Quick! To the Majestic Theatre!

*We all run to the Phantom theatre*

Enjolras: I think we lost them

Erik: *Looking at the theatre* I'm hooooooooome!

Me: Not quite Erik, it's home away from home I guess

Erik: Can we go in? Please plese please?

Christine and Raoul: PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE?

Me: I'm afraid not, I'd love to. But, we have to go see Wicked

Everybody: Awwwwwww

Me: But, since we're here, how about a photo op?

Everybody: YAY! *We all stand in front of the big picture outside the theatre and take a picture*

Enjolras: Now that's a keeper

Raoul: So now what?

Me: Now we go up a few blocks to Lion King, there's a store across the street I gotta go to

*We head up the street*

Erik: What does this place sell? It looks like nothing but stupid Broadway knick knacks

Me: That's cause it is. But I want one for my new car keys *Grabs a Les Mis and Phantom key chain*

Christine: Aw look at this! Can I have it Raoul?

Raoul: Sure

Christine: Oh! And this one! Can I have this one too?

Raoul: I suppose

Christine: AND THESE! Oh how precious! Can I have them?

Raoul: If you must...

Christine: Isn't this darling? Oh I'll have to take this as well

Raoul: Christine? Christine I'm not buying out this store for you!

Christine: Can I just have this one last thing?

Raoul: What is it?

Christine: A coffee mug

Raoul: Fine...

*They check out*

Me: OH SHOOT! We gotta get going! Come on everybody!

*We run up about a bazillion blocks to Wicked, and get inside*

Christine: OH Raoul look! Can I have those!

Raoul: Let's wait until after the show!

Enjolras: You know, I actually would rather see Billy Elliot

Me: Just because it's in the same theatre Les Mis premiered in, doesn't mean you'll like it

Enjolras: I know, but I'm not really a, Wicked, kinda guy

Me: Deal with it

Enjolras: ... *Bows head* Mkay

*We get to our seats and the show starts*

Christine: HOLY **** That dragon is SCARY!

Erik: *Staring up at it* It's... beautiful

Gustave: *Comes in covered in bandages and on crutches, Singing* So... Very... BEAUTIFUL!

Erik: GUSTAVE! Why you little... *Throws him down the stairs, he doesn't get up again, and nobody notices him because they're too focused on the awesomeness of the show*

*We get to the part about the Dancing through life*

Christine: Wow, this guy is CUTE

Raoul: *Sniffling* Why does she love me?

Me: *Smacks him in the back of the head*

*The park about the Emerald City. The green lights flash on*

Erik: Ah! Blind!

Enjolras: *Singing under his breath* Bliiinded by the liiight

*End of act 1*

Me: Well what do you guys think so far?

Christine: I think people are trampling Gustave... *Looks guilty*

Raoul: What's the matter my dear?

Christine: Well, according to ALW, he IS our son...

Erik: There is no part of him even remotely related to us

Christine: Maybe we can fix him though! With the help of one of those fancy books with all the words in it. He can stop saying Beautiful, and being obnoxious!

Erik: Well... I don't know

Christine: Just look at you Erik! You've not a cold blooded murderer anymore!

Raoul: And life is so much better!

Enjolras: The kid's probably dead...

Erik: Fine then Christine, if the kid is still alive by the end of the 2nd act, we'll take him home to be rehabilitated

Christine: I'm so happy!

*Act 2 flies by. Get it? Flies? Wicked Witch? Yea? Oh whatever...*

Raoul: Here Christine, go buy whatever you like at the gift shop, me and Erik are going to go see if Gustave's alive

Christine: Thank you love *She leaves, I go with her*

Enjolras: So, do you think he's ok?

Raoul: Poke him...

Erik: *Nudges him with his foot* Gustave? Hellooooooo

Gustave: *Moans*

Raoul: Dang it...

Enjolras: I think you guys are being a little silly. He's just a kid! Whatever Andrew Lloyd Webber said means nothing! Right? We faught a war to kill him!

Erik: I suppose you're right *Picks up Gustaves and hands him to Raoul* But Foppy can carry him

Raoul: What? Why do I have to carry him?

Erik: Because he's your son

Raoul: No! He's YOUR son!

Erik: Now wait a minute here you raised him for 10 years!

Raoul: No I didn't!

Enjolras: HEY! Can we go? I don't wanna get stuck in traffic going home

*They get on the bus*

Me: What took you... Ah man, where did you get that, that THING!

Christine: Be nice! We're gonna fix him up so he doesn't say beautiful anymore. Once he's ok, we'll release him back into the real world so he can live out his life like a normal human

Me: You're talking about him as though he's some kind of animal

Christine: *Stroking Gustave's hair as Raoul falls asleep next to her* I'm not!

Me: Well whatever. I think this is it for now. Did you all like the trip?

Erik: Shoving Gustave in front of that taxi was rewarding...

Me: I mean besides Gustave

Raoul: I don't like it, too many people

Enjolras: I like all the people, so many different cultures

Christine: I liked it too! Look at all the nice things I got!

Raoul: CHRISTINE! Did you buy out that entire gift shop?

Christine: And this poster signed by the entire cast!

Erik: Oh my...

**So we obtained a pet Gustave today. No, I didn't actually get a signed poster, but they were really selling them for a about $60 a piece at the bar in there. I DID however buy the Broadway Cares Christmas album. Sorry this was late, I am lacking modivation right now and it's pretty tough. I'm gonna have only 2 more chapters here! My Area All State chapter, and Thanksgiving! Expect a new Countdown to Christmas on the first of December!**

**Thanks everyone for the support, it has been a really fun year hasn't it? You guys have been so supportive over the months, through the good times and bad, and I cannot thank you enough for that! I hope you'll all cross over to countdown to christmas 2 and continue supporting me! Thanks for Reading, don't forget to review! And tune in next time for 'The adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.!'**


End file.
